


Long Live

by Kawaii_chibinator



Series: We're Not Alone [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A blood sacrifice must be made, A tiny bit of role play, Abusive Snoke, Abusive Unkar Plutt, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Anxiety, Assassination Attempt(s), Ben braids Rey's hair, Broken Bones, Coruscant, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Kira Ren, Empress in training, Engagement announced, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FN-2187 sentenced to death oh my, Face Slapping, Fighting, Finn and Rey confront one another, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Emperor and Empress, General Hux is an ass, Hair Braiding, I've seen this vision before, Its ok to seek help, Kidnapping, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mentions of past abuse, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Mrs. Solo, Mustafar, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Persistent Resistance, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey braids Ben's hair, Slapping, Smutt, Soft Ben Solo, Start the wedding planning, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tap into the dark side, The Dark, The Grey - Freeform, The Light, Traitor to the Resistance, Treason, Vaccines, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wedding, Wedding Planning, brief mention of past suicide attempt, brief miscarriage description, eventual pregnancy, first time blow job, just breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 137,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: My prequel forJust Breathe. Begins immediately after the Praetorian Guard fight. How do Ben and Rey overcome the obstacles ahead of them now that she has taken his hand? How will the First Order and Resistance respond? How will Ben and Rey learn to actually be around one another?“Bow before Supreme Leader.” Hux's cold voice filled the air.The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood up and she walked in front of Ben. He kept his face neutral. She knew this was important to solidify her place in the First Order, hopefully without any lingering questions of her loyalty. She took a knee before Ben.“Do you swear your undying loyalty to Supreme Leader?” Hux peered down his nose at her figure knelt on the floor.“I swear my undying loyalty to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: We're Not Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835617
Comments: 370
Kudos: 327
Collections: Звёздные войны





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to extend a HUGE thank you to my Beta **[ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) ** for betaing this whole fic! She volunteered to help me with this fic when I was about halfway through writing it. I was petrified about asking for help because I am very insecure. She is absolutely amazing. I can never express enough gratitude for the time she has lent in helping me with most of my fics. She would be working on these earlier chapters, and I would email her with: "So... I started writing this Breylo," or "I have this idea for an A/B/O or the statue prompt," and her usual response is a funny gif with a "give it to me" response.  
> Thank you for everything! Because of you, the readers can enjoy my stories more thoroughly instead of taking double takes to reread something LOL. I really feel my fics would be terrible without your help. You are such an incredible person and a sweet friend. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! As mentioned, it's the prequel to Just Breathe. Those who followed that story know how excited I am to get this out! I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prequel for [**Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488). Begins immediately after the Praetorian Guard fight. How do Ben and Rey overcome the obstacles ahead of them now that she has taken his hand? How will the First Order and Resistance respond? How will Ben and Rey learn to actually be around one another?
> 
> “Bow before Supreme Leader.” Hux's cold voice filled the air. 
> 
> The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood up and she walked in front of Ben. He kept his face neutral. She knew this was important to solidify her place in the First Order, hopefully without any lingering questions of her loyalty. She took a knee before Ben.
> 
> “Do you swear your undying loyalty to Supreme Leader?” Hux peered down his nose at her figure knelt on the floor.
> 
> “I swear my undying loyalty to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey struck down the last Praetorian Guard. Hearing near silence she spun around to confirm Kylo also finished off the guards, only to find one nearly choking him with a weapon.

“Ben!” She threw her lightsaber to him, where he immediately aimed it to the guard’s head and ignited the saber. His eyes fixated on her as the body dropped behind him. Both stared at one another, feeling relieved to see the other was mostly unharmed. Rey was the first to break eye contact, running back to the window. “The fleet! Order them to stop firing; there’s still time to save the fleet!” She turns back to Ben, and her heart plummets. Ben slowly walked toward Snoke's corpse, as if in a trance. His breath was still heavy as he took it all in. “Ben?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

Ben stood there, slowing his breathing, shaking. His abuser was dead, at his hands. The voices were gone. Was this freedom? “It's time to let old things die.” Unbeknownst to her, his lips almost went up in almost a smile of relief, and his eyes widened just a bit before he relaxed his face. This was real. Snoke was dead- he had no master now. He took a moment; she needed to understand he meant all old things. “Snoke,” he turned to her. “Skywalker.“ He calmly started walking towards Rey. “The Sith, the Jedi, the rebels. Let it all die.” He stopped mere feet away from her. “Rey.” He involuntarily swallowed as if he were scared of the next words coming out of his mouth, but she had to understand. He needed her, and he knew deep down she needed him. He extended his right hand to her; for some unknown reason his breathing faltered a bit. “I want you to join me.” She blinked in disbelief. This wasn't going as she planned. “We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“Don’t do this Ben.” She barely shook her head. “Please don't go this way.” Her voice cracking at the end.

"No, you're still holding on. Let go!” Anger washed over him. His vision showed her joining him as well as standing by his side while they fought the Praetorian guards. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known, and you have just hidden it away.” He had lowered his arm and his voice. He tried to calm down, knowing lashing out her wouldn't do him any favors. But what he was now pulling was even riskier, playing on her weakness. If she would just move on, she could be more than she is letting herself be. He noticed Rey hold her breath and stepped closer to her. “You know the truth. Say it.” She was still silent, one tear falling down her cheek. He slightly nodded to her and whispered “Say it.”

She lowered her eyes and more tears fell. “They were nobody.” She looked back up at him.

"They were filthy junk traders that sold you off for drinking money.” She took a deep breath in. “They are dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert.” He watched as the tears flowed. She had indeed hidden it away, hoping for a better truth. “You have no place in this story- you come from nothing. You're nothing.” He realized he went too far when she broke her gaze, sensing her embarrassment and disappointment in him. She wasn't nothing, she was everything to him. “But not to me.” She cautiously looked into his eyes again. “Join me.” He extended his right hand to her. She looked down at his hand, pain reeling through her, hurt from his words and remembering how her parents left her. His hand was slightly trembling as he stepped closer to her. He hasn't felt the need to be this close to anyone since he was a child. She already made him feel complete. She knew his loneliness, his sense of abandonment, the anger within, because she has it as well. She looked up at him, completely heartbroken. His lip quivered as he whispered “Please.”

Rey tried to slow her tears and breath. He wasn't coming back to the light. There is still light in him. Perhaps, if she stayed, she could bring more light out. Does he mean to turn her to the dark side?

Before she could ask, he softly added “I don't want to train you on just the dark side. I was trained in both; you can also be trained in light and dark. We can start something new; it hasn't been seen in generations.”

She once again took a deep breath in, needing to start remembering to breathe. She started to raise her hand towards his. She saw it clear as day. He had hope. She stopped reaching for his hand. “Tell them to stop firing, please.”

Ben studied her for a minute then reached his com link. “Cease-fire by order of the Supreme Leader.”

"What about the prisoners? We were about to execute!

“Put them in a cell for now.” He turned off the com link and looked down as he felt her place her hand in his. “Rey, I-"

Ben was interrupted by a violent explosion of the ship that happened below where they were. They both fell to the ground from the sheer force of it. Rey hit her head on some debris on the floor and passed out. Kylo was stunned and a bit disoriented. He quickly made his way back over to Rey and lifted her head in his arm. She blinked a few times and looked up at his face. “Ben?”

"I don’t know what happened. What I do know is Hux will be up here any minute. Listen, this man is dangerous. Go along with what I say. And... he is just a real asshole.” He delicately looked at the blood on her head. “We will have a medic take a look hopefully soon.”

She brought her hand to her head. “It's nothing, I'm fine.” He helped her stand up. No sooner than when they began to walk to the turbo lift, Hux came storming in. He stopped for a minute and looked around.

"What happened here?! And who the hell is that?!”

Kylo steps in front of Rey. “The guards were ordered to attack the Jedi here, Rey- as a test to see if she was trained enough to be accepted into the First Order, to see if she could fight along my side so that I may finish her training.”

Hux looked around again. “And our Supreme Leader?” Gesturing to the multiple pieces of Snoke, one of which slipped onto the floor.

“Snoke summoned both of our sabers to him. Just now with that explosion one of them must have gone off at his side. Now, what the hell happened to my ship? From what I can tell, we need more nearby ships to assist with an evacuation.”

Hux was definitely trying to visualize what happened, and to Kylo’s surprise Hux seems to have bought it for now. “What do you mean your ship? And call the nearby Star Destroyers. Who do you think you’re talking to? You presume to command my army. Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler-" His breath was cut short. He began to grab his own throat, desperately trying to get air in.

"The Supreme Leader is dead?” Kylo demanded. Rey watched the ginger haired man fall to his knees, and she lightly touched Kylo's arm, almost as a plea for him to stop.

"Long live Supreme Leader.” Hux gasped out as Kylo let him go.

"Start sending the orders for evacuations and a distress call for more Star Destroyers. I'd rather have too many than not enough to take on the survivors of the Supremacy. I’ll meet you in the conference room for a full report in twenty minutes.” He led Rey to the turbo lift. She could feel the man's killer gaze as they left.

"Who was that?” She looked up to him as soon as the doors to the lift closed.

"I'm not the only monster in the First Order. That is General Hux. The man responsible for the stormtrooper program your friend FN-2187 came from. He carried on his father's orders of kidnapping children to train them to be stormtroopers. He personally took over the training and recruitment program. He also conspired to kill his father, just not by his own hand. He had Phasma poison him. I killed my father because Snoke convinced me it would further balance me, and my journey to the dark side would be complete. It did no such thing. Not to repeat what you said earlier, but you can feel my conflict about what I did. It doesn't excuse my actions, doesn't make it better. Hux, he has no regrets about his father. Hosnian Prime was also his execution along with running Starkiller Base. He may not be force sensitive, but he is just as, if not more, dangerous than I am. If I am going to keep him from planning a coup, I really need you to stand united with me. Snoke kept him on a tight leash, and I plan on making it tighter. Unfortunately, I have to keep him around because, although he is despicably evil, he knows everything about the fleet and how to run it; they are loyal to him.”

The doors to the turbo lift opened, and he delicately ushered her through the hall. It was eerily quiet, no one around. “Where are we going?”

“This might make you uncomfortable, but this is the only place I can think of where you will be safe while I oversee the evacuation of this ship.” He opened a set of doors that led into a large sitting room with a couch with a blanket, a coffee table, a shelf with a few real books, a desk with a datapad, and what looked to be his cowl thrown on the chair. No personal touches were in the room. She looked out the window and saw more of the damaged ship, her mouth opening and eyebrows raised. She slowly stepped in further and saw there was another door near the desk that was open. From what she could tell it was another large room with a bed. His quarters, her breathing slowed as she took it all in. “I'm sorry, but this is the only room that is only accessible by me.” His eyes followed her slow movements, trying to read her emotions. He then placed her lightsaber on the desk.

"No, it’s fine. I trust you.” She looked out the window again. “The Star Destroyers were quick to respond.” She was still processing everything that happened. And now, they were once again alone, in his quarters of all places. He walked up behind her and looked at the three additional ships that appeared, now a fourth.

“Yes, the First Order is very efficient. Our technology far surpasses that of the Resistance. Another credit for Hux: he was able to track their fleet through light speed.” She looked up at him in shock. “Let me call the med droid in here.” At some point he had taken off his gloves and grabbed a towel. He carefully took her chin in his left hand and began blotting the blood on her head with the other. Once again, it felt as if she touched a live wire, just on her chin this time. “Through our bond, I can feel your arm and the gash on your head.” He drifted his attention from her head, pausing for a moment at her lips and down to her arm. Making his way back to the wound on her head he had once again paused on her lips before quickly moving back to her temple. “The bleeding has slowed down up here-"

“Why don't you just kiss me then? I can feel you want to. You wanted to earlier.” She blushed at her own bluntness. The hand holding the towel moved away, and he took a deep breath.

“But do you want me to kiss you?” His deep eyes were stuck on her hazel eyes, as if he could get lost in her eyes.

“Yes.” She shifted her gaze down to his lips and back to his now hungry eyes. The hand that was on her chin slowly inched its way through her hair, his thumb going down her jaw then lightly on her throat. She tilted her head in anticipation of his lush lips that softly landed on hers. She returned the kiss as one hand found its way to his arm and the other to around his neck, fingers lightly grabbing his hair. He urged her mouth open with a brush of his tongue, and she stepped closer to him, getting on her toes to take the kiss deeper as her tongue danced with his. A warmth developed deep within her belly. His right hand had dropped the bloodied towel, and he placed it on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. His com link went off.

“Supreme Leader, I am already at the conference room and will be getting the other generals and hopefully captains of the other ships to video in.”

He reluctantly pulled away from her, a slight hiss from him as he took in a breath almost immediately getting lost in her eyes. He finally had to take a step back and respond to Hux. “Very good Hux, I will be there in a few minutes.” He turned the com link off. “I’m sorry, I need to leave now. Once most of the ship's crew is accounted for and on their way to their destinations, I’ll come back for you. I’ll also call for the med droid. Rest if you want to. Make yourself comfortable."

“No, the med droid isn't necessary. I fear more people will need to be looked at. My injuries are nothing. Thank you.” She smiled at him. She could feel her cheeks blushing.

He could almost feel his lips smirking. She felt and tasted devine. He quickly took his leave. She watched him leave then placed her fingertips on her mouth. She already craved more. Then she looked out the window once more and unexpectedly felt sad for the people who just died. It would obviously be in the thousands judging by the damage that she could see. 

Then she thought of Finn, Leia, and the others she didn't know. She could only hope they would understand her choice. She picked up the towel Kylo had dropped and made her way to the bedroom to see if the fresher was attached through that room, which it was. She rinsed the towel to get as much blood off of it as possible and saw a laundry chute and threw it down. Suddenly feeling silly about it. The ship was doomed, no one would be doing laundry. She took a quick look around, everything was very simple in here as well. Shampoo and body wash in shower. Her eyes widened and she realized it was the type that actually sprayed water. She made her way back to the sink to look in the mirror to make sure there was no more blood on her temple or arm. Kylo did a good job cleaning her up. She noticed his shaving kit and hand soap as well, making him more human than she could really imagine despite just kissing him. She walked towards the living room again. It was cold in his quarters, and she started looking for the blanket until she spotted it on the couch.

He didn’t seem to be the type to use a blanket anywhere other than a bed. She wrapped it around herself and unintentionally nuzzled into it. It was made out of the softest material she had ever felt, as if she could die now and be happy kind of soft. She peaked out the window again. This was going to take some time, even with all the shuttles already arriving from other ships. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and laid down on the couch. After a while, she realized it was just too bright and made her way to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and wrapped herself up in the blanket, just rolling in from one side of the blanket to the other. It felt so warm and soft; she could smell his cologne and aftershave. She took a deeper breath, not sure what it was, but it was like a spice and leather scent. She caught the scent several times during their fights and connections, secretly enjoying how pleasant he smelled.

His scent was among the first things she noticed as she came to consciousness on Starkiller Base. Her breathing had deepened before she jolted awake, but during those deep intakes she caught that spice and leather scent along with the cold air of the interrogation chamber she was in. Embarrassed thinking back on it, she probably smelled awful after coming off of Jakku and running all over space in the Millennium Falcon, which that ship did have an old smell to it. She freshened up on Han's ship before she had Chewie help her get to the Supremacy. She had to stop thinking about silly things like this; her heart was going fast, almost panicking over it. She eventually let sleep take over.

Meanwhile, Kylo had met up with General Hux, a few surviving higher ups from the Supremacy, and on holo calls, the surrounding captains and a couple of generals with them. Kylo ordered droids to be sent out to the damaged parts of the ship to scan for survivors, and his orders for the evacuations had already been put through. They had already lost count themselves how many shuttles came to and from, and the reports on bodies kept adding up.

“Phasma was one of the bodies found floating! This is an outrage! The Resistance is within our grasp! We must retaliate! They are under our boot. We can just crush them!”

“I do appreciate your bloodlust General Hux, but my duty is to be more concerned for the fleet. While this is a terrible hit to the First Order, it is a huge waste of resources to snuff the Resistance out at the moment. If this number of dead is any indication, we still have enough survivors to go man a few Star Destroyers. We need to get them to new stations until the next ship is finished getting commissioned.” Kylo barely moved his eyes towards the angry, pale man.

“I agree with Supreme Leader.” Came the voice of Captain Peavey, followed by several other voices in agreement and just a few that questioned his intentions.

“You said we have Resistance prisoners.” Kylo could feel Hux's attitude shift into pure amusement.

“Oh yes, some nobody and then the other one is no other than FN-2187 himself!”

Kylo couldn't help himself. “Get the fuck out." He brought his hand to his jaw "Ah, yes that makes sense; he knows how we run these ships. Something we will need to rectify.”

“You only need to give the order sir.”

“No, no executions, at least at the moment. Besides we don't know who else he gave the information to. We will need to make changes to our defense shields throughout the whole fleet. This was not the first nor will it be the last time they try to disable us from the inside.” They heard a buzz at the door. “Enter!”

In came Mitaka. The lieutenant quickly saluted the general and Supreme Leader. “Sir, evacuations are nearly complete. It has been suggested it is time for the rest of us to leave. The droids are almost done accessing what they can, finding no survivors at the point of impact, finding about one hundred or so in the immediate area surrounding the point of impact. All personnel that have evacuated have been scanned into the system as survivors, we will have our official count sometime tomorrow.”

Kylo's jaw clenched and Hux pursed his lips. Another devastating blow to the First Order within days. “Very well Mitaka, General Hux, gather the prisoners and escort them to a new cell on the Finalizer. Gentlemen, thank you for a quick response. I think we will keep our ships here for the time being. Let the Resistance sweat it out for a bit. They are hoping for allies to come to them, no one would dare while we are nearby. Jam any frequencies that come from Crait.”

With that the holo calls ended. Mitaka and the others took their leave. Hux stood but did not move. “Is there anything else General Hux?”

"What of the girl?”

"She is not your concern.”

“I must disagree. How do we know she isn't a spy?”

Kylo smirked. “The same way I knew you would have killed me if you found me unconscious in the throne room. I do see inside minds. She will be a great ally. And General Hux, you will stay away from her.”

“Very well, Supreme Leader. I shall go get the prisoners and see you aboard the Finalizer. Am I safe to assume they should be placed in a cell before you arrive with the girl? She is obviously not a Jedi yet. I may not be able to do what you do, but I have seen enough from you and Snoke to see a difference between trained and untrained with… your abilities.”

“Yes, have them locked away. I don't want her to see the one who helped her escape Jakku. Her alliance with us is new, and we don't want to falter it.”

“Is she that powerful? I mean, obviously she bested you once.”

“She has the potential to be my equal in the force.”

Hux was satisfied with this answer and finally left. Kylo made his way back to his quarters as quickly as he could. Now that man power was down, who knew how long the ship's stability would be. He scanned the living room and didn't see her. The blanket had been removed. He made his way to his bedroom and he saw her sleeping wrapped in the blanket, on the bed. He let his eyes drift over her sleeping form and on her face for a bit before carefully placing a hand on her shoulder whispering her name. She blinked her eyes a few times. “I am never coming out of this blanket.” He almost grinned at her because she was smiling. Her smile felt contagious, and out of the seriousness of this situation, the blanket was her first thought.

"You're going to have to so we can get to the shuttle. Why are you so bundled?”

“It's freezing in here.”

“Oh yeah, I never change the temperature in my rooms.”

“You nerf herder! Maybe that’s why you are in a bad mood most of the time!” She rolled out of the blanket while he stepped over to his closet, grabbing a shirt for her. “I’ve never felt anything so soft before.” She said trailing her fingers over the soft fabric.

While it was a soft blanket, the statement, the sentiment behind it, nearly killed him. How did Jakku not break her? How did she grow up to be full of hope? He handed the shirt to her. “Now that things have begun settling down, this will help you blend in a bit and help you stay warmer. Hux knows of your plan to stay, but, I haven't had a chance to let anyone else know. It should be a relatively easy transition.” She threw the shirt over her clothes. It practically swallowed her up. “I’ll have one of our tailors come by and measure you for clothes that fit. And send for a medical droid as soon as we get back to my quarters on the Finalizer.”

“I thought you said Hux was dangerous… This seems a bit soon for him to trust this decision. And again, I'm in no hurry for a medical droid. They will be busy with any of the survivors that got hurt.”

“He understands the potential of your power. And that’s all that matters to him. You need to be careful around him.” He paused for a moment, going over her words. “You are already worried about my crew? You will be the empress they need, a spark of hope.” He stopped again, faltering at his own sentiment. “As for Hux, again, don't trust him. I'd prefer you were not alone with him.”

“And you? You want me to rule alongside you? Due to my power?”

“Not exactly. I meant it when I said I could show you the ways of the force, but as the force continually bonded us the more complete I felt. And with the visions I have had, Rey" his voice faltered and he took a shallow breath "I can't be the only one who has seen them, who feels it.”

“No, you're not. I feel like I have met you before. I know I've seen you before Takodana. I don't know why the force connected us, but like you said, I’ve feel complete. I’ve never felt-" she paused as she thought of how being with him felt "home before. This is what it feels like. It's like coming home; you know that saying. I’ve never had a loving home, and I know yours wasn't happy." She glanced up to his eyes "I’ll be your equal? Not your weapon?” She already knew the answer. She wanted him to say it. 

“You'll be my equal in everything. We will decide on everything, together. We are going to butt heads a lot. I can feel it...” She lightly laughed, and he smirked. Hopefully they wouldn't destroy the ship when they fought. “Rey, we can change things.” They had drifted closer to one another until they were once again toe to toe. His lips grazed hers once more then the lights dimmed. “We need to go. Grab your lightsaber.”

She picked up the blanket and her lightsaber then watched him as he grabbed a couple of his books. He then took her hand and led her to the burnt hangar where the shuttle was waiting with the last few troopers. 

The flight from the Supremacy to the Finalizer wasn't long at all. After they landed and left the shuttle she followed him towards another turbo lift. He looked exhausted when the doors shut. Before she could ask if he was ok, they made it to their floor. Once again, the halls were barren. Kylo had the whole floor to himself. This must have been the main ship he stayed in. A set of doors opened to a bigger living space than what he had on the Supremacy.

“The fresher is attached to the bedroom, like on the Supremacy. Go ahead and freshen up. I'll find something for you to change into- it'll just be too big, but again… I’ll have someone come by and help you with your own wardrobe." He felt unusually flustered as he spoke. "You can also sleep on the bed. I’ll take the couch.”

She snorted. “You are too big for the couch. I'm sure you slept on it plenty of times, but the supreme leader should sleep in his bed.” She smiled at him as he led her to the fresher and showed her where the towels were.

“I want you to be comfortable. I’m serious, take the bed.”

“Fine, we'll share it. I'm closing the door on you now so you cannot argue with me.” She immediately had the door shut in between them. She heard him let out a breath of amusement, not quite a laugh, but he had lightened up compared to when they first entered the room. It didn't take her long to figure out the settings on the shower. She quickly washed her hair and body, enjoying the scents from both washes. She knew he was tired, but he needed to wash all the blood and soot off as well. After she dried off she realized she forgot about the clothes he promised. She stood next to the door and called through it.

“They are in front of the door. I'm nowhere near the room.” She barely heard his voice through the door. She grinned to herself as she opened the door and picked up the clothes he put out for her: a pair of shorts and a shirt. She quickly threw them on. Towel drying her hair she stepped out. She never felt so clean in her life. He was sitting on his couch, leaning forward with his arms on his legs. He looked deep in thought. He stood up as she walked in and sheepishly looked at her. “I’m sorry, it's the only thing I could find that might fit.”

“No, it’s fine. Thank you. Don't worry about me. You go freshen up now then try to sleep. You'll deny it, but I know you are exhausted." She paused and Th- thank you for everything. I'm sure you really didn't expect-" she gestured with her hand "well everything that’s happened."

He slowly walked towards her and stopped at the bedroom door where she stood to the side of it. “Not quite this. I’ve had multiple visions where we joined sides. Honestly I thought I was losing my mind. Go ahead and get some rest. I’ll be done soon. I can throw the towel down the laundry shoot if you are done.” His voice was soft as he spoke to her, like in the elevator.

“We will have to discuss our visions sometime... I’ve had a few as well, but the one when we touched hands was the most clear.” She handed him the towel, grabbed the blanket she brought back from the Supremacy, then climbed into the large bed.

He didn't take long in the shower, like he had stated. He glanced at her as he stepped out of the fresher. He had pajama pants on and a shirt, remembering her shy reaction when the force connected him while he was shirtless. He did a quick walkthrough of the living room, turning off the lights, then returned to the bedroom and turned off the lights in there as well before carefully crawling into the bed, trying not to disturb her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos! You all are amazing. 
> 
> Please mind the updated tags. This chapter is definitely NSFW. It mostly has their reflections on the past events from the movies and leads onto more. You all saw the tension in TLJ. I cannot help myself! You can tell by the picture here and the "oh no, it's only one bed" from the previous chapter what's gonna happen.

They lay beside each other, Rey curled on her right side, Kylo on his left, eyes closed in hopes sleep will claim them soon. It should be simple enough, after everything that had happened throughout the last day cycle. Sleep would not come for Rey. She wasn't used to the distant hum of a ship. And she couldn't help but try to process how everything in her life had changed. She was just scavenging parts for portions of food, got kidnapped for the map to Luke Skywalker, scarred the man who hunted her down, then days later helped him kill the Praetorian Guards after he killed Snoke… he killed his master for her… and now she had accepted his hand. Did he really mean to make her an Empress? She is a nobody from nowhere and he… he was someone important, Supreme Leader. But, she had connected to this man. He had seen almost her whole life within seconds when he tried to get the location of the map. While doing so, he awakened her powers and she tried to dive into his mind. His guard was down because he didn't really suspect she was force sensitive. Although he had asked her what was special about her, before he realized she was just a scavenger. When the force connections started. She would seathe hot anger towards him while he was always frighteningly calm, except for the very first connection after she tried to shoot him with a blaster. He then retaliated and tried to use the force to have her bring Skywalker to him. Once he realized it wouldn't work, he was… normal? Just a man. Not the same monster she fought in the woods. Not the creature in a mask that confronted her on Takodana… the one she saw in her vision just minutes before the First Order attacked… When he took his mask off in the interrogation room, she was overcome with surprise. Surprised because he was a young, handsome man, not some old, scary looking creep like she expected… and felt as if she had seen him before, in dreams when she was younger. During the Force connections, she never understood why he tried to carry on conversations, trying to see why they were connected, if she could see his surroundings, and he was very curious if Skywalker told her what happened the night he burnt down his temple. Since he didn't understand, she knew this was not a common occurrence for force users. She felt uneasy after the first two connections. He was someone who nearly killed Finn and fought her. Looking back, she realized he could have killed her multiple times during the fight. Why didn't he? Then, when she saw him after another disappointing argument with Luke, she saw him in what she would consider a vulnerable state. Naked from the waste up. She initially turned away in shock, not expecting him to be in a state of undress, then her anger flared up again as she demanded answers from him. While he explained that he didn't hate his father she noticed the scars… Fresh and old scars. From what she could tell. She disfigured him the most, followed by Chewie’s bowcaster scar. Then smaller ones throughout his body. Some on his chest, back, arms… what happened to him? They weren't ugly scars or large enough to be from a battle. She also couldn’t help but notice how in shape he was. She assumed he looked more built because of his clothes… no.. he was a man who trained daily and it showed…. And then their final connection before she went to him on the Supremacy. She had been feeling defeated. Not getting answers from Luke or from the cave, no one to talk to that actually would understand, in that moment she wanted to talk to him. She felt conflicted in wanting to see him and explain what just happened. Then he appeared and she felt relieved. Such an odd feeling to have with someone who is supposed to be your enemy. She expected him to provoke her about why she promptly went to the cave, answering the call to the dark, but he didn't. He just sat there and let her speak. She had mentioned Luke was not willing to train her, aside from three lessons and that it was time for the Jedi to end, he didn't look surprised. Nor when she spoke of the look of fear Luke had when she first saw the cave while meditating. He looked like he completely understood as if he had already lived through such a moment with Luke. After explaining what happened in the cave she had a moment of self pity and confessed she never felt more alone. He surprised her once again by whispering to her that she wasn't alone. She found his chocolate eyes and let him know he wasn't alone as well, and let him know it wasn't too late for him. When she reached out for his hand, she wasn't sure if he would meet hers, let alone take off his gloves. She wanted to know more about Ben, and in that moment, she was sure she was speaking to the real Ben. Even in their previous connections, she knew it was the real Ben. Not who he was pretending to be. Seeing him remove his glove and slightly hesitate before extending his hand to touch hers, his left hand holding the discarded glove clenched tightly before he placed his fingertips on hers. It felt as though electricity had gone through her and she began to see visions through the force. Many looked to be from the past. They were going so fast, she couldn't understand many of them. Then she saw the future. She would go to him, turn him to the light. He would no longer serve his master.

Kylo couldn't sleep because his thoughts were also running rampant. Within days he killed his father. The man who loved him no matter what, but also feared him. The man he first heard, unknowing to Han, the term monster in reference to him. He was a small child and was supposed to be asleep, but heard their argument, one of many. Leia immediately reprimanded Han, and defended Ben, but it was too late. His father was scared of him. That argument was also the first time he recalled Han leaving after a fight. When Ben was upset and his powers were hard to control and things would break around him. Sometimes… he meant to break something, but it always ended with more than what his target was. His father was scared Ben would turn into someone else. He didn't know who, just “him". The name was never allowed to be spoken in the house. It wasn't until he was in his early twenties he discovered the truth. Not from his parents, nor his uncle. News that his mother's biological father was Darth Vader shattered him. Is this why he was always pulled to the dark? Why was his own father scared of him? Why did Leia send him to Luke to train? All he wanted was to be was a pilot, like his father. Well, that was his dream when he was a kid. When he got older he wanted to go into politics and change things for the better, but his mother discouraged that as well. Then he met Rey, going through her memories, he discovered how alike they were. He felt an immediate connection to her. When he first saw her on Takodona, he had a sense of déjà vu. He knew her, just couldn't remember where. He felt compassion for her. Snoke sensed it and called him out in it. He was supposed to retrieve her and bring her back to his master. She escaped. He knew he was going to be punished for that alone. In his almost panic of finding her, his father confronted him. It was now or never, to completely dedicate himself to the dark. Strike down his father like Snoke ordered. Kill his heart and the conflict will be resolved. It did no such thing. His moment of shock after he let his father fall was quickly disrupted by being hit by Chewie’s bowcaster. Then he realized he had heard her screams. He had to bring her back to his master or he would suffer more than what the bowcaster just did to him. The rage he felt as she stood side by side with the traitor was earned with jealousy. A jealousy he could not explain. He knew more about the base than they did and got ahead of them in the woods. She raised her weapon to fire at him and quickly threw her to the nearby trees. He anticipated she would have her defenses up, but she didn't and she ended up being knocked out by the tree she landed against. For the first time in years, he regretted his decision to respond so violently. Then _he_ touched her. The traitor, he hated him so. He should have killed him in that village on Jakku. The pilot would have never escaped. Now he dared touch a girl he, Kylo himself, would never have but felt extreme protection over. He toyed with FN-2187, made him believe he had a fighting chance after igniting out his grandfather's saber. The fool had no clue who that once belonged to. Once 2187 managed to hit him in the arm Kylo decided to end it. Hitting the coward in the face then slicing up his spine. He felt the traitor was spineless and wanted him to live with the reminder of how weak he was. Then Rey surprised him by summoning the saber and faced him. She had fighting skills, but her talent was not with a saber, he remembered in her memories she used a staff. He was impressed by how strong she was, but he was running out of time. He needed to bring her to Snoke.. he wanted to convince his master to let him train her. He wanted her by his side. The pull he felt towards her was unlike anything he experienced… even after she struck him down and he waited for her to finish him off. Until the planet split and he watched her run away. It was seconds later Hux and his men found him bleeding out on the snow covered ground. The pull he felt towards her only increased during their connections. He was also desperate to know if Skywalker had enough integrity to tell her what happened. He, for some unknown reason wanted to talk to her about it… or maybe warn her… Skywalker wasn't the great legend she heard about growing up. Skywalker was a coward… a fucking coward who tried to kill his own blood while he slept. Rey had called Kylo a liar, but he knew she sensed he was telling the truth. He remembered the moment of clarity on her face. As if she understood the path he took. When she extended her hand to him it threw him off. No one had willingly touched him in a kind manner since he was a child. He sensed no ill intentions from her and removed his glove. He was desperate for contact. He wanted to feel her skin on his trembling fingers. As if he touched a live wire, he was overcome with emotion, his or hers he couldn't tell. He saw her by his side. She would turn. He saw a life with her, she could help him change the way of things. When Skywalker interrupted them and the connection ended, he found his arm was still reaching for her. He almost felt panicked not knowing if she could hold her own against his uncle. Then he sensed her ambition, she was coming to him. He looked out the view port until he saw her escape pod come out of the Millennium Falcon. The brief moment he saw the ship was the only time he was relieved to see it. She was safe and she was really coming. He followed standard protocol, and brought her to his master. During the brief conversation they had in the elevator, he admired her determination, her belief in him. No one believed in him the way she did. He wanted to kiss her, she was so close to him, stepping right up to him. He looked her over, did she realize how close she was? Everyone kept their distance from him almost his whole life. Then she whispered she would help him. He knew then and there tonight would be the night. He would destroy Snoke. This was the night she would join him, he just couldn’t tell her what his plan was. Then he did it, he killed Snoke. His abuser, the one who groomed him to be the monster he was ever since he could remember. He had been wanting Snoke dead for some time, especially after he convinced him to kill his father. Snoke promised him once the dark deed was done, his path to the dark side would be complete. All it did was unbalance him. He was already feeling unbalanced after interrogating Rey. The memories he took from her, seeing how they had similar feelings of abandonment, when she couldn't sleep because she was scared and missed her parents, even as an adult, she couldn't shake those feelings. Whereas he couldn't sleep because of the voice in his head, telling him his family didn't love him or trust him. That he was never wanted. They were always gone and he just had droids to look after him. When he tried to go to his parents about his powers, his fears, they brushed it off until they sent him to Skywalker at the age of ten. Like he was a broken animal that needed to be trained. And now, Rey was by his side. A woman he only just met within the last few days. He had seen her before, in dreams, visions, or a glimpse while he was walking the halls. She was his equal in every way. From their powers (though she needed to learn how to control them), their upbringings and hardships, even their political views, her fighting style was also similar. She might have picked up on a few of his moves when they fought on Starkiller Base. He couldn't think anymore about how much things have changed. He needed to stop thinking about the two men he hated the most. Snoke and Skywalker, he couldn't think of them when she was next to him. He opened his eyes for a chance to look at her. He could feel she was awake, but wanted to see her again. Her hair was flowing down the pillow and over her left shoulder, her body was swimming in a shirt he offered her earlier, then the blanket covered the rest. He finally looked to her eyes and noticed they were slightly open as well.

”You're still awake…” He whispered to her.

”So are you…. I'm.. I'm just not used to sleeping on a ship. I also had trouble sleeping on the Falcon…. I'm just used to it being quiet and still… not that I slept much anyways….. I was always prepared to fight off other scavengers because I was attacked before, in the middle of the night.” She saw Kylo lift his head a little, concern and anger washing over his features. “I was fine. I had to learn to survive at a young age.” Then, he could see her memory play out in that moment before shook her head and stopped thinking of it.

”I normally didn't sleep because of Snoke. He was always in my head. Even after our meetings, he would still come back into my mind.. I promise I'm not completely crazy… tonight… It is the first night I don't hear him. It’s like, I can actually think and reflect without worrying if he hears me.” It was her turn to lift her head up, but she completely sat up and he sat up with her.

”How long was he in your mind?” Her eyebrows creased with genuine concern.

”For as long as I remember. It was seldom at first, even kind… when I was child, he made it seem as though he was a friend or a parent figure. Strict, but, he pretended to comfort me when things were bad. I didn't realize it was a play to bring me to the dark.”

”I know I said this earlier, but, it isn't too late.”

His eyes shifted to the sheets before he answered her. “For me it is. Rey, I know you saw part of my past. Your powers are still too chaotic to slow them down and actually see them.. I am going to show you why I cannot go back…”

”Not even to your mother?”

He looked back up confused. “My mother died before our first force connection. I saw two of my men attack the bridge of the Raddus. I felt her presence there.“

”Chewie and I were in communication with the Resistance while I was with Luke… they would have said something. Especially when we caught up to your fleet and the Resistance when Chewie dropped me off.” She wasn't sure, but she swore she saw a flicker of hope in his eyes. “Show me.”

She scooted over closer to him, forgetting how long his arms are. He wasn't used to someone being in close proximity to him, especially willingly. “Understand I am showing you that I am not a good man. I really am a monster.” He barely had to reach out to her head to start transferring memories to her. She began to feel cold. Snoke’s voice… that awful, awful voice was talking to him, when he was a boy. Comforting him through his tears, coaxing him into lashing out, grooming him from the beginning. His parents were gone… a lot… Leia busy with the Senate… Han was constantly leaving, particularly after arguments with Leia, not caring that it was their brief time with him… Watching the Millennium Falcon leave over and over again…. Finding out about his paternal grandfather. The other padawans at Luke's temple kept an even bigger distance from him. Then, the night Luke betrayed him. She could feel the emotions that boiled through him that night. Nothing but pain, anger, betrayal, loneliness. How he accidentally killed one of his friends after he left. It was his first kill, then he killed a knight named Ren in cold blood. He became the master of the Knights of Ren after killing the former master… After he joined Snoke, she felt as if she were actually feeling the physical punishments of Snoke's wrath anytime Kylo failed. He began to turn into a heartless man, killing when he was told to kill. Destroying towns, families, lives. The amount of pain she was feeling emotionally, she felt she could almost die. He abruptly stopped transferring the memories, she barely heard the pained apology from him.

She sat there next to him shaking. Tears streaming down her face. He wasn't truly a monster, he had done horrifying things yes, but, he didn't have a say in it. Do or die. It was terribly unfair of her to say that to him. He never had a choice in his life. Except for when it came to her. She saw that he made the decision to finally kill Snoke while they were in the lift. She knew she felt conflict within him, was it because of his choice? Before the doors opened to Snoke's throne room, as she was talking to him she saw him look at her mouth and thought he would kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. Now she felt silly and selfish for thinking that. Knowing what he had gone through and how hard it was for him to finally decide what he had to do. She calmed down enough to finally look at him in his eyes. Except he was once again looking down at his sheets. His hair shielded his eyes. She delicately reached over to him. Before her hand made contact with him he looked up, as if it was instinct to be on alert when someone reached for him. She felt warmth pool in her belly and softly placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning up to softly kiss him on his lips. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back. One of his hands went to the side of her face, fingers brushing past her hair. She pulled him closer to her as their kiss deepened. Slowly their mouths opened as their lips continued to explore one another, then she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She enjoyed the sensation of it. She pushed her tongue to his, enticing a moan from him. Her hands began to explore his arms, then his chest. He slid his hands around her petite frame as well before slowly lowering her onto her back on the bed. He was surprised she didn’t resist the sudden movement. Instead he felt her pull him over her. Her hands running up his shirt. His hands were still on her back and shoulder. The hand on the shoulder started to move down, grazing past her breast, his thumb roaming over her nipple which made the smallest gasp escape from her lips to his as they continued their long sensual kiss. His hand made it’s way under the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Feeling her soft skin, his hand started to snake it’s way up towards her breast before he abruptly stopped.

”We shouldn't… be… going… this far…” He said in between kisses, giving her the chance to stop this, to change her mind, after all she tried to kill him just days ago… now she was in his bed at her most vulnerable.

Instead he felt her mouth go below his jaw and suck on his pulse before nibbling him. It was becoming too much. His cock was hard enough as it is, but now she was exploring the rest of him with her body and hands, making him ache. “We could have…. died… tonight… I want this… I'm yours.” She finally responded as she started kissing up and down the scar she gave him before finding her way back to his lips and pulling his shirt to remove it as she felt him cup her bare breast under the shirt. Their breathing was getting heavier as they quickly stopped exploring their bodies to start removing clothes. Rey began to cover herself with her arms until he stopped her, lightly grabbing her wrists, his fingers could feel light traces of scars. He inhaled deeply as his eyes explored her. His gaze was hungry while loving. She felt one hand dropped from her wrist and start to go between her shoulder blades holding the back of her neck while laying her back down on the bed, He had her arch her head back a bit as he began to kiss and lick down her neck, collar bone, and breasts before sucking her nipple into his mouth while massaging the other. The suppressed moan she held in her throat finally escaped, barely enough time to take another breath in as he placed his mouth on the other breasts and massaged the other. Slowly, almost reluctantly, the hand that was on her breast moved down and he placed his fingers on the waistband of the shorts and she rolled her hips as a sign of encouragement. He quickly popped off of her breast and began tugging the shorts down while sliding the hand from her neck away to prop himself up. “Tell me to stop Rey.”

”I won't say it. I want you to keep going. I want all of you.” Her eyes and voice were full of lust.

He slid her shorts off of her legs while he felt her pull on the drawstrings of his pants. His hand returned to the skin just above her navel and softly traced his hands along her skin. He kissed her lips again, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he moved his fingers down to her mound. She wasn't wearing underwear. He forgot she didn’t have her own clothes yet.. Feeling how moist she was already he began to slide his fingers up and down her slit as she rolled her hips again with another moan. One hand slipped through his hair the other hand dipping into his pants and stroking his erection. He bit her lightly on her lower lip then pushed one finger in. Slowly stroking her inner walls, feeling her clench around the lone digit “You're so wet for me… so tight…” he slowly pulled it out and licked his finger. “You taste so good.”

She could feel the blush creeping in and longed for him to return his finger. He slid two fingers back in this time, down to his knuckles, her back arching while she whined enjoying the sensation, taking deep breaths as he worked his fingers within her. He watched her react to his touch, his breathing got deeper, he wanted her so badly. She felt his large fingers move back and forth then felt them curl up within her and she rolled her head back gasping, stopping her strokes for a few seconds before pumping him again. It frightened her, how big and thick he was. She rubbed his precum with her thumb. Taking a sharp breath his hand stopped for a second as he felt her hand go up and down his length. His fingers began working in her again, pressure building up, she thought she would scream when a third finger entered. She found she was grinding against his hand as he continued, his thumb playing with her clit. She began to gasp desperately, she found his intense, lustful eyes “More… I… ah… I need more.. I need you…” she begged him.

Once again his lips were on hers, she could faintly taste herself on his lips and tongue. Then she felt his fingers stop, she groaned when he pulled them out of her. He stopped kissing her and finally rid himself of his pants and briefs. He began to move himself to settle in between her legs. He leaned over her, both hands on either side of her and began to kiss and suck on her neck, making his way back to her mouth. Her hands were slowly running up and down his strong arms then she moved her legs further apart to make more room for him. She felt his kisses stop and she looked up at him once more, placing a hand on his face and she could hear his thoughts. He was waiting for permission, confirmation that she wanted him to continue.

”Take me Kylo. Make me yours.”

She pulled his face back down to hers as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt one of his hands move to help guide his cock. He rubbed the tip up and down her slit, mixing her slick with his precum to help make it easier to slide in. She made a small noise as he began to go in, his breath stuttered. She was so tight. He slowly pushed more in until she began to shake, feeling her arms tense around him and stopped. He was about half way in and it took all of his willpower to not just push through. He softly placed kisses along her neck and shoulder while he gave her the time she needed to adjust to his size. She gave a light tap on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist to show she was ready for him to continue. His own body had begun to shake before he pushed the rest of his length in a bit faster than he had intended. She yelped in slight pain and tensed her whole body around him as he softly kissed her lips, one hand stroking her hair, as if to comfort her, the rest of his body completely still once again giving her a moment. She rocked her hips against him and he slowly made his thrusts in and almost out of her pussy. Their mouths once again danced with one another as he started to speed up his pace. Occasionally he would break the kiss to look down where they connected, she felt so fucking good. Her back would arch as she moaned in pure pleasure when he pulled his mouth away. Their panting becoming heavy, he moved his head so he could watch her face as he took her. She began gasping in pleasure feeling his length move within and out of her over and over again, slowly getting faster and harder. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were both in a trance until he hit her spot and she leaned up against his chest crying out, her nails cut into his back, leaving light crimson marks as his body moved while he continued to plow into her. Enticed by the stinging of her nails he grabbed her left leg and brought her knee up to her chest to gain better access, wanting to hear her cry out again. He tried to kiss her neck and shoulders, but the need to thrust harder was greater. He began gasping as she began to meet his thrusts. The sounds of their heavy breaths, the slick pounding of her pussy, and rustling of the sheets filled the air, along with more frequent moans and hisses as they began to unravel in ecstasy. Kylo knew he was nearing the end and began to rub her clit with his fingers as he continued to fuck her. “Come.. for.. me Rey… I need you to come for me…” His intoxicating voice next to her ear made her shiver.

Rey let out a primal moan and ran her hand down his back then panting “Don’t stop!! Fuck.. please don't stop… ffffuuuccckkk…. Right there… please… please… aaahhh yes right, ah there…Kylo!.” She nearly screamed his name.

Slamming into her harder. “Ben, call me Ben.” His voice was sounding desperate, he felt he could die right there within her, she felt so good.

She began gasping “Ben… I'm coming…” her walls tightened around him as she screamed. He slowed his thrusts down long enough to help her through her orgasm, softly kissing her cheek loving how she moaned, feeling her come all over his cock.

Ben quickened the pace now that she hit her climax. She was tight enough, but during her orgasm, it felt tighter and harder to glide in and out of her until she relaxed a bit. “Aaahhhh fuck…. Fuck Rey… you're so tight" His thrusts once again hitting into her hard until he quickly pulled out. “Fuck..” Giving his cock a few quick strokes, his hot seed spilling all over her sweat covered abdomen moaning as he did. They stared at each other while slowing their breaths. “I'm sorry, I didn’t think to ask if you had an implant.” His deep voice almost sheepish.

”I never needed one until now….” She felt him clean her stomach with one of their discarded shirts. How many times had he done this? How many women were in this bed before her?

”You know I can hear your thoughts…. We need to work on that.” He tossed the shirt on the floor and laid down next to her pulling her to him then grabbing the soft blanket she claimed for herself and covered their bodies as she was slightly shivering. He didn't know if she was shaking from adrenaline or if she was cold. “No one. There's been no one but you. You have my memories… you can search them. The padawans and I did play a stupid game of spin the light saber once. So, I’ve kissed a girl before, but not like how I've kissed you. So, don't you worry your pretty little head over such trivial things…. I'll have a med droid come up tomorrow, you'll have the implant. I want you for myself before we start having kids.”

She felt her cheeks blush. “You want to have a family with me one day?” She couldn't stop the smile that came over her face.

“Yes… Its crazy, how fast everything has changed, how we really only just met, but I feel like I've known you forever… and now with the visions… I want you and what the visions have shown me… and we won't fail them the way our families did. Rey, I’ll take care of you. Whatever you want, whatever you need… it will be yours..”

She wrapped an arm under his, pulled herself over to him, and kissed him. “Can we have a shower? I feel so sticky… and…” Her breath hitched. She could smell a hint of blood. She honestly didn't think about how she would bleed during this.. she suddenly didn't want to move.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “There's no need for you to feel embarrassed. I knew this would happen… having said that… Did I hurt you? I tried to take it easy…”

“I'm a little sore.. but you didn’t hurt me… it felt.. amazing.”

He sighed out of relief. “Ok good… because you felt fucking incredible… it was so hard holding back..” He felt her laugh as he pulled her against him, kissing her hair. “Lets get that shower. I can have a droid change the sheets…”

Despite the fact she just gave herself to him, she still managed to try to cover her body as he turned on the water to shower. She couldn't help her wandering eyes, looking at every hard line of his muscles. She quickly averted her gaze when he turned around.

“You are going to be shy now?” He smiled and placed a hand on Rey's chin making her look at him. “Rey, you're beautiful. Don't try to hide from me.”

Her breath was caught. His smile. His smile was everything. She didn't know he knew how to smile. But his smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He pulled her into the large shower. She was fascinated by the multiple shower heads and how hot the water already was. “Are you sure I’m the first person you brought back here? This shower is huge.” She half joked.

“I was always too focused on training with my knights and my missions from Snoke to even think of sex. These showers are almost standard sized for the higher ups, mine is a bit bigger because I'm-"

“Huge!”

“Tall..” He blinked as she turned pink from her sudden outburst. His eyes finding her lips again. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Ben, I just gave you my body, I won't say no to another kiss.” She felt his hand cup her face and his plush lips on hers. She smiled when he pulled away. Watching him lather soap on a wash cloth she looked at the scars across his body. “What caused all the different scars? They almost look consistent with each other, just some are newer than the others.”

“Snoke had many ways of punishing me when I failed… lightning and whipping were amongst his favorite… Are you going to tell me about the scars on your arms?” He began to wash her stomach where he came on her earlier. His eyes never leaving hers.

“Before I knew to wear the arm wraps, my arms would get caught on the metal of the ships I scrapped while pulling pieces off. I did get whipped once, over my arms.. as a punishment for not bringing enough parts in.. I was ten when that happened. I was small, but I gave Unkar Plutt enough trouble and he couldn't whip me fast enough, except that day. I ran off shortly before then, trying to free myself from being a slave. After I ran off, he did try to outright starve me.. it all stopped one day and he began giving me the normal portions for my work. It wasn't long after the lashing.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that. You'll never have to worry about when you get your next meal again. And I, nor my men, will ever treat you that way… and those weren't the exact scars I was talking about..” He looked down between her legs. “I hope I really didn't break you a few minutes ago.” He began to wash the trails of blood off her legs.

“Again, I'm just sore. I know this is normal.” She thought for a minute “You don’t think this will happen next time, right?”

“Already planning for the next time?” He whispered hotly in her ear.

She laughed “Absolutely. And I must be tired, I'm never this forthcoming about anything with anyone.. just you…”

After they finished cleaning up Ben made his way over to the cabinet. “I don't know why I didn't remember this sooner.” He pulled out a bacta patch, dried the wound on her arm before applying the patch. “I had them on the Supremacy as well.”

She smiled and kissed him once more. “A lot has happened. My arm is fine, really. And it should be better in no time. Let’s dry off. You need your sleep, I’ve distracted you enough. Hopefully wore you out as well.” She winked at him. “Do we bother with sleep clothes? You have to wake up soon and you said no one has access to these rooms.”

“I will not object to you sleeping naked.” His eyes then followed her energetic body go back to his bed and under the covers.

“You need your rest Ben.” She watched him turn off the lights and watched his silhouette walk to the bed and climb in. She rolled to her side and held his hand as she drifted to sleep. For the first time in his life, Ben Solo fell asleep without hearing any of the dark voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sighed “These are old scars from when I was younger, learning how to scrap the old ships… no one warned me to cover my arms while pulling the parts from within.” 
> 
> The woman delicately turned Rey's left palm up looking at her wrist. “These particular scars are too precise to be from scrap metal, the ones on both wrists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the number of crew of the Supremacy from Wookiepedia and just made up the rest lol
> 
> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben groaned as he reached for his loud alarm. He initially missed it a few times before he finally slammed a tired, heavy hand on it. He sighed as he laid still for a moment. He normally can reach over and turn it off without a problem. He woke up in a different position and different spot on his large bed. Then he sensed he wasn't alone and quickly looked over to see her.

Rey feeling the sudden movements blinked her eyes open before sitting up. “Ben? What’s wrong? You look worried.”

His breath caught in his throat before he slowly reached over to cup her face. “I... I honestly woke up thinking this was a dream.” He softly whispered. As if he were scared the dream would break apart right in front of him. When he felt her hand over his, he smiled, really smiled. His eyes scanned her face as she smiled back. “You're really here with me. I'm sorry for waking you.”

She leaned down over him, placing her forehead on his before softly kissing his lips. “I really am here. And you held me all night. Wait, what time is it?”

“Five thirty. You can go back to sleep, I need to get ready.”

She frowned “You only got two hours of sleep.”

“I'll be fine, I’ve gone days before without sleep, besides I cannot recall a time I slept so well.”

“Same here. I never slept so soundly before.” She moved her head down a little and kissed his pulse point. “May I congratulate the new Supreme Leader?” She straddled him as she asked him.

Wide awake now, his hands were immediately on her hips. “Oh you may.” One hand shot up to the back of her neck, his thumb under chin as he sat up just enough to kiss her.

She slipped her tongue through his lips as she felt his erection just under her. She adjusted her position just enough, so he could guide his cock within her walls before he pulled her down until he was fully sheathed, both gasping and moaning at the feel. She was so tight, and he was huge. Still sore from the night’s earlier love making, it took her a moment before she began to roll her hips, gliding back and forth on him. One of his large hands gripped her hip, the other trailing its way to her breast. He ran his tongue across the flesh of her breast before he placed his mouth over it. Sucking on the soft skin caused her to moan again. Her nails dug into his shoulders. His mouth switched breasts while his hand massaged the other. Rey's breathy moans increasing as she moved her hips faster. She could feel herself getting wetter as she fucked him. A low growl came from Ben as he came off of her breast. His teeth found her neck and arms wrapping around her as she began to bounce up and down his length.

“Fuck Rey. Gods you're so fucking tight and fucking wet.” His large hands once again on her hips as he helped her bounce up and down.

“Ben, you feel so good… fu-ck" She whined as she managed to rub the spot that made her see stars. “I still can't believe you fit within me.” She moaned in his ear. “You are- so large- and you fit perfectly.” Her movements began to falter. She wasn't ready to lose control.

Ben was ready to be in charge though and quickly lifted her, positioning himself over her. Moving to his knees he shifted her weight and his. She groaned in protest as she lost some of the friction within her folds for just a moment. He laid her on her back before slamming fully into her again, fucking in and out of her harder than the night before. She could feel her slick sliding out of her with his movements. She felt him lift her hips up and stifled back a yelp as he hit her spot harder than before. She didn't know she could be stretched to the point she was; it was almost as if she could put her hand on her stomach, and feel him under her skin. She could feel the sweat building in her hair, her forehead and chest. He slowed his movements for a few seconds, as if he were trying to hold back. She could feel he was trying to not come. Their bond was wide open. She couldn't tell which pleasure was her or his at times. They both jumped the moment his alarm started again. He let out a growl of frustration as he broke it with the force, causing her to giggle.

“Aaahhh... Ben!” She held her breath to stop from screaming as his thumb played with her clit.

“It's just us now. No one will hear you scream.” He began pounding harder, in and out, in and out again. “Scream. Go ahead sweetheart. You know you can’t hold back forever.” Sweat was dripping down his abs and building up on his face, causing his hair to stick to his fair skin along his profile. Feeling the pressure of his thumb while being fucked caused her suppressed scream to come out, turning him on even more. He could die here and now and be happy. She felt so good, sounded amazing, and tasted great, remembering the small sample he took as he fingered her before they had sex a few hours ago. He decided he was going to eat her out tonight. Right now he was too close to reaching his orgasm, just as she was.

“Ben. Ben, please, I need-” She didn't know what she was begging for. She didn't want this to end. But her release was near, driving her mad. She was lost in the erotic sounds of the moans and the sounds of his flesh slamming into hers. She locked her arms and legs around him tightly and let out a broken cry as she came, trying in vain to catch her breath.

“Ah Rey you sound so amazing- when you come. Do you like that- coming on my cock?” His dark, lustful eyes bore into hers as he thrust into her. All she could do was nod her head yes.

That look could have made her orgasm again with his hand on her neck, and her hands in his hair. His lips took hers as their tongues roamed each other's mouths before he tried pulling away from the passionate kiss, but her whole body was still locked around him.

“Fuck!” They both took a stuttered breath together as she felt him twitch within her, hot come filling up deep inside of her. He quickly looked down where they were still connected. She couldn't help herself and also glanced down through his curtain of hair. They breathed in sync with one another. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to lose control.” His dark eyes, mostly pupils, looked into hers. Her eyes reminded him of an ocean.

She pulled him into a soft kiss. “I'm sorry I couldn't let go of you. My body just froze in place. I don't think we have anything to worry about for now. We can discuss that later.” She grinned. “Would you mind if I showered with you? You made a mess of me.”

His lips twitched up. “Is that so?” He slid out of her, and they made their way to the fresher. “So, I do have some meetings today. You won't be able to roam the ship just yet. Not until your place within the First Order is more official.” He could tell she wasn't liking what she was hearing. “You won't be able to mind control everyone on this ship Rey. I'll be back in a bit. You can sleep for a little longer. I can set the lights to slowly turn on like the sunrise. It will be better than being bored. The medical droid and a tailor are scheduled to come by in a few hours. I’ll have to get you to the medbay. The Resistance didn't screen your blood for any health issues, correct?”

She rinsed the soap out of her hair as he spoke and began to wash her body. “No, they were insistent I get to Luke.”

“Growing up on Jakku, not eating real food for so long is bound to have some negative consequences. This will give us both an insight if you need anything more.” He quickly washed up and exited the shower. “You can take your time. The droids are changing the sheets right now.”

“I do enjoy how this shower feels.” She smirked.

Ben began shaving. “I think you are going to enjoy a lot of things the First Order offers.” He ran the blade down one side of his face. “Like more fresh fruit, you recently tried something. I can't remember, but it was fresh in your mind when,” he looked at her sheepishly, “I interrogated you.” He cleared his throat as he quickly rinsed the blades before returning to shave more.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her breasts. “Oh, I think Maz called it a pomegranate. I never had fruit before. After I woke up in the interrogation chamber I thought it might have been a bad idea to eat it because of a story I heard.”

“I did pull you down into the underworld of Starkiller base. You weren't wrong.” He smirked then shaved up his neck. Within a few minutes he finished up and walked her over to his closet, pulling a shirt and another pair of shorts out for her before grabbing his usual garments. He suppressed a laugh as once again his shirt swallowed her up.

“What kind of meetings do you have this morning?”

“Going over the final numbers of losses and survivors, we might need to pull any remaining tie fighters out of the hangar bay, and destroy the Supremacy. We have a few prisoners that need to be discussed. I have to take my official oath as Supreme Leader and also need to summon my knights. Hopefully not long after today we will have you set up, and you won't be stuck in my quarters all day.”

“That sounds really busy today. What prisoners? Are they Resistance?”

“I really have to go. I'll tell you soon.” He finished putting his boots on, kissed her on the cheek and left.

He was hiding something from her. She shook her head not wanting to worry about it. He couldn't tell her everything. Technically, she was still considered an enemy of the Order. She walked around the massive room for a bit. She glanced at books on a bookshelf: a lot of old texts about the dark side, one about gray, some looked newer with cleaner calligraphy written on the front. She reached for one of the newer ones and stopped. These were Ben's. She shouldn't be snooping around. She looked through the doorway and shrugged to herself. It wouldn't kill her to actually sleep like he suggested. It would help her keep her from thinking how she just betrayed a group of people who looked to her for hope, and betrayed Master Skywalker, although he didn't teach her much, and he was partly responsible for the creation of Kylo Ren. 

Kylo Ren, she is sleeping with Kylo Ren. The name used to strike a little bit of fear along with morbid curiosity about the man. The few people she met in the Resistance were petrified of the man. Leia looked sad when his name was mentioned briefly. She could also sense sadness from Chewie. Chewie, he brought her to him. She didn't know if the Wookie was force sensitive, but he sensed there was still good in him. She crawled back into the bed and shut her eyes. Sleep was easy to come by as she realized how tired and sore her body was.

Ben walked through the doors to the conference room. General Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka were already present, both making their cups of caf.

“Ah, Supreme Leader. We were wondering when you would show up.” Hux smirked. Mitaka nearly choked on the hot caf and quickly shook his head in disagreement. Hux sneered and muttered “pussy” to the poor lieutenant.

“We have ten minutes before the scheduled meeting. What could you be so snarky about already?” Ben glared at the red haired man. Mitaka moved out of the way, so Ben could make his own cup, if he wanted to.

“Nothing. Just with everything last night, I figured your night may have been distracting.”

Ben could easily just kill the man. Though he wasn't wrong, but the idea of Hux just mentioning or thinking about Rey was unnerving to him. Before he could respond a few more people walked in. Ben walked to the head of the conference table, both he and Hux not breaking eye contact while they glared at one another.

“How many dead? How many survived? And how many are missing?” Ben spoke with authority.

“Out of the 2,225,000 souls, the droids scanned 7,957 dead bodies, 2,050,865 alive, and 166,178 are still missing.” A middle aged officer answered.

”Declare the 168,178 dead. How many tie fighters?”

“255,000 remain intact.” An older female officer answered.

“Even with the Star Destroyers nearby, we wouldn't be able to move most of those correct?”

“Unfortunately… sir... it would be a waste of resources to be honest.”

“It's safe to say they should be destroyed with the rest of the ship?”

“Yes sir, in my opinion, sir.” She answered.

Hux stood up. “Some of those are our newest models!”

“And yet, more are getting commissioned as we speak with the next Star Destroyer. Let’s be happy none of the Star Destroyers were in the docking hangars. How many fit in the Supremacy again, Mitaka?” Ben looked over at the sheepish man.

“The Supremacy was able to hold eight Star Destroyers sir.”

“After I take oath as Supreme Leader, I will decommission the Supremacy and have it destroyed. Should any of those rebels actually receive help, we don't need them getting their hands on our technology. You all are-"

“Supreme Leader... what of the Jedi girl?” Hux tried to control the sneer on his face. Everyone’s gazes began to look at Ben.

“Last I checked, she is not a Jedi. What of the girl?”

“Well, rumors have circulated of her being on board. When will she pledge herself to the First Order, or is she strictly your play thing?” Hux was testing him. The two men once again glared at one a other until an older woman piped in.

“General Hux, are you daring to say any woman on board is a play thing?” She asked.

“What? No. Don't be stupid.” He scoffed.

“That’s what it sounded like to me.” She countered. Another female officer agreed. Men began to shift uncomfortably.

“How dare you accuse me. I am your superior. Shut up.”

“Everyone shut up. When do you want her allegiance? Before or after we deal with the prisoners?” Ben looked at Hux.

“I'll leave that to you to decide, sir.”

“Those who are not here to discuss the Resistance prisoners, please leave.”

Captain Peavey, Hux, and Mitaka remained with Ben.

“I want your opinions of the prisoner's fates. Execution, or let them return with their failures back to the Resistance?” Captain Peavey, your opinion please.”

“Sir, I think we send them back. While they were on board to disable the hyperspace tracker, they were not involved in this particular attack. Though FN-2187 committed treason. The girl he was with, just a pawn in his game is my guess. Someone smart enough to disable our tracker.”

“General Hux?”

“I say kill them both: the traitor and the one who bit me.”

“The girl with him bit you?” Ben tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Yes!”

“I almost feel bad for her. Lieutenant Mitaka? With your extensive knowledge of the laws, warfare etiquette, and treason, what is your opinion?”

“I definitely recommend death for FN-2187. As for his counterpart, she can go back and be a reminder of the Resistance’s failures.”

“Very good Mitaka, did not know you had it in you.” Hux nodded approvingly.

“Very well. We will meet back up at fifteen hundred this afternoon.” Ben quickly left the room. His heart was racing a bit. He was going to have to tell Rey. Or he could hide it. No, she is too strong in the force. He also remembered how angry his mother would get when Han tried to hide anything from her. _“Women always find out the truth. Kid, when you become a man, and find a woman you want in your life, always remember that. Just be honest with her. It’ll save ya a lot of trouble.” Han smirked while taking a sip of whiskey._ He was about nine years old when Han told him that. One of his last attempts at fatherly advice.

He walked into his quarters and saw Rey standing on a step stool as an older woman pinned the sides of a shirt she was wearing. Rey quickly smiled at him and the woman quickly bowed to him.

“She is rather on the petite side, Supreme Leader. But, I managed to find some of the smaller shirts fit her. As she is not in the army, I'll help custom make some of her clothes, with First Order standards of course.” She took a small droid and ran it down the pinned sides. It quickly made a seam on the side, then she repeated the action on the other side before removing the pins. “There now miss-"

“Again, please just call me Rey.”

“No, Rey, you are about to have a high position in the First Order. Part of her job is to be respectful and address you with such.”

“Now miss, um..” she whispered to Rey “He's seen you right? Or do you need to go to another room to take this off now?”

Rey blushed. “Yes and I don't think he will care.”

A droid came in with Rey's clothes to hold her over until her custom made clothes arrived. “You know… how about I pack up my things. I’m all done here. I will try to get your clothes done within the next three to five days.” She quickly packed up her measuring tapes, pins, sewing droids and took her leave.

“I hope you don't mind that I let her in. You did say she was scheduled.” She began to take the shirt off.

“It's fine. Like you said, she was sched-" He turned and faced her as her shirt came off. She began to fix it as it was inside out when the seamstress made new seams for her.

She looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

He couldn't help but stare at her breasts in the midnight black bra she was wearing, he swallowed hard. “Sorry. I-” Ben stumbled on his words. “Wow, that is hotter than your breast band.” He also noticed a fresh bacta patch on her arm. The medical droid had helped her already.

“It's cute isn't it?! Much more supportive as well.” She couldn't help but wiggle a little while she spoke. He walked to the little kitchen area he had in his quarters for a glass of water. She saw the tips of his ears poking through his hair... they were turning red.

“Rey... I need to talk to you.”

She looked at him confused. “What did I do?”

“No, you didn't do anything. I-” He came back in, and she was as he left her. “I hate asking this... could you put your shirt back on?”

Her smile faded as she put the shirt back on. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

He almost laughed. “I'm not uncomfortable.” She could hear the amusement in his voice. “I need to talk to you about a few important things. If I didn't have to, I would have you right where you stand.”

She blushed again. “Well, what is it? What does the mighty Kylo Ren have to be afraid of?”

“Just you.” He took a deep breath. “It's about the Resistance prisoners.” His com link went off. It was a reminder to take Rey down to the med bay. “Shit. Rey, it’s time for your appointment. We will talk about the prisoners after you are done.”

Rey tried to reach their bond, but he sealed himself off from her. Her anxiety crept in. It was all over her face. Ben immediately felt guilty looking into her large eyes and pulled her to him.

“It's something we need to talk about in private... not with the crew of this ship within listening range.” He kissed the top of her head, and she held him a little tighter before he let go of her, pulling her by the hand towards the doors.

He let go of her hand when the lift reached their designated floor. She thought her legs would turn to mush trying to keep up with his pace. Once they entered the med bay, it was eerily empty with the exception of a few med droids. An older woman walked in and quickly bowed. “Ah, Supreme Leader, I have been expecting you. As you requested, we blocked off this hour for your guest.” She gestured to a hall behind her. “This way, miss.”

Rey began to follow her and stopped when she realized Ben wasn't following her.

“This is where I leave you. I'm sure you don't want me nearby while they go over your medical history.”

“I have nothing to hide. I grew up starving on Jakku and am long overdue for immunizations. Please come with me. If I get uncomfortable I'll just kick you out.” She slightly smiled as he walked towards her. The female doctor tried to hide her surprise as Kylo Ren's reputation wasn't exactly kind nor was his patience.

“Miss Rey, please remove your clothes and place this gown on. When I get back, we will do blood work, body scans, and finish what is left of your medical history. Though, I know Jakku doesn't have a lot of hospitals for their... people.” She placed a dark dressing gown next to Rey and walked away.

Rey removed the clothes she was wearing, kept her bra and underwear on and slid the dressing gown on and sat back down on the table. She made small talk with Ben before the woman came back in with a medical droid and a tray full of different immunizations and needles. Rey shifted uncomfortably. The woman gave her a reassuring smile. “Do you have a last name Rey?”

“No.”

“Do you happen to know your date of birth?”

“No, just that I'm nineteen, maybe twenty.”

“If you don't mind, how would you know that?” She was typing the information into her datapad.

“Unkar Plutt. I was sold to him. He would remind me I was five when I was sold. And I scratched tally marks on the wall of my homes every day. One home was basically a closet with some of the other kid scavengers, and then an old AT-AT."

“You wouldn't happen to know.” She cautiously looked at Ben. “If that transition was legal? Any paperwork? We could probably get it and see if any of your information is on it.”

Rey lightly laughed. “I doubt it. Plutt never did anything legal.”

“The wraps on your arms need to come off… I know you stopped wrapping them before your elbow, but I need to see your arms.” Rey sighed and quickly unwrapped both arms.

The woman finished typing before sanitizing her hands then put gloves on. She took Rey's pulse, used her stethoscope listening to her heart and lungs. Her eyes looked over Rey's petite frame with some concern. Rey had muscle tone but was so thin. She then took her weight, temperature, a quick exam of her eyes, ears, mouth, then felt her thyroid. The med droid next to her was recording all her readings. “Miss Rey, we will be taking eight vials of blood for testing. Then we will do a quick body scan.” Her eyes drifted back over to the Supreme Leader then back to Rey. “I will need to ask you some personal questions.” She stopped herself from flat out asking Ben to leave. She sterilized Rey's crook in her arm, finding which vein would be best.

“I'm fine if B- Kylo is fine.”

“Nothing surprises me. I'm fine.” He smirked at Rey.

She had already stuck Rey with the needle, blood quickly filling the vials. Rey winced a bit every time she changed the vials out. “Is it safe to say you are sexually active?”

“Yes.” She felt a light blush creep over her.

“How many sexual partners have you had?”

“Just one.”

The woman's eyes quickly looked over Rey again. She was obviously looking for bruises, any signs that Rey was forced by the man in the room. “Are you currently active with the Supreme Leader?”

“Yes.” Both Ben and Rey could feel how uncomfortable the doctor was and the accusations flowing through the woman. Ben smirked in amusement. Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

The woman looked at the bacta patch on her arm. “Well, that makes it easier to rule out STDs. The higher ups usually go through the brothels and come back begging for medical attention. Mind telling me what happened to your arm?”

Rey blinked a few times at the woman's blunt words about her superiors then glanced at her arm. “A Praetorian guard cut me. Sn- Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to test my fighting skills and had his guards attack me.” She added the bit Ben told Hux in case the woman and Hux compared stories.

The woman removed the bacta patch and examined the wound. “Seems to have healed quite nicely. How many bacta patches?”

”That was the third.”

“Care to tell me about your arms?”

Rey sighed “These are old scars from when I was younger, learning how to scrap the old ships. No one warned me to cover my arms while pulling the parts from within.”

The woman delicately turned Rey's left palm up looking at her wrist. “These particular scars are too precise to be from scrap metal, the ones on both wrists.”

Rey pursed her lips. “I don't remember the exact age, maybe six years ago, but I couldn't take it anymore and tried to end my life. I don't know how I didn't bleed out in the sand.”

“Have there been any other attempts?”

“No.”

“Stand please for your body scan.” Rey stood as the droid did a quick scan of her body. “Ok, we will do half of the immunizations today, wait a few weeks and catch up with the rest. Too much at once will make you feel sick, or just off.” Her med droid came back with a few shots and the doctor promptly injected three in one arm, four in the other. “That should be all for now. I can contact you when the blood results come in and the body scan readings.” She began to furiously type on her data pad.

“Is there anything we need to be concerned about? Anything that you can assess just from now?” Ben's hands were clenched. Rey knew he was upset over her past suicide attempt, but something else was troubling him.

“My main concern would be the inadequate nutrition from Jakku. I'm sure she's been eating better recently. We will probably start her on some supplements to help with any vitamin deficiencies... oh! I apologize, this is highly unprofessional. I got distracted and forgot to ask you about your menses. Would you say you get a regular monthly cycle?”

“No.”

“How old were you when you first got it?”

“Maybe thirteen. But it was once or twice a year, then it stopped after two years, like my body forgot what it’s supposed to do, until very recently.”

The woman nodded. “Would you say, before your cycles started, like days before or right before, you were in a severe emotional state? Or did anything traumatizing happen? And when was your last cycle?”

“The first time, yes. I don't know if I had a panic attack or heat stroke; something happened. I felt panicked, and so cold. It felt like part of me was dying, and given up on life, and the following day it started. And then, like I said, I got one about three more times. My body just didn't work right, I guess. My last cycle was a week and a half ago. It lasted two and a half, three days tops. And to answer the next unasked question, it is incredibly painful every time it happens.”

“Huh, Supreme Leader, you were here in the med bay about a week and a half ago. Doctor Leven used state of the art micro stitches to close up that wound.” She looked at Rey and her eyes widened with realization. “You're her! You’re the girl who struck him down! Oh, and I was worrying over you for no reason. You can obviously take care of yourself". Ben cleared his throat. “With your malnutrition, we will need to monitor your cycles. Given your age though, it might be difficult if your body hasn't been able to make your cycles regular. With that said, I highly recommend any form of birth control, the implant is the most effective; your state of mind seems to be fine however if you feel your mental health is declining please inform me. Do either of you have questions?”

Rey began to shake her head no, but Ben spoke. “Would- would she be able to have children? In a few years, would she be able to carry children?” He wasn't concerned with the rest of her medical history because he either already knew or had his suspicions.

“I would have to go over my findings with Doctor Leven for a second opinion. I think for now we can just say it’s a fifty-fifty chance… The implant, while preventing pregnancy could help stimulate her hormones. The proper nutrition will help… I need to go over her scans to see if her body is capable of child bearing should she choose.” The woman was surprised to see Ben's interest in the girl's ability to have children, but decided to mostly keep it to herself. “I'll leave you two now; I need to get the med bay ready to open again. Again, I will contact you as soon as I get results back.” She pulled a small device from a table. “Before I forget, please lay down and lift the gown.” After Rey did as she asked she placed it on the lower right side of her abdomen and injected the birth control implant. “You may feel some discomfort at the injection site for the next day or two. Headaches, dizziness, and arm tenderness are normal from the vaccines. You may run a slight fever as well.”

After she left, Rey pulled the gown off and put her clothes back on then walked over to Ben. “Are you ready to go? I'm surprised you stayed through all that.”

He looked down at her. “You intrigue me.”

“You were very curious about my ability to have children.”

“I'm getting old.” He smiled when she laughed at him. “I want those visions to come true. I saw you pregnant with a daughter.”

“It was a boy. Now, when we get back, are you going to tell me what you were trying to tell me earlier, or did you want a practice round on getting me pregnant? Which better not actually happen for a few years!”

“Realistically, the latter would be phenomenal, though I fear the discussion needs to happen first.”

“It must be serious then. I’ll be all ears when we get back to our room.” How easily the words _our room_ came out of her mouth. She liked saying it, and he definitely liked hearing it. They had both been incredibly lonely for so long but now felt whole. He could only hope she would listen to what he had to say about her friend and his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Once they walked back into their quarters, Ben looked over and saw lunch had already been served. “I see you were able to order the food with no problem?”

“Yes, it took me a few minutes because I didn't know what most of the breakfast options were. I had some oatmeal and fruit. Quite filling compared to what I am used to…” She grinned sheepishly. “I was hoping you would be back around lunch and took the chance and ordered it for you.”

Oh she was killing him. He wasn't used to anyone thinking of him with kindness or anyone trying to take care of him. And he had to tell her about FN-2187. “Rey, this-this is kind of you… I-” He began to trip over his words, trying to figure out how to tell her.

“What is it? You can tell me while we eat.” She gestured to the table. He followed her and waited for her to start eating. He watched a bit of juice dribble down from a plum to her chin before she blotted it away with a napkin. There was something he found absolutely seductive about watching the simple movements of the juice dripping. He swallowed hard while gathering his sanity before speaking.

“Rey, there's been a development. Your friend FN-2187, he is one of the Resistance members in custody.”

Rey was about to take another bite out of her plum and stopped. Her brows immediately creased. “What? Finn? That can't be.”

“He and another rebel were caught trying to disable our tracking system along with some hacker, but he was already released before the Raddus shot through Supremacy.” He could feel her anxiety creeping in.

She placed the plum back on her tray and sat for a moment before looking back at him. “How long have you known?”

“I knew he was in custody last night. I found out during my meeting before we left the Supremacy.”

Anger, confusion, and shock tore through her. “Why didn't you tell me?!” She stood up, and he immediately stood with her.

“That traitor was the last thing on my mind.”

“I’m sure you only had one thing on your mind last night.” She stormed to the bedroom and began to look for her old clothes to change into.

“No. That was not the one thing on my mind! I’m in charge of a lot of lives now. Sleeping with you wasn't on my priority list. It just happened!” He looked at her rummaging around. “What are you doing?”

“I'm trying to find my old clothes! I can't see him like this.” If the remark of him only thinking of sleeping with her didn't anger him, this definitely did the trick.

“Like what?!” He stepped in front of her. “Like you joined me? Like you left the Resistance? Because guess what sweetheart, that’s exactly what you did!”

“Where are my clothes?” She demanded, glaring at his eyes.

“You're wearing your clothes, I don’t know where the original went! Rey-"

“Take me to him.” They were glaring at one another now. Her determination of seeing the traitor continued to frustrate and anger him. He hated Finn more than anything. He knew she grew close to the ex-stormtrooper. Remembering the moments before their second connection started, he faintly heard her asking Chewie to try to contact the Resistance and wanted an update on Finn. At that moment he wished he would have killed him on Starkiller Base. In this very moment, standing in front of Rey, he wished it more than ever.

“I cannot take you to him.”

“You- you cannot be serious!” They could both feel each other's emotions boiling over. “Move.” Her voice was dripping with venom. She was angry he was denying her such a simple request with no explanation. She didn't bother waiting for him to move or respond; she quickly brushed past him.

“Rey!” He turned and watched her move away. “We're not done yet!”

“The hell we are not!” She quickly turned to face him. “I am done with this conversation. I know my way around Star Destroyers, and these new models aren't much different than the ones I scavenged. I’ll find him myself.” She turned back around and made her way to the doors.

He was hot on her trail, grabbing her wrist. “No! Rey you can't!” She twisted her arm free and sprinted away from him, rounding the desk in the main living area before she felt his large hands then arms grab her. His arms quickly slid over her arms and waist, lifting her off the floor. “Rey, that’s not all that I needed to tell you! Fuck! Hold still!”

“No!” She began kicking her legs and shifting her weight trying to throw him off balance. Freeing one of her arms, she tried to push his arms off of her. “Let me go!” Her fight response was strong, and his large, strong frame was just making her angrier.

“Stop being stubborn and just fucking listen!” He only tightened his hold on her petite body, knowing it was not the smartest thing to do. She was wild, and her refusal to cooperate frustrated him to no end. He knew how he was physically stronger than her and didn't use his whole strength. He just needed her to listen. He didn't want to physically hurt her by accident. At this point, she was more likely to injure herself. “Rey! He's supposed to be sentenced to death. I-"

“All the more reason for me to see him!”

He growled out his frustration and quickly spun her around, hands lightly on her arms, placing her on her feet. “I'm trying to stop the exec-" he felt the intense sting from the palm of her hand go across his left cheek. He took a second to collect himself before slamming her into the nearby wall, pinning her hands above her head. His whole body shook in anger. Her eyes immediately showed remorse as his eyes bore into hers. Her face was still angry, defiant. “You. You are no longer on Jakku. You would do well to remember not to act like a fucking savage on my ship.” He released her and quickly walked to the doors leading to the corridor.

“Where are you going?” Her voice was still stern, but shaken.

“You were just short of accusing me of basically using you for sex, fought me when I needed to explain what was happening, then you fucking slapped me. I am getting away from you. It’s clear you still think of me as the monster you met.”

“Ben!” He didn’t respond and left their quarters. She slid down the wall and looked at her red palm. Why did she do it? Her body shook as she began to cry, feeling ashamed of her actions, sad because she wasn't allowed to see Finn. Her head felt like it was splitting from a headache she had earlier in the day but ignored until now.

Ben quickly made his way to his training room. His cheek still stung; in this moment he could kill anyone who crossed his path. He had a few hours to come up with a plan to let her friend go with his partner. It didn't take long before he destroyed countless battle droids, screaming out his anger with each killing blow. Why didn't she just listen? She would have heard him tell her he wasn't going through with the suggested course of action. Why did she care about that fucking traitor? It made him sick to his stomach. After some time he finally leaned against a wall and slumped down, panting, feeling the sweat flow down his face. He looked across the damaged droids scattered across the training room. Some droids were still sparking as their power supply slowly died, others had some smoke coming out of them. He would have to get cleaned up. He was to take his oath as Supreme Leader, deal with the prisoners, then make an official announcement that would be sent across the galaxy. He looked at the clock and realized he hid here long enough. He just wouldn't engage with her; he had more pressing matters at hand. He began to make his way back to his quarters.

Meanwhile in a detention cell, Finn and Rose sat in silence. Small talk was over, their hopes dwindling. They heard rumors that Supreme Leader Snoke was killed, and now Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader. Finn knew his death would be coming. Rose cried when he told her as a traitor to the First Order it was imminent it would happen. The fact they were not killed on the Supremacy shocked him. The fact they were both alive was unusual.

“Time is almost out, traitor! We will enjoy watching you die, Rebel scum!” A stormtrooper yelled through the cell door before leaving his shift. Rose's lip quivered. She barely knew Finn but knew he was a good man and didn't deserve to be put down like a rabid dog.

“We will figure something out, Finn. I won't let them kill you.” She whispered.

“I knew the consequences of my actions as soon as I made them: releasing Poe, joining the Resistance, breaking into Starkiller Base, sneaking onto the Supremacy. I don't know why they haven't executed me yet. All the actions I have performed, should have been an immediate death. We were lucky the Raddus hit when it did, but we shouldn't be alive now. I honestly should have been punished when I refused to fire upon villagers on Jakku. Ren saw that I didn't fire my weapon. I looked at him, waiting for it. He just walked away. It's probably the scariest thing I ever did up until I fought him with the saber. I'm not afraid to die because I am going to die for doing what is right.” He felt her small hand rub his back. She was at a loss for words and could only think of this simple action to comfort him.

As Ben approached the doors to his quarters, his blood ran cold. He knew a fight with her would happen but not to this degree, not over something so trivial. He had no room to talk; his social skills lacked almost as much as hers. All she really knew was to be on the defense in a hostile environment like Jakku. He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, feeling his left eye twitch. He took a deep breath and finally walked into his quarters. He tossed his gloves onto his desk and started for the room when he found her in the same spot he left her. Instead of standing, she was sitting, back leaned against the wall, legs curled to her chest, while her hands were resting in her lap. She was still looking at her hands. She knew he was back but couldn't make herself look up at him. He briefly looked at her and decided to get to the shower as fast as possible. He didn't have time for another argument with her. As he walked by, he felt her faintly grab his ankle. He sighed.

“I don't have time for this.” He moved his leg away from her, finding her eyes looking up at him. “I have to swear my oath as Supreme Leader in less than thirty minutes.”

“I'm sorry." Her voice sounded hoarse.

“Yeah, me too. We will have to talk about this later.” He walked to the fresher.

“May I come with you? To see you make your oath?”

“Will you act civilized?!” His tone was harsher than he intended.

“Yes.” She stood.

“Change your clothes. Once I'm out of the fresher you can wash your face. I just need some time alone.”

“I don't need to wash my-"

“I know you've been crying. Stop fighting me for now.” He closed the door and started the fresher. She rummaged through and found one of her altered shirts. It had short sleeves, and the woman gave her black armbands, then she found black pants. She finally found the gray wrap she wanted earlier and placed it over. She wasn't officially part of the First Order yet. She placed a simple belt over the wrap then walked to the small kitchen in his quarters and washed her face in there.

After taking a quick shower Ben got dressed. He had a headache and was ready for the day to be over with. He quickly glanced in the mirror and was relieved her hand print wasn't on his cheek. He made his way to the living room and grabbed his gloves off the desk when he turned to her. She was looking out the view port, down at planet Crait. He coldly wondered if she was already regretting her choice, seeing the grey wrap around her only encouraged this thought. She was probably going to try to leave by the time his oath is finished. He would let her. He can't deny her, with the exception of visiting the prisoners. If he let her go to them, her loyalty to the First Order would be immediately questioned.

”It's time.” He simply stated. No sooner than he finished the sentence the Millennium Falcon appeared in the distance, closer to the planet before disappearing again. He didn't miss it and neither did she. She quickly turned to him, reading his reaction. His eyes narrowed toward the view port before he looked at her.

“Chewie is trying to find the Resistance.” She watched him walk to the door and quickly walked over to him, carefully pulling his arm. “Leia, your mother, she gave me a homing device to track them when I left Skywalker. Chewie has it. He is trying to find their location. Like you said, their technology isn't as advanced as the First Order. He isn't coming for me.” She took a hand and smoothed it over his tunic, as if a wrinkle was there. She looked up at him, moving his hair. “I made my choice.”

He studied her for a brief moment. “You have little time to change it.” He walked down the corridor, and she quickly caught up to him. “

"Are you planning on acting like this for the rest of the day?”

“It is best we don't talk about this right now Rey.”

She knew he was right. This was a personal matter between the two of them and definitely not something to discuss in front of anyone in the First Order. After a few minutes they arrived on the bridge of the Finalizer. She could feel Hux's sneer towards her. Someone approached them.

“Sir, are you ready to take your official oath?” The man asked.

“Yes, Captain Peavey. Although I was next in line, I want this legally done.”

“Absolutely sir.” He looked at Rey. “I assume we are to swear her in afterwards?” He reached out a hand to Rey, “Captain Peavey, miss-?”

She shook his hand and smiled. “I’m Rey.” Ben wished he could have met her in circumstances like this, not as the creature in a mask.

“She will not be sworn in after my oath, Captain.”

The older man looked confused. “Oh, General Hux seemed hell bent this was happening immediately.”

“General Hux needs to remember his place then.” He looked over at the general. Rey felt as confused as Captain Peavey looked. It would make sense for her oath to happen after Ben's oath.

“Yes sir. Just give me a moment, and we will take care of business.” He looked at Ben and Rey. “I, ugh, as Captain can also perform other acts. Did you wish to wed Ms. Rey this afternoon?” He quickly cleared his throat.

“No, this is not what this is about. Please, just do the oath, Captain Peavey.” Ben was trying to fight off his anger. The man was just doing his job. Ben walked over to Lieutenant Mitaka and whispered something to him.

Rey felt her cheeks turn pink at the Captain's question, but she is sure as fast as they turned pink the color drained after Ben's response.

“I apologize Ms. Rey, I assumed wrongly. We've never seen Kylo Ren with anyone, and given the history between you two I honestly just assumed there was something more.”

“No, it’s fine Captain Peavey.” She answered as Mitaka stepped over to Rey and gestured to a few chairs.

“Miss, it’s time for everyone to sit.” After Captain Peavey walked away Mitaka whispered “Supreme Leader has requested I keep you company. It’s a brief ceremony. Oh, I’m Lieutenant Mitaka.” They quickly took their seats. “I understand you will become Empress one day?”

Rey took a deep breath. “I honestly don't know what is going on anymore.” She smiled sadly. “What can you tell me of the prisoners?”

Mitaka smirked, as if he knew she would ask. “Please don't react. They are both to be set free to planet Crait. FN-2187 was to be terminated. Ren just gave me the override, but he cannot say anything until he is officially Supreme Leader.”

“That’s what he was trying to tell me.” She whispered to herself.

“I'm sorry?”

Rey shook her head. “It's nothing. Sorry.”

“Sir, did you want to swear unto our laws, or any of the force codes or other religions for today's oath? And legally, I must use your real name. ” Captain Peavey whispered to Ben.

Ben handed him a book. “Skip my middle names.” The text he handed the captain was based on an old and largely forgotten code: the Gray Jedi codes and history. Without another word Captain Peavey held the book and lifted his left hand. Ben placed his left hand on top of the book and raised his right hand.

“Sir, is your majesty willing to take the Oath?” Captain Peavey asked.

Rey's jaw dropped. Majesty? What was she missing now?

Ben looked at the captain. “I am willing.”

“Your Majesty, Crown Prince Benjamin Sk- Solo, formally Kylo Ren, will you solemnly swear and promise to govern the people of the Colonies, the Inner Rim, Expansion Region, Mid Rim, Outer Rim, and Unknown Regions and of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Will you, to your utmost power, maintain the laws of the Force and other religions of all regions in our galaxy?”

“I promise.”

Captain Peavey placed the codes onto a table then had Ben kneel as he placed the insignia of Supreme Leader onto his tunic. Ben tried not to sneer at such a trivial matter. “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me Force.” Captain Peavey had him stand.

“Long live Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.” Captain Peavey announced, promptly followed by those in the room and halls repeating. Ben didn't look at anyone as he resisted the temptation to chew his cheek. He started regretting smashing his mask. He then turned to a camera Rey hadn't noticed earlier. The First Order was recording and sending it out.

“As the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, it is my hope to unite our galaxy as one. My duty is now to protect my citizens, and I will do so with honor. The time of the Empire and New Republic is over. It is time for a new era and hopefully peace and prosperity. So long as the fruitless attacks from random groups of rebels cease, I believe we can achieve peace quickly. As Supreme Leader, I shall make a small act of clemency on two Resistance prisoners. Both are to be set free and sent down to planet Crait, where they can explain their failures to the few surviving members of their futile cause. Now is the time to move on from the past and look to the future with new eyes.” To his surprise, people began to applaud, mostly those of his generation and some of the enlisted men and women. He was quickly informed the recording stopped by one of the officers who knew his speech ahead of time. “Everyone is dismissed.” He quickly grabbed the code from the table and walked over to Rey.

Her eyes were wide with wonder over everything she just witnessed. She also felt pride while watching him. He was so regal. And this was a simple ceremony. She could feel the relief in Ben that it wasn't anything grander. Had Snoke died naturally, a bigger event would have happened. As she stood up she saw General Hux rapidly approach.

“And are we to blame you for the Supreme Leader's act of clemency?” Hux was fuming.

“Excuse me?”

“General Hux.”

“Did she not have a say, Supreme Leader? Oh don't act like you don't know who we took prisoner.”

“Oh? Enlighten me then!” Rey couldn't help herself. The man was a tool, and his screeching just made her headache worse.

“FN-2187, the one who helped you escape! Oh for fucks sakes you really don’t know?! Oh bloody hell! My apologies, Supreme Leader.”

“Assist Mitaka with their release.” He lightly took Rey by the arm and walked her to the view port. “Why did you pretend you didn't know?” He whispered to her.

“You said we needed to present a united front, and for someone so dangerous he certainly is idiotic.”

“You are missing your last chance to leave this ship.”

“Don't be an ass. I am staying. Besides, you said we will talk about everything when we get back.” She turned her face back to the view port.

“Two emergency pods just left detention sector 016. They are projected to land in the salt land within twenty minutes.” Someone stated in the background.

Rey raised her eyebrows and watched the two escape pods fly away. Her bottom lip quivered before she took a deep breath.

“Shall we?” Ben gestured that they leave. Rey tried to keep her face neutral, but once again he denied her a chance to say goodbye to her friend. They silently made their way back to their quarters.

Once inside Ben quickly took the insignia off of his tunic then removed his gloves. “Just say it Rey.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you deny me my chance to say goodbye?”

“The sooner they were off the ship, the sooner plans can move forward.”

“That doesn't give you the right-"

“This is, in fact, my ship, Rey. I have every right to. How about you didn't have the right to slap me earlier-"

“I apologized-"

“If you were anyone else, I would have killed you on the spot. Or better yet, I would have killed your precious FN-2187-"

“His name is Finn!”

“Right in front of you, then would have killed you! I don't give a fuck what his adopted name is!” He was practically growling, the veins in his neck bulging out as his anger was coming through. “Anyone other than you would be dead!”

“I would love to see you try! Last time I cut your face, neck, and chest open. What could I cut today?”

“You only won because I was bleeding out. I will not fight you now!”

“Why won't you fight me now?! Do you really think anyone would have cared if I saw him off?! No one would have cared. I am a nobody, a scavenger, or as you put it, a savage-"

“You were acting savage!”

She screamed and summoned her saber, but it froze in mid air. He tried to stop it from going to her. Both reached with all their strength before it split in half sending them flying back. Rey took a deep breath when her body finally gave her the chance.

“Are you insane?! What the fuck Rey!” He was back on his feet. “You want to know why I won't fight you? It’s because I am in love with you! I love you! I’ve been in love with you to the point it physically hurts! And if I’m jealous of him, who cares?! That amount of dedication and admiration is more than what you have shown me! Of course I’m jealous! Last thing I need is to loose you to him or anyone else.” He swallowed hard, body shaking again, fighting back tears of anger, helplessness, pain. “If you wanted to go, I would let you. Just say it. I don't care that you grew up as a scavenger, that you don't come from some prestigious family. I love you for you. And it fucking kills me.” He ran a hand through his hair.

She sniffled as the tears fell down her face. “You love me?” Her voice was so soft she barely heard herself. When she tried to speak again, the words squeaking as she cried. “I really made a mess of things, haven't I?” She walked over to him and pulled his head down onto her shoulder before kissing his temple. She felt him suddenly drop to his knees. His arms wrapped around her waist shaking his head. “Ben. I’m so sorry. I don't know why I reached for my saber the way I did. I don't know why I slapped you earlier. Maybe I have gone insane? I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to kill you.” She ran a hand through his hair. “I love you. I’m in love with you. We are so different but so similar. You make me feel complete. When you left earlier, deep down I was petrified I wouldn't see you again. Knowing this is your ship, I thought you wouldn't come back to me. I don't know what’s overcome me. I do miss my friend, but that’s all he is, my first friend. I know that sounds silly. He saved me from Jakku. I’ve known I’ve loved you longer than I cared to admit, when I was still trying to train with Luke. I knew then I fell in love with you, all of you: the Light, the Dark, you. I love and accept all of you Ben.”

“I wish things were different. I wish I was the one that was able to save you. Not the one who kidnapped you and took you halfway across the galaxy, scaring the hell out of you.” It was his turn to feel her now kneel with him, and she took his head back to her shoulder. “I don’t know why, but I knew then I couldn't let you out of my sight. I carried you the whole time until we got to the interrogation room. I could have taken the memories while you slept, but I didn't want to do that to you. I could have pushed harder for those memories while you were awake, but it was too late. After what I had seen, realizing how similar our upbringings were, seeing how our loneliness and abandonment matched, I couldn't make myself push you. I knew Snoke would be angry, even as I went to him for guidance, hoping he would tell me another way. I was supposed to bring you back to him. The main reason why I chased you two into the woods,: I knew I’d seen you. I didn't know where though. I expected your defenses to be up. I didn't expect to actually throw you into the tree as easily as I did. Then, when you summoned the saber, I knew it was you.”

“And despite it all, I am here with you. I will not leave you. I love you. I know I’ve seen you before as well. It's just been a long time. I think that’s why I was so shocked the first time you took off your helmet. You weren't some creature; you were a young man, a really attractive young man. And I was trying to place where I had seen you. Then, you had to slam that fucking helmet down, making me lose my concentration.”

“I’ll spend the rest of my life making up what I did to you.”

“Just as I will spend the rest of mine making it up to you for today and for what I did to you on Starkiller Base.” She tried to turn his head to look at him. “Oh Ben, I know you are crying. Let me look at you.” He froze and quickly shook his head. “Now you are the stubborn one. Look at me, my love.”

He physically relaxed in her arms, and she smiled as she felt the tension leave him. She pretended not to notice him quickly wiping his eyes. He didn't want to admit she was right. He looked to her, and she cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him. His hand brushed her neck. She was radiating heat. “Rey, are you feeling ok?” He placed a hand on her forehead. “You are burning up.” He stood them up. “You might have a fever from the immunizations. I should have realized you weren't feeling well.” He picked her up in his arms. Her arms encircled around his neck as he carried her to his bed. “My head has been killing me today, but it didn't feel like a normal headache. It must be yours.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You like carrying me like this, don’t you? Yeah, I’ve been trying to ignore the headache, but it’s been getting worse. I was too excited about my new bras and underwear to mention the headache.”

He laughed as he laid her down on the bed and put in an order for a med droid.

“So wait, Skywalker is your uncle, Captain Peavey called you Crown Prince Benjamin Solo. And if I remember correctly, Darth Vader is your grandfather?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to get you up to speed on my family history.” She began to sit up. “Rey, lay back down.” He was still slightly shaking after their confrontation. It mentally and physically drained him. “Forgive me, for earlier. I don't know what came over me.”

“Aside from the fact that you had a crazy scavenger yelling at you?” She smirked and grabbed his hand. “I'm the one that is sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have attacked you. I should have listened to you. It would have saved us a lot of grief.” She looked at his profile. “You aren’t used to people fighting back with you and not used to anyone trying to reconcile with you.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gave the slightest nod. She smiled at him. “I'm not used to reconciling with anyone... we can work through this, together.”

A med droid came in and scanned Rey. Her temperature was elevated. After a minute it beeped at them a few times before it injected a pain reliever into Rey's arm then left.

“I don't want to see another needle again.” She whined.

He smirked. “You are due for more in a few weeks, remember?” The ship had begun to move. “They are getting ready to fire upon the Supremacy. I'm looking forward to it.”

“Let’s go watch it then. It’s just a fever, I’ve had them before. I can sit on the couch.”

Suddenly, she had the brightest smile he had ever seen and couldn't help but smirk. “Your smile is beautiful.”

“You said you loved me. We professed our love for one another.”

He chuckled. “We did, in the worst way possible. I do love you, Rey. Like you said earlier, I love all of you: your Light and the Dark you are trying to hide.” He bent down and kissed her. “I know of another cure that can help with the headache.” He felt her pull him towards her. As fate would have it, Ben's com link went off. “What is it?”

“Supreme Leader, perhaps you would like to be on the bridge while our fleet destroys the Supremacy.” General Hux was right. He should be there. Seeing Rey sit up and move out of the bed while pulling his hand confirmed he would in fact be going. “I’ll be there shortly.” He felt Rey's hand on his right cheek before her lips found his. She delicately stroked his face.

“I’ll work hard to earn your trust. Ben, I will not abandon you. Whenever you want me to swear my allegiance, say the word. I’ll do it.”

Ben's jaw dropped a bit before he closed his mouth shut. “You're willing to join, after everything? You are insane. That is the only explanation.” His lip turned up, and she took it as a smile.

“I would have married you earlier as well.” She grabbed his hand. “Come along. Let’s watch Snoke’s ship get blown up!” Ben was happy she was walking just ahead of him because he felt his cheeks turn pink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Down on planet Crait, Finn's escape pod landed while Rose's crashed. He ran over to her pod screaming for help as he saw Resistance had guns on them. After he pulled Rose's unconscious body from the craft he saw help finally coming.

”Finn! Buddy you're alive!” Poe came running up to them. “Oh, that looks bad. Let’s see if we can find a med pack.” He ran ahead of Finn, who carried Rose in his arms into the base.

The few who were medically trained surrounded Rose as Finn brought her in and carefully took her from his arms. Leia walked over and peered over his shoulder.

“Are they, the First Order, are they coming?”

“I'm sorry General. I do not know.”

“How did you escape? I heard as soon as you got captured. I honestly thought you were dead.” Poe said.

“They released us. I was supposed to be executed. But they allowed me to leave as well. And no, they didn’t place trackers on us. We can safely assume their whole fleet has the tracking technology. If they don't, they will soon.” He looked around. “Where's Rey?”

Leia's eyes widened. “You didn't see her?” He shook his head. “Chewie checked in shortly yesterday. I couldn't understand the jumbled transmission. It sounded like she had him drop her off at the Supremacy.”

“Did she know the plan?” Finn increasingly worried.

“No. We couldn't get any clear messages in or out. It didn’t sound like she was able to talk Luke into joining us.” She shook her head and walked out onto the salt field. “That arrogant, selfish, nerf herder of a brother.” She mumbled as she walked with her cane. Her bracelet was flashing bright blue.

“General, I know you are upset, but the enemy might show up at any moment.” Poe walked after her.

“If you mean the Falcon, sure.” The ship came speeding down to land near the base. Leia's hopeful smile faltered. She could only sense Chewie and some creatures on board.

Chewie roared at the porg near him before lowering the ramp to allow the rebels to run on. Chewie walked over to Leia where he embraced her in a hug, explaining how Luke refused to come. Before he could tell her more about how Rey asked him to bring her to Kylo Ren they looked to the sky. Faintly they could multiple Star Destroyers moving oddly.

“They are about to fire onto the Supremacy.” Finn explained. “We could have tried to get supplies from the ship; they knew we were out. Couldn't let us go near the food, tech, ships.”

Ben and Rey walked onto the bridge and stood near the large view port.

“General Hux, on my command.” Ben didn't bother looking over at him. Had he, he would have been surprised to see his rival looking straight at the Supremacy as if in a trance. Hux's normally cold features were now a mix of anticipation and fear. “Now.”

“Open fire on the Supremacy!” General Hux shouted. They watched as the Finalizer’s ion canons and turbolasers went off first, then the other Star Destroyers followed suit.

It honestly was an incredible sight to see. This large ship disintegrated in front of them. Rey could feel the deep breath Ben took as the ship was destroyed. She felt relief through their bond. Relief also came from General Hux, although she also sensed fear in him. He didn’t know where his place would be now that his nemesis is Supreme Leader. He knows Ren needs him, but how long will he be needed before a replacement is found. Rey found herself almost feeling sorry for the man. She felt happy that Ben could officially try to close this chapter in his life. The true monster who haunted Ben was officially gone. Throughout the bridge, she felt similar reactions. No one was upset that Snoke, their former leader was gone. Apprehension was in the air but not hate. Ben was right; he could make a difference.

“Captain Peavey, inform the other Destroyers to bring the extra crews from the Supremacy and return to their original stations in their assigned regions. The extra crew on each ship needs to be brought to the nearest training facilities in those regions and await further instruction.” He looked at Rey. “Are you ready to make your allegiance?” He whispered to her.

She eyed the spot where the Supremacy was, now just mere dust and scattered debris of rubbish then the planet behind it for a moment before looking up at Ben. “Yes.”

“General Hux, a moment of your time.” He called out, eyes never leaving hers.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux stood stoic looking at Ben.

“She is ready to swear her allegiance to the First Order. I trust you are more than fit to proceed?”

Hux's upper lip almost twitched into a sneer before he answered. “Absolutely, Supreme Leader.” He looked at Rey. “Have you a last name?”

“No.” She felt it was the question of her life.

Hux lightly scoffed and brought an older book over. The official documents and laws of the First Order written by Snoke himself. “Place your hand on the book scav- Miss Rey.” She glared at the man as she placed a hand on the book. The blood in her hands felt cold after the touch. It was dark. “Do you Rey of Jakku swear your alliance to the First Order? To protect and defend our Supreme Leader? To follow through and enforce the laws we have bestowed upon the galaxy?” He waited for an answer.

Realizing that was her cue she quickly responded. “I will.” Hux quickly took the book away and smirked.

“Very well, welcome to the First Order.” He placed the book back in the hands of Captain Peavey. “And just a warning, traitors are normally put to death.”

“That will be all General Hux.”

“She has yet to swear allegiance to you, Supreme Leader.” The man was smirking.

Everyone came to a standstill. She felt all eyes on her.

“Perhaps you should have informed me of such a gesture then?” She was increasingly growing annoyed and just wanted to lay back down. Her headache had mostly subsided, but with the fight she had with Ben earlier and the vaccines, her body was worn out.

“Bow before the Supreme Leader.” Hux's cold voice filled the air.

The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood up, and she walked in front of Ben. He kept his face neutral. She knew this was important to solidify her place in the First Order, hopefully without any lingering questions of her loyalty. She took a knee before Ben.

“Do you swear your undying loyalty to the Supreme Leader?” Hux peered down his nose at her figure knelt on the floor.

“I swear my undying loyalty to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

Ben glared at Hux as he let her know through the bond she could stand. “Anything else, General?”

“No, I think that is everything.” He looked smug. “You wouldn't want anyone questioning her loyalty now.” He whispered before walking away.

“Preparing the jump to hyperspace: in three… two… one." A voice in the background stated.

Leia and the others watched as the Supremacy was destroyed. “Everyone onto the Falcon. That debris will end up falling through atmosphere, and I’m not sure if it will land in this general area.” Leia ordered the small remnants of the Resistance. No one staggered, getting on board as fast as possible. Chewie flew low across the planet then waited while he watched the radar. After the last Star Destroyer left he flew up into the atmosphere and growled at Leia, sitting next to him in the pilot’s seat. “Yes Chewie, to Ajan Kloss.” She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

It wasn't more than an hour later when Poe gently shook Leia by the shoulder. “General, you need to see this.”

She followed him to where a group of people surrounded a holo and stopped in her tracks when she heard his familiar voice; the voice she hadn't heard in years.

_"--- Leader of the First Order, it is my hope to unite our galaxy as one. My duty is now to protect my citizens, and I will do so with honor. The time of the Empire and New Republic is over. It is time for a new era and hopefully peace and prosperity. So long as the fruitless attacks from random groups of rebels cease, I believe we can achieve peace quickly.”_

She tried to keep her calm composure but found her hands shaking as she got closer. His voice sounded just a little different than the seven years prior. His voice was deep with confidence. Maybe his voice was just cold compared to when she last heard him. When she last saw him he lacked the confidence she hears now. He barely uttered a word during their last reunion. She couldn't stop the small gasp and grabbed Chewie's hairy arm. Her eyes glistened finally seeing the image of her son. 

_"-- where they can explain their failures to the few surviving members of their futile cause.”_

His was hair longer, face more mature, eyes just as she remembered. She eyed the scar on his face. She heard of it from Rey. The only images she had seen over the last six years were surveillance when he had his mask on, always grainy or in motion. Now, here in the video, she can see his strong frame. Without his cloak, she could tell how much her son has physically changed. Chewie softly growled at her. She quickly regained her composure. On this ship, only a handful of people knew Kylo Ren was Ben Solo. Poe softly patted her on her back.

“As Finn informed us earlier. Snoke is dead and now Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader. The only thing this changes is that he is a hell of a lot younger than Snoke. We will prevail over the First Order. We will-"

“What the- No!” Finn stood up and took a closer look.

“What is it Finn?” Poe looked at his shocked friend.

“I… I think. Can someone rewind this thing?” He waited “Ok pause!” He looked closer. “Rey.”

Leia took a closer look with Chewie.

“The Jedi? The one who tried to retrieve Luke Skywalker?” Poe asked.

Leia looked at the image. Rey sitting amongst the officers, generals, lieutenants while Kylo Ren made his announcement.

“This can't be.” Finn shook his head.

“She joined them.” Poe's lips pursed in a line. “Whoever she is, whoever you thought she was. She is a traitor to the Resistance!”

“No! It's Ren! He is holding her captive. There is now way in hell she joined him!”

Poe looked at Finn. “Look, I know she is your friend. But how do you explain-” He softly gestured to the image before them. “Why she looks like she is willingly there on her own accord.”

Finn looked at the image, then to Poe and Leia. He looked at the ground, going through different scenarios. “Maybe, maybe she is gathering intelligence. Maybe she didn't say anything so Ren couldn't read her mind! She wouldn't join him-" he shook his head. "not after that son of a bitch kidnapped her! And then fought her! No way in hell!!”

Leia placed a soft hand on Finn's shoulder. “For now, we will rule out any betrayal to the Resistance. Why don't you rest.”

“Yes ma'am. I’ll go check on Rose first.” His shoulders slumped down as he walked to Rose. He sat down next to where she lay and adjusted her blanket.

“Are you going to tell him or will I?” Poe whispered to Leia.

“I’ll eventually tell him. It's fun seeing the response. An old woman like me needs a good laugh from time to time.”

Ben sat down on the couch in their quarters. Flipping his hair out of his face, he took his boots off. Rey watched the blue streaks of light outside the viewport before walking over to him.

“Is your headache better?” His soft voice filled the air. He lightly grabbed her left hand, pulling her down next to him.

“Yes, thank you.” She curled her legs under her on the couch and placed her head on his shoulder. “But you already knew that. You still feel concerned.”

“Through the bond, it feels like you are hurting all over.” His lips grazed her hair.

“I am. Do you think the next round of immunizations can be split in half?”

“I don't know, but we can ask. How about I draw a bath for you. My mother would do that if I was sick. Or if she was stressed from her work in the Senate.”

“Only if you join me. I like being in your arms. I bet we can both fit, like everything else here, it's huge. I might drown in it if you don't hold me.” She smiled at him.

He walked her to the fresher and stood in front of the jetted bath a moment before turning it on, setting the water temperature to one hundred and one degrees. Then, he opened a closet for next to the tub to pull out bath salts.

“You almost look confused.” She said as she undressed.

“Maybe a little. I never used it. It’s supposed to help with sore muscles. I just pushed through it after Snoke or training with my knights.” He turned to her after pouring the salts in. “We could-" He froze mid sentence looking over her toned body. Her matching black panties and bra immediately received his interest. “We could get some bath oils of your favorite scents.” She threw her garments to the ground and smiled. He cleared his throat and began to undress then helped her into the hot water. He climbed in behind her, pulling her back into his arms like she wanted.

His chin rested on her shoulder while she rested her head on his. They sat in silence while the hot water and salts helped relax their tired bodies. “You still feel stressed.” She whispered. She felt his chin barely graze her skin as he nodded to confirm. “You are blaming yourself for earlier. It is no one's fault but my own.” She turned her body to look him in the eyes. “I don't know if I’ll ever understand why you feel you should be punished. Or why you felt my terrible behavior was your fault. Ben, you didn't deserve what I did or what I said. If I ever strike you again, I want you to throw me out into space. You were right to put me in place the way you did. I like how honest you are with me.” She placed her cheek against his clavicle. “I’m not used to being around anyone, let alone a ship full of people like this. I want you to always tell me when I need to watch myself. I was absolutely feral earlier.” She felt him laugh.

“Are you part lothcat? We both need to work on our communication. To be honest, I thought if you saw him last night, you would have changed your mind. I wasn't ready. I’ll never be ready. It's selfish of me. I will not hold you against your will again, but, I don’t want you to leave.”

“I'm not leaving you. I will always be with you. I love you.” She smiled as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

“I love you too. I’m still worried this is all a mind trick from Snoke himself or the force fucking with me. I want to do better, be a better man for you.” 

“You must want it for yourself. You ARE a good man, Ben. From what I understand, Finn was supposed to be killed last night, along with the other Resistance member. You stopped it. You spared them. I don't believe you did that strictly for me. You want to make a change in the First Order. I know you think you need me to help you, Ben. You don't need my help. The light in you is pushing for these changes.”

He refused to admit she was right. That small amount of light he tried to destroy did push him to release Finn. He meant what he said during his small speech. He wants to bring peace and prosperity in the galaxy. She doesn't know how wrong she is though; he needs her by his side. He knows he would gladly burn the galaxy down if she refused him. He slightly shook at the thought and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you going to train me with my ability in the force? I noticed you had some older texts in the living room. I had Luke's old Jedi texts aboard the Falcon. When I finally accepted he wouldn't be joining me to go back to his sister, I stole them from the island.”

“You stole them?” He grinned. “You are a scavenger, wait. He's on an island? I saw him more like hiding in the mountains myself.” He couldn't help but wonder if it was the island he saw when he interrogated her. He felt her hands slip into his. His fingers delicately grazed up and down hers. “I will train you, if that is what you wish. The older texts you saw are of the dark side and Sith teachings. I am not a Sith… but I do channel the dark side. For me, it helped me harness my powers, grow stronger. I channeled the dark while I fought you on Starkiller Base, only reason I didn't pass out from bleeding out. I've always felt the pull to the dark. It was easier for me to embrace it.”

“Doesn't help the light has offered you nothing.”

“It has given me you.” He felt her smile against his skin. “I've thoroughly trained in both light and dark. I can continue on from where Luke left off. I won't push for the dark; it's in you, but I will never force you. However it does help with understanding the ways of the force.”

“I do feel it again and again, the pull to the dark. It is not easy for me to not surrender to it. I’ll think about reading the texts you have. I cannot promise it. I don't want to lose myself if I do fall.”

He made her look up at him. “I will never let you lose yourself. You are almost balanced. And I'm not talking about how Luke wanted his Padawans, balanced in just the light. You're balanced in a way neither the Jedi nor the Sith have seen in a long time.”

“What are the newer texts next to the dark books?”

“Some are my own writings on what I've learned from both, about trying to find the grey… the in between.”

“I didn't know such a thing could exist. I always thought the whole notion of just light or dark was a bit hard to achieve to be honest. I know I’m just starting to learn about all of this, but I feel ignoring the pull to either side can cause more harm than good.”

“We can learn together after getting you caught up. If you're willing to learn of the dark, you’ll have to learn both the dark and the light to understand. I’ve been trying to find any texts with information on the grey. It is harder than finding my grandfather's lightsaber. How did you get it again?”

“I found it in the basement of Maz's tavern.”

“I knew that crazy old woman was hiding something.”

“You know Maz? Of course you do. She knew your father and Chewie.”

“It's been a long time since I have seen her. She knew about my struggle, tried talking to me before. I couldn't talk to her about it though.”

“Because of Snoke?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Ben, I wish I could bring him back, just to kill him myself.” She lightly kissed the scar on his cheek.

“There's my dark Rey.” He lightly kissed her lips. “I think it’s time we rest. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow. I’ll be more than happy to show you the training room. You can also familiarize yourself with the ship. Lieutenant Mitaka can help you with learning our laws, the way of things. He is probably the one I trust the most, aside from you.”

“He does seem nice.”

“He is also the one who informed me the BB unit escaped Jakku on a stolen Corellian YT freighter with FN-2187 and a girl.”

“Oh that poor man!”

“He's alive, frightened of me, but alive.” He handed her a towel as they got out of the tub.

“Kriff, Ben! It’s so cold in our quarters. Can't you finally warm it up a bit?”

“I thought you would have done it by now.” He laughed.

“I didn't know where the controls were.”

Grinning, he walked over to her. “Sorry sweetheart. I thought you knew your way around a ship.” She scrunched her nose up at him trying not to laugh at him making fun of her earlier outburst. He took her by the hand while her other held the towel around her body. “It's over here. Just don't make it as hot as Jakku.”

“Ugh. I never want to live in that type of heat ever again." She adjusted the temperature a little. “There, that should do it. Ben?” She saw he made his way for the closet already dressing

“Do you need a shirt for tonight?”

“No, the woman who came in earlier gave me a nice variety of night clothes.”

“Okay.” He hung the shirt back up. “That’s a shame because I liked seeing you in my shirts.” He turned around. “Fuck, wow, you look-” He bit his lip while suppressing a moan as she grinned. She was wearing a silk night dress that barely covered her breasts and stopped around her thighs, twisting her body back and forth.

“Oh, if you prefer the shirt.” She grabbed the hem and began to pull it up before he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to their bed.

“You hid that from me. How is it possible you look hotter than earlier?” She laughed as they both fell onto the bed. Ben crawled on top of her, softly kissing her.

  
  


After the Resistance settled at their hidden base in Ajan Kloss. Leia, Chewie, and Poe left once again on the Millennium Falcon. Chewie was flying them to Ach-To. Leia was feeling unusually anxious. She didn’t know if she wanted to hug or punch her brother: one for going into exile, two for refusing to come with Chewie and Rey, and three simply because she wanted to hit something and hit it hard. Finally the planet was in their view. Her heart was racing as they descended down to the island. Poe helped Leia to the little village Chewie guided them to. Luke came out of his hut, eyes misting at seeing his sister.

“I had a feeling you would come.”

“You should have just come back with Chewie.”

“I almost did, but something came up.”

“You're on an island in the middle of nowhere in the unknown regions. What the hell could have come up?” Her hands motioning around her.

“Ben.” Their sad eyes locked on one another.

“There's been a few developments with my son.” She sadly whispered.

He put a hand on her back. “We'll talk in the Falcon.”

Poe stepped towards Luke as he came out with the few belongings he had. “Master Skywalker. I'm Poe, Poe Dameron. It’s nice to meet you.”

Luke gave him a once over. “Yeah, nice to meet you.” He walked next to Leia. “Is he always a suck up?” He muttered under his breath as she tried to suppress a laugh.

As they made their way back to Ajan Kloss they sat next to the Dajerik table.

“What happened to Rey?” Leia finally asked.

“She was persistent however she has a lot of darkness in her. I tried to explain to her, as I explained to you and Han a few years agoright before I went into exile, that it was time for the Jedi to end. The risk of her falling to the dark is very high. In her first lesson, she went straight to the dark. The cave that is beneath the island called to her. It tempted her with answers she sought. She didn't hesitate. I know she has light in her, a lot of light. She is impulsive, angry, lonely, too much like Ben.”

“There is still light in him. I know it.” She sighed in aggravation. “Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe constantly doubting Ben's light might have further pushed him to Snoke? You doubting Rey made her leave?”

“Did you know Ben appeared on the island?”

“What?”

“He was there, through the force. After she arrived, I would sense his presence from time to time. She never said anything. The night she left, I was trying to find her to let her know I changed my mind, that I would come to the Resistance. Then, I felt his presence greater than before. I came into the hut, and he was there. They were touching hands. All I could do was shout at them to stop. She was being tempted to the dark. His very presence tempts her. He was gone just seconds after I arrived, her hand lingering for his hand. The thing is, I don't think it was a force projection. It’s possible he would have that kind of power, but it would greatly weaken or kill him. Something else is happening.”

Leia sat there for a moment then started smacking him on the arm. “My son finally held hands with a girl, and you shouted stop! It's not like they were having sex or anything!”

“The last time I saw him, he-" Luke closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Never mind. The last time I saw him, I had failed him in the worst way. I have never seen so much anger in him before. Of course I can only assume he is tempting her, corrupting her.”

“That's what Finn said!” Poe chimed in.

“Thank you, Poe. Could you join Chewie please.” Leia sighed.

“Leia. I am the reason he ran to Snoke. It is my fault.”

“It is everyone's fault. Snoke was after him when I was pregnant with him. I didn't tell Han until recently. Although I knew something troubled my son, my priorities weren't right. I should have retired from the Senate earlier. I should have encouraged Han to take him out more. Ben would tell everyone he wanted to be a pilot. Shortly before I sent him to you, he had told me he wanted to go into politics. He wanted to change things. I discouraged that as well. What happened when Ben was with you?”

“It would be best you hear it from him.”

“If I ever get to speak to him.”

“She went to him, right?” He watched his sister nod her head. “She was convinced he would turn.”

“She joined him. He is the Supreme Leader now. Here, I’ll show you the holo. Rey was sitting in the room as he took his oath and made a speech. The thing is, I believed his speech.”

“This may not be the end. We can only hope she can pull him to the light.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey aggressively swung her quarter staff toward Ben. She eyed how he dodged her attack, mentally trying to figure out how to spin back around and immediately counter attack on the other side. Her previous retaliation of the same attack was easily thwarted. She tried to kick him in the ribs which resulted in him grabbing her ankle and throwing her down. She spun the opposite direction trying to connect her staff with his body. He smirked and grabbed her staff. He positioned himself,firmly planting his feet and halted her attack. He lifted his saber to her neck.

“Yield.” His deep voice echoed.

She sighed realizing there is no possibility of pushing back against him. Curse his large, muscular body. “I yield.” She muttered glaring at the weapon at her neck.

He smirked, deactivating the training saber. He didn't want to use his actual saber until hers was fixed. “Don't look so glum. You held your ground longer today.” He kissed her cheek before they returned the weapons. She handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face as she did the same.

“I am having trouble adapting to the training staff. I’m still used to mine.”

“We can have one specifically made for you. Or you can make it. We also need to gather the material to fix the saber or get your own Kyber crystal.”

“The schedule doesn't allow us enough time to find one. I’ll continue to use Luke's for now, after we fix it.”

He handed her a bottle of water. “Yeah, fixing it shouldn't be too complicated. We will be planet side in the next two days and will get the materials that were damaged, and you can fix it.”

She smiled after sipping her water. “You helped break it. You help fix it.”

“So demanding.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “You are a bit riled up aren't you.”

“Lock the training room doors and find out how riled up I am.” She raised an eyebrow to him.

As he began to lift his hand to lock the doors, they opened, and six dark menacing figures walked in. Ben immediately faced them, slightly standing in front of Rey. They quickly took a knee and bowed toward him. “Rise.” He simply stated. “Cardo, mind telling me why you all have barged in here?”

“Master, it has been almost a month since your succession as Supreme Leader, and you have not called for us.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“There are rumors of a Jedi amongst your fleet now.” Cardo shifted his stance. Though Rey couldn't see their faces, she felt all eyes on her. Especially after Cardo shifted his stance to get a better view of her.

“I sense too much light in her Master. It goes against the knighthood.” Vicrul added.

“She isn't a knight though, is she?” Ben’s glare turned deadly. Rey felt uneasy from all the dark she could feel in the air.

“Will you train her in the dark?” Trudgen stepped forward.

“Her training is none of your business. Why have you come?”

Cardo brought forward an older looking text. “Another text of the dark side and Sith was found deep in the corridors of Fortress Vader. You were right when you sensed something was in there. We finally found this and another.”

Ben took the book out of Cardo's hand, glancing down at it then looking at Cardo's visor. “What was the other?”

“Something lighter, the codes of the grey.”

Ben’s face shot up. “Where is it?”

“With all due respect Master, we left it. You have only studied the dark texts since becoming our master. Knights of Ren have no place for the light or even the grey.” Ap'lek answered. “Are you turning your back on the knighthood?”

“No. If you or anyone else doubts my place in the Knights of Ren, challenge me now.” His hand was already reaching for his lightsaber.

They each stepped back, bowing in the slightest. “No, Master. Our apologies.”

“Ushar, Ap'lek, Trudgen. Stay aboard the Finalizer. If you so much as think anyone plans a coup, kill them immediately. The rest of you, meet me on Mustafar.” He quickly grabbed Rey by the hand and walked her out of the training room. The knights quickly moved out of their way.

“Who are they?” Rey asked when they got into the lift.

“Knights of Ren are dark side users, just not strong in the force like we are. They seek force sensitives and normally kill anyone not devoted to the dark side.” He quickly made his way to their quarters, Rey struggling to keep up. He turned on his comlink. “General Hux, prepare my ship.”

“Supreme Leader, are you leaving somewhere nearby? We need to set up security.”

“No, my knights and I are going to Mustafar. Three of them will be staying on the Finalizer. I will be back in two days. Keep the Finalizer on its trajectory. Ten minutes General Hux.”

“Ben, why are you going to Mustafar?”

“If my knights aren't exaggerating, it’s an actual text of the grey code. I saw into Cardo's mind. It’s more than what I have found so far. I never thought it would be in my grandfather's castle. I’ve been there a few times and found old holocrons amongst other Sith relics.”

“Can we at least return the helmet?”

He stopped in his tracks. “We?”

“Yes. I’m coming too.”

“Mustafar won't be to your liking Rey. It’s full of dark energy.”

“I’ve started reading some of the texts. Ben… if you think I have a chance of being more balanced between the light and dark, I think I can handle this journey.” She looked at him with that determination in her eyes that he absolutely loved about her. He also knows her mind is made up.

“Grab some clothes. Leave the blanket.” He pulled her into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She quickly threw some clothes into his bag.

“I need to teach you how to pack.” He lightly laughed and shook his head. He grabbed the bag then her hand and they walked to the hangar. “I’m sorry. It looks like it will be a couple of more days before we fix the lightsaber.”

“It's ok. Really. I’m surprised to see you so excited about this. It’s a rare reaction from you.” She sat on his lap in the Silencer.

“Would you like to fly it?” He softly whispered, smiling at the way her skin reacted with little bumps.

“Not this time. This is your mission. You feel anxious to get the text.” She flipped the com links off.

“That’s not the only thing I’m anxious for. Your willingness to come to Mustafar with me really excites me.” She felt the sudden movement of the ship quickly exiting the hangar.

“Oh? I wonder how good your concentration is? How hard can you, Master of the Knights of Ren concentrate with a little bit of distraction?”

He raised an eyebrow at her as she slid off of his lap and knelt between his legs. Her eyes never left his as she undid his pants. Taking a deep breath, he saw her intent and felt relief as she released his already hard member. He groaned as she ran her tongue along the length before taking the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head, tasting his precum. Then, she slowly went deeper until he hit the back of her throat causing her to cough a little. 

“You are trying to kill us… fuck that feels good.” He bit his lip as she went up and down. She found a pace once she got used to his width and length in her mouth. 

He wanted to grab her head and hold her in place a few times. Especially as she massaged his cock with her tongue while her mouth was completely around it. No, he had to concentrate on not crashing their ship. She would pick trying this out while he was flying. He knew they both got a sick thrill out of it. Just like when he purposely didn’t lock the door to the training room and fucked her against a wall. No one came in, but the idea of getting caught mid thrust excited her more than she would admit. Or the time he took her on a conference table after a heated meeting with his generals. Both times were weeks ago, but now she demands he locks the door if she even suspects he wants her anywhere that isn't their quarters.

Feeling her suck and lick his length while her spit dribbled down her chin was becoming too much. His breathing and heart rate began to race, and he finally grabbed her ponytail. “Rey. I'm going to come.” He tried to pull her off, but he saw the devilish look in her eye as she refused to pull off of him and continued to go down on him. He grunted “I'm coming,” filling her mouth. He moaned how wonderful she was as she swallowed his come. She wiped her chin then refastened his pants before sitting on his lap again, grinning. She was very proud of her work. He took the hand he had in her hair and turned her chin to him, kissing her, vaguely tasting the left over saltiness. 

“I’ll have to pay you back later.”

“I look forward to it.” She kissed him one more time before one of the sensors went off. In the distance she could see a red planet. “Is that it?”

“Mustafar. Again, it will not be to your liking. It looks and feels like hell. Rey, I also want you to stay by my side. The darkness that surrounds that planet will amplify the dark feelings within the knights that I sent ahead… and it will amplify the dark within me. I trust myself more than my knights. They can sense your light and they are confused as to why I haven't turned you.”

“What will they do if they sense your light?”

“They will challenge me for the title of Master. If they win, they will kill me.”

“None of them seemed willing earlier.”

“That’s because they are too weak to do so.”

After he landed the Silencer he and Rey exited and made their way into Fortress Vader. Rey made quick glances trying to take in her surroundings. He was right: the planet was engulfed in the dark. Despite the hot temperatures, she felt cold from the sudden onslaught of dark power surrounding her. She couldn't dwell on it, especially as the three knights met them.

“Where is it?”

“One of the corridors that led to the throne room.” Cardo answered.

“Vicrul, stay here. Cardo and Kuruk show me.”

The two knights escorted them through the castle down several sets of stairs then a few corridors. It was like a maze. Rey already felt lost, even with the glowing red throughout the castle.

“We all passed by it several times Master.” Kuruk stopped several feet away from the throne room. He knelt down placing his hands on the wall right above the floor. The stone slid out, and deep inside the pocket was the other text. Ben immediately reached in and grabbed it. He studied the cover for a moment before skimming through the pages.

"We really did pass it countless times. What else can be hidden in here?”

“A variety of Kyber crystals were found in a similar fashion. The late Queen of Naboo, some of her jewels were found. Lord Vader hid several items of hers here.”

“Kyber crystals?” Rey piped in.

“They were mostly mined for the Empire. Ilum held most of the galaxy's sources of Kyber crystals, but once harvested they turned the planet into Starkiller base. Such a shame. All those years of work for it to be exploded like it was nothing.” Cardo explained. He looked over Rey. “You want to see if your crystal could be found here." He said approvingly.

“Lead the way Cardo.” Ben slowed his pace and whispered into her ear. “He feels you are looking to take what you want. He approves of such thinking.”

“I’m honestly just curious.”

“Oh Rey, you are hoping yours is here. The sooner you find it then sooner you can make your own weapon. There is nothing wrong with how you want it.” He placed his hand on the small of her back, thumb rubbing circles. Then, he turned his attention back to his knights. “You are sure they are real and not synthetic?”

“They are real.” They entered a small room where the crystals lay. The knights stayed by the door. Observing Rey and more importantly, how their master interacted with her.

“Go on Rey, feel them. You’ll know if one happens to respond to you.”

She stepped forward. “How will I know?”

“You'll get a tingling sensation in your fingers.”

“Fuck off. Your uncle tricked me with that!” She took a deep breath and mentally reached out. She could feel their signatures, but nothing called to her. One did slightly remind her of Finn, which was odd to her. “No. It’s not here.”

“It was worth a shot. It’s getting late. Vicrul, see it to the caretakers deliver dinner to my room. Cardo, escort us.” He took Rey by the hand and once again she found herself getting lost until they stopped at a large set of doors.

“If you don't mind Master, I had your late grandmother's jewelry placed in your rooms. As they are your rightful property. I placed them on the table near the window. I also had the caretaker deliver your bags... as well as something else delivered.” He walked away after that.

They walked into the large bedroom. It was easy to spot the table Cardo spoke of as the jewelry sparkled in the low light, reflecting the flames from a fireplace that had been lit. Ben’s attention went from the text to the bed. Rey immediately noticed his change in demeanor then saw his old mask on the bed.

“I thought you said you destroyed your mask."

“I did. they had another one made.” He picked it up.

She walked next to him, looking at the visor as he examined it. “I hate this mask.”

“That’s a shame.” He carefully placed it on her head. “It's how you first saw me.” He smirked as he stepped back. “You don't look any more intimidating with your petite body and this mask on you.”

“Shit, it is heavy! Ben!” She reached up to pull it off. “Your original helmet had a different feel, not physically, but the time I saw it and it's menacing face, like this planet, felt cold. So much pain. How does this feel different?”

“I’m not feeling it so much now? I wore that mask for six years. My darkness took it over.” He looked down as she handed it back to him. He placed it over his head, clicking the button to make it seal. He looked down at her. She looked into his visor.

“You're not keeping it.”

“Why not?” His modulated voice came through.

“I can't see your eyes. Or the face of the man I love. Besides, you have Vader's helmet locked in our quarters. One ghastly mask is enough.”

“Can I at least fuck you while wearing it?”

She immediately laughed and backed away from him. He still managed to place his hands over her waist.

“I know you dreamt of it.” His hands pulled her against his hard body. One hand going over her breast, the other going further down.

“I’ll think about it! You said dinner would be arriving soon.”

He let go of her and took the helmet off. “Not my exact words, but you are right.” He tossed the helmet down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist walking her to the table. “My grandmother, when she died, was a Senator from Naboo. Before that, she was Queen of Naboo.” He picked up a necklace that had emeralds surrounded by white diamonds and placed it on her.

“Ben no!” She felt him clasp it. It felt heavy around her neck and among her clavicle.

He spun her around. “What? These technically belong to me. I won't be wearing it. Green is a beautiful color on you.”

“This doesn't feel right. Putting her jewelry on me just doesn't feel right.” He unhooked the clasp and gently put it back down before picking up a simple pearl and ruby necklace, placing it on her.

“Red is another good color for you.” He placed it down before picking up a bracelet made of black tourmaline. Instead of placing it on her wrist he held it near her forehead. He heard her lightly laugh. “Hmm, not quite.” He placed it back down and found an elegant strand of diamonds, bringing it back to her forehead.

“What are you doing?” She lightly grabbed his hands.

“I’m thinking of which stones look good on you. What should go on my Empress's crown.” He brought their hands down, making a note of how the diamonds looked against her hand. His hand lingered on her left longer than the other. “I would shower you with the galaxy's treasures if you let me, though none would compare to your beauty.”

“Ben, we haven't really discussed-" His fingers traced her hand, slowly going down her fingers. He bent down and began to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He placed the diamond necklace back on the table, their eyes locked on one another's.

“Come in!” He shouted at the door.

A silent creature walked in pushing a cart with two covered trays on it. It left it alongside the wall and walked out.

“Are you ready for dinner?”

She grinned. “I don't think I’ll ever turn down a meal!”

Rey sat on a couch while Ben placed the food on the coffee table in front of it. He went into further detail of who Padme was, and how she and Anakin fell in love. It evolved into how Palpatine rose to power right in front of the galaxy, and no one could stop the rise of the Empire.

“She died really young right? What happened? Did she get sick?” Rey took a sip of her tea.

Ben froze aside from lightly chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Ben?” She placed her hand on his thigh.

“Anakin killed her. While she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. He lost control and choked her with the force. She didn't immediately die though. She fell unconscious and went into labor. After Obiwan nearly killed him, he tried to get her help. After she delivered the babies, she died.”

“Just died?” He nodded. Her jaw dropped. “Oh Ben! And your whole life they compared you to him?” He didn't answer or look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and head and pulled him down to her. “How unfair of them! You were a child when you first heard those comparisons.”

“I was an adult when I found out he was Vader.”

“But they still compared a little boy to him, comparing a child to a man. The only thing you had in common was the use of the force and probably your temper! But to earn the comparison when you did nothing wrong in your youth.” She stroked his hair in between kisses to his head. His arms slowly wrapped around her slender frame. “That must have been awful… hearing their conversations… on top of having Snoke in your mind… I wish I knew you when we were younger. I wouldn't have given up hope.”

“You would have kicked my ass.” His voice was muffled by her shirt as he kissed her abdomen. She finally loosened her grip on him. He laid his head in her lap, and she continued to brush her fingers through his long locks. “Like I said, you are the only thing the light ever offered me.” He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “What’s done is done my love. I can’t keep dwelling on it.” He looked at the text next to his helmet.

“You can start reading through it. I actually brought my own reading material.” She smiled as he sat up. He walked over to the bed, picked up the text and sat at the head of the bed. He swung his legs on the bed and crossed his feet.

“Get your boots off the bed!”

He lifted a hand towards his feet and smirked. “What? This bothers you now?”

“We walked through the red dirt and the corridors that felt more like a cavern. Get the dirty boots off the bed!”

“Have I finally domesticated you?” He ducked as she threw a throw pillow at him. He grinned ear to ear. “Ok. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He moved his feet off the bed and kicked his boots off.

She smirked as she rummaged through the bag. Then, she slid out of her shoes, hearing his suppressed laugh while he watched her. She grabbed one of the Sith texts and brought it to her side of the bed. He touched the text as she climbed in.

“You picked an odd time to start reading this.”

“I’m actually about half way through.” She leaned back against the pillows. “The history seems more organized than the Jedi. A lot stricter since they only allowed two: the master and the apprentice. While Jedi were everywhere.”

He began to open the grey text. “Is something on your mind?”

“Just that, I feel the code of the Sith makes more sense than the Jedi. Or perhaps I am more conflicted than we both thought?”

“This is part of your training. You willingly take on the dark and light, facing them down. Find what is in you. What is your spark? What makes you strong? What brings you peace? What brings out your passion? Then you can truly decide where your place is. As uncomfortable as some of the truths you will discover are, in both the light and dark, you have to accept the truths. Just as I have to go back over the teachings of the light and the Jedi way, you will have to push through the lessons of the dark and the history of the Sith. I believe it is normal to feel conflict. It’s how we deal with our conflict… that is what is important. If you feel conflicted, I will do what I can to help you, to guide you, to be there for you should you need me. It's ultimately how you decide to respond to it.”

“You are right. It has to be natural for one to feel the conflict. I don't understand how anyone has been able to stand there and think there is peace without emotion.”

“There is no emotion; there is only peace.”

“Yes! It’s such bantha shit! Peace can be beautiful, calm, happy, loving! How can anyone say there is no emotion? I can agree on the lines of: no ignorance, there is only knowledge. But no passion, only serenity? Come on! Through passion you can find serenity! It's just like finding peace. You need your emotions. You need your passions! Did the Jedi actually live?? Truly live?!”

She felt his large hand go around the back of her neck and his lips on hers. She moaned into his kiss, tangling her tongue with his, her hands on either side of his face. He slowly pulled away, trapping her lower lip in his teeth, letting go when she started to smile. Their eyes were heavy once they opened them again.

“Forgive me. I love how passionate you are, and I have no self control."

She softly kissed him again. “You are very passionate as well. One of the many things I love about you. I’m sorry for my little tangent just now.”

“No, keep going. I like hearing you express yourself, your thoughts, opinions, ideas. You are so full of life. Never apologize for telling me your thoughts. I didn't mean to interrupt. Honestly.”

She smiled and stroked his face once more before softly kissing him. “I should get back to reading. I want to thoroughly understand both sides of the Force. If we can become balanced, we can teach the next generations to do the same… not suppress their emotions or only live off of hate and anger. There is just one thing I need to say…”

“Tell me.”

“I’m not fond of your knights.”

“That’s ok sweetheart. I’m sure they aren't fond of you either.” He smirked at her.

“Ok. Just wanted that known.” She grinned and opened the old Sith text.

“That was all? Kriff I love you.” He let out a small amused laugh, looking at her.

“What?” She loved hearing his laugh and couldn’t help but laugh with him. His simple laugh was contagious.

“It's just that you are probably the only person ever to smile while threading that text.”

“It's because you make me so happy. I need to figure out how to get the old ancient Jedi texts back.”

“Those ancient books were so fucking boring. I don't know how the old man read them. I’m sure we can come up with a way to get them back. You might need to talk to Leia; There is no one else in the Resistance that could use them.”

“I don’t think I am ready to speak with her yet.”

“The longer you wait the worse it is going to get.”

“I know Chewie has most likely told her he brought me to you. I’m not ready for the disappointment I guess. I was supposed to bring you back to her.”

“There was no going back for me. I wouldn't have been able to go to the Resistance if I wanted to. Killing Han just solidified that.” He was studying a page in front of him. “I do encourage you to try to talk to her though. Give yourself peace of mind, maybe her as well. But you need to remember: you owe them nothing.” He read a few more pages before mindlessly tapping on the book. “There is so much to be done. After this trip I still need to get over to Coruscant for a few things. Naboo and Chandrila are after that.”

“Are you excited to go back to Chandrila?”

“Not really. Would you be excited to see Jakku again? I grew up in better living conditions, but still lacked the warmth, love, and guide most children get. But, maybe being on the planet with you will make it better.”

Back on Ajan Kloss Leia looked over their reports on supplies: current levels of food and filtered water, X-Wings still in the fleet, parts needed to fix all the ships, medical supplies. She sighed while sitting down, taking a sip of her tea. Poe quietly approached her.

“General, can I ask you something?” She gestured for him to sit. “It's been three and a half, what almost four weeks. No one has heard from Rey. And there's just a few reports of movements from the First Order and rumors of upcoming laws that  _ he _ will be signing soon. All we got was what the rest of the galaxy has seen. She is usually with him when he visits places on business. Finn is absolutely convinced she is still on our side. What is the plan here?”

“Well, my immediate plan is to have some of the engineers make moisture farms, so we have another supply of water once it's filtered. Then we need to find more allies to order food from, and-"

“That isn't what I am asking.”

“Do you think he is harming her? I only met her briefly, and I can tell you she is not weak minded. He cannot control her with a Jedi mind trick. I was hoping she would have reached out by now.”

“A lot of people looked at her as a new beacon of hope. No offense to your brother, but he does not spark hope! He looks sad and broken.”

“I will send a message to the First Order, privately. I don't need anyone in the background threatening to blow 'em up.” She paused a moment. “You said you have heard rumors of him… what are they saying about him?”

“There have been whispers that the new Supreme Leader is in the middle of contracts and writing laws to release slaves, to stop humanoid and non-humanoid trading and sex trafficking, even talk of imposing insanely large fines on the spice smugglers and going after the Hutts. No one will take on the Hutts. So, that’s why I believe it’s just talk from those barely scraping by.”

She felt tears threatening to spill over remembering an eight year-old Ben not understanding why there were so many homeless people on Chandrila and throughout the galaxy, demanding why more wasn't done to help them. Then, when he was a teenager, a little after he turned fifteen, while on a trip with his uncle and father he had seen people who were obviously enslaved. Once again he demanded to know why the Senate had done nothing to help the less fortunate, reminding her this was why he wanted to study politics and not go be a hermit and try to become a Jedi… reminding her during that conversation he just wanted to be a pilot like his father, and she denied him that simple dream. As he grew older he wanted to make a real change in the galaxy, and she still denied him the chance. His passionate spirit was one that rivaled her own. Perhaps if she let him decide to follow his own path, pilot like his father or politician, maybe he wouldn't have run to Snoke. She stood with determination. She would send a message to the First Order that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

General Hux slowly walked around the bridge. His posture was straight, arms behind his back. He looked down his nose at the people he passed, satisfied they were doing their jobs and not playing around. They had arrived at Coruscant just hours ago. He already sent a few crews down to the surface to begin the retrieval of fresh supplies for the Finalizer, mostly food and drink, but also medical supplies amongst other things such as newer linens or computer equipment for maintenance.

“General Hux,” a voice called from across the room. An officer stood, but did not leave his position.

Hux began to walk over. “What is it?”

“Incoming transmission sir.” The man looked from his screen to the General that towered above him. “Supposedly from Leia Organa from the Resistance.”

Hux lightly chuckled. He felt someone walk up to him. “Ah the princess finally communicates.” His smirk quickly disappeared when he realized it was one of the Knights of Ren. He took a step back. “Mind how close you get! You may be here because Ren ordered you, but I am in charge while he is away.”

“And I must communicate with my master if anything of interest happens,” Trudgen Cooley replied.

“General, should I patch it through now or in your quarters?” The officer then cleared his throat.

Hux pulled out a holo. “Patch it through.” He sneered when Leia's image appeared on the holo. “Ah  _ Princess _ Organa. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “General Hux, I was hoping to speak to your Supreme Leader.”

“Oh? Supreme Leader? Interesting.”

“I wish to speak with Kylo Ren,” her tone flat, face unmoving.

“Care to surrender? I guarantee this temporary ceasefire will not last forever.”

“No.”

“In the six years Ren has been with us, you have never requested an audience. Why the sudden urgency? Are you missing your new protégé?” He knew he was striking her nerve and it was satisfying. “I’m afraid the Supreme Leader is currently indisposed. Try again later. Or better yet, I will relay the message.”

Leia's old, tired eyes caught the sight of the knight behind Hux. “He isn't on board with you. Interesting. You may relay that I am requesting an audience.” She abruptly ended the call.

Hux's pale complexion turned red. “Get our troops back here and contact the Supreme Leader. I suspect the bitch will try to have their forces attack us while we get our supplies.”

Trudgen quickly left the bridge. Ushar took his spot, eyeing Hux from afar.

_ “Kill me if you have to, Ben. Or don't" -a young man with a shaved head looked up at Ben- “be the man I know you are.” Ben began to feel calm, almost accepted as the man pleaded with him. “Just be, be who you-" The terrible sound of the man's neck snapping filled the air before he fell to the ground limp. A man with a silver helmet emerged ready to strike Ben. _

Ben sat up with a scream, summoning and activating his lightsaber. Rey immediately screamed and covered her face with her arms.

“Ben no!!”

Ben snapped out of his nightmare with a quick intake of breath and deactivated his lightsaber after seeing Rey's frightened form next to him. He placed the saber down on the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

“Rey! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He carefully turned her face up to look at her. She opened her eyes and saw his worried, yet troubled eyes.

“I’m fine, just startled. What about you?” Her fingers traced his forehead. “What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” His voice was cold, and he refused to meet her gaze.

“Ben.”

“It's nothing.”

She sat up and pressed her hand against his head and went through his memories- something she hadn't forcefully tried since the day he kidnapped her, when she accidentally pushed into his mind. She found the nightmare he just had. An old memory. She didn’t see where it started. Just that he was chased down by two Padawans while he was with the knights of Ren. A third was mentioned, but he was already dead. The one wearing a silver mask was the leader. He killed Ben's friend as the man tried to calm him down. Ben killed the leader, Ren, in pure anger, hearing the voices in his head to claim his birthright. She was snapped out of the memory by the firm hand on hers. She gasped as she came back to reality, seeing his eyes, now a mix of anger and sadness.

“Enough Rey.” He pulled her hand away from his head.

“I’m so sorry. Forgive me Ben.”

He kissed the palm of her hand, never breaking eye contact with her. “You really take what you want, don't you, my little Scavenger.” He roughly pulled her onto his lap, his lips finding hers as his fingers combed through her hair.

“Ben-” her words were cut off by another kiss. He took his hands to the front of her shirt and ripped it down the middle then took it off of her. His lips grazed her neck then down to her breasts as she lightly melted before wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands roughly went up and down her legs before cupping her ass and laying her back down in the bed, his frame hovering over her. She opened her eyes after he broke the kiss to remove her pants. “And you? Are you going to take whatever you want?” His expression reminded her of the moment he was interrogating her. His determination mixed with lust.

He quickly kicked off his pants. “I always take what I want.” He spread her legs and moved between them. “And you’ve had no complaints so far.”

She quickly put a finger to his mouth as he bent forward to kiss her again, his cock ready to enter her. He blinked a few times, nearly glaring at her. She licked her lips. “Put your mask on,” her voice filled with want.

His lips formed a line as he brows furrowed. He sat there for a few more seconds before shoving himself off of her. He grabbed the mask, looking it over before putting it on. He got back on the bed. “I want you on your hands and knees,” his modulated voice came through.

“I want to see the mask of Kylo Ren as he fucks me.” She demanded, propping herself on her elbows.

“You’ll see it soon enough, Scavenger. On your hands and knees. I'll turn you over before you come.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her wetness seeping down her thighs. She needed the friction of his thrust before she would go crazy. She slowly turned over to tease him. She heard him give himself a few strokes before he roughly grabbed her hips dragging her closer to him. He slammed into her, immediately hitting her spot causing her back to dip down and her head up. He forced her hips back up as he began a harsh pace against her.

“Already soaked for me. You’ve wanted me to fuck you like this for awhile.”

“Yes,” she choked out as he slammed into her repeatedly.

A hand pressed down onto her back, slowly sliding up her skin before wrapping itself around her hair. “You imagined it several times, before you would admit to yourself this is what you wanted.” Her moaning was getting louder. “Touching yourself since the night it happened, the night you struck me down.” He began fucking her harder, his own breath getting heavier along with hers. “Show me Rey. Show me how you touched yourself.”

Her cheeks turned pink at his crudeness, feeling the tendrils go through her memories. Hesitantly she lifted a hand off of the bed and began to make her way to her pussy, but stopped.

“Don't stop. Touch yourself.” He put an arm around her shoulders and lifted her up, never losing momentum as he pounded into her. “Do it.”

She could feel the mask against her skin, his tight grip along her shoulders and chest. Her fingers found her clit, and she began to rub herself. He slowed down just enough to get her to start then started going faster again as he peered over her shoulder. His hand joined hers adding pressure to her already sensitive nerves. She cried out, resting her head against his shoulder. “Kylo,” she purred as his grip around her shoulders loosened and dropped until his hand found her neck. His fingers ran up and down her neck until her free hand pushed his hand against her neck. “Harder, but not enough for me to pass out.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “You are a dirty girl” -he put more pressure on her neck until he heard her satisfied groan- “Just think. If you continued down just the path of light, you would have never known this or any other type of pleasure.”

“Turn me around Kylo!” Her body was beginning to shake. He quickly withdrew out of her and threw her on her back, slamming back into her and pounding her at a punishing speed and strength. Her back was arching off the mattress as she neared her orgasm.

“There you go baby. Give into your pleasure- let go.” He played with her pussy while fucking her, feeling her tighten up around him as she cried out. It didn’t take much longer before he faltered his thrusts as his orgasm hit, feeling his cock twitch followed by a warmth deep within. He slowed his movements while they came down from their orgasms. He tried to bend down to kiss her before he remembered the helmet was on. He threw it off as soon as it hissed. Their kiss was deep and open as if they would die if they let go.

Rey finally did break the kiss. “Do you feel better now?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I was fine earlier. But yes, this made everything better.”

She sighed. “Ben…” She traced his scar. “Never mind… tell me when you are ready… I'm sorry for intruding on your mind.”

He laid down next to her as he pulled the covers over them. “This planet may be having an influence on you. We will leave soon. I’m feeling it as well.” His fingers idly ran through her hair as she nuzzled back into his embrace.

As they began to drift back asleep their bedroom door opened as Cardo stormed in. “Master!”

His eyes opened in rage and made sure Rey's naked body was completely covered. “What the fuck Cardo? Do you not have a fucking brain?”

“I’m sorry sir. I didn't realize the  _ Jedi _ would be in bed with you.” He turned away though he couldn't see her. Between the comforter and Ben's large, muscular body, she was well covered. “Trudgen has reported in. The Finalizer arrived at Coruscant. They are in the middle of getting their supplies, but it appears Princess Leia has made contact. She aaked General Hux to request an audience. And that Hux suspects an attack on their supplies is imminent.”

“It only took a month for her to seek you out,” he whispered, caressing her soft face. Though his words and touches were soft, she could see the pain he felt. Leia hadn't tried to contact him at all in years. “Very well Cardo. We will leave in thirty minutes. Hux is right. She knows I’m not on the ship and feels they have a better chance at raising our supplies. Especially since their location is known because it’s been publicized I will be on Coruscant. You are dismissed Cardo.” After Cardo left Ben jumped out of bed, immediately dressing then grabbing his com. “General Hux!”

“Yes Supreme Leader?” Came the man's voice.

“Are our men at the ready?”

“Yes Supreme Leader.”

“Have our pilots leave the Finalizer. Half need to be escorting the remaining supplies, the other half ready to open fire. Move the Finalizer back from the planet. Show no quarter.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader!” Ben could practically hear the joy in Hux's voice.

“Ben...”

“No, Rey.” He put his hands out to settle her. “We have given the Resistance enough leeway for now. If they want to foolishly attack, then they need to remember who they are dealing with. They are only risking it because I am gone. Last time I took out their entire hangar before they had a chance to attack. I would love to go head to head with Dameron.” Rey had no idea who he was talking about. She also knew she couldn't talk him out of defending his ship. He had a point, and she needed to put her personal feelings aside.

He handed her a bag with her clothes so she could get dressed. She almost forgot he ripped her shirt apart. After she got dressed and fixed her hair she saw him pull  _ it  _ out, the burnt and deformed mask of Darth Vader. He placed it on a shelf in their closet. She wrapped her hands around his chest and cuddled into his back. He lightly took her hand and then spun around to face her, softly kissing her lips before they stepped out of the closet.

“Can you grab the texts? I’ll pack the boxes of my grandmother's jewelry.”

“We can come back for that.”

“You’ll need some soon as your role becomes more official. Trust me. Politicians love beautiful women in fine jewelry. And again, it is my property now. Though I guess I could return some of it to Leia, it will look better on you.” He finished packing, grabbed her hand, and they hurried to the Silencer.

He switched the coms back on before they took off. His face full of determination as he plugged the coordinates for Coruscant.

“What’s troubling you my love?”

He looked at her worried eyes. “Just that she picked one hell of a time to finally contact us. She may be requesting me, but it’s you she is worried about.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. She could have prevented all of this. But she didn’t. She chose to ignore everything, and now it’s too late.” He stared out to the space ahead of them as they made their way across the galaxy, mentally preparing himself for the attack.

Rey’s heart filled with an ache for him. He wouldn't admit Leia's neglect hurt him, even now as an adult. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down on his shoulder and drifted to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

Several hours later she came to when a round of expletives came from Ben. As he predicted they arrived in the middle of a small battle. He immediately fired on any Resistance pilot that flew in their path before landing in the hangar of the Finalizer.

“Rey, go to our quarters. I’ll meet you there.”

“What?! No!” He picked her up and forced her down the ladder. “I want to help!”

“I need you alive if anything were to happen.” He whispered in her ear. “The First Order will need someone like you in charge.” She gasped at the sudden realization of his words.

“Supreme Leader. I just ask you to take shelter or go to the bridge!” General Hux walked as quickly as possible shouting across the hangar.

“Take Rey the bridge. I plan on killing these bastards off myself.”

“If you fly out of our range again we cannot guarantee protection.”

“They attacked knowing I was gone. I am going to reward them for being cowards.”

Hux let out an annoyed sigh. “I have to emphasize I will request you to come back should you get out of range. This way to the bridge Rey.” He quickly pointed to the lift.

She watched Ben leave with some of his pilots. “I know where the bridge is.” She walked to the lift.

“Do not make my job any harder than it needs to be. It’s bad enough he has his knights watching my every move.” He growled behind her.

“Your job is not my concern right now. Perhaps if you didn't show you would betray Kylo in a heartbeat he would grow to trust you.” She didn't bother looking at him and picked up her pace.

“Oh don't be so naïve. There will never be a trust between us. Supreme Leader Snoke's prized pupil? He will kill me as soon as the moment presents itself.”

She smirked as the lift's door closed. “You are jealous and afraid of him, only you are too proud to admit it. Very weak qualities General.”

“And where would you be without your power? Nowhere. You would be back on Jakku scavenging for your next meal. That's if he wasn't given the order to kill you after retrieving the map.” He sneered down at her. “I earned my place here in the Order, unlike you and Ren.”

“Oh, your last name didn't help? Sure, I will go along and say you earned it in Snoke's reign, but the Supreme Leader is Kylo Ren, and you haven't earned your place yet.” She quickly stepped out as soon as the lift's doors opened. She looked out the viewport watching the battle continue. Obviously the Resistance were trying to fall back.

Hux glared at Rey as he made his way through the bridge. “Status report.”

“Three quarters of our supplies have already made it through safely. The remaining are still planet side. The Resistance tried to start retreating after the Supreme Leader joined the fight. Beforehand, they were mostly using defensive maneuvers to try to distract our pilots, not anticipating the security around the cargos. Foolish on the Resistance's part. The idiots.”

“Ren, you and the other pilots are too far.” Hux sighed while looking at their screens.

“All pilots fall back!” Mitaka relayed Hux’s unspoken order.

Rey, Hux, Mitaka, and Captain Peavey watched as all pilots including Ben fell back to within parameters of the Finalizer's canons. Slowly the Resistance fighters took off save for one X-ing. The pilot sat still for a few minutes before finally turning around to leave.

“Squadrons forty-two and thirty escort the last two cargos from Coruscant. Squadrons nineteen and thirty-four hang back and watch for enemy fighters. Engage to kill should any arrive until the rest of the squadrons return,” Hux chimes out. He walked over to Rey who was speaking with Mitaka. “You are no longer needed on the bridge. May I suggest your quarters or training room.”

Rey glared at the man and opened her mouth to speak, but Lieutenant Mitaka spoke up.

“Sir, the Supreme Leader has tasked me with teaching Miss Rey our way of things. This includes the laws, warfare, and trade. It would be going against the orders he gave me.” Mitaka shifted a bit uncomfortably.

“You dare defy me Mitaka.”

“No sir. But, Supreme Leader's orders are above your own.”

Ben walked onto the bridge as he finished a conversation with one of his pilots that escorted him to the battlefield. Ap'lek immediately approached him.

“The girl has the shadow in her and doesn't use it. She has no backbone.”

Ben barely looked at Ap'lek before making his way to the heated argument that was unfolding on the bridge. Captain Peavey inching his way in between the general and lieutenant while gesturing for Rey to also settle down as Hux was arguing with both her and Mitaka now.

“What the hell is going on? We don't have time for this on the bridge or anywhere on my ship.”

“I merely suggested Rey leave the bridge now that the Resistance retreated, but Mitaka-"

“My lord, you ordered me to go over our procedures and laws-"

“-shows such disrespect. And this one is mouthy as ever.”

“Alright shut up. Mitaka I know what I ordered of you. General Hux, my orders are superior to yours. If he was explaining what the next line of procedure is after we engage in battle, then he is doing as I commanded. I am about to go down to Coruscant to sign the laws and other political appearances you signed me up for. I need all of you to straighten up as you are to accompany me. Meet me in the hangar in thirty minutes.” He began to escort Rey out of the bridge. “Ap'lek, you and the others go back to the unknown regions and continue your search for the dark artifacts- no burning down villages or any civilizations.”

They freshened up, and Rey watched as Ben debated on putting his mask back on. Although the galaxy has now seen his face several times since becoming Supreme Leader he wasn't used to anyone looking at him, hidden under the mask for six years aside from meetings with Snoke or when he went to sleep.

“You don't need it,” she whispered to him pulling on his arm then cupping his face. “The galaxy, your people recognize  _ you _ as the Supreme Leader. Not this mask. Wear it if the Resistance contacts us again. They hate the mask more than I do.” She joked and lightly smiled causing him to give a small smile. “Let’s head down to the hangar. I know you've been looking forward to this day.”

Ben, Rey, Hux, Mitaka and a team of Stormtroopers made their way planetside in a shuttle. Rey couldn't help but admire how handsome Ben looked. His outfit was mostly the same as his usual attire. His tunic was made of a lighter material with simple red stitching throughout and it buttoned down. Something about the subtle change made him look more royal, especially with the cowl. Although she finally learned he was in fact a prince, she would still forget because he was just Ben to her. She would forget until they had to go to these political meetings. She wore her hair up in a simple ponytail with a braid woven through the top, as her shorter hair curved along her face. He gave her a set of small onyx earrings to go along with her long black dress that hovered just above the ground. She also wore a soft black cowl as they received reports of a threat of rain. She tried to stay a pace behind him as this was his business as Supreme Leader, but he insisted she walk beside him, keeping his hand on her back as they walked.

On Ajan Kloss, members of the Resistance watched the footage of the pair on a holo. Everyone mostly ignored Hux and Mitaka and the security detail that surrounded them. Leia and Luke both leaned forward as they watched Ben shake hands with a few people that met them outside of the governor's building of the part of the city they were in.

“Interesting,” Leia unconsciously said out loud.

“What's interesting General?” Poe asked as the footage from the news changed to an inside video of the building as the group walked in towards a large desk with documents for Ben to sign.

“If I didn’t know any better, he just had those two men bow to Rey after they bowed to him. As far as we know, she doesn't have an official title in the First Order… but he is making them bow to her.”

“She's about to climb up to a very high position in the First Order,” Luke added.

“The perks of sleeping with the Supreme Leader I guess,” Poe said sarcastically.

“Have they married already?” Luke looked to Leia.

“I doubt it. It is almost impossible to keep that information hidden. We would have heard about it by now,” Leia answered.

“Oh, so she just turned from Jedi to Supreme Leader's whore? Damn it.” Poe sighed. “Honestly, if he is having people bow to her, it’s obvious we cannot trust her.”

“Poe, watch it. I still think she is being held against her will. She is my friend. Don't call her a whore.” Finn stood with hands clenched until Rose softly took one of his hands in hers.

“It's ok Finn. We will find out what’s going on soon. Just-” Leia sighed. “Let’s be happy she doesn't look like she has been harmed. She isn't sitting in a prison cell.”

_ “Supreme Leader is now signing the newest laws to outlaw slavery in not just the core worlds, but the middle rim, outer, and unknown. Such a law has mostly only existed in the core worlds. In addition to outlawing slavery, he has also outlawed sex trafficking for humanoid and non humanoid beings, something that has also been overlooked for generations. And by imposing heavier taxations on the spice trades and harsher sentences for those caught smuggling, our young Supreme Leader may be in over his head trying to impose these laws.” _ A soft voice over the holo announced as Ben began to place his signatures onto the laws he promised his younger self, promised to his mother, secretly promised to those he saw suffering while growing up. A promise he made to visions he had when he was younger, of a little scavenger crying for portions. Only after he met Rey on Takodana and invaded her mind did he realize that girl was real.

Rey smiled as she watched him sign the newest laws. She knew how important it was to Ben to try to change things for those less fortunate for him. How long he dreamt to be able to make a change. How disappointed he was in his mother and Senate for not giving a shit. How he worried he would look naïve as he drafted the bills and carefully went through plans with a team of people on how to execute the laws where they would be enforced.

“It's time for leadership to actually lead, to take care of not just the core worlds, but the rest of the citizens, the forgotten worlds where people live in misery while politics of the last lived in luxury. This is but a small change I can offer now. As I speak there are thousands of teams going to the planets to begin the process of emancipation. The First Order will offer jobs to all freed slaves regardless of gender, race, age, or abilities. Should you not meet requirements to join our Army or Navy, we have more teams to assist in helping you gain employment and temporary housing.” He paused for a moment, feeling his pulse beat faster as he continued. “The First Order has been fortunate in the amount of funds we have to begin this project, and I have personally donated a large sum towards it. The newest taxes on the spice trades and heavy fines who continue to smuggle will also contribute to the shelters to house our newly emancipated citizens. Let this be the beginning of a new era, where all citizens can move forward from the mistakes of the past.” As he began to walk away from the desk, the whole building erupted in applause. He refused to meet the eyes of those sitting in the room and quickly made his way to the exit, delicately grabbing Rey's hand before they were followed by Hux and Mitaka. Hux tried not to outwardly grimace at such a public display.

The holo had immediately zoomed in and the footage got shaky. Rose couldn't help but smile because she for sure saw them holding hands and thought it was adorable even though she didn’t know them.

“Why… why are you smiling? Not that I’m complaining, but...”

“I told you the conditions I grew up in. This might change things for future generations. For those kids that helped us on Canto Bight, I can't help but feel optimistic.” She replied. “I need to go finish some repairs on Poe's ship.”

Leia had walked away, wringing her hands together as she was lost in thought, remembering her little boy making those promises. She almost saw him as an eight year old during the footage of him signing his signature. Her little boy was a young man, her enemy, or was he? He still stood on the opposite side of the war with the very ideals she fought so hard against. Was this the real beginning of a change in the First Order?

After a few meetings in Coruscant Ben and Rey arrived back in their quarters. She wouldn't let go of his hand. He had been quieter than usual, even when Mitaka tried to congratulate him as well as a few others. She pulled him into a hug.

“Ben, you did it! You made it happen. I’m so proud of you,” she whispered as she felt his embrace tighten a bit more. “What is troubling you?”

“You need to make contact with the Resistance before we leave for Chandrila.” He felt Rey begin to shake her head. “Rey, contact Leia or the traitor. You can't put it off any longer. Besides, you need those ancient, and I mean fucking ancient, Jedi texts.”

She laughed while pulling him down into a soft kiss. “That’s not the main reason I need to contact them.”

“I know. I’ll give you some privacy. I’ve already explained to Captain Peavey to open a communication holo to Leia. You have a few minutes before he opens it.”

“Stay with me. I have nothing to hide from you.”

“No. This is between you, your friend, and Leia.”

“Ben-"

“I can't! I’ll be back shortly.” He kissed her temple then caressed her cheek. “I love you.” Then he quickly stepped out of their quarters.

She took a shaky breath then walked to the living room and grabbed the holo from his desk. Moving to the couch she placed the holo on the coffee table before sitting down before Captain Peavey appeared.

“Ah, Miss Rey. Supreme Leader has asked me to try to open communication with Leia Organa. Are you ready?” Captain Peavey asked. “The com link will be secured. You are the only one who will see or hear from them.”

“Yes, thank you Captain.”

She idly drummed her fingers on her right leg that was crossed over her left. She tried to control her breathing for what felt like eternity until the image appeared before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Rey, how are you?”

“General Organa, it is nice to see you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

“General Organa… it's nice to see you.” Rey looked at the older woman.

“It's good to see you as well, Rey. Is... is Ben with you?”

Rey wasn't completely sure, but she thought she saw a sliver of hope in Leia's eyes. “No. He's busy at the moment.”

“Well, there is no beating around the bush. Are you being held against your will?”

“No. I willingly joined Ben on my own accord.”

Leia sighed while nodding her head. “Is it because of the argument you had with my brother?”

“Not at all.”

“Then why? Why would you join him? Join the First Order?”

Rey felt surprised by these questions. Leia sounded so cold and distant. “He still has light in him. General, he saved me from Snoke. He saved my life.”

“And one good deed was enough to make you join him?”

Rey swallowed and blinked her eyes a few times. “I do not have to tell you why I joined him. This is your son! And your tone as you speak of him…”

“I told you… she fell to the dark for a set of pretty eyes,” Luke's whispered voice came through.

Rey bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry to have disappointed you. I need to go now... It’s clear you only want to judge and not have a discussion.”

“Rey!” Leia looked worried.

Rey ended the com and tried to blink away the hot tears as they formed, not realizing she held her breath. She ended up gasping out loud and covered her mouth as the tears began to flow. Her shoulders violently shook as she tried to stop herself from crying. Heat flushed her face, and her throat began to hurt from the strain of trying not to cry. Suddenly she felt the tingle and the surrounding hum of the ship disappeared. For the first time since she joined him, their force bond opened. They both stared at each other, eyes wide with the realization Snoke lied about bridging their minds together.

“Rey! Wait... sweetheart, you are crying.” He walked over and got on his knees watching her hastily wipe the tears away. He lifted his hands and paused a second, as if questioning the next move. He finally cupped her face, relief filled him as confirmation he could still touch her through the bond sat in his hands. Using his thumbs he wiped fresh tears off her cheeks, and he delicately kissed her forehead. “I’ll return to our quarters in just a minute.” He let go of her face then walked away. His image quickly faded.

Minutes later he walked into their quarters. His long strides quickly closed the distance between them. She stood from her seat, and he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

She sniffled. “I'm fine.”

“I know” came his soft voice.

“I wasn't expecting anything more.”

“I know,” he softly repeated.

“I really don't owe them anything.”

“I know,” his soft voice once again replied.

“Then why do I feel like this?”

“You hoped she would listen, that she would understand. Instead, she disappointed you.” She held him tighter. “What can I do to help?”

“Never let me go.”

“I will always be with you.”

They stayed that way for a while, only moving if one of them needed to shift their weight. After a few minutes their shifting turned into a small, slow, and silent dance. Rey felt protected in his arms and stopped crying. Ben could never grow tired of her in his arms; he continued to hold her.

“Ben?” She looked up at him. “I’m sorry… but I really need to use the fresher.”

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he kissed her once more. “Don't apologize, my love.” He moved his arms so she was free to move. She smiled before running to the fresher. He walked to their little kitchen, pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. A moment later she hopped on the counter next to him.

“You know you forgot to bring your supplements and vitamins when we went to Mustafar?” He got a glass of water for her.

“It really did slip my mind.” She accepted the glass with a smile while he got her supplements.

“While your iron levels and other deficiencies have improved, you need to keep up with it until the doctors say they are where they need to be.” He handed her the daily amount before kissing her cheek.

“I know. I am feeling better than I did over a month ago.” She popped the pills in her mouth before taking a long sip of water. Ben handed her some Muja fruit before taking some for himself.

He wanted to ask if she was feeling better now that she had calmed down, but he knew the question was redundant, especially when it came to his family. He had grown used to their disappointments and was nearly numb from it, though the scars in his mind still hurt. He smiled watching her enjoy her Muja fruit.

“Do I have juice dripping down my chin again?” She immediately began to wipe her chin as she noticed him smiling at her.

“No. You just look so happy and content while you eat.” He took her chin in his fingers. “Even when you spill juice down your chin, you are still beautiful.”

“Sir, we will arrive at Chandrila within the hour.” Captain Peavey's voice came through the com.

“Thank you Captain Peavey.” He turned off the comlink then turned his attention back to Rey. “I guess we should actually pack.” She slid off the counter then promptly hopped on his back as he began to walk to their room. His arms cupping under her legs. “Honestly what am I going to do with you?”

“Aside from loving me forever?” She grinned as he set her down in their room.

“I have something for you.” He walked to his dresser and pulled an envelope out of a drawer. “Do you remember when I said I had to run down to Cortina on business?”

“Yes. And General Hux accompanied you.”

“I’m afraid I did lie to you then.” He watched her eyebrows go up. He has never lied to her. “Well, technically we did go to Cortina, but then we flew to Jakku.”

_ Ben and General Hux landed just outside of Niima outpost. They each wore beige garments and cowls to pull over and shield their eyes should a sand storm hit while they were in the area. Ben was still visibly shaken after finding the old AT-AT she had turned into a home. She was ever resourceful: a hammock for a bed, a small burner for a stove, scraps for blankets. She made a doll out of an old X-wing pilot's uniform, dried flowers, then the wall. The wall that she marked counting down the days since her parents left her. One section she labeled as days she was stuck in Plutt's care. He could feel her loneliness and abandonment throughout the makeshift home. _

_ “Ugh, why anyone would live here is beyond me.” Hux groaned. _

_ “These people have nowhere to go. They have no means of leaving,” Ben replied while he looked around before they made their way to town. _

_ “My father was here during the great battle of Jakku, of all places for a final battle of the Empire. Ironic she ended up on this planet.” _

_ “Finally something we can agree on. The irony of her growing up here.” _

_ As they made their way through the outpost Ben easily found the one named Unkar Plutt. They observed the large blob of a being as he short changed every scavenger that came in to turn in their scavenged parts for portions. Ben finally approached the window. _

_ “I’ve never seen the likes of you here before. No parts in hand for portions. Tell me what you want or stop wasting my time.” _

_ “I’m looking for information on a woman who used to scavenge these parts.” _

_ “Most females don't survive this area. Those that do usually stop scavenging and turn to the pleasure district for their meals. You might want to try there.” _

_ Ben's glare turned colder than it already was. “No. This woman escaped this hell hole.” _

_ “Oh her. The bitch who stole my ship! What of her? It sounds like you know as much as I do.” _

_ “Who sold her to you?” _

_ “I never actually learned their names. But I do remember how they reeked of booze, probably high on spice as well. They needed their next fix. I could tell by looking at the scrap of a child she could get to the parts my other scavengers couldn't. Then, I could sell her to men of the Order when she was of age. She managed to fight off several of my men when she did turn eighteen.” _

_ Ben's fist clenched tighter as Plutt talked. Even Hux shifted uncomfortably. _

_ “And how did you know when she was of age?” Ben pressed on. _

_ “I actually have her certificate. It’s not in one piece. I have so many scavengers to track, its important to know when they are legal. Though the younger ones go for a higher price.” _

_ “I want her certificate of birth.” _

_ “That is going to cost you. Especially with how much money I lost because of her escape.” _

_ “Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” Hux goaded. _

_ “Should I? Let’s see, you are not in rags, that much is certain. In some of the finest material that isn't available on Jakku.” He studied them and pointed to Hux. “You are the offspring of Brendal Hux and you.” He looked over Ben for a moment. “Look like the lost prince of Alderaan…” He eyed Ben's scar. “Supreme Leader. My apologies sir. I’ll close up and bring you to where the paper should be.” _

_ They followed the man throughout the village until he stopped a small shack. “Just a moment, Supreme Leader,” he mumbled. _

_ “Not even an invite inside? No wonder the sca- I mean Rey has poor mannerisms. This place and it’s people are garbage.” Hux felt himself shrink when Ben straightened his posture glaring down at him. “My apologies sir… he could have at least offered us water, tea, something. Uh, on second thought never mind it's probably dirty.” _

_ Ben shoved his canteen into Hux's chest. “You complain too much.” _

_ Plutt came back out of his shack with a small, torn parchment in his hand. “Again, it’s not one piece. They were dirt poor, probably had her in an alley somewhere. Now let’s discuss payment.” _

_ Ben's hand flew up and Plutt began to gasp for air. “Listen here you piece of shit. I owe you nothing. Rey owes you nothing. The Falcon, it belongs to me. Any debts you held over her head no longer exist. And you will feed these people or you will suffer my wrath. Or should I just burn this town to the ground while I choke the life out of you?” _

_ “Supreme Leader, I must advise against this “ Whispered Hux. _

_ Ben's grip tightened for a few more seconds before he finally released the force choke. He took the paper from Plutt's grubby hand and read it over. “General Hux, let’s go back to the Finalizer.” _

He handed her the envelope. “We went looking for this.”

Her brows creased with confusion and opened it to find a battered piece of paper.

“You were born on the third day of the eighth month of the year fifteen ABY. The birth place and time smudged out… and they never listed a last name. It's not much, but it gives you a touch of information.”

Her hands lightly trembled as she looked over the paper. “You went to Jakku… for this? How... how did you know this existed?”

“I didn't.”

“Ben…” She wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find any more answers for you,” he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head. “This is perfect.” She kissed his cheek before laughing. “How miserable was Hux in the heat and sand?”

“A whiny little bitch.”

They finished packing their things for their trip to Chandrila. Ben had official matters to attend to, but also had another surprise for Rey for when they were down there.

Back at the Resistance base, Leia sat Finn down to update him on Rey. He rested one arm on the table, his other hand resting on his bouncing knee. His anxiety was through the roof.

“She contacted you? After the battle?”

“Yes… it was a foolish attempt for us to get supplies, but they are desperately needed. I didn't anticipate his return so fast.” She sat down at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. “Are you sure you don't want some tea. It helps with the nerves.”

“General, with all due respect… I just need to know.”

“She is safe. Finn, she is there of her own freewill.”

“No.”

“I don't have all the details. I upset her easily, and she ended our communication.”

“She was my friend! I risked my life to save her! I risked everyone's lives!” He ran a hand down his face. “That fucking asshole nearly killed me. She betrayed all of us. I thought she was my friend… I don't expect her to be eternally grateful… but to join  _ him _ … I… what the hell?”

“She senses light in him. That he is still good. There is something going on. He saved her from Snoke, or so she says.”

“That fucking bastard just wants to get in her pants. He is sick and twisted. He kidnapped her, manipulated her into thinking he gives a damn. There is nothing redeemable about that man.”

“Do you know who he is?”

“Kylo Ren? Snoke's apprentice and master of the Knights of Ren. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He's about as evil as they come.”

“He's my son.”

Finn's head popped up, and he began to sweat and he stood up pacing the room. “Oh for fucks sakes! I…” He took a deep breath. “I apologize… I didn't put two and two together… I apologize General.” He looked back at her. “I must be honest though. Whoever he once was, he is gone ma'am.”

All Leia could do is sadly smile while she held onto the sliver of hope she held deep within. They heard a knock on the wall that led to the makeshift room. She turned to see Poe.

“And that ends this meeting. Our new meeting is about to start. Please gather the reports.”

“Not much to report General. We were not able to retrieve anything. Couldn't get close enough to board while they were planet side. The amount of tie fighters waiting… we had no chance in hell. And then he arrived. His ship doesn't show up on radar! I think it’s safe to say they will be getting that type of tech fleet wide. Unless it's reserved for him and higher ups. I know we caught a glimpse of it before Crait... but seeing it in action. If that is a prototype for new Tie Fighters, we are in some serious trouble.”

After more people sat down the meeting officially began, going over how they need to ration the food and water. A team had already been assembled to make a moisture farm, while another team would look into the local plant and wildlife. Another team was put together to fly to known allies to talk with them in person.

“Now… I want opinions on the direction the First Order is heading in.”

“I don't trust it. I think they are trying to make themselves look good, to make the galaxy trust them.” Poe answered.

“I have to agree,” Luke replied. “It's too early to assume things will magically turn around. Not with the ideology most of those people followed for most of their lives.”

“They will be relentless now that we attacked. I know we are desperate for supplies, but... I feel it hurt us even more. It's unusual they stopped pursuing us after Crait,” Finn added.

“What happened to the Jedi girl?” Someone in the back asked.

“She is with the First Order now. She joined them, and I have a feeling that was the reason why we weren't destroyed.” Leia answered. Both she and Luke could feel the hope the Resistance had clung onto drop.

“She's the one we see in the holos. She stands out from the rest of the First Order. I thought she was supposed to help us.”

“I don't know what happened… but… I feel if things don't improve we may need to ask for a peace treaty.” Leia heard the gasps and murmurs cross the room. Even Luke looked at her like she lost her mind.

”Leia, you can't let your personal feelings interfere,” he whispered to her.

She waved him off. “Feelings schmeelings. Come on, I’m not a young girl anymore. I am a woman who has witnessed more war up front than most men. But we may be running out of options.”

Luke couldn't help but sigh. He couldn't help but feel even if she reached out, peace talks would not be so easy.

Down on Chandrila, Ben and Rey walked around a home on the hill, surrounded by trees and flowers. The summer home for his family was in the area. When they visited it was mostly just him when he was little. Even in Summer, his family was always too busy to notice him. He used to wonder if they came to Chandrila after he was sent to Luke.

”Ben, this place is gorgeous!” She walked around with boundless energy, taking in the hills, the grass, the trees, the blue butterflies that flew between the flowers. He smirked at her enthusiasm before he heard Hux clear his throat behind him. Ben rolled his eyes before he turned around.

“I must insist we leave security in this area.”

“You all are in the guest house down the road. I don't need you any closer than that.”

“Supreme Leader, if the enemy should arrive.”

“I will sense them before you notice anything on radar. Now go. It’s been a long day for everyone.”

“As you wish… oh… check your datapad. Reports from the ceremony and meetings earlier have already emerged.” Hux looked a bit amused. Ben looked confused until Mitaka held up a hand mouthing hand holding and nodding to Rey. He sighed. He forgot about the news cameras and was trying to not go public with his relationship with Rey. Not just yet, because he knew paparazzi would be following them, a gorgeous young woman with the Supreme Leader. He remembered when Leia would complain about trying to go out to eat with Han, and they would get hounded. He figured they didn't bring him along because of the paparazzi. As he got older he decided it was because they wanted less time with their son.

Ben grabbed their bags and turned back to Rey after the others left. “It's just us now. I don't even have droids at this house.”

She happily sighed. “It feels nice not having to feel other people's energy. It really is just us. I like that.” She grabbed her bag and took his free hand in hers as they walked into the spacious house that was surprisingly spot free. “I thought you said you don't have droids?”

“As your training progresses you will get used to ignoring other signatures and feelings. As for droids, I sent cleaning droids ahead. I didn't want to bring you to a dusty house. And food was delivered as well, so we can make our meals.” He walked her to the stairs. “Let’s unpack, then I can show you around. Scenery wise, it’s not the prettiest, but it’s very peaceful out here. Very quiet.”

“I find the scenery beautiful. There's so much green! The air smells so fresh. And the butterflies!”

“The butterflies glow at night.”

“No! Are you serious?!” Her face completely lit up. “Can you show me tonight?”

“I think I can attempt. They aren't always flying around. Wait until you see the house on Naboo. The gardens will be to your liking. I can feel it.”

As they walked in the master bedroom Rey immediately eyed the large, and extremely comfortable looking bed. She tossed her bag on it before sitting down on the edge. “Come here,” she softly whispered to him.

He smirked at her as he put his bag on a table. “And if I say no?”

“You will come over and sit on the bed with me,” she playfully replied.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked over. Sitting next to her before laying her down on her back while he was on his side. “You do make it hard to say no.” He traced her face with her fingers. “You're so beautiful.” He admired the blush that spread across her freckled cheeks. “You look tired. Should we retire for the night?”

”No! I want to see the rest.” She started to sit up but was stopped by his plump lips and his gentle shove back to the bed.

”It will all be here tomorrow.” He heard a small rumble from her stomach which resulted in a light laugh between the two. “How about I make dinner?”

“Sounds amazing!” He pulled her back off of the bed then they walked downstairs.

Rey sat on the kitchen counter as Ben prepared their dinner. Rey offered to help, but he politely declined stating she could help next time. She was still wearing the dress from earlier. He enjoyed watching her kick her legs while they talked, the fabric slowly swaying forward and backwards with each kick.

“You know… I was thinking why the Jedi forbid love and attachments.” He eyed her body once more before throwing the vegetables into a pan with oils and seasonings, then tossing seasoned meat in another.

“Oh? What’s your theory?”

“Simple really. They would be too distracted from their studies.” He washed his hands and walked over to her while drying them before placing a hand on either side of her body. “I am constantly distracted by you. And I love every second of it. Even if I became a Jedi, I would have thrown it away to be with you.”

“I definitely agree. And I would have failed as a Jedi. It's impossible to pretend you don't exist. You consumed my thoughts before I made my way to you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “But you already knew that… didn't you? You said so last night on Mustafar.” She kissed his lips, immediately opening her mouth to encourage him to deepen it.

His hand cupped her head while the other held her back as he deepened the kiss before slightly pulling back. “I was caught up in the moment last night.” He felt her fingertips on his face as they slowly showered each other with kisses.

“As was I. I have no complaints about last night.” She turned her neck as Ben began to kiss her. The new angle made it easier to suckle her neck. As she opened her eyes she gasped. “Ben, the sunset, it looks gorgeous!”

He kissed her neck once more before pulling away, grabbing her hand to pull her off the counter. “Come, let’s go watch. You'll probably see your butterflies then.” He turned off the stove. “We just can’t be too long. There is a small lake down the hill. Let’s go watch it there.”

She immediately pulled on his hand jogging outside to go watch. She had seen her fair share of sunsets on Jakku, a couple on Ahch-To but never a sunset on a green planet like Chandrila. The sky looked different as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

As they jogged down to the little lake. They could feel the cool, evening air already taking over. They stopped near the water. Rey's left hand entwined with Ben's right.

“Ben, this is so beautiful. Amazing even. I know you're used to such sights, but thank you-" She felt a slight tug on her hand and looked over to him, only to find he dropped down to a knee delicately holding her fingers. “Did you get hurt? Are you ok?”

He chuckled and smiled at her. “Rey, I made a real mess of things when we first met. I knew you were terrified of me, rightfully so. And I was already in over my head, falling completely in love with you… And as our connections started, my admiration and love of your fiery spirit continued to grow. And miraculously, you let me in. You wanted to know about why I am the way I am, and you didn't run from me. I can never thank you for the chance you gave me during that time. The night, on the Supremacy, I messed up again. I'm terrible with words and expressing how I feel. But, I meant what I said when I wanted you to rule alongside me. Not just rule. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be. If you let me, I want to be yours, your husband, be the father of your children, grow old with you, because I love you more than anything… Please… Rey… will you marry me?”

Only then did she notice he had a ring in his other hand. She eyed his regal figure before her, down on one knee for her, holding her left hand with the softest touch. His beautiful face looked both happy and nervous at the same time. She almost got lost in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

“Yes! Ben,” her soft voice finally came through. She felt tears she hadn’t noticed form fall down her face. “I’ll be your wife. I love you.” She felt him slide the ring on her finger. He quickly stood pulling her close to him as they kissed, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. She traced his wet face with her fingers towards the end of their kiss. “I can't wait to be your wife and when the time is right, mother of your children, to be by your side even after we are one with the force.”

“We can have the wedding as soon as you want. I’ll do my best to make you happy, to make sure you never want or need anything again, to make the galaxy better for our children and grandchildren. Stars Rey, you’ll look so amazing pregnant. I’ve had so many visions. The galaxy will fall in love with their Empress's beauty.” He felt her kiss him again. He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure his wasn’t a dream even though he had been planning it for weeks now. “How does the ring fit? Too loose? Too tight?” He took her hand and examined it.

It fit her finger perfectly. She finally remembered to glance down at it as well. She wasn’t used to anything on her hands aside from gloves when she scavenged ships. It almost felt heavy. On her finger lay a platinum ring with two small bands of diamonds that whirled around each other and surrounded a diamond in the middle. It was both elegant and simple, and not too large. She was mesmerized by how each diamond caught the remaining light from the sun.

“It's beautiful.” Her voice cracked.

“It doesn’t compare with your natural beauty. I actually had a few more rings made for you. I couldn't decide what would work best, until last night when I saw how the white diamonds looked perfect on your hand.”

“Wait, when did you have time to do this?”

“Not all of my meetings were political or about the First Order.” He laughed at the face she made. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t find me out! It’s still hard to hide my thoughts from you.”

“I’m sure if we didn’t have our bond you would have an easier time hiding it from me.” She pulled him into another kiss. “I thought you proposed to me on the Supremacy.”

“I did…it was a sad attempt at a proposal. You deserved a real proposal. One where you could take your time on your decision.”

She shyly smiled. “I didn't know people actually got down on their knee to propose… I thought that was only in fairy tales.”

“Technically I am royal, and a knight. You just live in a strange fairy tale where you fell in love with a royal knight who happened to hold you against your will.” He winked at her.

She laughed again. “We would have found each other eventually. That I am certain. Oh! I see them!” She pointed in the distance. The small glowing bodies of the butterflies from earlier. “I don't think tonight could get any better.”

“Oh, I think I can think of a few things...” He took her by the hand and led her back to the house. “Like dinner. I know you are hungry. Then, I can run a hot bath for you, massage your aching muscles, then take you to bed. Or take you to bed first, then hot bath and massage. Whatever my fiancé desires.”

“Say it again.”

“Fiancé.”

“Such a lovely word until we are husband and wife. We'll be each other's family.” She tugged on his belt, sliding it off before unbuttoning his shirt, before turning around “Could you help with my zipper?” After he unzipped her dress, she grabbed his hand and walked him over to the couch. “I think dinner can wait a few more minutes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben's mouth once again claimed Rey's as she continued to bounce up and down along his length, causing her to slow down and finally settle for rotating and grinding her hips. They had been at it since his first alarm went off, and she was nearing another climax. His hand gripping her hip tightly while the other held the back of her neck. She broke the kiss as she couldn’t stop the long and increasingly loud moan that escaped her lips, throwing her head back feeling the sweat trail down the side of her face and neck. His lips licked and nibbled the sweat and flesh on the side of her neck, though she didn’t give him much room to move as she had a death grip on his hair. He growled against her skin as he felt her roughly grind back down on him promptly followed by her body shaking as she cried out. She finally loosened her grip on his hair, and he moved her off, making her get on her hands and knees before he reentered from behind. She gasped when they joined again. This angle always felt different, especially as he had an easier time pumping into her sweet spot deep inside. His thrusts were punishingly hard and fast as he held her hips in place while she gripped the sheets in her hands. He opened his eyes to look at her backside then her hands as they gripped the sheets so tightly she could have ripped them. Then, seeing the moonlight reflect on the diamonds on her engagement ring made him groan again, and he picked up his speed. Something about her officially being his fiancé drove him wild. He finally came with a bit of a shout. He leaned over her body, resting most of his weight on his right arm, while his left hand caressed her left arm and finally grasped her left hand. He pulled her against him as he fell into the bed. Their sweaty bodies quickly cooled off as they caught their breath. They didn't sleep much, spending most of the night acting like horny teenagers after his proposal, bound to soil nearly every surface of his house.

“My love, you really need to get ready for your upcoming meetings,” Rey's soft voice came as she pulled his hand to her mouth, softly kissing his fingers.

“I would be ready if it weren’t for my fiancé distracting me.”

She hummed with satisfaction as he kissed her earlobe then turned her head to kiss him back.

They both showered while going over details of what Ben's meetings were about. He decided she would stay at the house now that the news circuits were in fact going crazy with stories over Supreme Leader and his mysterious woman. They had gone over some of the reports on Ben's datapad, getting a good laugh at some of the stories the different stations and planets had come up with. They planned on announcing their engagement soon, but not just yet.

She threw on one of his shirts and crawled back into bed with a datapad as the first morning light began to peak through the window. Ben shut the curtains after he finished getting dressed.

“Remember, Mitaka will be by around 9:00 to go over a few things with you, and of course he is having a security team run through the property. If I know Hux, he already had a team go through the surrounding area.” He raised an eyebrow at her. She was clearly comfortable in their bed, circled on her side with a bunch of pillows around her. “Just think, you would be up training already in whatever hellhold the Resistance is hiding in.”

“I’m usually up training with you anyways. Oh! They really zoomed in on our hands on this article, trying to confirm ‘if the young Supreme Leader and even younger woman’ are engaged, or how Snoke would have or would not have approved of your choice. And this one: ‘The Lost Prince found a fair maiden to carry his heirs, but she is too plain to consistently keep him company in bed.’ What rubbish.”

“You'll find a lot of shit rumors. For now though, try not to read them. We will have to introduce you to the galaxy, to your future citizens. I’m having Mitaka help find a more suitable tailor or designer to help you with your wedding gown, our Imperial robes, and just more formal attire. I’m afraid we can't always look like we are ready to go into battle.”

“Could you imagine the headline? Warrior Bride and Groom?” She yawned and turned off the datapad. “The bed feels empty without you.” She grinned as he kissed her cheek.

“Enjoy the rest while you can. It won't be long before your days will be as active as mine. I’ll see you, hopefully after noon. There are not a lot of meetings scheduled here.” He kissed her once more then left.

Rey did sleep for a few hours and finally crawled out of bed and dressed. Her whole body was surprisingly sore from the night's multiple love making. She counted it as her morning workout and began to read through one of the books of Sith before she heard the chime of the door. She looked at a clock. Mitaka was right on time. She quickly let him and his security team into the house. After Mitaka gave the order for the troopers to patrol around the property Rey offered him a cup of caf.

“Thank you Miss.” He removed his hat and tucked it under his arm. “The Supreme Leader wanted me to start going over political etiquette with you now that you are more accustomed to what the laws are. Especially if his plans for last night went well?” He raised his eyebrows trying to see her hand.

She handed him his caf. “Yes, Mitaka. And I cannot believe I didn't sense it from you of all people! No offense.”

“None taken. I'm surprised I hid it myself.”

Rey offered food, and he politely declined. She grabbed her cup of caf after she added her cream and sugar just the way she liked and a bowl of fruit gesturing to the patio. He sat after she did. He placed his hat back on his head and pulled out his datapad.

“Now forgive me Miss, but, when it comes to your joining future political meetings and formal functions, the Supreme Leader has expressed that you understand you cannot….”

“Mouth off?” She took a huge bite of food.

“Yes Miss. Now, his mother had a reputation for doing just that even at your age, and she had years of training. We have… days? Weeks? Months?”

“Oh. We haven't decided yet.”

“He is… very anxious for you to secure your role as Empress. As Empress you will be able to voice your opinions more, fight for a change in whatever laws you deem unfit. However, once word comes around that you are from Jakku… it could be a bit of an uphill battle. There is a lot of snobbery in the core worlds. However, the Supreme Leader, myself, and even General Hux as well as others believe this could be an advantage for you. As there hasn't been a woman in your position in our lifetimes, you could connect with your citizens easier than Supreme Leader-"

“Since it’s just us, how about you call him Ben?” She watched his reaction and sensed his fear. “Ok, how about Kylo or Ren? The Supreme Leader is just too formal for this conversation.”

He took a sip of his caf. “Maybe for just this conversation I can call him Kylo. It is forbidden to use his birth name. It has been for nearly seven years now. I believe you are the only one who is allowed to use it. Now as I was saying, you can connect with your citizens easier than Kylo. You don't come from a prestigious family. You have no connections to the First Order. Your beginnings are very humble. Kylo said they will have someone they can relate to when they see you and hear of your past, whatever you decide to share of your past. Even your connection to the Resistance will shed you in a different light than him. Obviously he has a reputation. Snoke made sure Kylo and quite a few others within the Order were known for mostly cruel things. If people feared the Order and feared his apprentice no one would go against us. You can imagine how it went when it was found Kylo's mother formed the Resistance.” He stopped and looked out over the hills.

Rey held her cup in both hands. She could sense sadness from Mitaka as well as fear. “Snoke… blamed Ben? For his mother rising against them?”

“I don't know the full story.”

“You… You two were friends once? I didn't know Ben actually had friends.”

Mitaka laughed. “I don't think he considers anyone a friend. I was assigned to help him within the First Order when he joined Snoke. When he wasn't off with the Knights of Ren or on a mission from Snoke, it was my job, kind of like it is now with you, to show him how things worked. He was always guarded, but we did start to talk about our backgrounds: where we were from, where we grew up, how we came to the order. Suddenly, Ren just became silent and dove head first into more missions from Snoke as well as the First Order. Hux later reminded me we do not become friends with anyone for Supreme Leader Snoke found it as a form of weakness.”

She carefully placed her cup on the table. Ben was punished for having normal conversations with his peers. She hated Snoke more than ever.

“Now then, as part of your training, he said you will groan and fight me every step of the way, but you have to learn your silverware and table etiquette for the formal events.”

“Ugh! Who wastes so much silverware! Just start from the ends and make your way to the plate right?”

“I apologize Miss.” He handed her a datapad and had her start reading an article on fine dining. Within thirty minutes as they were discussing the ever so boring difference between dinner fork and salad fork, Mitaka’s com went off.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, is Supreme Leader or Miss Rey available?”

“Captain Peavey, Supreme Leader is still in his meeting. I am with Miss Rey.”

“I have a com from Princess Leia. She wishes to speak to one of them.”

Rey stopped playing with the fork that was in her hands and sat up. Mitaka looked over at her.

“Miss, do you wish to accept the com? I can easily make myself scarce.”

She sat for a moment, now fidgeting with the end of her light blue sleeves near her wrists. “No. I will not accept the com unless Ben has given his approval.”

“Miss Rey, you will be Empress… you are allowed to take the com.”

“And have someone in the First Order accuse me of being a spy or treason? No, I will wait for Ben.”

“Captain Peavey, please explain that both Supreme Leader and Miss Rey are busy training.”

“Thank you Lieutenant Mitaka.”

Rey examined the forks again and rolled her eyes. “Forks are forks. What’s the difference so long as I don’t use my hands?”

He placed the silverware back into the case he brought them in then he logged into a different file on the datapad.

“An old friend of mine has been hired to design your wedding gown, Imperial robes, amongst other formal wear and day to day wear. How about you start going through some ideas so I may forward them, and he can start designing something to your liking? It might help get your mind off of things? Oh, Supreme Leader usually goes to meditate, maybe that would be a better option for you?”

She lightly laughed. “Lieutenant, how do you fit in the First Order? So many of the men and women seem so callous, lost even. But, you have a kind spirit.”

“Many of us were raised to believe in the old Imperial ways. My parents tried to make sure I saw more than one view but follow the Imperial ways to not get me killed.” He quickly stood from his chair. “Supreme Leader, welcome back.”

“Mitaka it is a wonder how you survived for so long.” Ben walked to Rey's side. Hux stood feet away, surveying the property, satisfied seeing the troopers out in the distance monitoring the lands.

“Sir, the Resistance did try to make contact.”

“What the hell do they want now? Are they realizing we are a moment away from destroying them once and for all?” Hux smugly asked as he walked over.

“I refused the com,” Rey answered. “I felt it inappropriate to communicate while you were away.” She looked up at Ben.

“General Hux, I want to double the security over these lands and send teams to Varykino as well.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.”

“Hux and Mitaka, you are both dismissed.” Ben sat down after Hux and Mitaka left, moving his head to shift the hair out of his eyes. “You could have answered the com. I wouldn't have been upset.”

“I have nothing to say to them. Besides, as I explained to Mitaka, I didn't want anyone to take it as something more like I’m a spy for them.”

“Good thinking. The sooner we make you Empress, the better off things will be.” He took her hand to his lips. “I am curious as to why they contacted the First Order again. They must be desperate for your return.” His voice had a hint of malice in it.

“Don't be like that. You look tired. Why don’t we go rest for a bit…” She stood up and pulled on his hand.

“After you contact the Resistance.”

“They asked for you as well.”

“They want you.”

“Will you settle down if I agree?” She rolled her eyes as he shrugged. “With as much sex you got last night, you should be in a better mood.” They walked hand in hand to their office. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed as she set up the com and waited for it to connect. She was met with an image of a man she had never met, dark eyes and hair like Ben, scruffier looking.

“Yeah… hello? Girl in holo?”

“I wish to speak to General Leia,” Rey responded.

“Oh. It’s you. Yeah hold tight for a minute.” He looked at her image again before getting up to have someone call for Leia. Rey looked over at Ben and felt a shiver go down her body. She hadn't seen him this angry since they got into their fight weeks ago. She quickly looked to the holo and found the man looking at her again, and she sighed with annoyance. “So… are you safe? Anyone hurting you?” He waited while Rey glared at him. “Someone get the General!! This girl looks like she can kill me across the galaxy... oh shit. You could, couldn't you? Ah! General.”

“That’s enough Poe.” Leia finally sat down and looked at the video. “Don't mind him Rey.”

“You contacted the First Order?”

“Where is-?”

“Leia.” Rey's tone filled with annoyance.

“I was thinking it is time to possibly talk about negotiations.”

“Why now?” Rey demanded. “Because I joined them?”

“Rey, we can't get our ships out for supplies.”

_ Coruscant _ Rey heard Ben in her thoughts. “Meet us on Coruscant. We will have the First Order stand down for now and will send you coordinates to meet us at, as small a gathering as possible. Do you understand my directions?” Rey looked at the older woman on the com.

Leia slightly smiled. “I’ll bring those who are in the know. When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“They are training you well. We will see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Rey ended the com and waited a moment before turning back to Ben. He looked a little more relaxed, but still frustrated. “What happened? Did your meeting not go well?” She walked over to him.

“It was fine. I’m just ready for this shit with the Resistance to be over with. And fucking Dameron, I should have killed him when I had the chance.”

“Oh. That's who that was? Finn, never mind.” She lightly put her hands on one of his crossed arms. “Don’t let this ruin your day. Come lay down with me, or meditate with me.” One of her hands finally made their way to his face. Even while he was angry he looked handsome. “Don't think about them or your mother. Let’s have a relaxing evening before we head to Coruscant.”

“I do like how fast you scheduled it.” He typed in the coordinates on a datapad. “We will meet them here. It’s a public building where the First Order frequents. I’ll contact Hux and have security moved there immediately.” He finally relaxed his arms and pulled her into him. “Forgive me for my foul mood. I despise the Resistance.”

“I know.” She placed a finger on his lips. “Let’s rest, actually rest before we discuss this further… after you inform Hux to send security ahead.” She took the datapad and sent the coordinates he typed in through the link they had with the Resistance while he informed Hux to send security to Coruscant. He also summoned his knights to Coruscant, much to her dismay. They lightly went back and forth on the knights as they made their way back to their room. Rey stripped down to her shirt and Ben just his underwear, both collapsing in exhaustion onto the bed. He held her close as they drifted to sleep.

On Ajan Kloss Poe tapped Finn on the shoulder. “Hey man, you got a second?”

Finn stood up. “Yeah, everything ok?”

“We are meeting up with your friend Rey tomorrow on Coruscant. I saw her on the holo. Now, I’m not sure if she is there of her own freewill. She seemed nervous. Is she a nervous person?”

“No, Rey is as strong as you can get. Even when we found her on Starkiller base, she wasn't scared, aside from when she was escaping, and we startled her.”

“Look, we will meet up with her, and I got a plan. I don't know how Kylo is keeping her by his side, but if we can separate them. I have some contacts that can help.” Poe shrugs his shoulders.

“Poe, you aren’t planning anything stupid are you?” Rose asked standing by Finn's side.

“Have I ever?”

Both Finn and Rose just looked at Poe with an expression that was the equivalent of  _ you're fucking joking _ . “Does Leia know the plan? Luke?” Finn asked.

“It's all in my head. I’m not telling anyone anything as we have two force users who can scramble our brains to get it out. Rose you coming?”

“Yes! I can't wait to meet her. Wait. Finn you still don't have a crush on her do you?”

“No. No, I was just being dumb. Didn't see too many women in my division. She feels more like a sister would.”

“Ok then. Oh I hope she can tell me what their tech is like! That’s it, I want to be best friends with her as we bring the First Order down.” Rose grinned.

Ben and Rey woke from their slumber a few hours later. Rey turned her body towards Ben and kissed his cheek. “Do you feel a bit better now?”

He smirked. “I do, but I am also starving. Let’s make something, and you can tell me what Mitaka went over with you today.”

She groaned as she stood up. “Dining etiquette. Stop laughing.” She began walking to the door. “Wait, is anyone supposed to come by this afternoon? Should I put more clothes on?”

He eyed her up and down as he pulled his pants on then walked over to her. “Bring a robe just in case. We should probably close all the curtains now that security has been doubled.”

“Why have you called for more security?” She grabbed a long black robe from her closet.

“Fucking paparazzi. Just trying to get to our meetings, they were everywhere. I think they were trying to see if you were by my side. So far, everyone is afraid to write about me. You on the other hand are new, pretty, and fair game.”

After they shut the curtains around the home they made plates of food and sat on the couch. Rey threatened Ben if he quizzed her over any silverware she would destroy him. She offered to go over ideas for her wedding gown, but Ben politely declined explaining he wants to be surprised. That this was also a good test for her to block him out of her thoughts and stop projecting her thoughts. She pouted at the idea, but secretly loved the idea of trying to surprise him. But, what the fuck did she know about gowns?

“Ben… I was wondering…” She idly traced the cup in front of her. “Never mind… it’s nothing “

“Tell me.”

“I was thinking… of possibly meeting some of the Resistance ahead of the scheduled negotiations.” She could see him processing her words, a darkness coming over his features. “By some, I meant speaking to Finn. I… I do feel I need to talk with him. It could just be a few minutes.” She could feel her heart pacing faster; she felt terrible for asking. She felt guilty for betraying her only friend.

“I can only feel comfortable if you allow General Hux to accompany you,” he finally said. His eyes had been glued on the coffee table in front of them before he quickly looked up at her.

“Really? Thank you Ben, I... wait Hux? Ugh.” Her smile quickly faded. “Can't it be Mitaka?”

“While Mitaka is trained in hand to hand as well as expert at blasters, Hux is more qualified.”

“Oh…”

“Hopefully, your talk with your friend could help ease the tension tomorrow.”

She found herself smiling again. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Your presence calmed me when we first met. How can anyone be angry at you is beyond me.”

“You have to say that because you are so madly in love with me. I can't believe we are having peace negotiations. Ben, tomorrow can change everything!”

While he didn't share her optimism, he enjoyed hers. He couldn't shake a feeling that something was going to happen. His mother isn't one to negotiate often. She's a strong willed, stubborn woman who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. He hates admitting it’s where he gets it from. Once his mind is set to something he does whatever it takes to achieve it.

The following morning they were already back on the Finalizer, which currently sat outside the planet of Coruscant. Rey could hear Ben and Hux going back and forth on the plan of her going ahead of Ben with Hux escorting. She finished dressing while she listened to them. She opted for all black to show her united front with Ben: a delicate black tunic with sleeves that stopped just over her shoulders, lower arms wrapped with a black leather that matched her belt, black pants and black knee high boots. She kept her hair down, making it look less like she was ready for battle.

“Sir, it’s just too early for her to talk one-on-one with the Rebels.”

“Which is why you and your team are to accompany her. If you are not fit for the job then-” He looked over at Rey as she approached. His smile seeing her in all black confirmed he enjoyed what he saw. “You are going to make them uneasy. “ He looked at her arms. “You don't need to cover the scars again.”

“Supreme Leader, women are delicate creatures that worry over their looks. Have Levin treat her scars, and maybe she wouldn't fret about it." He quickly glanced over her. “At least she finally looks the part.”

Rey sighed, “she is standing right here. You will speak to me when you have an opinion of me.” She happily accepted a canteen with caf he prepared for her. “Ben! Did you hear him?! He just called you pussy whipped!” She grinned seeing Hux falter his stance and turn beat red.

Ben kissed her cheek. “I did, but I am man enough to admit it's true.” He stopped smiling. “Rey, be careful. General Hux, take care of my fiancé.”

As they walked out Ben could hear an exasperated Hux, “you could have told me you could read minds!" Followed by Rey's, “you must be daft if you think I don’t hold the same capabilities.” He could only hope they didn’t kill each other on the way to Coruscant.

Coruscant... they are to talk peace negotiations in just a matter of hours. He would see her. Leia… his mother. When he sensed her presence as he attacked her ship, her light was as bright as ever. In that moment as he felt her light, he remembered her smile, her comfort, her laugh, how she wiped his tears off his small cheeks as a boy. Of course he couldn't have killed her, even if he really wanted to. Now, he actually felt nervous about seeing her. When he ran to Snoke, he was convinced the last time he had seen her was the last time. He sat on the floor and relaxed his arms and fell into a meditative state. He couldn't go to Coruscant with these feelings. For Rey, he would tap into the light he tried to keep at bay.

As Rey and Hux walked into the building she paused to look at how busy and crowded the city around them was. Rey was usually impressed with different sites and different planets, but this was almost overwhelming.

“Miss, we have a few minutes before you are to try to speak to the defector.” He pulls out a small clip, smaller than her finger nail, then hands it to her. “The Supreme Leader will kill me if we lose sight of you. Place this somewhere on you.”

“This seems a bit excessive. Don't you think?”

“I wholeheartedly agree. The Supreme Leader doesn't seem to realize we can easily find someone to replace you.”

She took a step forward. “You keep talking down to me because of where I am from, because I come from nothing, my parents being nobodies. You are seriously just one step ahead of me. Your father, everyone knew who he was, but your biological mother was just a kitchen maid. Stop thinking you are better than me, because this desert rat will be Empress, and you  _ will _ bow to me.”

Hux straightened his back and swallowed feeling sweat go down his face. “I can see why Ren views you as an equal. I was wondering where your backbone was.” He looked at her with the utmost respect he has only shown Ben.

She clipped the tracker on the inside of her belt. “Ok then… shall we?” She gestured to keep walking.

They walked down the halls in mostly silence, aside from the random question from Rey about Coruscant and of course the steps of stormtroopers.

“The Supreme Leader is set to arrive in twenty minutes.” He looked ahead and saw FN-2187 and a few other members of the Resistance. His lip curled. “I can only allow ten minutes at most. As this is their first attempt at requesting an audience, we must exercise precautions, even if you look upon them as friends,” he whispered to her.

“I understand. Thank you General Hux.” He walked her into a conference room and looked it over, even after the trooper that was in there already confirmed it was clear.

Once he saw for himself there were no explosives or hidden weapons he stepped back out to the hall. “FN-2187, you may enter. Miss Rey has requested a one-on-one audience with you.”

“This is your chance bud. Go talk to her. See if our suspicions are correct. I’ll go meet up with my contacts in the other room.” Poe patted his shoulder while Rose followed Finn. She was stopped by a stormtrooper as he entered.

The door closed behind Finn. He looked over to Rey who was looking out the window. She turned around and offered a small smile. He blinked a few times. She looked healthier than the last time they were together. Of course this time they aren’t running for their lives. Her cheeks were a little fuller, and she no longer looked scary thin, still thin, but she was no longer starving. She even gained more muscle mass in her arms as they were a touch more toned. Her clothes were made of expensive materials, and obviously she was much cleaner than she was on Jakku.

“Rey… It's been some time.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Finn and Rey just stared at each other. Neither knew how to begin this overdo conversation. She finally gestured to the table and chairs.

“Here, let’s sit. I’m sure you have questions.” Rey sat in a chair across from Finn.

“Oh that is an understatement.” Finn sat down. “First off, is he hurting you??”

“Goodness no. Finn, he isn't who you think he is.”

“Really? Because I worked around him for years on Starkiller Base and his flagship the Finalizer, and I think I have a really good idea of who he is.” Finn leaned forward and whispered, “I know you. There's no way you willingly stayed with him.”

“You really think you know me? Finn, we knew each other for a couple of days. He offered me his hand after he killed Snoke, and we took down Snoke's Praetorian Guards. I asked him to call off the attack on the Resistance, and he followed through with my request.”

“He is a monster, a mass murderer. He doesn't have a soul.”

“He is not-"

“You said so yourself, 'he's-a-monster.' Those are your exact words!” He made sure to exaggerate each word she said that fateful night.

“I was wrong. He has done monstrous things, but I got to know him, really know him.”

“Well, when your held captive and possibly brainwashed-"

“Finn, you don't know what you are talking about.”

“Then explain it! Rey! I don't get it.” Finn choked on tears. “My best friend was taken by my enemy, and she is happy about it.”

“Like I was saying, I got to know him before I went to him on the Supremacy. We have a connection, through the Force. I learned more about him while I was with Luke than I learned about you.”

“He was probably lying.”

“I know when people lie, Finn. You may have fooled me when we first met, but Ben has never lied to me.”

“Ben? You are on a first name basis with him? Not the name we all know him by but his birth name? You've got to be fucking kidding me. I don't know what hold he has on you.”

“He doesn't have a hold on me. Finn, I love him. I fell in love with him before I went to him. He feels like home to me, like I'm a desert, and he is the rain.”

“Do you hear yourself?! He kidnapped you! Tortured you for information! Nearly killed me! He chose to let me live, so I can live with the humiliation of being cut down by Kylo Ren! For kriff sakes, he threw you into a tree. Remember? Wow. Just… wow.” Finn shook his head. “Rey-"

She stood up. Finn quickly got to his feet. “I understand you are confused, and you do not understand. Yes, he kidnapped me. I had the map in my head. He didn't torture me. If anything he barely grazed my mind trying to find the map. I know how he treats his prisoners. I saw what he did to Poe. I’ve been in his mind. He was gentle with me. I cut his face open. The tree is nothing compared to that. We were on opposite sides of the war. You know how he fights. He only tried to exhaust me during the fight. Even with the injury he sustained from Chewie, he could have finished the both of us off.”

“Rey, again… do you hear yourself? Exhaust you so he can kidnap you again? And by the way, I got a good hit on his arm.”

“If you would please let me finish. He was ordered to bring me to Snoke. In which he eventually did. Snoke did torture me, got the map to Skywalker, learned of my training, learned of the planet and its inhabitants. Ben was ordered to kill me. I didn't know it at the time, but he had long decided to kill Snoke before he brought me to him. Snoke had been in his mind since he was a child, possibly even while Leia was pregnant with him. You don't know what he has gone through. Would you have been able to disobey Snoke? Ben had no choice in anything, not until he had to pick his new name. After that, he could never make a decision without suffering Snoke's wrath.”

Finn blinked a few times before running his hand down his face. “You can't expect me to accept this…"

“I don't expect anything. You deserved an explanation.”

“You're damned right I deserved it.”

“And now you have it. Please know he has not hurt me. Physically or mentally, he has not harmed me. I chose him. I chose to be with him. No one is forcing me.”

Finn finally noticed the ring on her finger and his anger and disgust became more apparent. “You are going to marry him? Do you really think he loves you? There aren't a lot of women in the First Order. Of course he fell for you. Once he gets everything he wants out of you, such as a powerful child, he will move onto another woman.”

“I think we are done with this conversation.” She made her way around the table towards the doors.

“Rey, I’m sorry! That may have been a bit out of line. Look, as a kind gesture, I brought something that belongs to you.”

He made his way over to a wall and pressed a small button. A small section of the wall slid open, and he quickly made his way in calling for her to follow.

“I'll stand in this room thanks.”

“You’ll stand in that room because it’s what Hux will allow? By orders of Kylo Ren?” He called from the other room. He finally came back in, Jedi texts in hand. Her angry eyes widened as she looked at the books then to Finn.

“Place them on the table, and please leave. I need a few minutes to myself.”

“You can't be serious.”

“I need to recenter myself. I’m upset you keep insulting my fiancé. I need a moment to meditate.”

Finn nodded his acknowledgment and placed the texts on the table. He began to walk out and stopped next to her to say something, but shook his head and left. Hux came in immediately.

“General Hux, I need a moment to meditate.”

“Yes, of course. Meditate as if I am not here.”

“Armitage, get out,” her voice broke.

“Yes Miss,” he walked out muttering how Ren would probably have his neck for this.

She sighed and walked over to the table and placed a hand on the old texts. She closed her eyes and began to settle down. During her confrontation with Finn, she had the urge to physically hurt him, and she wasn't fond of how it made her feel. Perhaps she's read too much of the ancient Sith texts. Ben had been right, they needed to figure how to balance both dark and light. She felt a presence behind her and opened her eyes. Suddenly something went over her mouth and nose and everything went black.

On the Finalizer Ben and Mitaka had been going over minor details and ideas to discuss with the Resistance. Leia didn’t say exactly what she wanted to negotiate. He only heard her say they couldn't get any of their ships out for supplies. Either they were in a heavily patrolled location or their ships were fucked. The problem would eventually solve itself, but deep down Ben couldn't handle the thought of her starving to death. Although he meditated to try to calm his nerves, he didn't know how to feel about seeing her again, the woman who brought him into a miserable world, who chose politics over being a mother, and was almost never around. However, when she was around he always felt balanced near her. Even after he had a fit and broke something, or multiple objects with an outburst in his abilities with the Force, she would pull him into her arms to settle him. She was physically more affectionate than Han (he had his own way of showing love like midnight flights or wrestling with him), with her hugs and soft whispers of comfort, as if she knew he already battled the dark within his mind before she ultimately sent him away to train with Luke. Luke who had the emotional range of the tip of a needle. He was sent to him to learn to become balanced in the light, to control his powers, and felt more lost and unbalanced than ever.

Suddenly Ben felt something, and he stopped mid sentence as he spoke to Mitaka. He slowly turned his attention to the window overlooking Coruscant and walked over to it. In the distance he could see the Millennium Falcon. His eye twitched, but that wasn't what he sensed.

“S-Supreme Leader? Everything alright?” Mitaka looked at Ben's tense frame.

Hux checked his watch. Ben was due to arrive soon. He walked into the conference room Rey was in. “Miss Rey, I just need to inform you Supreme Leader-” He froze on the spot. She wasn't in the room. “Rey??? Scavenger?!” He walked around the room and even looked under the table knowing she wasn't there. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck… Where the fuck are the rebels?!” He ran out into the hall, his hair falling in his eyes, sweat dampened his forehead. He saw Finn, Poe, the girl from the Supremacy talking amongst themselves. “Where is she?”

“Dude, you were standing out here just as we were,” Poe answered. He grinned at seeing the absolute panic on Hux's face.

“Inform the Supreme Leader we have a situation. Miss Rey has vanished!” Hux yelled into his com before ordering half the troopers to search the building.

Ben slammed his mask on and stormed out ahead of Mitaka who scrambled to keep up. Ben didn't mutter another word as they reached the hangar. He immediately went over to his ship, giving it a quick look over it before jumping in and taking off. Mitaka and the security team assigned to them ran to their shuttle to try to catch up. On their way out, Mitaka noticed the Knights of Ren’s ship in the distance. He forgot they were also summoned by Ben the day before. Looking at their ship made Mitaka physically shudder. He saw that they too began to make their way down to the planet.

Fury had swept over him. He hadn't felt this out of control in months. After he landed he jumped out of his ship storming into the building, his stormtroopers running to keep up with him. All troopers and First Order personnel that were already in the building immediately moved out of the way, standing at attention. The lights in the long hallway were bursting as he walked through, only the cracked windows allowing light to come in. He could hear Hux and Poe getting into a heated argument. Hux's voice abruptly stopped as he turned to face Ben.

Hux's eyes widened more than they were moments ago seeing the mask on him again. He swallowed hard and knelt before him. “Supreme Leader I take full responsibility-"

Ben stormed past Hux and straight for Poe. “Where is she?” The venom in his modulated voice gave them a chill.

Finn instinctively placed himself in front of Rose and looked at Poe.

“Sounds like she left ya, pal.” He grunted as his body was thrown into the wall. Rose and Finn were stuck, frozen in place by the force. “You can’t tell me you didn't expect it. She looked absolutely petrified on the holo last night-" He felt his airways constrict, and his body raised off the floor. The stormtroopers surrounded them.

“I doubt she left. She was just telling me I would bow and call her Empress not that long ago.” Hux approached cautiously.

“What is the meaning of this?” Came Leia's voice.

Ben refused to look at her. He was enjoying watching Poe struggle to breathe. He was surprised he didn't sense Leia's presence.

“Rey disappeared General.” Rose managed to speak. Her voice was full of fear. She had never seen the infamous Kylo Ren in person. His size alone was intimidating to her, and the fact she didn't have the power to move her limbs scared her and angered her at the same time.

Leia slowly approached. “Let them go. And we will get to the bottom of this.”

He let Rose go first before Finn, but kept a firm grip on Poe, whose complexion began to change.

“Ben, let him go.”

“Don't! Don't speak to me as if you don't know what is going on.” He still refused to look at her.

“I don't know what happened. And neither do these two idiots. Well, not much that can help. Poe can't say anything if he's dead.”

“Heaven forbid you lose your best pilot.” He let go of his force choke, then threw him to the floor just because he felt like it.

Poe felt his throat as he coughed and regained his ability to breathe.

“Now, what the hell is going on?” Demanded Leia.

Poe lifted a hand to start talking but coughed again. Leia’s gaze caught Finn's. His eyes immediately looked to the floor.

“It was obvious Rey was nervous last night. I’m sure you saw it Leia.” Poe finally regained his composure. “So, I figured maybe I was wrong, and she isn’t there of her free will. I mean, who would willingly go to someone like him,” -he eyed Ben up and down with distaste- “a fucking murderer and traitor to his own family.”

“Poe, Rey didn't make her decision lightly, but it was hers.” Leia stood between the two men. She couldn't believe how much taller Ben was now. “Poe… why is it always you? What happened?”

“What difference does it make? Rey should be safe on the Falcon by this point.”

“Chewie, did Rey board the Falcon? Have you seen or heard from her?” Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the Wookie roared back with a no and hasn't seen the Pup since taking her to the Supremacy.

Ben's blood was boiling. He wanted to tear Dameron to pieces. “What did you do?”

Poe nervously glanced around. “I contacted some people. They were supposed to help her get out of here.” He winced feeling the tendrils go through this mind. He looked up at the menacing mask Ben wore.

“Kanjiklub? Those are your contacts?” Ben took a step closer and felt his mother put her hand on him and Poe as well. “Don’t touch me!” Leia slowly lowered her hands.

“Poe! Han owed money to Kanjiklub. I’ve told you this several times. Get your head out of your cockpit!” She exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, let his royal princeness pay them off. Then, if she wants she can go back to this vile creature, or she can come back with us.” It was his turn to sweat in anxiety. “Look, they are stealthy. I thought it would be easier to get her out with their help. I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Ben immediately turned towards his knights. Finn stumbled back.

Rose's mouth opened in shock. No one heard them come in. “Those are some scary looking guys.”

“Begin tracking any ships that left this area. Listen for any communications regarding Miss Rey.” Hux announced into his com. He looked over to Ben. He was instructing them on finding her as well. As the knights left, Ben turned his gaze to his general. Hux took a deep breath, waiting for the punishment. Snoke never wasted time in punishments. He felt it was almost cruel to make him wait for the pain. But it never came.

“General Hux, pull the division out, we need all resources available.” He left without waiting for a response and got in his ship then left.

Hux finally let the breath out and realized he was in fact alive and unharmed. Walking into the room she sat in with Finn he saw the stack of books that were not there earlier. One had fallen on the floor. He picked it and the others up then walked out of the room. He glared at the rebels before quickly walking away demanding the remaining troops return to the Finalizer.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” Murmured Poe.

“You basically just re-kidnapped Rey,” Leia growled.

“Y-your taking his side? General!” Poe was shocked.

“Poe, I don’t know what’s happened, but I can feel they care for one another. We may not like how they met, hell, I bet they don't like the circumstances either. But something is going on with them. Luke sensed it when she was on the island. We were supposed to negotiate peace… and now you might have fucked it all up. Once again, you are not showing leadership skills. You are just as, if not more impulsive as he is.” She shook her head and began to leave. “Oh, and you all should realize, he just restrained himself. Had this been the same person from a few months ago, we would all be dead. Let’s see if we can get any information on her whereabouts. Or…”

“Or else he will burn the whole galaxy down. Got it.” Finn finished and followed with Rose.

Mitaka cautiously approached Ben. He was looking out the windows on the bridge. He looked more tense than he had seen in weeks. “Sir... all coms to kanjiklub have gone unanswered. We should be able to track them soon. We have placed rewards for any information on their whereabouts.”

Ben simply nodded his head. “I’ll be in my quarters,” his modulated voice filled the tense air. Everyone made sure to stay out of his way as he walked away. He had already tried to open their force bond but to no avail. He was going to try again. He threw his helmet across their quarters as he made his way back in. It already felt empty without her, without sensing her presence, without her smile or her warm embrace. He roughly ran his hand through his hair, trembling. This whole situation was beyond his control, and he hated it. If only he could settle down enough to find her force signature. He doesn't know who exactly took her, finding their signatures would be impossible… but Rey's light was almost as bright as Leia's. At this point he could only hope his knights would find a clue. He eventually returned to the bridge to prevent the urge to destroy everything in sight. He had to be better for her.

Somewhere deep in space Rey woke in a small room. Looking at her surroundings she realized she was in a cell. Feeling the weight of the cuffs on her wrist she sighed. The cuffs suppressed her powers, so she couldn't feel anything... not even Ben. She could tell by the hum in the air she was on a ship. It definitely wasn't First Order and didn't look like anything the Resistance had. She sleepily leaned her head against the cold wall trying to come up with a plan. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she realized Finn set her up, using the ancient texts as bait. She was angry at herself for not sensing whoever it was that took her. Ben would never trust them now. What if he thought she left him? The fact she couldn’t open their bond caused her to worry. She needed the cuffs off, needed to open the bond. She couldn’t even hold a blaster with the kriffing cuffs on, ket alone try to crawl through air vents or any other small spaces throughout the ship if she got anything open. She began to bang the cuffs on the metal edge of the rack she slept on, slamming her wrists as hard as possible trying to break the cuffs that surrounded her wrists. Every hit, she could feel bruises developing on her skin. She stopped when the door to her cell opened.

“What the hell are you doing?” The man asked.

“Trying to break the cuffs, obviously,” she coldly replied.

“Break those cuffs, and we'll break your ankles, then put a fresh set of cuffs on you.”

“Who are you, and why am I here?”

“Who I and my crew are is no matter to you. We were hired to acquire you for a job.”

“But why?”

“You are the Supreme Leader's woman, are you not?”

“Excuse me?”

“It doesn't matter. We're being paid to deliver you to the old dark cultist, who believes you are part of a prophecy. Therefore, your blood must be spilt to prevent it.”

“If it's money you want-"

“Not just money. This helps settle an old debt and leaves the one known as Solo with the consequences of the debts left by his own father.”

“Ben had nothing to do with any of that. Hey! Come back here!” She stood to follow him and received the back of the man's hand across her face that made her stumble back a bit. Then she stood her ground glaring at him. Her right cheek burned, and her lips were busted.

“Don't try to command me. You are no longer by the Supreme Leader's side.” With that the man left, and the doors closed behind him.

Rey's lip curled up in a snarl until she felt the pain of where the skin had split. She licked her lips, the taste of copper taking over. She sat back down and tried to reach out in the force, knowing it would be impossible.

She growled in frustration thirty minutes later after she couldn’t get the bond to open. She tried to slide her hands out of the cuffs and tempted banging on them again. She gasped suddenly, remembering the tracking device Hux gave her. She stood up and looked on the inside of her belt. She saw a small button and pressed it. It started blinking, sending a tracking signal to the First Order. She let out a shaky sigh of relief, hoping someone would receive the signal.

Suddenly she heard heavy footprints rapidly approaching her cell. The same man from earlier stormed in.

“Where is it??” He screamed at her. She stood defiant, refusing to answer. He grabbed her hair and threw her into the wall. “The tracking device you activated! Where is it? Our signals already picked it up.”

“I’ll never tell you.” She stood back up. “Just you wait until I get out of these cuffs. I will end you.”

The man snarled in frustration then saw her tracker. It shifted up after she fell to the ground moments ago. He grabbed it and broke it in front of her. “Break one of her ankles. Make it hurt.” He said to one of the guards outside of her door.

She immediately began to try to push the guard away, kicking, grabbing and trying to hit him with the metal of her cuffs. The other guard came in, grabbing her from behind while the other slammed something into her leg. She didn’t see it, but felt the cold metal as it slammed into her right ankle. She couldn't stop the scream of pain upon the impact. They finally let her go. She tried to catch her breath. Her body shaking, she felt like she was going to pass out.

_Rey!_ Ben felt her, felt her pain, her panic. He gasped and bent over, placing his hand on the wall in front of him. He unconsciously picked up his right foot. Mitaka walked over to ask if he needed anything then Hux came sliding onto the bridge.

"Mustafar! They are heading towards the Mustafar system!”

Ben straightened his posture. “Captain Peavey.”

“Set course for Mustafar immediately,” the Captain ordered.

“General Hux, you better not be wrong.” Ben walked over to him.

“I cannot believe I forgot until it went off. I gave her a tracker. She just activated it. It only went off for a few minutes. They must have discovered it. I apologized for not turning it on.”

“I’m the one who let her go ahead… it’s no one's fault but my own.” He stormed out of the bridge and to his quarters. He felt sick to his stomach. They couldn’t open the bond, but he felt her pain. He couldn’t do anything to stop it. _Hang on Rey… I’m coming for you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

“Leia, they are heading to the Mustafar system. Do we follow?” Poe quickly asked.

“Yes!! We need to try to right the wrong you have inflicted upon them!” She yelled across the Falcon before mumbling, “idiot…”

“Look, I’m sorry! She did look scared in that holo… I wanted to help.”

“I know, but you should have discussed it with me. That fact we are all alive is nothing short of a miracle.”

“He... he wouldn't have killed you. I don't know how I’m still here though.” Poe ran a hand down his jaw.

“Because there is light still in him. I’ve been saying it for years! She is bringing it out in him… let’s hope your actions don't snuff it out.” She walked away to have some time to herself. Poe let out a shaky breath. He really did feel terrible for his impulsive actions. He never suspected it would result in this situation.

“Why Mustafar?” Hux finally asked.

“My only guess is, they are trying to kill off ‘the final light.’ The Sith cultists, the Alazmec, reside on that planet. There’s an old Sith prophecy. Snoke believed I would be the one to: kill all the light, kill all the Jedi, kill all hope. The prophecy cannot be filled should 'the final light' exist.”

“You’ve said you are not Sith.” Hux was confused, but genuinely curious this time.

“I’m not. I only channel the Dark. I don’t believe in the ways of the Sith nor the Jedi. I don't know what I am. But I will snuff out the light and hope in this galaxy if anything happens to her.”

“And you wonder why we refused to let you fly your or any ship. You will get yourself killed if you fly.”

Ben couldn't help the cold, short laugh that escaped his lips. “As if anyone on this ship could stop me. The only thing stopping me is her being alive.”

“Speaking of alive... I’m surprised you didn't kill any of those Resistance members.”

“I should have killed Dameron for sure, their precious pilot,” he menacingly answered. “I have no answers for why they are alive.” His eyes fixated on the blue streaks outside of the view port. He was extremely anxious though the conversation was actually helping him. He'll just unleash his fury on the Alazmec. 

Hux looked at the time frame to when they would arrive. This was possibly the longest and maybe most personal conversation he has had with Ben, but, he wasn't killing anyone or destroying the ship, so he would push on. Personal conversations were not Hux’s strong suit.

“Why would the Sith cultist openly defy you like this?”

“I’m not Vader. They don't bow to me. They know his blood is in mine, and that’s just enough for them to register some form of respect. They showed no signs of wanting to kill her while we were there.”

“Do you know where they are taking her?”

“Yes. They plan on bleeding her out on an altar near the irontrees that were planted years ago. I’ll be joining my knights shortly. They know where to go. I’ll fly the Silencer when we are closer and kill every fucker on that planet. You will bring a squadron down with Mitaka. Have someone from medical ready to go as well.”

“And should the rebels arrive? We can safely bet Mr. Dameron will want to play hero, or your… Leia to be there to try to sort things out.”

His hands clenched tighter. “I’ll deal with them myself.”

Rey lay on the cold, hard floor of her cell. Her breathing finally settled, tears dried. She tried not to move. Any small movement she made she could feel through her whole body, mostly in her right ankle. She settled once the shock of the pain wore off. She swore she heard Ben tell her he is coming. The thought of her beloved coming to rescue her made her smile the smallest of smiles while she looked at the ceiling. She couldn't wait for the cuffs to come off, then she planned on killing every person on this ship. The way she felt in this moment, she didn’t care if it led her straight to the dark side. She would have revenge. The doors to her cell suddenly opened and she glared at the men who came in.

“Grab her by the arms. Make her walk. The Alazmec are preparing for her arrival.”

“Alazmec?? You took me to Mustafar?” She tried to suppress the groan of agony when two men on either side of her forcibly sat her up before yanking her body off the floor. The groan turned into a painful growl as she lifted her right foot off the floor. Sweat was collecting over her forehead and neck from the shock of the pain when she suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Ben concerning their fight on Starkiller Base.

_ “I still don't understand how you were able to stand while bleeding out. Punching your wound, it caused more blood to pour out onto the snow. Shouldn’t that have made you pass out?” _

_ “It spiked my adrenaline. The pain was unbearable, and every moment I felt I would succumb to my injury, I hit the wound, numbing the pain for a short time while the adrenaline coursed through… it also helped me channel a force rage,” he lightly laughed. “Something you snapped me out of real fast, taking my grandfather's saber. The shock of seeing you take it and wield it and the sudden visions from such a simple act, I realized it was you… someone I already knew in a sense.” _

She lifted her foot a little more, ready to slam it down but paused as they tried to pull her. She was afraid of how much it would hurt. This was different from a blaster wound. The wound Ben sustained should have killed him. She supposed because of how strong he is was the only reason he survived. Her ankle was broken. They're about to force her over to people who want to spill her blood. She slammed her foot down a few times. She screamed when she first slammed her foot down, then steadied her breath as she slammed it a few more times, blinking away tears, channeling her own rage as she could hear the blood rushing through her body. Everything felt hot, and she couldn't hear what her captors said to her as they forced her to walk. Her walk was very much a limp, but her mind felt so numb. She felt angry, angrier than she had ever been, angrier than when she faced Ben down on Starkiller Base, angrier than all the times Plutt short changed her portions, or when the scavengers stole her goods. She felt angrier than when Snoke played his mental games with her. She felt betrayed by Finn. He set her up by distracting her, not respecting her decision to join Ben, not respecting the fact she had a mind of her own. Now she was stuck with these… people. She didn't know if they were bounty hunters, gangsters, thieves… it didn't matter. She was being brought to a group of people who wanted her dead. Fuck! She needed these cuffs off immediately. She wanted them to regret coming near her.

Ben felt another surge, almost as if he were shocked by Snoke again. Beginning in his ankle, it started off as pain, then it felt as if he had his own adrenaline rush. They were just outside Mustafar, and he still couldn't open the bond. He couldn't explain why he knew he felt Rey's pain, but he knew she was still alive. His knights were already descending to the planet when the Silencer flew past them. Landing near Fortress Vader where the Kanjiklub had landed their ship, he emerged from his, stomping his right foot as he ignited his lightsaber. He felt the unbalanced energy from his Kyber crystal, the flashing red and orange tint matching his mood. It only took minutes for him to kill those who were onboard, and those who foolishly ran back to the ship. Though the planet was red, he wanted to give the surface a fresh coat of crimson. His knights immediately joined his side. Lifting his saber he quickly pointed it at them.

“If I find out any of you knew about this plan, or was a part of it. I will slowly dismember your fucking bodies. Find the Alazmec and kill them all.” He immediately turned, running towards where the irontrees were. He knew where the altar was. His knights spread out following him. Cardo slowed for a moment when he saw droplets of water begin to descend. Rain was an extremely rare occurrence on Mustafar, a planet that was nearly destroyed years ago and hardly has any moisture to create rain. And yet they stood in the path of a storm.

Within moments the slaughtering began, Ben and his knights striking down any who came in their path. Ben struck his saber true to every cultist he came across, slicing through every man or woman who came near him, cutting their bodies in half or several pieces. Blood and rain splattered the ground and his clothes. A short time later, lasers from blasters joined Ben and his knights. Hux and his stormtroopers had arrived.

Rey fought back against the rough hands who brought her to the lead Alazmec standing in front of her, elbowing one man in the nose and head butting the other. She gasped as she felt a different form of rage pulsate through her.

“Ben!”

She looked down at her cuffs, lightning reflecting off the metal. They were still activated, still suppressing her ability to channel the force. As the lead Alazmec grabbed her left arm she pulled back as he dragged her towards the altar. She screamed again as she could feel the friction within her ankle. Her adrenaline quickly was wearing off, but her own rage was not. The rain was heavier, making it harder to stand as she tried to resist the pull to the altar. With another flash of lightning she saw an old blade with writing she didn't recognize.

Another cultist helped drag her. She could feel the rain water pour from her face and into her mouth as she screamed her protest. She could hardly see as the warm water flowed off her eyelashes. She growled as she used her weight and shoved the extra Alazmec away from her. She could hear his head as it hit the stone steps below the altar. Suddenly, she felt her chest slam onto the altar, rough edges cutting into her skin. She winced in pain as she felt her hair being grabbed at the top of her head, her face looking towards the sky, her neck exposed. She couldn’t make out what the Alazmec was mumbling. She winced as the blade was lightly moved across her neck, not hard enough to cut her. She knew it was just a practice stroke.

“Now, we bleed out the Final Light, destroying the final hope! With this final blow to the light, the heir to Vader will now bring forth the dark once more!” The Alazmec shouted. Ben watched in horror as he finished killing the men who brought Rey to the Alazmec. He ran through the clearing of the irontrees towards them.

The blade left her throat, and she redistributed her weight once more and used all the strength and anger she could muster breaking apart the cuffs at last. She back handed the lead cultist across the face, effectively knocking him over. She climbed over the altar, moaning as she dragged her foot then stumbled down the steps on the other side. She lifted herself from the mud and pushed herself to through the open field as fast as her body would allow it.

She heard the cultist scream behind her. She turned, and he was right behind her, blade in the air swinging down to kill her. The red crimson blade that pierced through his body lit up the air above her. The Alazmec’s body fell to the side after the blade of the saber was pulled out. She took a long deep breath as she looked at Ben's soaked frame in front of her, saber clutched tightly in his right hand, his chest taking deep breaths, the rain streaming off of his mask. He deactivated the saber and stepped towards her after he clipped his weapon back on his belt. She blinked then all the pain returned. Her limbs felt heavy, and she felt pain all over her body. She took a deep breath and fainted. His arms swiftly caught her before she fell to the ground. He stood up and looked down at her unconscious form in his arms. Wind and rain whipped around them as lightning flashed again. He ordered his knights to go back to their ship. General Hux came running up with a few stormtroopers. Ben carefully pulled her closer to him, needing just another moment before turning to his men. The sky overhead once again lit up, but this time with the lights of the Millennium Falcon as it landed. A new wave of fury set in Ben.

How dare they! How dare they show up! The fuck were they going to do now? They already tried to separate them. Were they foolish enough to try to do it again? Or try to negotiate peace now? No, he would fucking kill them on the spot. General Hux cautiously stepped up to Ben to say something, but the ramp to the Falcon dropped. Ben was about to hand Rey to Hux, so he could pull out his saber and strike them all down as they walked out, but he decided he could kill them while holding her. The force would allow it. Rey would forgive him later. Then he saw her. Leia walked out as fast as her old body allowed it with her hands in the air.

“Come out of the rain while your men bring their shuttle. Whatever injuries you both sustained we can start patching while you wait.”

“Do you honestly think I would trust you? That suddenly you give a shit? Or is it because you are also convinced I’m holding her against your will? That you have to swoop in to rescue her, to be a hero all over again?”

“Don't be dramatic with me son. Get your asses on board, General Hux as well. He looks like a miserable cat.”

Beneath his mask, he clenched his jaw and looked down at Rey. The rain was still heavy, and she had injuries that needed to be tended to immediately. He barely turned his head to look at Hux who did indeed look like a miserable cat. He sighed with annoyance and begrudgingly walked up the Falcon's ramp. It still looked like garbage, but it wasn’t that long since he walked in it on Starkiller Base. He saw nests made of wires in some of the walls as he made his way to one of the couches to lay her on. Other than that, it still looked like it would break apart.

Leia brought over a blanket for Rey after Ben carefully laid her down. She offered one to Hux who stood further back, keeping an eye on the walkways for anyone who may approach. Ben placed the blanket on Rey and moved it off of her right foot and quickly strode over to a med kit Leia had set out earlier. He brought it over to Rey and knelt down beside her and removed his gloves. He caressed his left hand softly to her forehead and down her cheek. He hated seeing her like this. He shifted down to her foot and loosened her boot to slide it off as carefully as possible. Removing her sock wasn't easy as it was soaking wet. He ended up taking scissors and cutting it off, so he didn’t pull on her foot. Her foot and ankle were already bruised and swollen. He delicately rubbed bacta cream on and placed a splint. There were no other supplies to help her broken bones. He sighed as he lightly took her arms one at a time out of the blanket to remove the metal cuffs still bound to each wrist. Her captors were well prepared. The cuffs were known to suppress one's ability to channel the force. She banged the cuffs up really well, and he suspected she broke the small chain that held them together. He managed to get the cuffs to open and unbound the leather wraps on her arms, taking a deep breath when he saw how bruised her wrists were from her attempts to remove them. He lightly held her right hand applying bacta on it first.

Leia watched from a corner as he took care of her. She was aware that Poe, Finn, Rose, and Chewie were behind her. She was also aware of General Hux watching her from the corner of his eye. She couldn't help but watch. Her son was here, in front of her. He was taller than the last time she saw him… well he is in his mask, but it’s been over seven years since he was in front of her. And before that it was very seldom visits for thirteen years. Luke said the less they visited the better his training would be.

After he placed her hand back down he reached for the other and paused as she stirred. He looked to her eyes, relieved to see her tired hazel eyes looking at him.

“Where am I?” She looked confused. Surely she would have recognized the Falcon's walls.

“We're guests on the Falcon.” He couldn't help the scoff of humor he found in the situation.

Her lip twitched. “Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” He cocked his head to the side as he answered, watching her smile slowly grow.

“Ben.” She lifted her hand and reached for his mask.

He lifted his hands and pressed the button on the side. It hissed as it released the pressure that locked it in place. Then, he pulled it off, placing it on the floor next to him. Her fingers trembled as she traced his face.

“You came for me. You saved me.” Her bottom lip began to tremble like her fingers.

“I’ll always come for you, so long as you want me.” His large hand once again lightly took hers before turning his face to kiss her palm, then using his other hand he blotted the fresh blood from her cracked lip carefully with a small towel. “I’m so sorry I wasn't there to protect you.”

He heard footsteps behind them and immediately channeled the force, freezing both Finn and Poe in place. His face was full of anger though his gaze never left hers. She could see the conflict in his eyes. He desperately wanted to kill them here and now, but didn't, since he knew she wouldn't forgive him.

“Ben.” She moved his hair out of his face. “You’ve done enough killing today,” her voice was soft, especially compared to Finn and Poe demanding to be released, that they just wanted to see if Rey needed anything. He chewed the side of his cheek as his body shook with anger before he let them go. He sighed and turned his attention to her left wrist, but she suddenly sat up, throwing her right arm in the air.

She threw the two men to the ceiling and left them up there. An astonished Hux thickly swallowed and straightened the collar of his shirt while he watched. Ben turned in surprise to see what she was doing. He found her face again and he could feel his blood turn cold.

“You! How dare you do this to me? Finn, you were my friend! I have a mind of my own! I can think for myself and can defend myself! I cannot believe you set me up the way you did! I’ve never been so disappointed before. You really are a fucking traitor!” Her eyes were narrowed with aggression, and her arm shook as she held her grasp.

“Rey…” Ben whispered to her. The anger on her face, the look in her eyes almost made her look unrecognizable.

She turned her sights on Poe. “And you! I don't know who you are, nor do I care. This whole thing was your idea! For what? To continue to try to replace Ben's spot as Leia's son? To be a Resistance hero? You are just pathetic!”

“Rey,” Ben's voice was a little louder now and he cupped her cheek. She finally looked back into his eyes. “This isn't you sweetheart. Don't do this. You'll hate yourself if you kill him. You'll feel guilty for killing Poe. Let them go Rey.”

She curled her lip up in frustration. She wanted to hurt them. Ben's words got through, and she knew he was right... this wasn't her. “Fuck!” She screamed before letting them go. She didn't feel bad for making them drop from the ceiling, after everything she went through. “Can we go back to the Finalizer? I’m ready to go home with you.”

“Rey, I am so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!” Finn slowly stood back up.

“No! Do not speak to me! I trusted you!”

“Finn, Poe… I think it's best that you make yourselves scarce. Rose, you can stay… Chewie…” Leia kind of shrugged. She could feel Chewie's apprehension. The pup who killed his own father, the pup Chewie felt responsible for… but then seeing him care for Rey. He didn't know what to feel, though if he really wanted Ben to die, he would have shot him more than once after watching Han die.

“Supreme Leader, Miss Rey, our shuttle is already here.”

Leia walked up. “Ben, Rey, please understand I did not know. I really would like to try to be in communication with you. Ben, I can see you're on your own path and not Snoke's.” She felt an overwhelming amount of sadness. Clearly seeing her son as a man. Gone were the little boyish features, though she could see a hint of his childlike face, but he was twenty-nine and not nine. She missed the days before sending him away when he turned ten. She missed out on the next twenty years. Her son grew up without her.

“Now is not the time to be discussing treaties or ceasefires, especially not after my fiancé was taken from me. She needs real medical attention. I don't have time for your games.” He removed the blanket off of Rey then picked her up. She winced a bit as she leaned into him.

“I didn't know the two of you were engaged!” Leia's voice filled with surprise and happiness. Though she only knew Rey for a short time, she liked her. And Chewie had spoken highly of her. “My baby is getting-"

“Oh don't start with that shit,” Ben growled as he walked them to the exit. Hux waiting to leave after. “I haven't been your child for so long now. Even before you sent me away, I wasn't the child you wanted. So don't start acting like you are excited or proud.”

Leia tried to speak, but Rose called out to them carrying Rey's quarterstaff.

“Finn and Chewie said this belongs to you.” Rose looked at the two of them in awe. She was petrified of Ben, but felt at ease with Rey. Even though she just threw Finn and Poe to the ceiling.

Rey looked over Ben's shoulder and gave a small smile. “It is. Thank you. General Hux, could you please carry my staff?”

“Yes Miss…” He walked over to Rose and eyed her up and down while mumbling he was not a personal assistant.

Rose quickly handed the staff then Ben's helmet to him while glaring at him. She didn't miss the way he eyed her, nor has she forgotten she and Finn were his prisoners just weeks ago.

They walked down the ramp and into the rain towards their shuttle. Their stormtroopers waiting for them were armed and ready to open fire should any other enemy appear. With the lightning, one could see the scattered bodies over the land. Rey hadn't realized there were so many Alazmecs. Once Ben laid her down on the seats Hux made his way to the captain of the vessel. Lieutenant Swayeur, the one overseeing Rey's health, made her way over to Rey and Ben to start cleaning her wounds. She noticed fresh blood was seeping through Ben's tunic, but was interrupted by Hux.

“Bring us back to the Silencer, so Supreme Leader may fly it back.”

“General Hux, we are to go straight back to the ship,” Ben countered.

“Supreme Leader, I promise I will keep her safe.”

“You were very capable of keeping her safe earlier, weren't you?”

“Be- Kylo... fuck it we are engaged. Ben, I commanded Hux leave me alone for just a minute. That’s all it took was a minute. It’s not his fault.” She could tell Ben blamed himself for the ordeal and was taking it out on Hux. “We can discuss this later. I feel the General is saving us time by having you fly the ship back now instead of retrieving it.” She could see his eyes burning into hers.

“Mitaka, you are too quiet. Fly my ship back.” Ben glared at Hux who then offered the helmet to him. Ben refused to take it then knelt down by Rey for the flight.

Within minutes they were back where the Silencer and the Knights of Ren were. Rey closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain she was feeling but smiled when he softly kissed her. He dismissed the knights who were waiting for him. Mitaka got in the Silencer and followed the shuttle.

“I can't believe you are making me carry this mask. It's fucking heavy.” Hux muttered.

“I can't believe you disobeyed him and followed my orders. I’m not Empress yet!” She laughed and groaned in pain. Some of the stormtroopers shifted unconsciously, pretending they didn’t hear how the almighty General Hux listened to the Scavenger and not the Supreme Leader, and that Hux was still alive.

Once they were back on the Finalizer, Ben immediately took Rey to the medbay while instructing Captain Peavey to head for Naboo. An older male doctor rushed to Ben looking over Rey in his arms.

“Supreme Leader, I was told you would be on the way. Lieutenant Swayeur has kept me up to date on her progress since joining the First Order.” He turned attention to Rey. “Miss, I am Doctor Leven. I believe the Bacta tank is our best bet.” He looked back to Ben as they walked further into the med bay. “We will place her foot and ankle in a waterproof cast before placing her in. If this bacta doesn't work, we might be looking into pins.”

“I don’t want to go in the bacta tank!” Rey's eyes were alert. “I can't swim!”

“You will be hooked up to machines to help you breathe. You will be unconscious while in it,” Leven replied.

Rey shook her head. Leven sighed and looked to Ben. “We could set up a bacta bath in your quarters. However Swayeur and I will need access.”

“Let’s arrange that. I’m not letting her out of my sight until she is better.”

“Well, luckily the Finalizer has me. I am the best doctor in the fleet.” His cocky grin quickly faded and cleared his throat when he saw Ben was not impressed. “Please, set her on the table. Considering you made a makeshift brace with the materials you were provided, it did help prevent further movements.” He removed the splint then his medical droid scanned her ankle and foot, revealing multiple fractures and broken bones. “Well, they did a number on you…”

Doctor Leven gave her a dose of an anti-anxiety and a pain reliever. She initially refused both, but Ben and Leven convinced her to take it just this once. They all remained in silence as Leven cleaned her foot and bound it before moving to her other injuries. Ben held her hand the whole time, running his other hand idly through her hair. Leven went over both of her wrists, and his eyes wandered up her arms taking in the multiple scars.

“If I may be so bold… we can diminish the look of most of these scars. The bacta bath alone will help, but we also have a protein that helps. I can apply it to your arms first. Supreme Leader refused it when I took care of his face and other injuries he sustained on Starkiller. One of the few times he was in here. He mostly likes to take care of himself. That scar wouldn't be there if you let me do more than stitching sir. And are you going to let us look at your current injuries?”

“I don’t mind the scar. It is my favorite reminder of what I have done up to the point of earning it, put a new perspective out there for me. And no, I will take care of the injury I sustained myself.”

Leven wasn't sure he followed Ben's meaning about his new perspective, but knew Rey was the one who took him down weeks ago. He instructed he would be up with a team of droids and to have her strip down to bare essentials, so she could rest in the bath.

As the doctor and his droids set up the bath with the bacta in their fresher, Rey rested on their bed in a robe. She had a shirt and her panties on under its but wanted to remain covered until the last possible moment. After about half an hour the doctor told them it was time. Ben helped her sit up and removed her robe. He carried her to the tub, and Leven moved out of the way.

“Supreme Leader, the protein for her old scars is to your right. She may not eat or drink for the next six hours. Ice chips are acceptable. I’ll send a med droid to check her stats in three hours.” With those final instructions he left the room with his droids.

Ben carefully set her in the tub, grinning at the face she made.

“Oh, it’s so slimy!”

He lightly laughed. “You could have just gone in the tank. You wouldn't have known it.” He pulled his arms out of the tub once he knew she was settled and took off his tunic as the sleeves were now soaked in bacta. He had a stab wound along the right side that grazed just under his ribs. The bleeding had already stopped.

“You're hurt.” Her eyes widened.

“It's nothing. Please don’t worry about it”

She slyly smiled trying not to focus on his wound. “You might as well take the rest off. You were just as wet as I was.” She watched him clean his arms and hands off before cleaning his wound and the area around it.

He sat down next to the tub. “It's good to see the medication is helping you relax.” He grabbed a towel and asked for her left arm first. He wiped her arm clean and applied the protein to her scars.

Little bumps appeared on her flesh as it tingled. He had her place the arm back in the bacta and did the same to her right arm. After a bit she grimaced again. “It feels like I’m sitting in a tub full of your seed, just not as warm.”

Ben laughed and shook his head. “Wow… um good to know my seed is warmer than the bacta. Although you never complained when I have come on your flesh.” He winked at her before tossing the towel down a laundry shoot and began to strip his wet clothes off. “I’m going to hop in the shower to get this blood and mud off.” He summoned a pillow and had her lean forward, placing it behind her neck and head.

“My love, you’ll be what five feet away. I think I can manage.”

“I know. You can take care of yourself. But I am serious when I say I don't want you out of my sight again.”

“We will figure things out. I don't wish to leave our quarters anytime soon.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” He stepped into the shower then turned it on. “I’m taking you to Varykino next.”

“Ben, warm up the water. Don’t just turn the cold water on. You’ll catch a cold especially after being in the rain earlier.” She smiled at the idea of seeing his family's home. “I can't wait to see Varykino.”

He quickly showered, rinsed off, and stepped out grabbing a towel. “So, you channeled the dark tonight, several times. Though our bond was mentally shut, for some reason, I could feel some of what was happening coursing through my body.” He stepped toward her and took his place next to the tub. “How do you feel?”

“A bit relieved you stopped me from killing them. I think I felt you a few times tonight as well.” She watched as he moved his wet strands of hair out of his face.

“I’m relieved I was able to. I’ve already gone deep into the dark. I couldn't let you kill your friend. As much as I do want him dead, I know it will hurt you.”

“You stopped yourself as well even after slaughtering the Alazmec and those members of the Kanjiklub. You stopped yourself.”

“Earlier, before you were taken, I tried to summon my light to calm myself. The pull to the light that has always called, but I could never accept it until you. It didn't do me any good though.” He shrugged.

“I think it did. You would have killed them all. Finn, Poe, their friend, when you went looking for me. On the way back to the Finalizer, I could hear Hux's thoughts. He has never seen you so angry and calm at the same time. That you were different.” She stopped and let her eyes wander his sculpted body as he finished drying off. “As much as I enjoy seeing you naked and kneeling before me, get dressed. You need to warm up.” She went to move her hand towards him but he placed a finger up towards her.

“Your arms have to stay in the bacta.” He laughed as she pouted. “The tank would have been better for you.” He left the fresher and pulled on his lounge pants and brought his robe in case he got cold.

“What happens now?” She asked as he walked back in. She leaned her head into his soft lips as he kissed her hair.

“I don’t know. Leia sounds desperate for a solution of some sort. It won't be long before they reach out again. Next time I will be present for it all.”

“She misses you,” she softly whispered, watching his sad eyes before he kissed her hair once more.

“Try to rest. I’ll be right here. You won't slip into the bacta.” His fingers lightly traced her lips before he moved his lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! You are THE BEST

Six hours later, Ben was still resting his head on his right arm on the side of the tub while Rey had drifted in and out of sleep. Her lips were already mostly healed from the bit of bacta that was applied. His eyes burned from exhaustion. His left hand was in the tub holding her hand because she kept trying to reach up towards him earlier until he dipped his hand into the tub and entwined their fingers. Only then did she finally agree to rest her eyes. He heard the buzz at his doors and lifted his head a few inches. Was it time for her to rinse off already? He sat up and used his right hand to allow Leven access to his quarters. The doctor and his droids quickly came in.

“Supreme Leader, her readings from three hours ago were already very promising. Please wake her, and help her rinse off. Once she is decent I can examine her, and the droids will take their readings. I’ll wait in your living room, unless you want me back out?”

“The living room will be fine. Close the doors to the bedroom. We will be out shortly,” Ben replied. Once he heard the hiss of the door to the bedroom he whispered Rey's name, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She sucked in a quick breath and startled awake. She slowly looked over at Ben and squeezed his hand in return. “Is it time?”

“Yes. How are you feeling? Do you need help standing up?”

“It could be the medicine, but I’m feeling better. I wouldn't say no to your help.” She offered a sleepy smile.

“The meds should be wearing off soon.” He reached around her with his right arm, grasping her arm before sliding his hand down to below her elbow and helped pull her up. She braced most of her weight on her left foot as she stood. She turned her body towards his, and he took a deep breath seeing how much color had returned to her cheeks. He released her left hand and cupped the back of her neck, claiming her lips with his. Her hands grasped his bare arms as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He happily obliged as his other hand slid across her face, his fingers locking in her hair, thumb stroking her cheek. He realized his hands were full of the bacta as she lightly laughed, and he pulled away. “Let’s get you ready for the shower. The sooner the doctor can look at you, the sooner you can rest.”

She looked at the trail of bacta she left on his arms before lifting her eyes to look in his. “I think I've rested enough.” Reaching out with her left arm she turned the shower on. She walked her fingers down his chest and his abs. “I think,” She bit her lip as she watched his chest rise and a fall. “I need your help, making sure I don't fall in the shower.” Her left eyebrow twitched up.

Ben took a deep breath, kissing her on the forehead as he helped her out of the tub. “As much as I enjoy shower sex, and as turned on as I am, I have to respectfully decline my love. We'll get you cleaned up, and have Doctor Leven check your progress. No, no, don't do that pouty lip.” He put his chin on the top of her head. “I am immune.” He felt her sigh against him, and he kissed her hair once more before he started to help her remove her soaked shirt. He immediately looked to her right hand and wrist, satisfied how fast the bruises and cuts healed. He was about to look at her other when he lifted her arm up again. He carefully looked it over then looked at her other arm and smiled at her. “Look at your arms,” he softly whispered to her.

She looked down and lightly gasped. Some of her oldest, most brutal scars from scavenging were almost completely gone. The scars along the veins from her attempted suicide years ago along with the scars of being whipped by Plutt were also gone. “I… I won't have to wear wraps anymore.” Her brows furrowed together. “That was the most vain thing I have ever said. Forgive me.” She looked down at her arms again, feeling his hand take her chin, lifting her face back up.

“My love, you never needed the wraps. Never. And there is nothing I need to forgive you for. It doesn't sound vain. This is the first time you’ve seen your arms without scars since you were little, in your early days of scavenging. This doesn't erase your past of course. You’ll never forget where you came from, what made you so strong. If this makes you happier or more comfortable, I am happy for you.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching on her tip toes to kiss him. “I love you.” She tried to stand on her right foot. The pressure was still there, and the cast they used felt weird and so stiff.

“I love you too. Now.” He knelt down and pulled her panties down. “Let’s get you in the shower. We can't keep the doctor waiting.”

He had her sit on the tub while he removed his pajama pants then helped her into the shower holding her by the waist as she began to rinse. After she rinsed the bacta off, he helped wash the dirt out of her hair. He kissed her once more as he bent her head back to rinse the shampoo out. She smiled as he washed her shoulders and back, softly kissing the skin after rinsing. She turned and leaned her back against him as he moved his arms across her waist, scrubbing her abdomen, washing her breasts, delicately massaging them. Her face was turned towards his. Their lips grazed together as he also washed her arms. She could feel her cheeks warming with every caress.

“I thought you said we couldn't keep the doctor waiting,” she whispered, feeling the rough stubble of his face as he moved his lips to her cheek. “I could have washed quickly, not that I’m complaining.” Her breath lightly stuttered as his hands went further down, washing between her legs then bringing the cloth behind her, grabbing her ass.

He lightly laughed. “He can wait while I worship you, your body, for a moment. I thought I would lose you. I thought I was too late.” He held her hips as he turned her towards him once more. He slowly got down to his knees, kissing her stomach as he began to wash one of her legs. He smirked at her, feeling her arousal through their bond. He supported her weight as he washed her right leg, placing kisses up and down before stopping in front of her mound and placing his lips with just enough pressure for her knees to buckle, then the lick of his tongue caused her to gasp. “And a promissory note, because I’m not done yet.” He stood back up and helped her turn in the water to make sure all soap and bacta was off.

“He can wait a little longer,” her voice full of want, her eyes disappointed when she watched him turn off the shower. She knew they didn't have time to fool around, but his touch always made her want more.

They dried off, and he helped her to their room. She sat on the bed as he brought her some clothes , helping her with her balance as she pulled her underwear and shorts on. He dressed as she put a bra and shirt on. He then helped her get comfortable at the head of the bed before he opened the doors for the doctor and droids to come in. Ben stood by Rey's side as the doctor began examining her foot and ankle once more. The droids did quick scans as Leven looked satisfied with the results so far. After going over the scans from the droids he looked to her wrists and hands.

“Your pain meds will be wearing off soon, if they haven't already. The bones in your ankle and foot need a little bit more time, but so far I am pleased with the results. I must advise against physical training. Now, I don't know much of your past, but I can only assume this event may have been traumatizing for you. I can prescribe something for any lingering anxiety to help curb the possibilities of post traumatic stress if you would like.”

“Oh… no. I think I will be fine, thank you.”

“We'll keep this cast on for a bit longer. All the holes in the design help make it breathable and it feels less constricting, but I must stress to take it easy for now. And I hope you don't mind, I brought your next month's supplements for you. Most of your vitamin deficiencies have almost been resolved, and your weight gain is on track. So, there's some good news.”

Ben walked Leven out of their quarters, yawning on the way back to their bedroom. He saw her scooting over to the left, to her side of the bed and stopped her. Ben preferred to sleep on his left side of his body and usually held her as they fell asleep. The scar she gave him bothered him more at night if he laid on it, though he never admitted it. He crawled onto their bed and laid on his right side, pulling her to him, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips.

“Do you want a pillow for your foot?”

“My feet usually end up propped up on you. I’ll be fine.” 

He kicked her favorite blanket that was laying at the foot of the bed up towards them. He covered her body first then draped it over himself as they settled for the night. Reaching out with the force he turned off the lights.

The following morning Leia found Luke meditating by a pond.

“How did it go?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Do you sense Ben or Rey with me? Do you sense my agitation? Of course you don't, because you closed yourself off from the Force! How do you think it went?”

“Not good then?” He tried not to laugh as he heard her scoff. “Leia, what did you expect to happen? He is too angry. He is better at holding a grudge than you. Peace talks were a good idea, but he cannot do it.”

“He couldn't do it because Finn and Poe fucked it all up!” She yelled through her teeth.

“If he wants to be Supreme Leader he has to learn how to play with others.”

“Finn and Poe came up with a scheme to kidnap Rey.” She raised an eyebrow at him when he finally opened his eyes in shock. “The peace talks didn’t even start! Open yourself to the Force. You should have felt it. Ben fell further back to the dark for some time as did Rey. I could feel it, and I felt like I was dying feeling my son fall further. Then he found her and he settled down, the relief that washed over him. He stopped her from killing Finn and Poe. I thought for sure she was going to go through with it, but he talked her out of it. You may continue to believe my son is gone, but I feel she can bring him back.”

He stood up. “No one's really gone Leia. But who is your son? The boy we all failed? The lonely and angry man who turned to the one who groomed him? The man he thought he had to become, Kylo Ren? Or is he the man stuck between both? I think the only one who knows him is Rey.” He walked towards his very distraught and equally angry sister. “I know you want to know Ben, really know him. That is his decision. I could feel the abandonment he felt through the years he was with me. I tried to distract him, tried to make him realize he wasn't abandoned. It took me too long to realize he felt that way before coming to me. All of us, in our own way, abandoned him. If she brings the light out in him, you will have to realize, he isn't coming here. He won't come home. The only time has he felt at ease is with her, even back then. When he saw brief visions of her. He felt peace.”

“His visions of her when he was with you happened more frequently than he told us then? How long have they been connected?”

“They are something different. It could be from the moment she was conceived, born, or since forever. You must be patient and even accept he may never trust you again.”

“You know I hate how you Jedi ignore your feelings. I’ll never lose hope in my son.”

Ben woke to Rey tracing his lips with a finger. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile.

“You should be sleeping.”

“Your alarm already went off, twice.” She stopped him from sitting up. “Hux has cancelled this morning's briefings, citing he was too tired, and that the crew was being manned by Mitaka.”

“Oh, what a pussy for being overtired. We should sleep in as well then.” He laid his head back down trying not to smile as he could feel her wiggling closer to him.

“Mmm I can't stop thinking of your promissory note, that lone lick isn't enough to hold me over.” Ben immediately pounced on her, his tongue in her mouth, one hand propping his body mostly off of her the other cupping her breast. He was careful of where his left leg was, not wanting to bump into her ankle. His hand snaked its way down between her legs.

“You already removed your shorts and underwear, my little minx." He cupped her mound then ran his fingers along her slit and stopped kissing her lips for a moment to give her a wicked smile. “You are so wet. Do you always wake up this horny?” He quickly got off the bed and pulled his pants down. She sat up to watch. He climbed onto the bed, moving his body between his legs, kissing the inside of her thighs. His hands traced her thighs before pushing them down against the bed. He softly kissed either side of her pussy, teasing her as he did before. He licked up against her slit and tightened his grip against her thighs as she tried to squeeze her legs together. “I love how you taste.” He barely heard her whisper his name as he licked her again. He didn’t miss her high pitched moan as he sucked on her skin, nibbling her clit then her folds. He tasted an intoxicating mixture as he ate her out. 

She longed to grind herself against him as his mouth, teeth, and tongue worked her inevitable orgasm. She tried not to pull on his hair when he sucked her folds or when his tongue dove in, licking her inner walls, but it was second nature. One of his thumbs began to rub on her clit, and she couldn’t help but pull his hair harder. She could feel his smile against her pussy before he did it again. She got increasingly wetter as his mouth latched onto her tighter, biting and sucking more, drinking her sweet nectar. She started gasping as she sat up as best she could, given he wouldn't budge his hands for her to make any movement. The mix of pleasure from his mouth and tongue plus the rough friction from the stubble on his chin was almost too much. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over again as she felt his tongue dive in again. She finally came screaming his name.

He eyed her face while he licked her clean, enjoying how her legs shook. He finally removed his mouth from her pussy and sat up and crawled over her body.

“Was that enough or do you want more?” His eyes traveled down her face to her breasts then back to her eyes.

She licked her lips as she looked into his eyes. “More.” She grinned, feeling his hard, heavy cock as it twitched against her stomach. The feeling of the streak of precum along her stomach excited her. She leaned up and kissed his lips before she licked them, tasting herself on his lips.

He looked like he was ready to dive right into her, but quickly stopped and chewed his cheek. He carefully moved her right leg out just a touch more and checked where her ankle sat. He looked back to her eyes, cupping her face as he pushed himself into her pussy. Hearing her satisfied sigh as he began to move his hips in and out of her. He left a trail of kisses along her collar bone before slipping his mouth over her breast, tongue lightly playing with her nipple. She held onto his head as he sucked on her breast. She leaned her head down to kiss his hair while he moved to her other breast. He placed his hand on her collarbone, and he popped off her breast. He urged her body to lay back down on the bed, his lips teasing hers as he sped up his thrusts, drowning in her moans of pleasure. His hand slid up to her neck, his palm against the base of her throat as their tongues danced within each other's mouths. Her fingers grasped the hair around his ear. She was careful not to accidentally scratch his ear with her nails while her other hand stroked up and down his back. Her fingertips felt the different scars as she caressed him. He was trying to take it easy with her, almost like their first night together. He was afraid he would hurt her ankle if he got too rough with her. His other hand trailed down the side of her body to just under her ass, lifting her leg towards his hip. He let out a strained moan as the new angle helped him pound her differently. She mewled as she felt him go deeper, the base of his cock rubbing against her clit causing her body to shake, especially as he began to fuck her harder. He pulled away from her lips, straightening his back as he made sure to hit her g-spot over and over again. He watched her breasts bounce with every snap of his hips against her body.

“You're so beautiful- especially when you make that face- when you- ah try not to scream.” He smiled as he pushed her left knee up higher which effectively made her scream in ecstasy as she felt more pressure deep within her as he fucked her.

“And you look so handsome as you take me- as you fuck me like this- ah my handsome prince. I love how your veins just bulge out- especially when you try to delay your own release.” She pushed his hair past an ear, he immediately removed her hand, so the hair would fall back down. She clenched around his length as he let go of her leg. Already missing the friction the previous position had caused, she wrapped her leg around his hip. He slowed down his thrusting while he groaned because he really was trying not to come already. He wanted to last long enough to bring her another orgasm. She trailed her hand over his muscles on his abdomen. “Stars, you feel amazing- all over. Ah! Ben! Right there- please!!” She arched her back. Her breasts were immediately swallowed by one of his hands and his mouth. She thrust her hips up as best she could, if his body kept rubbing against her clit she knew the mind blowing orgasm was moments away. “Please- please don't stop-I’m so close,” she began to gasp as his body began to tense again. He watched how their bodies connected. He knew she wanted that extra rub along her clit, how she wanted to be in control of that movement.

“I won't stop baby. I want you to keep meeting my movements. You take my cock so well.” His predator-like gaze never left her eyes. His hand tightly gripped her hip as he worried he might come before her just watching her face as she got closer to her climax until finally she stopped and yelled his name. He took her mouth with his, his hand never leaving her neck as he sped up and pistoned into her faster. It was only a few more hard thrusts before he came. She smiled against his lips as she felt his cock twitch and his hot come fill her as he slowed his movements. He lightly bit her lip as he moved his hand from her throat, caressing her cheek.

“See, I’m not broken. I can take you just fine,” she whispered as she stroked his long hair again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he whispered back. “I'm sure Mustafar will be one of the last planets you want to return to.” He lightly joked as he kissed her neck again.

“Definitely not on my mind for a honeymoon.” She chuckled. “Though if my studies require a return, I will not object. So, were you going to bring Luke to that altar as everyone thought it was Luke who was your equal in the light?”

“Hell no! It's always been my plan to kill him on the spot. If I ever see that fucker again.” He leaned into her hand as it left his hair and went to his face.

“I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset. I just hate him. I want you to feel open to ask me questions, even if it does upset me. I can actually think straight with you, except for when it comes to killing my uncle. You won't be able to change my mind.”

“Challenge accepted then.” She laughed as he bit his own lip, torn between arguing with her and laughing. She pulled him back down for another kiss before making him rest his head on her chest as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair again. “Can we just stay this way forever?”

“We can try.” He idly traced her arm with his fingers while softly kissing her flesh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

It was Rey's turn to wake with a scream. Her nightmares had nearly stopped since joining Ben. Throughout her life, her nightmares were always consistent, but with Ben she had woken startled only a few times. Ben had more nightmares than she had, but his had also slowed down. Now her sleep is constantly interrupted. As she lay on her left side, the scream and tears pouring out, her body remained frozen in place as if she were stuck. Ben immediately pulled her into his protective arms, kissing her forehead.

“Rey, sweetheart… your dreaming… wake up.” He carefully cupped her face as her eyes finally snapped open. “Shhh its ok… you're safe now.” She buried her face close to his neck as she silently cried. He held her close as she settled, softly kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

It had been a few weeks since her kidnapping. Her ankle was out of the cast. Her other wounds healed, but not the wounds in her mind. They had been staying at the Varykino house since a few days after the ordeal. She was petrified of leaving the safety of their quarters. He finally convinced her fresh air would help her recovery. The green scenery would be good for her. He could now sense when one of her nightmares or night terrors were approaching. His once deep slumber now light anticipating the dreams. She kept insisting she was fine at first. About a week after the ordeal, she then placed the blame of her nightmares on finally getting her cycle. She hardly left the bed by that point, only to use the fresher, shower, or to join Ben at their table to eat, then she would lay back down. Ben could feel her physical pain through the bond and couldn't blame her for not wanting to leave the bed. Days after that she would still stay in their room. Ben began having his daily meetings in the living area of their massive bedroom in the Varykino house. During his meetings she stayed in the bedroom until his generals would leave. Then, she would inch her way out on the balcony to enjoy the sun and look out over the lake. She always remained against the wall near the doors.

She was excited to see Naboo. Seeing the lush green landscapes, lakes, and waterfalls did put her mind at ease. She couldn't explain why she still felt so on edge in such a peaceful environment. Ben spoke to Leven about her nightmares and night terrors, mostly concerned about the terrors because it took time for her to wake up. Leven sympathized, but was unable to do anything unless Rey asked him for help. They delayed their engagement announcement and a few other official matters. When holo communications would not suffice Ben would send Hux or Mitaka in his place to Coruscant for the official meetings. They didn’t go to a charity ball the First Order sponsored on Corellia. They ignored messages from Leia.

Ben sat them up and pulled her into his lap, lightly rocking her as her crying turned into a string of tired apologies. Ben reassured her she had nothing to apologize for.

“Here, it’s a nice evening. Let’s go out to the balcony.” He picked her up in his arms as he scooted off the bed and stood. He carried her out onto the balcony. The cool evening air brushed their skin and fluttered their hair. It made Rey's tear stained face cold, and she could feel her cheeks sting a little.

She peeled her face out of the crook of his neck, wiping the tears that fell from her to his skin, then wiped her face. “I am ready to stand now.” He placed her down and quickly grabbed her hand, making her walk out to the wall of the balcony.

“There is no need for you to stand by the wall. Come and enjoy the view. You can see the Kira Jasmine flowers as they glow and twinkle at night right over there.” He pointed to their right. “When the breeze hits just right, you’ll be able to smell them.” He stood directly behind her, arms on either side, his chin over her shoulder.

“They are beautiful… this whole place is lovely. Ben, could we have the wedding ceremony here?”

“On Naboo or here at Varykino?”

“We could have a simple ceremony here. Look. The courtyard down there would be perfect with the lake, and the flowers we have here. Maybe we could import some other flowers?”

He smiled against her shoulder. “Have you been planning our wedding?”

“Maybe… I hate the idea of going to Coruscant like Hux, Mitaka, and the wedding planner suggested. I understand because of your position people want to see… but even before what happened, I always thought we would have something more private.”

“We can have it here, but our Coronation cannot be here. Rey… you need to…” He softly sighed. “Rey, I’m worried about you. I need you to talk to someone about it.”

“What’s there to talk about? I was taken, beaten up, and rescued.”

“You wake up every night screaming. I can feel your pain, the terror. It doesn’t help this is the second time you have gone through this in such a short amount of time.”

“Darling, I’m not saying what you did was great, but it was so much more gentler than what the Kanjikllub did.” She turned her body around and looked up him. “I know you fear you are part of the reason for my nightmares. No offense my love, I didn’t lose a wink of sleep after what you did.” She brushed his hair out of his face. “I don't think talking about the experience is going to help me.”

“Trapping yourself in our room isn't helping. Rey, I’m serious. I am worried about you. You, who lived through a life of hell in Jakku, who overcame every challenge will barely step foot on the balcony. I’m not trying to rush your healing, but this isn't healthy.” He cupped her face and wiped her fresh tears with his thumbs. “I also think you need to speak to him again. Rey, what he did was stupid. I could sense it wasn't his intent. I.. don't want you loosing your friend. It might have happened if he chose to end it because of our relationship. Leia, she was worried about you too… perhaps if we try one more talk, then we can move onto a ceasefire.”

“Has talking with your family helped you?” She muttered. She knew how rude it sounded, and didn’t mean it that way, but it slipped out.

“They never tried to contact me, until it was too late. Leia… she could have reached out in the Force. Han, when he put his mind to things, he just did it and asked questions later. He chased you down to Starkiller Base to help rescue you. Leia has been consistent in contacting you. Communications never happened until the night I killed him. Then, again a few weeks ago…”

“He loved you. You cannot deny that he loved you. I think he had a good idea of what might have happened because Snoke groomed you. Because he knew what the dark side had done to you. And Leia… didn't she say anything when you sensed her? When you attacked the ship?” She pursed her lips when he took a shaken breath.

“Rey, you are trying to change the subject. This isn't about me. My fears of if I damaged you the way this ordeal has… communications with my blood… these are not the subject. We can talk about that later. Try talking to Leven or Swayeur, someone. See if they can prescribe you something to calm your nerves if you won't talk about it. Take something until you are able to try to balance yourself, to focus on you, to try to heal from your ordeal. Do not worry about your training, our wedding, or your upcoming duties as Empress. Fuck, talk to Leia! She went through similar situations.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“You are just as traumatized if not more than I am. You went through more than I ever have.”

“I choose that path.”

“Not all of it. You only choose the last few years…”

“Sweetheart, I’m not afraid of leaving our room.”

“You are afraid to leave my side.”

“Yes.” He took a breath. “I’ll work on it.”

“I don't want you to leave my side.”

“Wait, so…” He looked absolutely perplexed. “What is your complaint?”

“I think you also need to talk” -she stroked his cheek- “to her. Talk to your mother. Fuck, talk to your uncle.”

“I will fucking kill him. Do not suggest for me to talk to him,” his tone was menacing, and she knew this part of the conversation was over.

“I want you to talk to your mother. Don't hold it in anymore. Your feeling of abandonment damaged you as a child, just as my own experience of my family leaving damaged me. Snoke made you feel convinced that you were not loved. Now you finally feel loved, belonging, hope, but you are afraid to lose me. That is why you are scared to be away from me. And it’s why I am afraid to be away from you. Everything feels right, even when you are in a bad mood.”

“You are moodier than I am.”

“The hormones fuck me up!” She inhaled sharply ready to counter anything else Ben had to say, but Ben chuckled which almost made her smile. “Even in our worst moods, we feel perfect together. But, I can't be a distraction from your duties… and mine. I’ll” -she took a deep breath- “I’ll ask for something to help me sleep.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. She held his hands that were still cupping her face and closed her eyes feeling safe once again. He then kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips. “I’ll send for Leven in the morning. If you change your mind, let me know. I do respect your wishes... and I know I just begged you to get help. I” -he swallowed- “I guess I’m still getting used to taking care of someone besides myself. I want to help you.”

“You are helping me. And I hope I am helping you.”

“You have helped me more than you could possibly imagine.” He began walking them back to bed. “Let’s get some rest. I have a few meetings to call into tomorrow. Mitaka and Hux also wish to begin going over potential projects for you to oversee. And…” He couldn't stop the smile that came across his face as he looked down at her. “That designer Mitaka knows, I heard he is anxious to start helping you plan your dress for the wedding. I can't wait to see what you decide.” In the moonlight that flooded their bedroom she looked positively radiant as she smiled at him. Her first smile in days or weeks; he lost count. He climbed into bed after her and wrapped her in his arms while they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning Hux and Mitaka had arrived along with Doctor Leven. BB-9E had escorted them through the house towards the large master bedroom. Ben met them just outside the doors.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux and Mitaka said in unison as Doctor Leven saluted from further back.

“Hux and Mitaka, we will be going over the morning reports before your meeting with Rey. Doctor Leven, she is ready to see you now.” He opened the doors to their room and led them in.

“By the stars Ren, no wonder you act entitled. This room alone is large enough for a whole house.” Hux quickly glanced around.

“Stay here,” Ben informed them as he escorted Leven to the balcony.

“You said the nightmares and night terrors have increased? Sleep paralysis?” Leven whispered to him.

“It started off with a few nightmares that first week. The night terrors began the following. I’m not sure if she remembers the night terrors she has. Then, over the last two weeks its nightly, and multiple times a night. She hasn't left these rooms aside from the balcony since we arrived.”

“She suffered some trauma from the experience… Supreme Leader, I will try to help her. Would you like to be present?”

“I would, but if she doesn’t ask for me, I do not wish to intrude.” Ben stepped onto the balcony and looked to where Rey was. 

She had been sitting on the floor but was now floating a few feet off the floor. Throw pillows from the lounge chairs and a few potted plants were floating near. Leven followed Ben and froze for a moment before looking at Ben. Ben walked over and knelt before Rey.

“Rey,” his voice barely above a whisper. He watched as her hazel eyes opened to look into his. “Doctor Leven is here, as well as Hux and Mitaka. Are you ready?” She simply nodded and stood up with Ben, setting the objects down as she stood. “I’ll be right inside talking with Hux and Mitaka while" -he stopped when her hand grasped the side of his tunic her eyes fell to the floor- “What’s wrong?”

“Stay,” her voice croaked. “Please.”

It pained him to see her like this. He knew she wasn't one to ask for help nor ask for someone to constantly be by her side. He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. “If that is your wish. I need to inform Hux and Mitaka.” He felt her nod against his chest. She pulled away and watched Ben walk back inside.

Fidgeting with her hands she finally looked over at Leven. “Would you like us to bring up any refreshments?”

“No thank you Miss Rey.” He looked out at the lake ahead of them. “What a lovely view. Supreme Leader picked a good location for your recovery.”

“Naboo was already on the agenda for other things… we should have left by now.”

“Naboo was on the agenda eventually, but it wasn't immediate. I’ve been told you opted out of a charity ball? From what I understand it was a charity of your choice. If your ankle was causing your problems-"

“Doctor Leven, I am not a child. Ask me your questions directly. Don't skirt around them. I didn't want to go.”

Ben tried not to listen. He really did, but he couldn't help it when he heard Rey finally have a mini breakthrough. As she accused Leven of skirting around the issues, she had been doing the same. Her simple statement of not wanting to go was a step for her. He took a small sigh of relief and walked over to Hux and Mitaka.

“We didn't expect you back so soon, sir,” Mitaka said.

“She did ask for me to stay. I came in to inform the two of you to help yourselves to some caf. We have fresh fruit in the eat-in kitchen.”

“Inquiring minds want to know. How many kitchens are in this house.” Hux smirked as he made himself a cup of caf.

“It is a bit ridiculous. From what I understand, that was added when Padme Amidala was here early in her pregnancy and was too sick to make it down to the main kitchen. There is one in the guest house as well. Before I head back to Rey, I am sending a transmission to Organa.”

“So we can officially charge them for kidnapping and conspiracy, intention to harm?” Hux was nearly giddy.

“I believe it will help Rey, finally opening talks to see exactly what they expect out of a ceasefire. We can legally bind them that any further illegal move on their end will no longer gain Resistance sympathizers.”

“She isn't getting better?” Mitaka inquired.

Ben shook his head, and Hux took a sip of his caf. Hux would never admit he felt guilty about the incident. He failed in his duties. He failed because of how she pleaded for a moment. Hearing her call him by his first name made him remember one of the few times his own mother called to him. He vaguely remembered her, as he and his father were evacuated from Arkanis. She was left behind; he was five. He only remembers her sad voice and doesn't recall what she looked like. He hated the reminder and felt weak for ignoring his responsibilities. The desert rat was a distraction. He let his guard down and fucked up by obeying her. He would never advance in his rank, and the Supreme Leader let him get away with it.

“Do you wish to say something Armitage?” Ben glared at the man who he had spent several years wanting to kill because of how Snoke pinned them as rivals.

“Not at all.”

“I can feel your disgust rolling off in waves.”

“If by that I feel you have gone soft. Then yes. Snoke would have never let me fail at my duties. He wouldn’t have let personal issues stop him from attending his formal duties. How much longer will this last? Supreme Leader.”

“So you prefer that I act like Snoke? To strike down everyone who fails me? It's weak and easy to kill, or worse, lower your rank. While I wanted nothing more to take it out on you, I feel it’s better for you to live with your decision and learn from it. You're pissed she brought out a weakness in you-"

“I am not weak" he growled through his teeth.

“You talk shit about harboring personal feelings regarding blood and here someone reminds you of your mother, and you lost yourself. Again, killing you would be too easy. Physical punishments cannot carry on, to continue to break an already broken person wouldn’t do anything. You will keep your rank because unfortunately the First Order still needs you where you stand. I will not lower myself to Snoke's level. He didn't lead us! He fucked with our heads and beat us until we no longer had a backbone. If my refusal to beat the shit out of you makes me a weak ruler then so be it. Mitaka, contact the Resistance.”

“This whole house is ridiculous,” Hux muttered under his breath. He needed to complain about something before he took another sip of caf.

After a few minutes Mitaka confirmed Leia was on the receiving end of the transmission and Ben ordered Hux and Mitaka to remain silent. He bent over the holo and finally looked at his mother's old eyes and clenched his jaw.

“Ben, thank you for contacting me back. I have been trying to get messages through-"

“I need to make this conversation as short as possible. I need you to talk with Rey. Only after you talk to her we will discuss options for a ceasefire. Keep in mind you are in no position for outstanding demands. The First Order will grant you passage to Naboo. You have until tomorrow before said passage is closed off. Do you understand?”

His mother stared at him for a moment. “I’ll be there as soon as possible. Ben, we need to -”

“Very well. I will let her know.” He ended the call. He didn’t have time for Leia. She never made time for him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Get the reports ready.” He quickly walked back to the balcony.

“We will start off with very low doses of anti-anxiety for the day and low doses of sedatives at night. However, you need to start going out. You have to go in public, even without the Supreme Leader, when you are ready to. But exposure is the only thing that might help push you. Is it safe to say anything you went through before joining him didn't matter to you? You lived day to day not giving a second thought to if you were hurt physically or mentally? Aside from the time when you made an attempt on your life when you were younger?”

“I almost lived robotically. I had a routine of scavenge, get my portions, eat, then sleep… that’s all I knew. I stopped caring until recently. I promise I am not crazy,” she whispered.

“No, Miss Rey. You are not crazy. You are living. You have something real to live for now, and not the dream of your family coming back. It’s natural to feel frightened, but you cannot let it consume you. If the sedatives do not help, let me know, and we can try something else. See me in two weeks unless you have severe reactions to them.” He stood up and saw Ben standing in the door. “Ah, Supreme Leader. We have devised a plan to start helping her out. I trust you heard my instructions?”

“Yes. Thank you Doctor Leven. You arrived on the same shuttle as Hux and Mitaka?”

“Yes sir.”

“Head back to the ship and have the stormtroopers bring it back.”

Doctor Leven nodded and took his leave. Rey walked over to Ben. His hand instinctively caressed her cheek.

“Do you feel ok?” He looked into her large eyes.

“Yes.”

“Ok. We need to proceed with our meetings, and Leia is supposedly going to be coming here sometime soon.”

“What? When?”

“We are giving her safe passage until tomorrow.”

“Did you discuss anything else?” Her eyes were wide, looking into his lovely honey colored eyes.

“Nothing else. Come, we can't keep them waiting.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her in.

They went over the morning report. The typical reports throughout the fleet, Ben had to sign off on several orders of supplies for the different ships. Then, over reports throughout the galaxy. They were already seeing a high number of new recruits from several planets, former slaves that were now free thanks to Ben making slavery illegal once and for all. The First Order began sending the new recruits to bases stormtroopers usually trained. The bases had been cleared out since Ben signed and enforced his laws. Any children the First Order had recently stolen were returned to the planets which they were taken from. Those that couldn't be reunited were sent to another base while extensive DNA tests were sent out trying to find next of kin for the children. The First Order kept the adult recruits, already having invested far too much time and money in them, and they were well ingrained into their training; going back to civilian life would not be an easy adjustment. Ben would have to figure out a solution for them another time. Ben quietly scanned over reports of the First Order’s retaliation against Kanjiklub. The corners of his mouth twitched up just so. Armitage didn’t hide his smirk; it was the one thing they could agree on over the whole incident: retaliation. And Armitage Hux excelled in retaliation. When Ben had approached him about it, Hux was more than happy to help oversee Ben's… project.

“Aside from the reports throughout the fleet and a few disturbances mid rim.. that’s all for official business. There are multiple news outlets gossiping now about where the Supreme Leader and the young mystery woman has disappeared to. You need to make appearances soon, to show she is in fact alive and eventually announce your engagement and the plans to go forth as Emperor and Empress, uniting this galaxy. Miss Rey, have you had a chance to come up with projects to oversee once you are Empress?”

She slightly shifted in her seat as she felt their eyes on her. “I have. I just don't know if its possible to achieve.”

“With the amount of resources the First Order has, it can be achieved. It may take time or may face opposition depending on what you choose,” Mitaka quickly replied.

“I want stable and safer orphanages and foster systems. I only know of my experience on Jakku, but I can imagine it’s just the same throughout the galaxy, particularly those outside of the core regions. Children are beaten, starved and neglected. Healthcare is next to impossible. Education, it depends on the regions I guess.”

“Someone has been doing her research,” Hux chimed in.

“As Empress, is it not my job to know what my people deal with? While I know not every orphanage is a failure, a lot of them are. The children who are never adopted, age out of the system with nowhere to go. I think we can also provide programs to help them as well.” She heard Mitaka quickly typing in his notes as she spoke. Through their bond, she could feel Ben's pride as she spoke. “And I also want to see if we can provide more efficient moisture farms for the civilizations where water is scarce as well as greenhouses for more productive farming. The system of not providing citizens the tools they need to survive, to make something of themselves, to improve their lives is outdated, and I despise it.”

“This will be quite expensive,” Mitaka lightly replied. “It could take some time, but we have teams who specialize in agriculture that can help. It could take time getting them from system to system for conferences to come up with plans and meetings with the moons and planets to get better ideas of how to make these plans come through.”

“How do you propose it's paid for then?” Hux lifted an eyebrow. “Local taxations could help, but some of the systems out there are so poor, it would be next to impossible for them to afford these projects.”

“I agree, that’s why I am having trouble with finishing my plans. We can’t simply rely on charity events, can we?”

“For the orphanages, maybe. I know how the high elite are. Give them a picture of a pair of eyes of a child, and they will throw money at it to feel better about themselves and to make themselves look good,” Hux replied.

“As Emperor and Empress we can also invest our own money into it, to take the sting off of local taxes. And hopefully charity events help with the greenhouses and moisture farms. If we lead by example, money could follow.” Ben tapped his finger on his chin while he leaned back in his chair. He had more money than he knew what to do with. The one thing Leia protected more than Ben was his money. It was released to him when he became of age, but he was still with Skywalker. Aside from money and inheritance from Padme, she also set up several investments that acquired money.

“Oh to be born with a silver spoon in your mouth,” Hux said bitterly.

“Aside from your father being an absolute dick, your spoon was just as expensive as mine.”

The bickering was interrupted by BB-9E rolling in, beeping at Rey, opening its hidden compartment that had her new medicine in it. She hesitantly reached in and took them out. Staring at the small bottles in her hands. How did she let herself get to this point?

Mitaka cleared his throat. “I have already sent these suggestions over to multiple teams that can help assist you. We can assemble a personal team for you, then branch off throughout the systems. Now, Yuma is most anxious to meet you and start designing your wedding gown and royal robes and everything else that goes along with that.” Mitaka handed her another datapad. “These are sketches of ideas for your Imperial robes.”

She began to slide through the multiple designs, some revealing too much skin for her liking. Some had skirts that were too form fitting, she wouldn't be able to fight if needed. Others flowed like feathers in the wind. All were mostly red and black, some just all black. “Oh, Ben. He made some designs for you as well.” She handed him the datapad. He furrowed his brow as he took the datapad.

“I thought we hired him strictly for Rey's gowns.”

“We did… it's snowballed into more.” Mitaka took a sip of caf.

“Bloody hell, may I leave?” Hux snarled. “I have real matters to attend to.”

Before Ben could reply they heard that hum. The hum of the Millennium Falcon. The skin under Ben's left eye twitched. He clenched his jaw. He couldn't explain why, but it bothered him how fast Leia arrived to talk to Rey.


	14. Chapter 14

Rey quietly excused herself to their bedroom after they heard the Falcon arrive. She needed a moment to mentally prepare herself to talk to Leia. She also sensed the quick wave of jealousy that flowed through Ben. She couldn’t blame him for feeling that way. He spent his whole life wanting attention and love from his parents, and they were too busy for him. At least that’s how she interpreted the memories he shared with her. His point of view and his mother's could be different, or sadly similar. Though he spent his first ten years of his life in immensely better living conditions, he didn't receive what all children need: unconditional love. They were a family full of legends, and he felt that burden early on. His mother expected perfection from an early age. Han let him be a kid whenever he was around, but when Leia was home it was terribly strict and sometimes cold. He longed to go on adventures with Han and Chewie. It was even more exciting when Uncle Lando was with them. That was from the earliest he could remember. The adventures slowed down before he was sent to his uncle. At the same time, the dark voice increased. His mother was too busy to discuss it with him. He tried opening up to Han once, and he could see a flash of fear before his father put on a brave face and smiled down at his son, then explained he would talk to his mother about it. Rey felt sad for Ben, even though he had more than she ever did. They were both abandoned in their own way.

Ben watched Rey walk into their bedroom and waited for her to close the door. He looked over at General Hux. “I want as many teams as possible, surrounding this property, and Tie Fighters at the ready.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.” Hux walked out of the room calling for reinforcement. Assigning the stormtroopers that were already on the ground to surround the Falcon and to spread other teams out. He had the elite stormtroopers waiting just outside the room ready to escort Ben and Rey wherever they wanted.

“Mitaka, go to the Falcon and wait for Leia. Escort her to the courtyard in the back.” Ben started to walk to the bedroom.

“Not here? Are you sure?” Mitaka asked.

“Rey needs to start leaving this room… we are not doing her any favors by letting her hide in here.” He stepped into their room, promptly closing their door although Mitaka quickly made his leave.

Ben found her in the fresher, standing next to the counter reading one of the bottles delivered to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye.

“The instructions say take one a day… do you think it's too late in the day for me to start this?”

“It isn’t quite noon yet. It's early enough. Only if you want to take it. From what I understand though, you won't feel any difference for a few days.” He leaned against the counter next to her. “What’s troubling you? Something else is on your mind.”

She opened the bottle and put a pill in her mouth before closing the bottle. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hand under it, pulling the water to her mouth, swallowing the pill before shaking her head at him. He handed her a hand towel to dry her hand and chin.

“Rey.”

“Its just stupid really. We are both jealous of one another. I'm jealous of your upbringing and you know your family. You're jealous that your mother has been trying to talk to me. That once again, you feel replaced: first Poe Dameron, now I seem to be getting her attention.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have thought that. I don't know why that feeling washed over me. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“Honestly, it’s not you or your thoughts. I actually understand why you would feel this way. If I were in your position, I would feel the same way. I hate that you went through what you did as a child. Over these last few months, I understand why you told me I would have been disappointed by your father. Though, I still think he was a good man.”

“He was a good man. He just didn’t know how to be a parent to someone like me. And I know now it wasn't entirely their fault.”

“Because of Snoke, feeding your fears and insecurities?” She watched him lower his gaze to the floor. “Ben, you were a child. Any child would have believed an inner voice inside their head. It isn't your fault.”

“Except he was still in my head through my teens and as an adult, and I refused to ignore it, until I killed him. Rey, we need to get you down to the courtyard. That’s where I’m having you talk with her.” He finally met her gaze again.

She stared at him for a moment. “You can't avoid this conversation forever.”

“And you cannot avoid leaving this room anymore.” He smirked and offered his hand 

She tried not to smile back. She hated it when he was right. She took his hand and let him lead her out of the room. As soon as they entered the massive hallway that led to the staircase they were escorted by stormtroopers. Rey's grip on Ben’s hand tightened as they descended down the stairs. As they made their way through one of the large sitting areas they could hear other voices. Finn's, Poe's, and the girl Rose. They saw them near one of the backdoors overlooking the courtyard.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, escort them out the front. I didn't ask for this scum to walk into my house,” Ben snarled.

“Your house is heavily armed; we can't trust you near Leia,” Poe started.

Ben stopped and ignited his lightsaber, pointing at Poe. “Give me one good reason not to finally kill you here and now.”

“Ben. Now is not the time.” Rey continued to hold his left hand and wrapped her other arm around his left arm, watching as he pointed his saber, looking down the blade. “We will deal with them later.”

Ben ground his teeth, nearly growling as he turned off his lightsaber. He quickly walked them to the courtyard where his mother stood. Her back was turned to them as she looked at the lake ahead of her. Ben stopped, feet away and looked down at Rey.

“Please stay,” she whispered.

“I’ll be right here, but you two need to have this discussion.”

“Ben-"

“You can do this my desert rose. Besides… it’s only Leia.”

“I’ve been told she is where you get your temper from.”

He smiled at her then kissed her. “Then you should have no problems dealing with her.” He moved his left arm forward, encouraging her to let go and walk to his mother.

Leia turned and smiled at them. “Ben, Rey. Thank you again for contacting me. Ben… I would like to speak with you when Rey is done with me.”

Ben's expressionless face turned into a menacing glare, and he refused to speak or acknowledge what she just said.

“Leia…” Rey looked down at the ground shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I just don't know what to say.”

Leia stepped forward. “Then don't speak. We can go look at the gardens. I can tell you the history behind this house. Or we can sit in silence. But we all do need to talk.”

She looked up at Ben who caressed her face before softly kissing her lips. “You are safe here. Go.” He kissed her forehead and waited for her to release his hand.

She finally did let go of his hand and walk to his mother. Rey kept her head up and relaxed her shoulders before looking down at her again. “I would like to go see the part of the garden with the Kira Jasmine flowers.”

“They are as lovely as their name. Ben won't admit it, but they are among his favorite flowers.”

Ben watched them walk towards the floral gardens and slowly walked to the edge of the courtyard, his glare following his mother's petite frame. He flexed his left hand realizing how firm of a grip Rey had on it. He felt General Hux approach.

“I anticipated a trip to the gardens. I already have a team of stormtroopers over there as well.”

“Excellent, General Hux,” Ben muttered.

“Will there be ceasefire talks today?”

“We will see…”

Rey could smell the different floral scents the closer they got to the gardens. It helped calm her. Ben offered to walk her here several times the past few weeks. All she could do is crawl back into bed after he made the suggestion. She felt terrible for not accepting.

“Rey, he understands you weren't ready to come to the gardens. Today he is lightly pushing you to make these steps. It’s a good thing. He won't be upset with you.”

“He was upset at how fast you arrived. You seem dedicated to speaking with me. Yet, you left him on his own as a child and never tried to communicate with him over the last several years, even before he joined Snoke.”

“He does have a jealous streak about him. He is right to feel how he feels. I didn’t try hard enough. I was good at holding my boy, drying his tears, but when it came to the darkness growing within him… I was at a loss. I froze. I knew it was always there, from the beginning. While he was in my womb, he was in pain. For a few years, it seemed ok. As a toddler having tantrums... well combine that with his natural abilities, he would accidentally break things by making them float or bounce around. He gave Han his first gray hairs, not me.” She lightly laughed. “I know Ben feels it's too late, but I want to try to talk things over with him. I failed him and Han by sending him to Luke. I felt that because Luke helped Vader, he would be the saving grace for my son. It wasn't until he went to Snoke that I realized it was Snoke who fanned the dark flames within his mind. I’m his mother, but I didn't sense that menacing man.”

“You failed him by not being there. You were nearly absent for his whole life, reinstating Old Republic ideas that didn't work, trying to be a hero again.”

“I am no hero. And it’s true, I did put priority in the Senate over my family.” She reached for Rey who immediately backed away. “Your defenses are up. Oh, there's the Kira Jasmines.” She walked them over to the flowers. Rey softly touched the petals and sniffed a few.

“I thought I was going to die that night. The cuffs had blocked my ability to channel the Force… I couldn’t defend myself… I couldn't sense Ben.”

“Oh sweetie, it’s near impossible to constantly feel connected-"

“Our connection through the Force is rare. We are trying to find more information on it. We can feel each other. Not just emotions or what we carry in our minds, we can physically feel what the other feels, see each other, touch when we are not physically in the same place. He knew when I was injured. When the Force first connected us, I felt a tingling or a pulling sensation on my face before he appeared. I felt his stitches being removed from his face then we saw one another.”

Leia's mouth dropped. “You know.. I just remembered. Luke told me he saw Ben on Ahch-To. He felt his presence and saw him touching your hand. For a moment he thought Ben was physically on the island. Then, he briefly suspected Ben projected himself to you, but that could have killed him. I have no doubt the two of you will find answers…. I’m sorry for the ordeal you were put through, starting with your first encounter with Ben. Poe said being interrogated by him was the worst thing he had been through, aside from the death of his parents. Then, for those two milk moofers to set you up like that, with Kanjiklub of all people. I could feel Ben going deeper in the dark.”

“Leia, what Ben did was simply strategic. I had something the First Order needed, and he didn't have time to get it from me. From what I’ve been told, by multiple people, he didn't let anyone touch me. He carried me from Takodona to Starkiller Base, then waited for me to wake up. He could have extracted the map while I was unconscious or had someone else handle me. He gave me multiple chances to freely give him the map, to tell him the information. He went into my mind as a last resort… it felt like the simplest touch, especially compared to Snoke. I’m not saying what he did was right, but looking at it from a strategic point of view… I wouldn't be surprised if Snoke’s punishment would have been worse if he wasn't already injured. I would appreciate it if everyone would stop assuming Ben did the absolute worst to me. You're his mother! You claimed you feel the light within him, and you still act like he is… a monster.”

“No, he isn't a monster. I know, I’ve met several monsters. Did he tell you how I was detained by the Empire? Or captured by the Hutts? I wasn't physically harmed, but mentally it did fuck me up a bit. With the Hutts, I was stripped down to nothing, and forced to wear this awful gold bikini. I knew it wouldn’t be long before Luke arrived to further help us. But, it was still embarrassing to be chained next to that fat slug. I choked him with the very same chain I was bound to. I’ll be lying if I didn’t say it felt great. Don't tell Luke that. ‘That’s going down the path of the dark side'… no fuck you, I earned my revenge.” She gave Rey a sympathetic smile. “You needn't worry about your safety here. General Hux has more troops out here than I ever thought possible. I think the only reason the abduction worked was because you weren't overly staffed. Hux is making sure he does not fail in your safety again. I can only imagine how tight security will be during your nuptials. I can't believe the two of you are going to get married, it feels sudden. Then again, you are so similar, just dive head first into things.”

“There's no point in waiting. I feel the force had us connected for a long time now. We know so much about one another, love one another no matter what. He wants me in a position of power to help change things within the First Order and the galaxy. They already have teams assembled for me to start working on my projects to hopefully improve conditions on planets that are largely forgotten… with that said. I love your son, everything about him: his light, his dark, his present, his past. Though he did make the choice on a lot of terrible things, did he really have the choice? If he didn’t follow Snoke’s orders or execute his missions exactly to Snoke's standards, how would Snoke react? Ben is the most amazing person I have ever met. While he is full of flaws and insecurities, he also has this confidence about him. He's intelligent and compassionate. His personality is as beautiful as he is. He is also fiercely protective. He makes me feel happy and complete. We could run away to a barren planet and have nothing, I would be more than happy to spend my life with him.” She smelt the flowers in front of her again.

“He is so lucky to have found you. It's definitely something like a fairy tale though. Han would have been proud…”

Rey smiled at her. “He was a good man… look, I don’t want to be rude and rush this conversation. Your son… your son needs you. He will deny it. He will glare at you like you are dirt beneath his boot. You need to speak with him. It's tearing him apart that you have not been in his life for so long.” She turned to leave. “Thank you for coming to talk to me. Somehow… this has helped. But please be patient with Ben. He has so many scars from the past. It will take him time to heal.” She walked ahead of Leia, feeling better than she had in weeks.

She saw Ben standing in the courtyard, watching over them as they walked back. His concerned expression lightened as he saw Rey. Behind him stood Hux and Mitaka, further back she saw Finn, Poe, and Rose looking at Leia. She smiled as she approached Ben. Rey placed a hand along his scar, pulling him down for a soft kiss, while her fingers softly traced his face.

“Thank you, my love,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms lightly held her frame against him. “What for?”

“For always pushing me outside of my comfort zone, for always being there for me, for being you” -she softly kissed him again- “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He ran his hand through her hair. “You look relieved.”

“I am grateful to you and your mother… which you will speak to her now. Or in the very least… listen to her.” She smiled as his smile faltered. “My turn to push!”

“I’ll do it for you,” he softly muttered.

They heard a soft sigh behind Ben. Both looked to see where it came from forgetting the others were there. They saw Rose standing there with both hands on her chest with the biggest smile on her face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! You two are so adorable though,” she dreamily expressed.

Rey smiled at her before glaring at Finn and Poe. “Ben, go on. I’ll wait for you the way you waited for me.”

She watched as Leia's old doe eyes watched Ben approach. He merely gestured for her to walk and followed her. Rey immediately turned back and glared at Poe who was trying to follow but was stopped by both Mitaka and Hux.

“You… Dameron… you do not go near my fiancé. You are to keep your mouth shut until I say. I’m sure General Hux would be more than happy to detain you.” She stood with her hands clenched, as if she were ready for a fight.

“Poe, please just for once sit down and shut up.” Finn pointed to the sitting area of the courtyard then sadly looked at Rey. “Rey… you look better.”

“Compared to being beaten up? I’m sure I do.” She looked at Rose. “I must apologize, we haven't been properly introduced. I’m Rey.”

Rose immediately smiled again and walked over to Rey extending her hand. “I’m Rose! Wow you are so pretty! You look like a princess. Well, that makes sense because you are about to become an Empress. Wow! I mean. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Rey smiled at Rose feeling at ease with her. Her smile quickly faltered when she saw Hux move in front of her when Finn approached.

“Mind your spacing traitor.”

“Oh man, you need to shut up. Rey, we need to talk.”

“I’m not ready to talk to you. I said everything I needed to say weeks ago.”

“Finn, leave her alone. You need to understand she isn't ready.” Rose looked at Rey. “Men can be so stupid.” She heard Hux and Mitaka lightly chuckle. “That includes you!”

Ben followed Leia to the lake. He didn't know what to say. He had a lot to say, but could not articulate it without an angry burst. He chose to remain quiet. Yelling at his mother wasn't the way to start a conversation.

“I loved bringing you here for our little getaways. Do you remember how your father taught you how to swim? He gave me a heart attack, just tossing you in the water. Chewie didn’t like it either, and you know he hates getting wet, swooping you into his arms snarling at Han… I wish we had more times like that. Not like that! Not you nearly drowning. Being together, vacations, dinners even.”

“We could have had more… and you chose not to.”

“I did. And now I am paying for my actions. I chose my career over my husband and child, and I lost them both. I didn't realize what you were going through.”

“You didn’t notice or you didn't care enough to act on it?”

“I noticed when I was pregnant with you. It felt like something was attacking you.”

“Snoke?”

“I believe so. I didn't know that it was him that was igniting the darkness within you.”

“Even without Snoke, both the light and dark claimed me the moment I was born. And you did nothing to help me. You were able to comfort me when I was really little, but as I got older you weren't there. Han didn't know what to do either. Then you sent me away, like an animal you could no longer care for, and replaced me with Dameron.”

“I never looked at you as an animal. I knew I wasn't enough to help stop the darkness from spreading. I hoped Luke would be able to help balance you. I didn't understand Snoke was in your mind, or for how long he was there. I knew Luke would be able to teach you to use your powers. I never replaced you, I could never.”

“You could have taught me. I wasn't worth the time and effort. That’s what it felt like. You sent me away when I just turned ten! You hardly came to see me. What else was I supposed to think?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn't good enough for you. And I was too wicked for Han. Too much like ‘him'... Vader. You couldn't even tell me the truth of our bloodline.”

“Ben, is that what you think? You were too wicked? Or is that what Snoke made you think? You're my son, my flesh and blood. I didn't know how to tell you about Vader... Anakin... because I still had trouble accepting it. Till my dying day, I will never forgive myself for not putting more of an effort to help you, and for hiding the truth of our family. I lost both you and your father when we sent you to Luke… that day was unlike any other. I felt a bright energy somewhere in the galaxy for a moment. Luke felt it as well, and I suspect you may have, but you and I were both so upset. Though I told you not to cry as we said goodbye, my heart broke when you were gone.” She cautiously reached out and cupped his face. “If you will let me, I want to try to make up for lost time, be a mother to you.”

“I don't think I am ready for you to be my mother again, especially as you continue to stand with the Resistance. You are my enemy as long as you stand with them. But… we may look into a ceasefire agreement for now.”

Leia sadly nodded. “That would be a good starting point. I temporarily forgot I was talking to the Supreme Leader. Let’s head back…. Wait, if Rey returned instead of staying with you, would you have considered her an enemy?”

“I would have felt betrayed by her and the Force. It showed she would stand by my side. If she left… I think I would have felt more dead than I did before.”

“I like her. She is spunky, spirited, and very protective of you. She loves you very much. I am happy for you.”

Rey watched as they came back. She could sense a whirlwind of emotions from Ben, but he wasn't terribly upset. She and Rose were talking about the house and the wedding. Rose had a dreamy look about her as she eyed everything surrounding them. Rey could tell she was daydreaming about what the wedding may look like. When Ben and Leia walked into the courtyard Rey immediately grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smirk at her before kissing her.

“It's weird watching Kylo Ren show affection like this, right?” Poe whispered to Finn.

“Really weird. It’s like she tamed a beast,” Finn responded. He cleared his throat as Rose glared at him. “What? It's true.”

“Come back tomorrow afternoon. We will open talks for a ceasefire,” Ben said to Leia. “Rey and I have a few other appointments.”

“Oh Ben, I know what that is code for. You could have left it at the meeting tomorrow. Han and I used meetings as an excuse more times than I care to admit.”

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you? I did not need to know that. Rey has a conference with her designer for her dress.”

“And our robes and overall apparel… he seems to think we have hired him for everything.”  _ I wouldn't say no to a one-on-one meeting you with you my love _ .

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began walking them back into the house. “Hux, Mitaka, escort them out. The security teams stay outside.”  _ I can arrange an one-on-one _ .

_ I do have a lovely corset on under this dress. _

“Ben, I was thinking of using the guest house,” Leia called after him.

“Fine! Fine, we will see you tomorrow.” He quickened their pace.

Once inside he grabbed her by the hand, and they ran upstairs. He pulled her into a kiss at the very top, his hands running through her hair before he began to unbutton the back of her dress.

“Are you sure? You haven’t been ready in weeks.”

She hastily kissed him, pulling on his tunic. “And I’ve been longing for you despite that.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to their room, each showering each other with kisses. After they were in their bedroom he delicately placed his hand behind her neck, his thumb resting near her throat and slowly kissed her. Their soft, yet passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes before he slipped the dress off of her. He took a deep breath as he looked over her body and her corset before he took his clothes off. She sat on the bed, pulling him down with her before engaging in another series of long, sensual kisses as they slowly scooted towards the middle of the bed.

“You look gorgeous in this.” His finger traced the top of the corset, brushing against her skin as he traced the fabric. He lightly kissed the top of her breasts as she pulled him on top of her hands going through his hair as his mouth went over the fabric of one of her breasts.

“I’ve felt bad for depriving you. So, I thought this might help spice things up.”

He shifted between her legs and began kissing her neck as she spoke. He lifted his head and looked her in her eyes. “You have nothing to feel bad for. I will never demand sex from you.” He kissed her cheek. “It is a nice bonus of having you by my side though.” His lips traced hers as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge, and I mean HUGE shoutout to  
> [ ReyloEndGame 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan)  
> for being my Beta this chapter! She was kind enough to volunteer, read through the whole story and helped me with my multiple errors haha! You are a sweetheart and I cannot thank you enough!

“No. No. Yuma, these dresses reveal too much of what little breasts I have. I have repeatedly requested something more modest.” Rey groaned looking over the new designs Yuma had sent her.

“A thousand apologies miss. You are right, for your wedding, modesty would be best.” Yuma replied, jotting down notes.

“I request modesty for most of my clothes. The dresses, the robes, tunics. I firmly believe my body is strictly for my husband to look at.”

Yuma chuckled. “Most women in power show a bit more breast. Almost like a symbol of power.”

“If this will continue to be an issue, I will hire someone else. And no more dresses that show the top of my ass!”

Ben choked on his water in the other room. “More ass Yuma! The Emperor will keep it covered.”

“Shut up Ben.”

“Yes my love.”

Rey stopped on one of the sketches and held the datapad to the camera of their holo call. “This is lovely.”

“I was hoping that one would catch your eye. It is simpler than most of my designs though, but we can tweak it up a bit. After the official announcement has been made, I can meet up with you with fabric samples: some for your dress and some for Supreme Leader's outfit.”

“I don't need new clothes…” Ben grumbled.

“You are not getting married in your usual outfit.” Rey and Yuma announced.

“I’ll draw up more designs for your gown based on the one you showed interest in and we can move on from there-including jewelry. Marrying a royal and then being crowned as Empress shortly after, calls for glamour. Even if you are not used to it.” He paused briefly. “I sent a few outfits to the Finalizer. Mitaka should be delivering them to you soon. Something more elegant and formal now that you are already gaining attention through the press. The briefest video of the two of you holding hands caused quite a stir through the galaxy. I cannot thank you enough for giving me this job.”

“You just took over…” Rey held a laugh back.

“It is in my nature to do so. Until next time Miss."

She walked to the balcony and found Ben leaning against the wall, looking over the courtyard. She hesitantly stepped onto the balcony and slowly walked over to him, glancing behind her a few times before she made it to his side.

“I like your idea of the wedding being here. We can keep it small, more intimate. Then we could go into town for the coronation. Become man and wife, Emperor and Empress in one day. The wedding reception could follow. The people will love you. They will want to see their beautiful Empress in person. It will be better than Coruscant.”

She hummed. “Anything would be better than Coruscant.”

”Mustafar?” He joked.

“Watch it Solo.” She raised an eyebrow.

“As you wish, soon to be Mrs. Solo.”

Her eyes grew wide, practically sparkling up at him. “I’ll have a last name!” She grabbed his face and got on her tippy toes to kiss him.

“She needs a new name as Empress. It is traditional across the galaxy for rulers to adapt a new name from the birth name.” Hux walked onto the balcony. “You already adapted Kylo Ren, no point in changing that. But she most certainly cannot be known as Empress Rey Ren. That sounds absurd. In private she can be known as Rey Solo. But as Empress, for all formal events, charities, business matters, she will need a new name.”

“Have you made a habit of barging in Hux?” Annoyance clear in Ben's voice as Rey leaned against his chest. Her heart felt like it had sped up, not anticipating anyone nearby.

“I knocked and called through the door several times. I’m not a secretary, sir, but with you two planning your little… event, you need to make sure things are done properly.”

“I was already aware she would need to adapt a new name. Now why are you really here?”

Hux pulled the Jedi texts out of a satchel. “I've had these for the past few weeks. They were left behind on Coruscant… after the incident. I just forgot about them.”

Rey cautiously took them from Hux. “General Hux, thank you. I completely forgot these were given back to me.”

“Yes… well, back to business. Sir, you are scheduled for meetings on Coruscant in two days.”

“We will be there. We have possible ceasefire talks tomorrow and we will make our way to Coruscant after.”

“Very well, I shall go inform Captain Peavey.” He turned to leave. “Oh, Mitaka had some things delivered as well. Again, I’m not a personal secretary.”

“Very well Hux. Please inform everyone we do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the day.” After Hux left Ben looked at Rey again. “You look tired.”

“I am. Mentally, I am tired. It’s just been a lot to take in today.”

“You did well. I know it was hard for you to return to a normal routine. I could sense you wanting to hide away in our room again. Would you like a bath before dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

They sat in the hot water of the large bath, letting the salts and oils relax their muscles. Talking about a variety of things until Rey looked at him. “I know what I want my name to be when I become Empress.”

Her foot was resting against his arm as they were sitting across from one another. His fingers were holding her toe. “Oh? I didn't realize you were already thinking about it.”

She smiled then licked her lips. “Mitaka already told me I would more than likely need a new name as Empress.” She took a deep breath and briefly looked at the water, almost feeling silly, then looked into his amber eyes. “Kira. I want my name to be Kira.”

He smiled at her then kissed her foot. “Kira? The name is almost as pretty as you. As is the flower.”

“I do love those flowers… could we bring more in.. for the wedding? And I was thinking red Adeniums and red roses.. with the white Kira Jasmine. White gardenias, and white nightbloomers.”

He moved closer to her. “You’ve been really planning this out… it sounds lovely. We would have to import Adeniums as well as the night bloomers for the courtyard. We can even have them planted permanently, so they can be part of our garden even after the wedding.”

“You really like the idea?”

“Yes. The Kira Jasmine flowers are amongst my favorites. You don't have to stick to First Order colors though.”

“I know, but it is a lovely combination of colors.”

“Are you ready to go to Coruscant?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be… but I know you’ll be with me this time.”

“As long as I’m here, I won't let anyone hurt you… I’ll do my best to always protect you. You look exhausted. Let’s have dinner then sleep.”

“You look tired as well love. I’m sorry my lack of sleep has interrupted yours.” They stood up as he drained the water.

“I told you, I would take care of you. I don't mind losing sleep as long as I am able to help, or try to help you.”

“You’ve helped me more than you’ll ever know.”

After they ate they got ready for bed. Ben saw Rey staring at the bottle in her hand. Once again feeling disappointed in herself for needing help. She swallowed the pill and made her way to the bed. Ben softly kissed her as they laid down in bed. She curled up against him while they softly spoke to one another until Rey fell asleep mid sentence. Ben stayed up, making sure she was breathing ok as sleep took over so quickly. Then he waited for the nightmares to begin. He waited until his eyes ultimately betrayed him and he fell asleep in a light slumber, holding her in his arms. Her nightmares did not come; Rey got her first full night of sleep since her abduction weeks ago. Ben would jerk awake to check on her, still paranoid she would wake up screaming.

Ben woke up before her, right before his alarm was set to go off. He looked over her sleeping frame and quickly reached over to turn off the alarm. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He didn't want to interrupt her slumber. He made his way out of their living room and began his morning warm up beginning with push ups, which turned to planks, crunches, squats. Their training room was downstairs. He would have to wait on lifting weights or training with weapons. He wasn’t sure if she would be ready to wake up without him near. Or he was just being paranoid. He stepped out on the balcony, the cool, crisp air hitting his sweaty body made him take a deep breath in. He sat down in the middle of the balcony and began to meditate.

The sun was rising by the time he came out of his meditation. Rey sitting next to him with a canteen of water. The bags under her eyes were gone; she looked happy, content as she handed him the canteen.

“Are you not cold my love? Your hair is dripping with sweat, and it is so chilly out here.”

“I honestly feel fine. Thank you for the water.” He took a large sip. “You slept well. Your skin is practically glowing.”

“It's just the morning sun.” She blushed. “Go shower, I’ll start our breakfast. Meet me downstairs.” She kissed his cheek and made her way back inside. Ben stood and followed her, almost asking if she was sure but decided against it.

After he quickly showered and dressed he did all he could not to run downstairs to her. He could smell the delicious scents of sautéd vegetables with eggs and toast along with fresh caf. Once he entered their large kitchen he smiled at the sight of her using the caf press. He loved freshly ground caf and realized she must have noticed it at some point during their stay here when he used the press upstairs after one of her many sleepless nights.

“It smells delicious in here. How did I get so lucky to have someone so pretty to cook for me?” He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

“It's not much. I know you like to have the bantha steaks with your eggs, but, I’m not sure how to cook them.”

“This is perfect, besides, I planned on making the steaks for lunch before we leave. You can help then if you want.” They sat down at the table. Rey added her cream and sugar to her caf.

“I am ready to get back into our training routine when we get back on the Finalizer. I believe that will help.” She said before taking a bite of her food.

“I would love that. Training without you has become boring. Working out and training with the different weapons will also be another good release for you. I also forgot, I bought the parts you may need for the lightsaber, so we can try to fix it.”

“Really? When?”

“While we were on Chandrila. Things just got so busy, and then with what happened… I’m sorry for forgetting.”

“No, Ben… please don't apologize. I am so happy you got the parts for me. I’m so excited!” She was practically bouncing in her seat. Ben smiled while watching her. He loved making her smile, making her happy. He felt a new purpose in life being with her. She leaned across to him, pulling him into a soft kiss. “And now that we have the ancient Jedi texts we could once again study the Light while finding more about how to balance ourselves! Ben? What is it?” Her brows creased with worry after his smile fell.

“You still think there is hope for me? After I slaughtered the Alazmec and members of Kanjiklub? I haven’t felt that type of rage in what almost feels forever, though it was only a short time.” He looked into her hazel eyes, feeling almost lost. She grasped his hand with both of hers.

“Yes. I do believe you can find balance. You stopped me from killing Poe and Finn. You killed the ones who kidnapped me and tried to murder me. I wanted to torture them to death. You no longer have Snoke fueling the flames of your anger. You'll be a fair Emperor and kind husband. You keep saying the galaxy will love me, but I believe they will love and respect you... even if they still know you as Kylo Ren… that persona you had to hide behind because of Snoke. Kylo Ren never existed. You were always in there, Ben. It was always Ben Solo. I will never doubt or lose hope for you. If you want to find balance, I believe you will do it. We both will. We'll do it together.”

Ben sadly smiled. “After all the evil I have done, the Force still rewarded me with you.” He shook his head. “I don't deserve you.”

“You do. No one ever showed you how worthy you are.” She pulled his arm towards her. “Come here my love. Lay your head on my lap.” He hesitated then got on his knees in front of her, laying his head upon her lap as she requested. He took a deep breath as he felt her fingertips go through his hair soothingly. “You lived a lifetime of hell, just to be Snoke's pawn. I will spend my lifetime showing you how worthy you are of everything. Love, generosity, compassion, kindness… despite everything you went through, you still showed those traits. Now, my love, let’s get ready for this ceasefire talk. Everyone is scheduled to arrive soon. Then we must be ready to go to Coruscant, and I want to make our announcement soon. I must admit, planning some of the details has me excited. Seeing some of the ideas Yuma has come up with. You'll look more dashing than ever.”

“You mean I can't stay like this all day?” He nuzzled into her lap. “I’m so happy here.” He sat up and kissed her cheek. “I love you.” He took her hand and stood them up.

“I love you too.” He stopped walking as they reached the stairs. “Rey… thank you… for believing in me.” He held her hand and watched her walk a step before she turned around and kissed him.

“It's much easier to reach you from this stance.” She smiled and caressed his scar.

After they reached their bedroom, she unzipped a bag that carried one of her new dresses from Yuma. During a previous meeting she explained to Yuma that one of Ben's favorite colors was blue, a lovely variety of blues. She smiled looking at the shade of blue that reminded her of the butterflies on Chandrila. She placed the gown over her head and straightened it out before adding the dainty silver belt that came with it. It hugged her waist and dangled down to her left leg like a necklace.

"Ben, would you mind braiding my hair?" She slightly turned towards Ben, then looked over her shoulder at him.

He just put a loose, dark blue tunic on then looked over in her direction. Seeing how she turned her body so he may look at the dress. He smiled as he took in the sight of the soft material that was a little form fitting along her torso and lightly flowed out over her legs. Definitely light enough that she could easily run or fight in.

"I'll be more than happy to braid your hair."

She walked over to Ben. He grinned. The diamonds on her engagement ring catching the light and shining magnificently. The back of her dress had a lightly flowing cape that drifted about halfway down her back. She looked like a goddess: beautiful, strong, and fair.

"You look beautiful." He eyed her up and down again. His smile grew. "I like the color."

She smiled back and lightly pulled on the dress before twirling. "I thought you might like the color. And look!" She gestured to her belt. "It is a pretty accessory. Strong enough to hold a lightsaber."

Ben walked her over to her vanity. After she sat down, he brushed her hair before parting the hair closest to her forehead. Starting from her left ear, he softly started a braid. She smiled at the thought of how soft his large fingers were. Carefully making a braid up and over her hairline, then down until the braid ended behind her right ear. He left the rest of her hair down. He kissed the top of her head then asked her to look at her reflection to see if she liked it.

She looked in the mirror and was surprised by how elegant she looked. How beautiful the braid was. She lightly touched the braid, smiling while doing so.

"Ben, this is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled at his reflection.

He smirked at her. "I feel you are missing something." He knelt behind her and handed her a small, velvet box.

She delicately took the box out of his hand and opened it. Two small diamond earrings were laying in the box. She tried to speak, but found herself at a loss for words.

"I know you don't like a lot of attention on you, but I do want to shower you with gifts, jewelry, flowers, your favorite sweets, if I knew what those bird things were in your memories, I would find one for you." He whispered to her as he helped her put the earrings on. "These actually match the ring: small, simple, and elegant. Maybe eventually you will let me get you more without shying away."

She turned and kissed him on the cheek. "You spoil me enough as it is. These are beautiful, thank you."

They both stood up, and he watched her walk towards the hallway. She looked as if she were born into royalty with how she carried herself. No one could have guessed the nightmares she felt the last couple of weeks. As he began to follow her she turned back around.

"I forgot to show you my favorite part about this dress." She shoved her hands in pockets he hadn't noticed. "It has pockets! Oh, and the birds are called porgs. You won't be able to find them though."

He couldn't help but laugh. Everything about Rey was unique. In this moment, she shined brighter than any star or diamond in the galaxy. He felt absolutely relaxed. He momentarily forgot the cold feeling he had when thinking of the upcoming meeting with his mother.

Rey poured herself a cup of tea while they waited for the Resistance to show up. Mitaka and Hux were going over a few documents with Ben. There was a slight tension in the air with all things considered: the actions of the rebels recently as well as over the years and not knowing what requests or demands Leia would present. There were a few other generals present, and once again the house was surrounded by Stormtroopers. A couple of the generals made small talk with Rey; one had mentioned the crew of the Finalizer were very interested in who the last Jedi was and interested in what their new Empress was like.

BB-9E rolled in announcing Resistance just arrived. Mitaka immediately went to the front of the house to escort them in. Ben took Rey's hand and walked them to the table they would be having the negotiations.

They had two chairs sitting at the end where they would be sitting together: a sign of unity, a sign of Rey's upcoming power and position within the First Order. Hux, Mitaka, and the other First Order generals would sit on the right side along Ben. Rey would sit next to the Resistance. They remained standing as Leia, Rose, Finn, Poe, and D'acy walked in. Rey offered a smile at Rose who couldn’t help but beam at Rey before glaring at Hux. Rose took the seat closest to Rey, followed by Finn, Leia, D'acy, and Poe. Storm Troopers immediately stood at attention a few feet behind Ben and Rey as they took their seats. Mitaka put a small device on the table.

“For legal purposes, everything from here on out shall be recorded.” Mitaka announced.

“Since when has the First Order cared about the legality of things?” Poe asked followed by moans around the room.

“Let’s not start this meeting like this Poe.” D'acy stated.

“Poe, one more outburst, your ass heads back to the Falcon and Chewie can watch you like a child.” Leia glared at Poe. “On behalf of the Resistance I would like to offer my gratitude for this meeting, and let’s hope it’s a step in the right direction… for peace.”

“The First Order’s dynamics are swiftly changing. However, I am curious as to what your requests are. You are obviously at the losing end of a war.” Ben looked at Leia.

“For starters, I think I can speak on behalf of the galaxy on this. I believe the First Order shouldn't have access to weapons that can destroy entire systems. You cannot afford another Hosnian Prime on your hands-"

“Hosnian Prime was my doing under the orders of Snoke.” Hux glared at Leia. He still felt pride in his attack.

“Well, either way, it should never happen again.” She responded.

“We are well aware a fear mongering approach is not the way to go about things. Ben is not Snoke. He's already proven that by the antislavery bills he immediately signed into laws. Starting with the First Order. Because of his laws the First Order stopped kidnapping children to train them into Storm Troopers. The remaining children in the training camps were returned.” Rey looked at Leia already miffed Leia would suggest Ben would want to rule with his citizens fearing him.

“I can agree planet sized weapons of mass destruction would do us no favors. But that’s not the main thing on your mind.” Ben's facial expressions were mute. Almost as if he were wearing a mask.

“I think the First Order should be disbanded all together.” Leia quickly responded. She was immediately greeted with chuckles among the generals.

“If any organization needs to be disbanded, it should be the Resistance. We completely outnumber you. We have the resources to make changes in the galaxy, to enforce the laws both old and new. What could you possibly offer the universe?” Ben could feel Rey squeeze his hand.

“We can offer the galaxy hope.”

Ben's eye twitched. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rey beat him to it.

“Are you fucking kidding? Hope? You aren't fighting Emperor Palpatine.”

“No, she is fighting her son. Whose blood shares the same genetics as Palpatine’s apprentice Vader. A monster.” Ben glared at Leia. “That same blood runs through your veins Leia.”

Finn took a deep breath and looked at Rose who looked up and down the table nervously as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Only a few people knew who he really was, Hux and Mitaka among them. Rose and the extra generals and Storm Troopers did not know. Rey and Ben could feel the amount of surprise going through the air.

“You could have found a better way to ask for food and water.” Rey scoffed and linked her fingers around Ben's

“I believe that is all the First Order can offer at the moment. Take it or leave it. Just know any future attacks will be swiftly dealt with. You and your rebel friends are already on thin ice for what you put Rey through.”

Leia took a deep breath. “What do you want in return for the gracious offer?”

“Stay out of our way.” Ben’s cold voice chilled everyone to the bone. “We are done here for now. We can try another time when your demands, when your grudges lessen.” He stood up followed by Rey, then followed by their generals. They quickly took their leave. Ben didn't want to hear another word come out of his mother's mouth.

“Well... that could have gone better.” Finn mumbled.

“We are lucky they are offering food and water…” Rose whispered. “Did you know they were related?”

“I just found out over a month ago. Weird right?”

“I feel bad for him.” Rose whispered. “Could you imagine growing up with that on your shoulders?”

“What?" Finn looked at her confused and slowed down, only to be hurried by Hux clearing his voice making sure they left.

“Growing up with your parents as war heroes, to having special powers that you have to learn how to control? To finding out you are related to the most evil man in the Galaxy? Like, do you think they knew he would go… I don't know how to describe it.”

“Fall to the Dark side?”

“Yeah… can you imagine being a kid and having your family worry you might turn into another Vader.”

“And he did. Rose-"

“I feel bad for him. The cards were stacked against him from the beginning.” She quickened her pace as she realized Hux was still behind them.

Ben and Rey walked along the lake for a bit. Rey was not happy with how the meeting went; Ben was just numb as if his conversation with his mother meant nothing the day before. Rey stopped walking and pulled on his arm. When he turned to face her she immediately reached for his face, pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They broke their kiss and saw Leia standing near them.

“What now?” Ben asked.

“I don't think you are a monster. You are not Vader. I did try to stand up for you when you were younger. And I never replaced you.”

“Then why did you think of Vader as you looked at him?” Rey glared at her.

“I was reminded of a time when we all sat around a table. They weren’t real discussions; we fell into a trap. Anyways… for some reason it did trigger the memory, and let’s just say we both inherited his temper. From what I understand your grandmother, my mother, was a very kind and beautiful soul. I think that soul is within you Ben. I apologize for letting my feelings get the better of me. We will come again for another negotiation… hopefully soon. There's been too much bloodshed-on both sides.”

“Finally, something we can both agree on. There has been too much bloodshed.”

“I need to head back. I will contact you soon.” Leia wanted to hug her son-to hold him, but his rigid stance made her realize they were still far from embracing. She smiled before she walked away.

"She is infuriating." He mumbled.

"She is definitely torn between being a mother and her duty to the Resistance. It completely backs up the memories you have shown me… her duty to the Senate was a priority."

"I almost feel I am not ready to leave Naboo…" He lightly laughed. "Could you hear her inner thoughts, complaining about the guest house?"

Rey couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. That this is technically still her house, but now you outrank her, and she had to settle… A closet was better than what I had on Jakku… you are both so spoiled." She winked an eye at him and took his hand. "We should go pack… let me help loosen the tension in your muscles."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to my Beta [ ReyloEndGame](https://www.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for helping through another chapter! You are awesome. :)

Weeks had passed by since leaving Naboo. Ben settled back into his daily routine while Rey felt more and more like her old self. They would wake early every day and train together. Rey would constantly tell him to not hold back and regret her words when he would use most of his strength against her. Along with daily curses of how large he is. They would shower and eat breakfast before he would go to his morning meetings. Her attendance to the morning and afternoon briefings were slowly increasing. She would sit in silence listening to the reports, the arguments, the suggestions. She would later meet with Mitaka who was still in charge of training her to follow First Order protocol. Then she would tour the ship, discovering something new every day. She may have scrapped the old Star Destroyers, but the newer ones were more complex and fascinating to her. When she did walk the ship she was escorted by, at minimum, four Stormtroopers. Ben insisted on her having security. Something they went back and forth on for weeks.

Rey also made a habit of trying to get to know the crew. It was nearly impossible considering how many men and women were on the ship. Anytime she entered a room everyone would stop what they're doing to acknowledge her. She would shake hands and learn their names and what their job was. It fascinated her, seeing the day to day operations and how each member of the crew helped run the ship. If she came upon something she didn't like she discussed it with Ben in private. Starting with how long some of the shifts were. They had more than enough people on board to cut down on crew hours. Ben had trouble seeing her point of view since they were programmed to work the way they did with extensive training under Hux's supervision. She finally made him take a few walks around the ship to see for himself how quality for the Stormtroopers, generals, lieutenants, etc could improve. General Hux highly disapproved any changes suggested, naturally. He and Ben were constantly going head to head over the changes. Such as they were in the morning's meeting.

"We are losing Stormtroopers. By relieving the ones in the training camps our numbers have suffered! We are not getting the turn around you had hoped for, Supreme Leader. The freed slaves are still reluctant to join. Yes it started out smoothly, but now…" Hux began to sneer. "It won't be long until word gets out and someone challenges our power!" Hux's eyes were wide with fury.

"The potential of a challenge or uprising is always there, General Hux. It has only been a few months. We won't have a turnaround for a couple of years at minimum. Especially with the reputation the First Order had under Snoke." Ben calmly replied.

"It is making us look weak, especially cutting down the orders for new Dreadnoughts and Star Destroyers. Is this ship what you really want? Shouldn't you have something bigger?" Hux immediately fired back.

"I cut back on the orders expecting low numbers of volunteers. And I don't need anything bigger to show my display of power."

"Fine, but if the rebels or anyone else attacks us and we start losing ships in our fleet-"

"Which is why the orders were not fully cancelled: just cut back."

"And speaking of!! Cutting back the hours the men and women of this ship work?? Are you insane!"

A collective breath could be heard throughout the room. Generals and lieutenants shifted uncomfortably while Rey took a sip of tea.

"Sirs, if I may?" Captain Peavey stood. "I am responsible for my men and women and it is part of my job to oversee the crew. One with a crew as large as this, I do have a small team to check on different divisions and I rotate my schedules to visit said divisions throughout the months. The current schedule of sixteen hour days drains them- even if this is what they were trained to do. They hardly have time to clean up in the freshers and sleep before the next shift starts again."

"Well what could they possibly need time for? They eat on their scheduled breaks." Hux rolled his eyes.

"Everyone in this room works at a minimum of twelve standard hours. We have all worked more. The days we work longer, I believe it is safe to say we need a mental break-"

"A mental break? Please." Hux interrupted.

"Oh, do you not take the time to read? Workout perhaps? Gossip? Oh yes sir, you do gossip." Peavey avoided Hux's eyes.

Hux's attention immediately went to Rey. "This is all your doing. You are bound to destroy the First Order from within. Whoring yourself to Kylo Ren and trying to cha-"

"General Hux, I grew up on Jakku. If you wish to try to insult me, you must try harder. And learn the definition of whoring." Rey replied while the surrounding men and women began to go at it with Hux until Ben shouted for everyone to shut up.

"General Hux, you will refrain from personal attacks on not just my fiancé, but all the men and women in this fleet. Your lack of professionalism as of late is trying my patience. I have informed Doctor Leven that I want studies done on different parts of the crew to see how they feel mentally. If they are exhausted they could make mistakes. One simple mistake could take down an entire ship. Half of the divisions, cut the hours back to twelve and redistribute the crew members so they now have teams for morning through mid day, mid day through early evening, early evening through morning. I can guarantee adding the third shift will greatly improve our crew members mentality and performance. The studies will be done within the next two weeks, report back to me with Leven's studies."

Once everyone left the room Ben offered his arm to Rey. She linked her arm with his and they began to walk around the ship. Ben wouldn't be fast to admit, but he enjoyed this new routine Rey insisted on. It has opened his eyes to have a better understanding of the crews of not just his ship but the whole fleet.

"You have caused quite a stir within the ranks, my love." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Hmmm, well if you and your generals do not want any more defectors, I am fine with causing a stir." She returned his smile with a cocked eyebrow. "Patience is not a strong suit within the First Order. Time is needed for necessary changes. Thank you, for actually taking the time and listening to my suggestions… even if you fought me on it at first."

"I'd be a fool to not listen to you. I'll admit I was being stubborn at first. But, I knew you were right. Hux will want clear results before he would ever possibly agree. He will just sneer and sign his signature along with mine and Captain Peavey's before the orders get sent to the rest of the fleet."

"I love it when you admit that I am right." She smiled even more, taking a step closer to him. "How long until the next meeting?"

"Long enough." He looked up and down the hall they were in and seeing no one was nearby, pulled her into one of the empty rooms, locking the door. He glanced around noting it was a storage closet. "Turn around and put your hands against the wall."

She smirked at him and turned to the wall, placing her hands on it. She bit her lip as she heard him unbuckling his belt and rustling of his pants dropping to the floor. He bent her body forward before hiking her skirt up. Using his legs to spread hers a touch more before his fingers shifted her underwear over.

"I love how wet you are already… it's been so hard finding time to be intimate with you lately." His hot breath against her ear sent chills down her back as he played with her sensitive skin.

"You're going to ruin my underwear."

"Oh sweetheart, I think you like it when I do." He ripped her underwear off, putting it in a pocket of his jacket.

She let out a soft sigh as he entered her. She leaned her head back as he planted kisses along her shoulder and neck while finding a set pace of grinding in and out of her. Their panting slowly got more desperate as they kept their moans as quiet as possible. His right hand planted firmly on her abdomen, his left reached across her upper body, grasping her face as he turned her face towards him, kissing her passionately. Within minutes his hand covered her mouth as her strained moan escaped her mouth while she climaxed, nearly falling limp in his arms. He hurried his thrusts moaning into her neck before his climax followed, holding her tightly catching his breath. He softly kissed her as he pulled out then fixed her skirt before he pulled his pants back up then fixed his uniform. She turned around and planted her lips on his, clutching his tunic in her hand.

"Thank you, my love." Rey whispered in between kisses. "Now I feel I can get through the dreaded holo meeting with Finn."

Ben ran a hand through her hair. "I can make you feel better later, if that is your desire." He placed one last soft kiss. "You must try to get this talk out of the way. As much as I… greatly dislike FN… Finn. You need to talk to him. I know you miss your friendship."

"Was it friendship?" She rolled her eyes as they walked to the door.

"In a matter of days, you two went through quite an experience. I know you felt like he was like a sibling you never had. Ah, you did. I know what you felt before that second connection while you were on the island. When you asked Chewie for a status report on him, I could feel your concern, and deep down you wondered if that was what it was like to have a brother, a family. I also believe getting this talk out of the way will further help you."

He opened the door and poked his head out in the still empty hall. Offering his arm to her again, he walked her back to their quarters where she would attempt to get through a conversation with Finn without yelling at him. He tried not to smirk while thinking of all the names she called him when they were informed the traitor requested to speak with Rey.

"I can start packing for Naboo after I'm done. I know it has only been a few weeks, but I cannot wait to have a few days to ourselves- no meetings, no security teams, just us."

"Well, we will have to do the video conferences, but aside from that." They stopped at the doors to their quarters. "I have a small surprise for you. I know repairing that lightsaber has been stressing you out. I hope this surprise will be a good distraction for you."

"A surprise? You do spoil me." She lightly blushed.

He unclipped his lightsaber and handed it to her. "As always, the security on this and surrounding floors is at the ready. But just in case."

She smiled at him as she took his lightsaber. He kissed her once more before she walked into their quarters. Once the doors shut he made his way to his next meeting.

Rey smiled at the heavy lightsaber in her hand as she walked to the desk. Sitting down she carefully placed the saber next to her on the desk and waited for the holo to patch through. She had barely made it back in time, and she felt Finn was probably one of the few in the Resistance that would be on time for a scheduled meeting.

"Miss. Rey."

"Yes Captain Peavey."

"There is an incoming holo from the Resistance. Shall we patch it through?"

"Yes Captain Peavey, thank you." She looked down at the lightsaber again, noting how the edges were faded from the heat it endured over the years. The design to balance out the Kyber crystal's unbalanced energy requires its user to be careful while handling the saber. She has practiced with his weapon before, but it is too big, too heavy. She is afraid she would burn herself if she tried to twirl it too many times. She then looked at the broken saber and brought the pieces over to her. She was convinced she damaged Anakin's crystal, but they could find no physical damage. They just couldn't get the saber to ignite despite repairing it several times. Now they began to rebuild it all together.

As she began screwing a piece inside the hilt, Finn's image came through. She glanced up then back to the saber before realizing the call had patched through. She sat back, propped on her elbow, holding the small screwdriver upright in her hand, twirling it to keep her hand busy.

"Finn."

"Rey. Thank you for finally accepting my transmission." He waited for her to speak, but was only met with her angry eyes glaring at him, as if she wanted to stab him with the very object in her hand. "I really, really need to express how sorry I am for what happened. I thought we would just take you back to our base, make sure you were ok and get you away from the First Order."

"Despite me telling you, to your face, that I was fine? That it was my choice? How my choice made me happy? Or how he actually makes me happy? You and the rest of the Resistance only want to see what you want to see. Ben has been extremely lenient with… not just to you, but all of it: the Resistance, the remnants of Kanjiklub, even your actions before you betrayed the First Order."

"I am sure whatever he has been telling you-"

"Stop. Please. I have a terrible habit of going through his memories sometimes. Not often. Usually when he dreams loud. I'll explain that later. Finn on your mission on Jakku, he knew you didn't fire upon the villagers despite his orders. He stared at you contemplating on punishing you or just ignoring the situation because there was enough bloodshed. He felt because he let you get away with your refusal to follow commands that he was ultimately responsible for Poe escaping and then losing BB-8 to you and myself. I am sure you knew how Snoke was. Failure was something Ben was always punished severely for. Even when he was successful on his missions, Snoke punished him. To feed that fire that was his Dark. He is not a bad man. His actions were, but what choice did he have? What if… this Captain Phasma knew you did not fire upon those villagers before you returned to the base? She would have killed or severely injured you, correct?"

"That is correct. So, why did he decide to take over the First Order? He could have left if he felt Snoke kept him there. Kept him from making the right choice?"

"He did make the right choice. He killed him. He knew he would kill Snoke eventually. Ben took over the First Order because this is his home. Unfortunately, he can never return to Leia. Even if he didn't kill his father, he couldn't return. They were never his home. He loves his mother, but, in his mind it is too late. I realized I cannot push him back to her. So, while he is taking on this position of power, he is trying to bring balance and peace to the galaxy. He wants to make things better. And change takes time, but he is doing it."

"The freed slaves? I know there's other laws he signed recently, but what about the kids the First Order kidnaps?"

"The kidnapping stopped. The minors were reunited with their families, their next of kin. Those who could not be reunited are in a facility while genetics testing is trying to find results in case their families left the planet they were on. If we cannot find any family, depending on the age, they might go into orphanages in foster care." She paused for a moment and slightly smiled. "He assigned several teams to me. One of my larger projects is to help set up better foster systems, orphanages, stricter applications for wanting to adopt or foster. I might be able to help young ones if the plans go through."

Finn smiled back. "Might? It sounds like you will be. The First Order isn't just the fleets they do have people everywhere. The finances are almost never ending. I can tell he cares about you. He probably assigned you the best groups of people to see your project turn out." It was his turn to pause. "You two really love one another. It felt so sudden, especially after what we went through. I heard Luke and Leia talking about the two of you. That you share a rare connection. I guess that does help with learning about one another. Did it ever feel strange to you? To fall for the guy that knocked you out, twice, and kidnapped you? Fought you? Sorry, I know we had this conversation before."

"Definitely. It did feel strange when I realized it. It was as if it hit me and only grew stronger before I went to him. There was one point, on the island, something happened… and he was the only one I wanted to talk to. I knew he would understand. I expected him to ask questions… because he has this habit of wanting to know the whys and hows… he is ever the scholar. He never did ask. He just let me talk. No judgment, no encouraging me to press further to the Dark side for answers-"

"Wait, what? You went to the Dark?"

"It offered answers, or at least I thought it did. I was stupid and cried in front of him telling him I felt alone. And he let me know I wasn't. Through our connection, I knew we shared the same loneliness. We both have the same abandonment, loneliness, fears. We touched hands through our bond and it was lovely. It felt like he completed me. Then I saw the future. Or at least I thought I did… I believe it is coming. Ben Solo is returning, though he does hate himself for what he has done. I love everything about him. I accept everything about him. His Dark doesn't frighten me. His Light is beautiful. Now, if you nerfherders would stop fucking everything up, we could sign a real ceasefire, a peace treaty."

"What about my comrades who were stolen?"

"I don't feel I am allowed to reveal this information. Perhaps at our next ceasefire talks, you will ask Ben yourself."

Finn let out a long annoyed sigh. He didn't want to speak to Kylo Ren. Rey feels Finn has true leadership skills. She needed the ex Stormtrooper to see it.

"This is going to sound weird, mostly to me, but I can honestly say I feel relieved. It looks like he takes care of you. You look a lot healthier than you did on Jakku. Stronger too. Are you training with just him, or his knights?"

"Just Ben. I don't care for his knights and have let him know it. So, he tries to keep us separated. 'She has the darkness in her, master, she refuses to use it, my master.' They are… like a strange cult. And he is in charge of it." She lightly laughed. "I need to go now. Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for speaking with me. So… there's rumors of a wedding happening soon. Rose wants an invite to her best friend's wedding."

Rey grinned again. "I do like Rose. We will see how our terms are. And talk more once the official announcement is out. Please send my regards to Rose."

She ended the call and let herself smile again before working on the lightsaber.

It was about an hour later when Ben walked in. Hearing "Oh, you stupid mother fucker" he made his way to Rey trying to suppress a smile as she glared at the saber parts.

"I think it's time for a break." He offered.

"I'm never going to get this thing repaired. It wants to ignite and then it just doesn't."

"Just breathe, Rey. Take a deep breath." She nearly growled at him in response and finally complied. "It is time for dinner."

"I'm not-" Her voice was interrupted by her stomach. "Okay… you are right. It is time for a break." She stood up and walked around the desk. "Are you done for the day?"

"I am. Unless anything unexpected happens, I am all yours for the rest of the night. You look like you could use another training session to release your frustration." He typed the order in for their food and creased his brow. "How did your talk with Finn go?"

"Surprisingly well. I think we finally finished saying what we needed to say. He actually seems to somewhat understand our relationship. I didn't feel deceit. He's being more open to what-" She gestured to the two of them. "happened. We definitely do not have the average story most couples have."

"We definitely do not. I'm glad things are working out with the two of you. His companion, the energetic one, seems very interested in our history. Could you feel her curiosity and her daydream of what Varykino would look like on our wedding day?"

She lightly laughed. "Yes. She is adorable. I just hope Finn doesn't disappoint her in the end." She watched Ben's face turn to confusion. "I… felt he would be more attracted to Poe. You don't get that vibe from them?"

Ben let out a chuckle. "No, I'm usually trying to refrain myself from killing Dameron."

"Darling, we need to make your kill list smaller." She dug through this jacket pocket, smiling at him. "You are a naughty man, carrying these all day." She tossed her ripped panties down the garbage chute. "I say dinner, sparring, sex, shower, pack, meditate, then bed. What do you think?"

"Hm, sex, dinner, sparring, sex again, shower, pack, meditate, sex before bed-"

"Oh stars, I don't know how your brain functions sometimes." Their dinner arrived as she tried to break her smile. "Dinner is already here, your first round of sex will have to wait." She winked at him before they took their trays to the table.

A few minutes had gone by as they enjoyed their hot meal in peace. Rey was debating on asking Ben about Hux.

"You may be getting better at blocking your thoughts, but your face clearly says something is on your mind."

"It is Hux. I find him getting more and more out of line."

"I agree. He hates that the Stormtrooper program is changing. His disrespect as of late needs to be addressed. I plan on confronting him soon. We have more capable men willing to take his position."

"I'll be happy to get away from him, even if it is just for a few days."

"I'll take you to the local market. We can pick all the fresh food you want, lotions, perfumes, and hand soaps made by the locals, another blanket if you would like."

"I love the blanket I stole from you. I don't think I've been to a market. Niima outpost had nothing to offer. I'm so excited!"

"I hope I am always able to make you smile like this. You are so beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again [ ReyloEndGame 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

  
  


Ben looked out the large window of the conference room he stood in. The blue streaks of the distant stars raced past as the ship continued its travel to Naboo, setting an eery calm over him. He heard the doors hiss open and familiar footsteps.

"Have a seat, General Hux." Ben demanded.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader." Hux cooly responded.

Ben could feel the man's irritation rolling off in waves while he continued to look out the window.

"You have been causing quite a commotion lately, General."

"I do not know what you mean, sir."

"Your temperament as of late has been less than tolerable. Your professionalism is at an all time low. You behave like a child anytime a mere suggestion to change the Stoormtrooper program-"

"Pardon me, Supreme Leader, but you hardly have room to talk about childish reactions." Hux hissed through grit teeth.

"That may be." Ben slowly turned from the window. "But I have grown since taking over the First Order. It angers you to see me in the position of Supreme Leader. I understand that the First Order is all you have known, that you believed that one day you would be in this position, however, you knew deep down it would never happen. You feel you will never enjoy the fruits of your labor because of our foolish grudges against one another. I will confirm you never will if this keeps up."

"You never respected the First Order. You marched in here with Snoke: with your power knowing your place was secure! Even with Mitaka's guidance and Snoke's training, you had zero respect for what we stood for, what our goals were-" Hux stood up defensively.

"You're right, I didn't respect what the First Order stood for, what the goals were. I never agreed with any of Snoke's plans, because I had a mind of my own. A mind I was not given permission to use, much like you."

"I disagree, sir." He nearly spit the word sir out. "I do know how to think for myself."

"Really? Because the Stormtrooper program was your father's initiative. He groomed you to be just as, if not more ruthless than he. You didn't have a chance to become anything else. I do respect the hard work each of our personnel contributes to the First Order, but I refuse to instil fear and darkness as Snoke trained me to do. I have respect for you, General, and your knowledge and input for the fleet. With that said, I will no longer allow you to constantly argue with everyone else and myself. The First Order belongs to me! The galaxy is under my control. If you want to continue to climb within the ranks, to have a say in how we run our day to day operations, to have a say in how we handle the disputes throughout the galaxy, then you will be more respectful and will do your job without complaint-"

"Sir. She has influenced you into a weaker being than Kylo Ren! And believe me, I always viewed you as weak."

"Kylo Ren is just a name. I have always been this way. If I ever have to channel the dark and wreak havoc like Snoke trained me to, then so be it. The galaxy is in my hands, and I want future generations to know more than what we knew growing up. The systems of oppression need to be wiped out. The nonstop conflicts from war that ended long ago need to stop. As for our fleet, Rey has made suggestions, yes. That is why I asked her to join me, to help change things. Despite her shitty upbringing, she has more class and respect than the two of us combined… aside from her table manners of course. If that woman makes me look weak then I'll wear my weakness with pride. I will not have you tarnish her name and reputation with your retorts. You have done a fine job with our Stormtroopers. A few simple changes for the better is not a judgment against you. It is not a punishment. We must continue to evolve as does the rest of the galaxy. That is how we will hold our power. Not with an iron fist that Snoke or Palpatine tried to rule with. I refuse to be a dictator; I refuse to be the Kylo Ren that is feared. If you cannot get over the fact I am the one you swore loyalty to, the one ahead of you, the Supreme Leader soon to be Emperor, that's fine. I couldn't give a fuck about what you think of me. Any issues you have with myself or your future Empress you will address them privately with me. We don't have time for bickering during meetings. I'd rather discuss things like men for fucks sakes. Aren't you tired of this back and forth?"

"I hate how calm you are." Hux was nearly seething, watching the unusually calm Kylo Ren. However angry Hux was, he was conceding. He was tired of the immature retorts they made towards one another over the years.

"Well, that's something we can agree on. Deep down I really just want to punch you in the fucking face, but I can't."

"Because of her?"

"Partly. I told Rey it was time to let old things die. I'm willing to let my grudge against you die. You know Snoke encouraged our rivalry, made sure we stayed enemies, because he knew we could overpower him if we ever teamed up."

"What are you saying? We should have been friends? Should we have a friendship?" Hux sneered, mildly amused

"Gods no. We will try to respect one another."

Hux stood perfectly still for a moment, going over the discussion and his options. His loyalty was always to the First Order. He tolerated Snoke, but found Snoke inferior aside from his powers. He would defiantly look Snoke in the eyes instead of cowering like everyone else in the fleet. Deep down he admitted Kylo would have an easier time swaying the rest of the galaxy to swear loyalty to the First Order, especially with the future Empress.

"I think we can do that… you are right, about Snoke. He knew I was angry you were here, not as a member of the First Order, but just _here_ as a weapon. He happily told me you would be his replacement when it came to his death. I would never be Supreme Leader." Hux balled a fist. "That I was never fit for the title of Supreme Leader, that I was barely fit to kneel before him, but I would do for the time being. He constantly reminded me how easy it would be to replace me. Of course, it is easy to replace someone in my position. You probably have a list." He looked at Ben. "You do, don't you? Fuck." He took a moment, clearly thinking about the position he is in. It was time for Hux to swallow his pride. "I shall like to personally apologize to her."

Ben tilted his head. "You cannot get yourself to say her name, can you? You two almost had a respect for one another."

"I might have until I failed in my duty. It was her fault, really, nearly crying in front of me like a weak woman. Saying my name… It did remind me of my mother. Like you told me, you already knew that. The last time I was allowed to feel weakness was around my mother… I don't know why I am telling _you_ all of this. Your fiancé broke down barriers, I had respect for her. Then her little plea… She had no business crying!" He gestured as if Rey was nearby. "I ignored your command, something I was trained to never do, and I nearly got her killed. I will never let anything disrupt my loyalty to the First Order or your commands again."

Ben stopped himself from smirking. "You do feel a friendship towards her. You are mad at her for letting you feel human, for having a soft spot. Humanity is not a weakness."

Hux didn't look at Ben. "I will prove my worth, and that I am not weak." He finally looked at Ben in the eyes. "I will be valuable to you and the soon to be Empress."

"I have no doubt you will. Now, I need to finish getting ready to leave for Naboo." Ben began walking towards the doors when Hux began speaking again.

"You two need to come out with an announcement soon, sir. Pictures and videos of the two of you run rampant over the holonet. After the last couple of meetings and appearances, the galaxy is going crazy over speculation of where she has come from, who she is, how you _met_."

"Yes, our story is… different. We will send out the announcement soon after I see what Rey is comfortable with sharing. Speaking of, you said you were going to apologize to her. You might as well do it now." Ben motioned for Hux to follow and made his way to his quarters.

Rey bit her lip as she turned the screw driver several times before taking a deep breath. She finished turning the last screw and put the screwdriver down.

"That should do it! Let's see if this works."

The doors to the room opened just as she was about to turn _it_ on. Ben looked over at her and her project.

"I thought you were packing." Ben walked over to her. "General Hux you may enter." He called over his shoulder.

"I was going to pack, but this was a priority." She pointed at the project with her screwdriver.

"I would think the lightsaber would be a priority." Ben replied as General Hux walked up behind him.

"No, BB-9E was in serious need of reprogramming." She stood up holding the large spheroid. "General Hux, what brings you here?"

"There was nothing wrong with my droid's programming." Ben replied before Hux could answer.

"Ben, he zaps me every chance he gets!" She examined the BB unit, checking for loose screws before putting it on the floor. She took a deep breath as she pushed the power button.

"He just thinks you are doing something wrong. He'll get used to you." He watched as BB-9E turned back on.

"He was never going to get used to me." She grinned as BB-9E made a few beeps and looked around. "Hello, BB-9E. Do you remember me?" The droid immediately responded with more blips and beeps and rolled around her feet, rubbing against her legs. "That's right, I'm Rey." She watched as it rolled around Ben's feet; he looked at her unamused as the ball rubbed against his leg.

"You turned him into a robotic cat?" He sighed and looked down at the droid.

"Not exactly." She smiled at Ben and watched as BB-9E rolled to Hux, bumping his leg and beeping before he rolled against his boot. "Awe look, he likes you."

Hux took a deep breath, trying so very hard to not make a retort. "Splendid." He managed to reply.

"You made BB-9E too nice then." He kissed Rey on the cheek and took the screwdriver out of her hand, walking over to the lightsaber. It was nearly complete, again, but still not igniting, just puffs of plasma. He sat down on the chair and began working on the lightsaber.

"Miss Rey, I was hoping to have a moment of your time."

Rey looked to Hux and her smile fell. "If Ben is making you apologize, I do not need a forced one."

Ben looked at her confused with his hands gesturing as he was about to ask her why she would think he was forcing Hux when BB-9E zapped Hux in the leg.

"What the actual fuck?!" Hux lightly jumped away from the droid.

"There's my droid!" Ben grinned and watched as it rolled to Rey.

"Supreme Leader is not making me do anything." He glared at the BB unit then looked to Rey. When the droid rolled forward an inch he backed up. "You stay right there!" He straightened his posture. "Miss Rey, I was completely out of line during this morning's meeting… and other times. While Supreme Leader has pointed out my actions, it was my decision to speak with you and apologize. So, I have. I will leave the two of you now."

"General Hux, I do not understand why you retaliated against me to begin with after all the progress we have made since I joined the First Order up to when I was abducted." She watched as his eyes shifted to the floor, feeling his shame for not protecting her. "You were worried about me." She whispered. "Awe, Ben, Hux was actually worried about me. I do forgive you General." She walked over to him.

"Oh dear Gods, do not-" He grit his teeth as she embraced him in a hug.

"Ben, I made a friend! I won't let go until you hug me back!"

"Are you high?!" Hux nearly screamed.

"Give in to her embrace Hux." Ben put a tool down and tried to ignite Anakin's saber. "Son of a bitch, work damn it."

Hux stiffly gave her two pats her on the back. "There, are you happy?"

"Yes, actually!" She let go of Hux and made her way to Ben. BB-9E brought out its taser.

"Supreme Leader, if you don't mind, I will make my exit now." He pointed to BB-9E. "You! Stay right there ball!"

"BB-9E that is enough." Ben called for the droid as he handed Rey the old saber. "Yes General Hux, we will see you before we depart the ship." He watched Hux leave then looked to the droid then Rey. "I do believe I may have slightly underestimated your influence, my love."

She laughed while trying to ignite the lightsaber. "Oh come on! We fixed you several times!" She growled, tempted to throw it across the room.

Sensing her frustration, Ben took the lightsaber out of her hand and placed it on the desk. He pulled her hands to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Dinner will be here soon. Let's start packing, although we could have the droids do it."

"We are more than capable of packing our own things. We could have been packed already… but you and your libido prevented this last night." She blushed and looked at the lightsaber. "The lightsaber is coming. I'm pissed it is still broken."

"I don't recall hearing any complaints from you… just the moans of wanting more." He looked at the lightsaber. "That lightsaber is a nice example of the consequence of our actions." He sat on the desk and pulled her towards him. "We will figure it out, I promise." He brushed her hair out of her face. "You look so beautiful with your hair down."

She blushed while smiling at him. "Are you sure it isn't boring to look at?"

"Definitely not. There isn't anything boring about you. And according to Hux, the holonet is going insane trying to find information on you. Articles have been released with your picture, trying to find out more about you… and our history. We will need to make our announcements soon. How much are you willing to share?"

"Oh, all of it. The beast kidnapped me and I broke his spell." She winked at Ben before she softly kissed his lips. "We will figure out the details. We do have to be careful with how much we say. We cannot lie about it, but we don't have to say everything."

Early the next morning Ben woke to the alarm. He groaned, not wanting to move off of Rey's chest. He tiredly waved his hand and the alarm went off. He felt her chest rise a little more as she began to wake up. He turned his face towards her soft skin, planting soft kisses on her. She hummed as his hair tickled her skin, as he slowly kissed his way up past her breast, collarbone, then crook of her neck. His fingers traced her abdomen causing her to let out a tired giggle and grab his hand.

"I would have never guessed your touches would be so soft, the ferocious warrior on Starkiller Base." She kissed his forehead as his kisses made their way to her neck.

Ben smiled against her skin, placing his hand along her jawline, her hair falling over his fingers. He took her lips with his. "And I never would have guessed I would get to feel how soft your skin is or how beautiful your voice is when I touch you just right, my feral scavenger."

He kissed her again as he adjusted his position above her, moving in between her legs after she moved them to encourage him to settle between them. She ran a hand up his neck and grasped his hair, gasping as he entered her. Her other hand grabbed his arm as pleasure began to immediately take over. Their soft kisses gave way to moans before Ben lightly bit her lip, pulling it just so before he released her lip to dive to her breast, enveloping the soft flesh into his mouth. Her back arched as her sensual moans grew louder until they both heard an alarmed BB-9E rolling into their room with loud beeps, slamming itself against the bed. Ben growled as he reluctantly stopped his thrusts, glaring at the droid as it brought its taser out.

"What?! I'm not hurting her! Fuck…" Ben stiffened and let out a deep, unrestrained moan. "Rey, please don't move for just a second, you feel too good when you do." He was ready to destroy the droid.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to move." She let out a loud sigh and looked at BB-9E. "Ben isn't hurting me. You may go now." She grabbed the back of Ben's neck trying to pull him down for another kiss, ignoring the droid until it beeped again.

Just as their mouths grazed they heard BB-9E charge the taser and beeped again. Ben's pale skin was turning red from trying to restrain himself from plowing into her. He once again glared at BB-9E.

"Who is Ben? I'm Ben for fucks sake!" He bared his teeth and raised his hand.

"BB-9E power down!!" Rey shouted while she grabbed Ben's wrist. She sighed with relief when they heard him power down. "I'm sorry love. I'll fix that issue as well." She grabbed his face and raised an eyebrow. "Kylo, I really should be punished."

His eyes grew wild with lust and excitement. "Yes, you should." He proceeded where he left off, setting a fast and hard pace. His thumb on her throat while his fingers grazed her cheek before going around to the back of her neck. "Maybe I shouldn't let you come. Make you beg for it later."

She mewled and wrapped her legs around him. "Don't be cruel."

He gave her a wicked grin. "I'm never cruel to my scavenger." He gave her throat a light squeeze, just as she likes it.

Their lips met again, both of her hands were in his hair, gripping the strands as if her life depended on it as they got lost in the throws of passion until the comlink off. His hand was firm on her jaw as their rough kiss continued, refusing to acknowledge the beeping com until it stopped.

"Supreme Leader." Captain Peavey's voice came over the comlink. Only Peavey and Hux had the controls to override communications to his comlink.

Ben bit his lip as he once again had to stop himself from ravishing his fiancé.

"What is it?" The level annoyance in Ben's voice beyond clear. They could hear the Captain swallow before he responded.

"Sir… you ordered me to alert you when we arrived at Naboo."

Rey delicately traced Ben's swollen lips as his body shook.

"Thank you, Captain Peavey… no one is to contact me for the remainder of the morning." He summoned the comlink and turned it off. Rey wiggled her hips under his until he grabbed her hips and slammed harder into her. He came with a shout just a few thrusts later. "I'm sorry" He closed his eyes and thickly swallowed as his tense hands continued to grasp her hips. "I told you not to move."

She bit her lip and looked where they were connected and groaned. "You did say you weren't going to let me come… Okay, new game. You need to open your side of the bond during sex. If I knew how close you were, especially with all the interruptions-"

He let out a light laugh and kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you. Remember, we have the next couple of days to ourselves."

They ate their breakfast, showered, then dressed. Before they were in the shower, Rey caved and put the order in for the droids to pack their belongings. After they dressed, Ben lovingly stroked Rey's hair before he began to brush it out, causing her to laugh.

"Did I miss a spot?"

"No. I just love braiding your hair."

"Leia taught you how to braid?"

"Yes. Traditional Alderaanian braids. Some have meanings, and some are just pretty according to Leia. She began teaching me braids that represented beloved or engaged very early on. She tried to teach more during a few visits in my teen years; hoping I would rebel against the Jedi by falling in love at some point and not be a hermit like her brother. Imagine her disappointment when I rebelled by renouncing everything."

"Ben, you're making the strands too tight…That is better, thank you." She smiled at him reassuringly as he apologized for her hair. "She is happy for you. Though your relationship with her is still strained, she is happy you found me."

He delicately continued the braid, carefully pulling her strands of hair into the braid. "As for Leia, it is more on the lines she is happy you understand me, that you will eventually bring me back. That, and she hopes I impregnate you with a girl. She has a lot of her mother's dresses she wants to hand down to you and a granddaughter." He half smirked as he wrapped a braid around her ponytail. "I am happy you were there for me. You are the only person to be completely honest with me, and I will forever love you just for that."

Rey ran her fingers along the braid then walked to the mirror to look. "I love that we are honest with one another even though you hide things from me."

"When have I hidden something from you?" He followed her and watched as she turned around and leaned against the bathroom counter.

"Your trip to Jakku for starters… of course your plan to give me a better proposal, but I can't count that one." She licked her lips. "Your retaliation against Kanjiklub."

He worked his jaw and clenched his fist. "What of it?"

"You didn't have to pursue them."

"I did. They are a nuisance gang anyways. I needed them to know to not touch or threaten what is mine ever again." He looked at the floor before finding her eyes. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough." She stepped towards him and moved his hair out of his face. "Deep down, I actually like that you did it. However, we cannot do things like this once we are Emperor and Empress." She tucked his hair behind his ear ignoring his attempt to pull her hands away. "Let me enjoy looking at my fiancé's ears."

She heard him give a slightly annoyed sigh when he rolled his eyes before he glared at the wall behind her as she delicately traced her fingers over his ears. She smiled while she pulled him down to kiss his ears.

"I love your ears." She whispered. She smiled as the tips of his ears turned red before he pulled away from her. Ben ran a hand through his hair before he pressed BB-9E's power button. He then grabbed their luggage while Rey packed the lightsaber and the tools for the lightsaber. BB-9E rolled behind Ben beeping loudly.

"Shit BB-9E, you cannot say that outloud." The droid counters back and Ben flusters. "For the last time I was not hurting her! Yes! I was helping her! For fucks sakes, it made her feel great! Rey! Come on help me out here." The droid beeped back at him, bumping into his ankle while Rey couldn't contain her laughter. "BB-9E, if you don't stop shouting what we were doing, I'll have to carry you off the ship myself!"

Ben sulked as he carried the large, heavy droid while Rey walked beside him trying to hide her blush and not to giggle. A service droid pulled their luggage behind them as they walked into the hangar. As the service droid placed the luggage in a small compartment under the ship General Hux approached.

"Supreme Leader, are you sure you do not need security while on Naboo?"

"I am certain, General Hux." Ben replied.

Hux turned to Rey. "And you are fine with this?"

Rey was still holding back her laughter. "Yes, General. We will be fine." She bit her lip as Ben climbed up the ladder, putting the droid behind the seat of the Whisper.

"Do I want to know?" Hux looked over at the somewhat disheveled leader.

Rey couldn't stop her amused squeal as she laughed out loud. "No, you really don't want to know!" She felt Ben pull her by the arm before she linked her arm with his.

"I expect each report to be sent to me on time, General Hux." Ben said as he escorted Rey to the ship, past the multiple rows of Storm Troopers.

Once they left, Captain Peavey walked over to Hux. "When was the last time this ship has actually heard a happy laugh like that?"

"Never is my guess." Hux replied. "Everyone back to your stations!"

Rey planted several kisses on Ben's cheek before she turned to really look at Naboo. The last time they flew down to the planet was fresh off of her abduction. She didn't bother looking out the window, just stared at the control panel. Her breath caught as she took in the beauty of Naboo. Through their bond, Ben felt her serenity and smiled at her. She smiled at him as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Naboo is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry I was too distraught last time to enjoy the view." She watched as they flew over the land.

"Stop apologizing, my desert rose. I'm seeing your reaction now, and Naboo's beauty still doesn't compare to you."

  
After Ben landed the Whisper they got out, Ben carried BB-9E under an arm before his feet touched the ground. He turned the droid on and put BB-9E down then looked at Rey.

"We need to remember to power him down before we have sex. I don't need him announcing to everyone what position we were in, the noises you made, and his little droid panic." He walked around the ship and opened the compartment for their luggage. He looked over at Rey who smiled blissfully as she took a deep breath of fresh air. He could spend the rest of his days watching her breathe in the fresh Naboo air.

After they unpacked, Rey had it set in her mind to work on BB-9E's programming when Ben stopped her. He took her by the hand and walked her back downstairs and to the gardens.

"I told you I had a little surprise for you. When you dream, it sometimes projects to my mind. So, I had this area that was just grass cleared out and materials ordered for a fruit and vegetable garden. Once I build the planter boxes, we can add the soils and nutrients and go to the market to buy whatever you wish to plant."

He stopped her in a now empty field next to the floral gardens. She was a little shocked to see it empty, and looked over at the wood waiting to be cut and put together.

"You are going to build my garden?" Her face almost hurt from how wide her smile got after he confirmed he would build it with his own hands. "Oh Ben! I love it already!"

"There's nothing built yet."

"But you knew what I wanted, and you are going to make it happen. Why didn't you ask me to join you sooner? I like being spoiled by you." She grinned and swiftly walked towards the floral gardens.

"Um, I did! I offered to teach you."

He chased after her as she giggled while she picked up her speed, running from him, ducking behind large shrubs with fresh flower buds waiting to bloom. She would teasingly call out to him, telling him he cannot squeeze between the bushes or the flowers wouldn't be there for the wedding. She made her way around the gardens hiding from him as he would pause from time to time trying to figure out where she was hiding then try to find his way to her. He licked his lips trying not to laugh when she giggled.

She lost sight of him after a few minutes. The realization that he knew the grounds better than she did struck her, and she started to move, knowing he would find his way to her. She licked her lips as she slowly made her way around; she realized at some point she made her way into the forest behind the gardens. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her waist and his lips on her cheek. She froze at the sudden embrace; she felt a flash of cold go through her as she briefly remembered the abduction. She lightly placed her hands over his and turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He nuzzled her nose.

"It was the game I started. I'm fine. Besides, I like it when you pursue me. You already knew that. You've seen my memories."

The devilish smile he gave her made her heart speed up and she got and tingly all over.

"We should actually get ready to go to town. We are scheduled to look at the capital building for the coronation. Everyone has signed nondisclosure agreements for the meeting. And tonight, we need to go over the details of the announcement, then send them to Mitaka."

"I'm getting excited. Seeing everything and sending the announcement… It makes it more real. That's all for being around people, right?"

He smiled at her. "The meeting will make it more real. After today, it's just us. We won't have to see anyone else in person during our stay."

She took him by the hand, and their bond sparked with anticipation. One step closer to becoming husband and wife then Emperor and Empress.


	18. Chapter 18

  
  


"And over here, Supreme Leader and Miss Rey, is the balcony where you would stand and wave to your waiting crowd. Oh! That is if you wish to look upon them and wave." A very excited wedding planner named Mahere walked towards the grand balcony outside that overlooked the city of Theed. Rey smiled at Ben and gave his arm a squeeze as they walked together to the balcony. Rey's eyes were wide with excitement and wonder as she took in the view of the city.

"I would love to see anyone who gathered to see us." Rey said as her eyes continued to look around, admiring the building structures, statues, courtyards, people walking below. Something about the city made her feel carefree.

"I can guarantee people would fly across the galaxy to see you, my love." Ben admiringly looked at her, watching the excitement grow on her face when she saw something she liked.

"If I may, sir, that is a huge possibility. The rumors of the two of you are all anyone can talk about nowadays. And I must express my gratitude to you hiring me to help plan the joyous occasion of your wedding as well as the historic coronation: The Supreme Leader and his lovely, young bride to be." He placed his hands on the balcony wall. "Now, we can place flower arrangements up here from the wedding. Nothing too much of course. The First Order banners will hang behind you against the walls. Oh, that reminds me! Do you want to come to the balcony immediately after the wedding, so your subjects can view you as husband and wife first, then come out after the coronation? Or only after the coronation?" Mahere pressed the tips of his fingers together in anticipation of their answer.

Ben smiled at Rey then turned to Mahere. "The people of the galaxy should see their Empress as a bride first. Even though our wedding ceremony will be broadcast, I cannot deny them such beauty in person. It will help connect them with her even more before she is crowned Empress."

"Darling, they will want to see you too." Rey moved some of his loose strands of hair away from his face.

"Someone with my reputation, no. They want to see you, your dress, your jewelry, your bouquet, all of it."

"Ah, Miss Rey has a point, Supreme Leader. I'll admit, being hired directly by Kylo Ren himself frightened me. But, I have seen changes on multiple planets. Changes that you made possible. Believe me, you are still terrifying! We, your people, now view you as someone else. You have given us hope, sir." Mahere cleared his throat, a nervous habit he had. He watched as Ben gave him a quick nod. Mahere could instantly tell that his Supreme Leader was not used to compliments.

He waited for them to finish looking over the balcony, each softly whispering to one another before they turned to him. He already showed them where they would be escorted to change into their imperial robes before the coronation. He walked them back into the large room.

"I'm sure you can already tell, the coronation will take place here." He made quick strides to the end of the room that had a large window. "Your thrones will be sitting right about here. Your generals, lieutenants, anyone of importance will sit stage right-" he pointed to his right as he stood before them. "Then they come around to you and bow while pledging their alliance to their new Emperor and Empress. From what I understand, this starts with you Supreme Leader. Part of Miss Rey's marriage vows will be her vow to the Emperor, and she has already pledged herself to you when you became Supreme Leader. So the two of you-" Mahere ran down the long room to the two large doors on the other side. "Enter through here, then walk side by side to your thrones and take your seats. There is a choir that will be singing as you walk." He nervously chuckled as Ben's eyebrow twitched as he continued his walk back to where the thrones will sit. "I'm sorry sir, but you know how royal occasions can get… Ahem. You will kneel before her, your Empress, and pledge yourself to her, take your seat again-"

"I don't think my pledge of devotion to the Emperor should be in my marriage vow. I understand there was a ceremony when Ben became Supreme Leader, and I swore myself to him then… but when he is crowned Emperor, I feel I should kneel before him and pledge myself to him again."

"We could do that, Miss… however." He looked to Ben, who was lovingly stroking Rey's cheek. "This coronation is for you, Miss Rey."

"What?" Panic struck her face before Ben carefully turned her to face him once more.

"It has been decided I will be crowned Emperor the day before our wedding. The ceremony will be simple and fast. It also has to deal with an old law Mitaka came across. As I am royal and you are not, it is written that I go higher in my station before you wed me. So, if I were merely crown prince of Alderaan, I would be crowned king as there is no standing king. However, as Supreme Leader, I need to be crowned Emperor."

"That sounds a bit ridiculous to be honest. What if there were a king?"

"Oh, I simply kill him." Ben laughed as her face filled with horror. "I'm kidding, the kings step aside for their sons. Then there is the King, the King Father and Queen Mother, etc."

"I want to swear myself to you when you are crowned." Rey looked at him with determination.

Ben looked to Mahere. "I told you this was the way she would want it."

Mahere nodded. "You did and I now stand corrected. Ok, so Emperor coronation, wedding, Empress coronation." He waved his hand as he paced the room. "It is the same concept. You kneel before one another. How amazing would that be, kneeling before each other at the same time?" He knelt on the floor and moved his arms as if he were placing a crown on someone. "Nawh, that would be overkill after the wedding."

They watched as the man worked through his plans and talked to himself. Ben pulled Rey against him, cupping the back of her neck with his hand.

"I look forward to our wedding day. Our marriage vows, then my vows as I kneel before you."

She smirked at him. "You were hiding this little detail."

"No, I just didn't get around to telling you yet as we just found out. If it's too much, say something. Look at Mahere. It's like watching a genius at work."

"I'll be fine. The coronation may be mine, but, it is our wedding and then presenting ourselves Emperor and Empress that is the main focus." She wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned against it. She felt his lips kiss her hair as he tightened his loving hold on her.

"You being crowned is as much to focus on." He whispered against her hair.

"Then there is a dining hall for you and your guests of course. Then you leave the same way you came in and back to Varykino. I know you said you will not have guests or meetings during your stay over the next few days, but I do have someone who is dying to interview the two of you once the announcement is made. I know you two are very private, but the public wants to know what they can about your past, how you met, how did you fall in love, the proposal, etc."

"Send me their information, and I will contact them shortly. Rey and I have a very busy schedule, so whoever this is must be willing to travel. I want the galaxy to see how wonderful she is. We will be visiting a few of her personal projects that just started."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader. Speaking of schedules, I must get ready for my next meeting. We have to start measuring this place for the decor for the coronation, estimated seat numbers throughout the building, how many cameras must be set up. I'll have to do the same at Varykino when the time is right. Rulers and officials throughout the galaxy will be wanting to attend. This would have been nearly impossible to plan at Coruscant. May I take my leave?" The man could certainly ramble on and on before really realizing he was pressed for time.

"Yes, of course. Rey and I will see ourselves out, then the staff of this building will be able to go about their business."

"Most were pleased with the extended lunch hour." Mahere grinned and bowed to them before he left.

"We can walk to the market from here, browse for a bit, then when we get home I'll start on the garden boxes."

"I'm so excited, for all of it! This meeting just now was almost breathtaking, now you are taking me to a real market! I know it sounds silly to be excited over." She locked their fingers together and blushed when he bent down to kiss the back of her hand.

"It isn't silly. I enjoy your enthusiasm. You've been a breath of fresh air since we met. Before then I felt like I was already dead. Especially after I realized Snoke was doing more to harm the galaxy than fix it, and I could do nothing to stop it. I had no place in life aside from being his puppet, his weapon. After awhile, I could no longer think, just do what I was told to survive." He felt her give his hand a reassuring squeeze as they descended down the staircase outside. They could smell the multiple varieties of food being cooked in the nearby market.

"I hate that you had to live like that for so long. I do love that you were still you deep down inside, everything you went through, you were still Ben. You had to hide who you were because you were afraid to be who you really are." They walked down the outdoor market and paused from time to time when something caught Rey's eye. "Ben, how old were you when-" She licked her lips. "When Ren killed your friend? That was the final act of malice to push you to the Dark." They stopped walking and Ben ran a hand through his raven locks.

"I was twenty three. Why?"

"I was thirteen when I thought I was suffering from a heat stroke. It hit out of nowhere, this cold feeling all over my body. Deep down, I knew it wasn't the heat as I stayed hydrated. I could not shake the overwhelming feeling of helplessness, sorrow, or rage that was not my own." She softly ran her hands up and down his arms. " The night you had your nightmare, and I tore through your memories made me start thinking… I think I felt you turn to the Dark. It was days after that I tried to end it all because the feeling was so overwhelming. Wait, don't apologize." She held a finger to his lips knowing he was about to. "That was the last time I saw you in a vision. It was a day or two later. You told me everything would be ok. That you would be back for me." She sadly smiled at him. "I know we have been connected for a long time. I almost forgot about the vision because I thought it dreamt it. You were always with me."

"And you were always with me. I had to forget about the girl I saw through the visions and dreams. I had to protect you; even if I wasn't sure you were real. Thinking back on heightened emotions, I think I felt the day you were born. I remember I was annoyed with Skywalker about something and still upset my parents had me go with him. I walked away from him during a training session as he told me to let go of my anger, stop feeling sad when it went so much deeper than that. I sat by a river seething, and out of nowhere this overwhelming light came over me. For a brief moment I was calm, and then I felt like I was out of my body as I could see across the stars. There was this beautiful, bright star full of life. I didn't know why or how, but I had an overwhelming need to find it. Then Tai found me, snapped me out of the vision." He smirked. "He had sensed you as well, as did Skywalker. Skywalker never told me he sensed it; I could tell how he acted that he felt it."

They walked along the different stalls. Rey smiled at everything she saw: antiques, art, baked goods, jewelry, lotions, produce; she was amazed by everything. She opted to buy new soaps and lotions; Ben bought fresh caf beans, so he could grind them and press them in the morning. She noticed the locals recognized Ben but made no move to cower or ask questions, compared to previous reactions on Coruscant where people moved or tried to ask both of them questions as they made their way to meetings. She felt at ease around the people of Theed. They stopped at one vendor for fresh fruit when a small girl caught Rey's eye. The small girl looked hungry, and Rey knelt on the ground next to her, asking if she wanted some food, then called for Ben to buy more for the child.

The girl kept her fingers near her mouth as Rey made small talk with her. The girl's eyes grew when Ben approached. He knelt down beside Rey and handed her a bag of food.

"There's extra for your brothers and sisters." He softly whispered to the girl.

The girl carefully took the bag from him. "Are you our Supreme Leader?"

"I am."

She offered a small smile. "My father finally has real employment… he said it was because of you." She looked back and forth between him and Rey. "Will she become your wife?"

"Is your father not making enough money?"

"Oh! He just joined the Stormtrooper program. Mama said the next paycheck will be in soon and be more consistent." She gave a sheepish smile. "You are so pretty, miss." She leaned towards Rey. "I think Supreme Leader _really_ likes you." She whispered.

Rey grinned and whispered in her ear. "I think I like him too." The girl giggled before she gave her thanks and ran off.

As they walked back to their speeder Rey took a bite of meat on a stick Ben bought, some of the sauce stuck to her mouth. Ben grinned and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb then leaned down and kissed her, and lightly sucked the sauce off of her bottom lip.

"I see why you bought something so messy." She laughed. "You're notorious for not eating messy food!"

"You found me out. It is good meat though."

"Ben, didn't your mother ever talk to you about your powers or what you wanted in life? Did you ever tell her about Snoke?"

"I never wanted to be a Jedi; I just wanted to be a pilot. Leia didn't really talk to me about my powers until she sent me away. She could only tell me how dangerous I was becoming… and all I could think about was how many times I overheard the words: monster, frightening, out of control, he will turn out just like _him_. I never talked to her about Snoke. As a child, I thought his voice was just a figment of my imagination... maybe I was crazy. I hid myself away from everyone, even at the temple, not only because of Snoke, but to hide the darkness that was building within me. Before I went to Luke, I did try to tell her what I wanted to be when I grew up, and she looked at me with a sad and almost vacant expression and said it wouldn't be possible for me to be just a pilot like my father. She didn't want me in politics because it would put a strain on my family should I ever have one. I think she was afraid of how out of control my powers were, and was afraid that I would become the thing I ultimately became." They stopped when they reached the speeder they used to get to the capital. "Hold up, you're not getting in with messy hands."

Rey playfully raised an eyebrow before she slowly, and dramatically lowered her hand into the speeder. Ben lightly grabbed her wrist to bring her hand to his mouth and softly nibbled on her fingertips.

"Do I taste good?" She whispered to him causing him to laugh.

"Oh yes you do. I'll need to have another taste when we get back home."

When they got back to Varykino they walked into the grand home making out, bumping into walls and furniture until they were in the kitchen. Ben tossed their bag that held the items from the market onto a nearby counter then grabbed Rey by her hips, picked her up and set her on the edge of the kitchen island. As he began to hike up the skirt she was wearing BB-9E rolled in beeping with fury at Ben.

"You turned my droid into a cockblocker." He rested his head on Rey's shoulder.

She lovingly stroked his hair and kissed his head. "How about, I fix BB-9E, and you start working on my garden." She made him look up. "And I promise I'll make you feel amazing after a hard day's work."

Ben's eyes grew wide, and his body shook a little. "I can ignore the droid and take care of your needs."

She placed her hands on his face and gingerly kissed him. "Start working on my garden, love."

"As you wish." He softly kissed her back before pulling away groaning. BB-9E immediately rolled after Ben, running into his leg on purpose. "You can fuck off!" He pointed to the spheroid. "Rey, I get it now. He was a complete jerk to you…" He paused and examined her. "You did that shit on purpose. You reprogrammed him to attack me for touching you." He half smiled at her as she winked at him while jumping off the counter.

"Maybe. It does sound like my message was received loud and clear." She grinned at him as he invaded her space. He placed his hand under her jaw and leaned over her face, their lips centimeters apart.

"You won't be able to walk right for days when I am done with you. I am going to enjoy hearing you scream my name." He softly muttered.

"I look forward to it."

She watched him walk out towards the gardens then looked at BB-9E. "Alright BB-9E, let's really fix that programming of yours. Power off." She grabbed a bag of tools and began working on the droid as she heard Ben hammering the wooden panels together. The reprogramming didn't take long at all; she just needed to input the code for the droid to stop attacking Ben. Any other potential threats to Ben and Rey she gave the droid the override to go into his little attack mode.

After about an hour she brought canteens of water to the gardens. She admired the view of Ben, shirtless, sweat running down his back, the ends of his hair sticking to his neck. She watched how his muscles moved with each strike of the chamber, how the white scars along his back shined under the sun. She bit her lip as her eyes roamed his sculpted body and admired how good his ass looked in the pants he was wearing. She brought the canteens over to him and knelt beside him, excited to see the shape of the boxes already made. She placed a hand on his sweaty back and rubbed his back while handing him the canteen, which he graciously accepted after he shook his hair out of his eyes.

She stood behind him and began to comb through his locks with her fingers. She pulled his hair back over and over again before she released it. He leaned his head back towards her with a low moan.

"Why did you stop?"

"Just grabbing some hair ties out of my pocket." She began combing through his hair again. "Do you like it when I do your hair?" She cooed at him.

"I do." His honey like voice whispered to her.

She delicately pulled his hair back and looped some of it into a bun before placing the hair tie around his hair. She proceeded to do the same with more hair below the bun. She pulled the hair from around his ears and proceeded to make a bun there as well. She heard him let out a soft laugh making her smile again.

"Are you really about to put a trio of buns in my hair?"

"Are you really letting me?" She whispered into his ear. He turned his face towards her and placed his lips over hers.

"I'll let you do whatever you want."

She kissed him once more and went back to his hair, untying the buns before she began to braid the top of his hair back, trying off three small rows of braids and the rest of his hair down. He went back to working on her garden after she finished.

She spent the rest of the afternoon cussing out the lightsaber before giving up on it then preparing dinner. Ben came in as she began cooking it on the stove, enjoying the delicious smell of the food she prepared for them. After he washed his hands in the kitchen sink he watched her while drying his hands. He loved how her eyebrows creased when she concentrated. Cooking was a relatively new concept to her as the droids usually prepare their food on the Finalizer, or he cooks for them. She never had the chance to learn growing up on Jakku. She wiped her forehead with her arm as the heat from the fire on the stove made her sweat. He placed his hands on her hips and bent down to kiss the crook of her neck.

"Dinner smells and looks delicious." He then kissed her earlobe. "I am also looking forward to dessert."

"Oh Ben, I didn't think about preparing a dessert for tonight." She turned around to ask what he had in mind, but the lustful look on his face with the fire in his eyes helped her realize his meaning. "Oh!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm looking forward to it as well."

Leia poured herself a hot cup of tea. A new shipment of food and drink had arrived from an "anonymous" donor. Celebrations were being thrown as it was a rather large shipment. Luke sat down next to her.

"Turn on the holonews. I heard an announcement was supposed to be made tonight."

"You don't watch the holonews, or look on the holonet for that matter." She grabbed a datapad and clicked a few controls before the projector turned on.

"I don't, but it's all people can talk about around here. Some are hoping it's the First Order announcing they are renouncing their role in the galaxy. Others who have been paying attention to minor details are saying it's an announcement about Ben and Rey. Or as the Resistance members say, The Supreme Leader and Jedi girl."

_"--Members of the Kanjiklub have reportedly been trying to get in contact with the First Order begging for negotiations. While it is still unknown what has caused the disruption between the First Order and Kanjiklub it is noted territories where Kanjiklub is heavily populated have reported a rapid decline in crime since the First Order began striking down on the Kanjiklub Gang. Speaking of the First Order- we have breaking and almost surprising news. It appears our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, has in fact picked a bride. Speculations on whether the young ruler was courting have been running rampant for months now. Ever since the Supreme Leader was caught on holovideo holding a young woman's hand. The notoriously private young man showing a display of affection shocked everyone. The official announcement is as follows:_

_The First Order is happy to announce the engagement of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Crown Prince of Alderaan to Rey of Jakku. The couple were engaged as of six months ago and to be wed on Naboo at his family estate of Varykino on the fifth day of the tenth month. Details will follow with due course._

_"Six months? They managed to hide their engagement for that long in this day and age-"_

_"They didn't announce her last name. Is she a commoner? Jakku is full of scavengers." Another news anchor interrupted. "Our young leader is full of surprises. May we be among the first to offer our congratulations to the young couple."_

"And it is now official. You will be gaining a daughter. How is he with her?" Luke clearly remembered the horror of what would become of his nephew and of everything he learned since joining the Resistance.

"He is gentle, calm, and understanding with her and very protective of her. They are both protective of one another. He can be who he is when he is with her."

"Good… perhaps I really was wrong about the light being gone from him." Luke looked at the holonews as images of Ben and Rey ran across. Most were stills from press briefings from the First Order, or footage of the two of them quickly walking in or out of meetings and charity events. The holonet stopped on a clearer image of them.

_"Should the future Emperor and Empress decide to have biological children, they will certainly make beautiful children. Look at them." A woman news anchor gushed._

_" Why do you think he wore the helmet for so long?"_

_"It was an order from the former Supreme Leader forbidding anyone from knowing Kylo Ren's true identity." Another answered._

"This is just gossip now." Leia said as she turned down the volume.

"I need to speak with him. I've wronged him, betrayed him."

"Stop sulking and do it then." Leia hissed at her brother.

"Maybe soon. There is another peace negotiation coming up soon, correct?"

"Yes. I think that would be a good opportunity to try to amend whatever it is you did."

  


Meanwhile, in the darkest of space in the unknown regions, the six Knights of Ren stood in a circle.

"It was announced our master would make the Jedi girl his wife. He insists she is not a Jedi-" Cardo announced.

"There is far too much light in her." Ap'lek interrupted.

"Do you think our master has forgotten the ways of Ren?" Vicrul asked.

"No, our master has not-" Cardo replied.

"If a force user doesn't have the shadow, we are supposed to kill them, and yet she lives!" Ushar yelled. "She is too dangerous to keep around."

"Ushar, we cannot kill her. It didn't end well for the last group of people who tried to kill her." Vicrul looked at Ushar.

"A feeble attempt. Our master is under her spell. We take care of the threat, or challenge him for the title of Master." Ap'lek announced. "Do any of you wish to stop me? Because I will kill you right here, right now."

The other knights remained silent. Ap'lek and Ushar began to plan, fully understanding Kylo Ren would try to kill them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my beta and finding the embarrassing mistakes I made haha!

  
  


Rey sat in the hot bath water thinking of the previous night's activities. True to his word, Ben made sure Rey couldn't walk right. At least that is how it felt to Rey as she tried to get up this morning, sore all over, but especially between her legs. She didn't think she was this sore the night he took her virginity, but the amount of ecstasy she felt during the multiple rounds of sex was worth the tenderness. Her throat felt raw from how loud her screams of pleasure got. She grinned and bit her lip then leaned her head back as she thought back on the multiple positions and how rough and then soft he was with her. She heard the doors to the fresher open and smelt the distant delectable breakfast he had prepared for her. She felt his still damp hair tickle her cheek and neck as he peppered her with kisses.

"You spoil me so."

"Do I? With the fucking amazing sex we had last night, I am sure it is you who spoils me." He cocked an eyebrow up, his low voice was sweetly seductive as his hand traveled down her body under the bath water. "I told you I would get you to scream my name. Of course it doesn't take much. I just have to touch you just right-"

"Ben!" She gasped as his fingers dove into her.

"-deep within you. You normally mewl my name like a cat in heat. I can't wait to get you to scream again." He slowly pulled his fingers out of her ignoring her soft protest. "I'll play with you later, my love. I need to finish your garden, then we need to prepare to go back to the Finalizer tonight."

"We will prepare to go back home after we go to the market and buy the new produce for the garden and plant them."

"Of course." He smiled as he softly kissed her lips.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?"

"Aren't you a needy little thing?"

"Yes I am."

"The food is waiting by the balcony." He offered a hand to help her up.

The air felt cold now that she was out of the hot water. She took the towel he handed her and dried off before slipping a thin silk robe on.

Ben eyed her body as she walked to the balcony. Enjoying how the robe outlined her frame and how her pert nipples could be seen.

"My dear, you are bound and determined to make me have a rough morning. How am I supposed to get anything done if you aren't dressed?"

"Oh? My dear fiancé, I believe I am more covered than you. You are once again only in pants, and I get to enjoy my view of your perfect body." She teased in her own seductive voice before taking her seat at the small table they had in the balcony.

Ben poured himself the freshly pressed caf after he handed Rey a cup of tea, smiling to himself as he repeated her words of dear fiancé. How did this monster get so lucky?

"Did you know I left BB-9E on last night? He didn't try to attack you once."

"I was expecting that ball to come rolling in after your first scream echoed off the walls last night."

"Mmm, that explains your hesitation to move after. I was worried I was too loud, but you felt so amazing." She looked at her plate blushing.

"No. I quite enjoyed hearing you." He looked out at their property. "It won't be long before the gardeners and decorators will be getting this place ready for the wedding."

"It is going to be beautiful. Ben, you are inviting your mother, right?"

"I'm still debating on it." He placed his cup of caf down on the table and took a bite of food. "If I don't, it will be frowned upon throughout the galaxy, and I'll never hear the end of it from her. If I do… she will just get on my nerves."

"Well, we can invite Finn and Rose, maybe a few others from the Resistance-" she quickly held a hand up to silence him as he began to scowl. "They could keep her busy and can be viewed as a gesture of good will."

"Those are valid points. If it's what you want my love… I will not deny you your request."

A few hours later Ben finished the garden. It was at that point he had turned on a few of the gardening droids to help bring the soil he ordered ahead of time. Rey was bouncing on the balls of her feet watching Ben and the droids fill the garden up with dirt and nutrients. As he and the droids finished she ran up behind him and slipped her arms under his in a tight hug, she nuzzled her face against his sweaty back and felt traces of soil on his chest.

"Ben, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed. She felt him lightly take her hand and pulled her in front of him.

"Do you really like it? It will definitely look better once we plant everything." He felt her bouncing up and down and settled her just long enough to kiss her forehead. "Force, I love you."

"I love you more! And I love this! You made a perfect garden!" She was running along the side of it and spun around to look at him. "Thank you, Ben." She ran back to him and pulled on his hand. "Come let's get you cleaned up, so we can go to the market!"

The trip to and from the market took just over an hour. Rey excitedly picked out fruits and vegetables she knew and some she wasn't familiar with, then had to beg Ben to tell her his favorites. They had one of the vendors help deliver all the new plants and paid him handsomely for going out of his way to assist them.

Once Ben and Rey decided where to plant everything they moved the plants to their assigned spots and began to dig the holes for each plant before placing said plants into the soil.

Ben shook his hair out of his face and wiped the sweat off of his forehead on his arm then looked over at Rey. She was bent over planting one of the muja fruit bushes, her dress clung to her body perfectly and he took a deep breath. Between seeing her excitement over the garden he built for her, the memories of night before, and subtle teasing they both did towards one another he couldn't help himself. He pulled his gardening gloves off and walked up behind her as she stood up and wrapped his arms around her strong, petite frame, his hands grabbed her breasts while his lips assaulted her neck. She moaned and leaned back against his chest.

"Ben, I'm filthy."

"That you are. And you're beautiful, and I want you, right here right now." He began pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders; his lips going down the left side of her neck and shoulder. He felt her hand grasp his hair and goosebumps form on her skin.

"Right here in the open like this?" Her voice was shaking, anticipating him ravishing her. She removed her gloves.

He slowly pulled her dress down and planted kisses down her back as he pulled the dress. He enjoyed the view of the matching bra and panties. He ran his fingers back up her body as he stood up. He turned her around and roughly kissed her.

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl over to the wild flowers." His voice was barely audible.

He watched with a predatory gaze as she sunk to her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him as she crawled over to the wildflowers. He was following her at an agonizing slow speed; his piercing gaze never leaving her body. As she made her way through the tall flowers, she could hear the distinct sounds of his belt and zipper, followed by his boots. Her breath became more shallow as she waited until she felt his large, warm hand on the small of her back then her breath hitched, and she felt her walls involuntary clinch on nothing. She leaned her head back as his calloused hand firmly ran up her back.

"Fuck, Rey. Do you know how perfect you are?"

His hand went under her arm and over her breasts; his hand firmly grabbed one as he pulled her up to his body. His free hand took her chin and tilted her face up to passionately kiss her. He slowly turned her body around; his hands lightly grazed her breasts and abdomen as they found their way to her underwear. One hand sat on her hip while the other trailed over her mound then cupped it as he kissed her again, moaning into her mouth feeling how wet she was for him. Her body quickly reacted to the firm pressure of his fingers rubbing up and down her wet panties; she began to grind herself against him.

"Ben, please don't tease me much longer." She breathed out against his neck as she licked and kissed his neck. The slightest movements of the muscles in his neck against her lips made her smile. She felt him pull her underwear down.

"Lay down and spread your legs for me. I'm going to take it easy with you since I was so rough with you last night."

She puffed her lips in a slight pout as he finished pulling her underwear off then she leaned back on her elbows, firmly planting her feet on the grass below. "It wasn't that rough." Her eyebrows creased as she challenged him. It was a lie, but she couldn't ignore a deep primal urge to let him roughly take over her body. After meeting Ben, she finally understood the meaning of sexual awakening, and she loved every bit of her awakening.

"Oh you sweet girl, you cannot lie to me."

He lifted her hips which caused her to lay on her back. He ran his tongue up her slit with a low moan. The vibrations of his moan and the rough stubble of his chin made her throw her head back with the lightest gasp before he did it over and over again, pausing to suck on her wet lips. She grabbed the roots of his hair as the obnoxious sounds of him licking and sucking took over the sounds of the chirping birds in the distance and the songs of the nearby crickets; the squeaky moans from her throat joined in more frequently. She propped herself on an elbow and rubbed against him, joining his movements. Her hand would alternate between gripping his hair or rubbing against his hair. One of his large hands found its way to her breast; his fingers gliding over the silken material of her bra. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb and pushed his hand under the bra, grasping her soft flesh. Her hand finally grabbed his bangs and pushed his hair out of his face, so she could see his eyes, so she could watch him as he ate her out. She could see the devilish smile in his eyes first before she saw his cheeks raise just enough before he thrust his tongue deeper than earlier, licking her walls as if she was his last meal in this lifetime.

"Oh, Ben!" She cried out as her body began to shake. She bit her lip as he slid his fingers right under his tongue; his plump lips kissing her pussy before he began kissing up her body. He gave her stomach light love bites and made his way to her bra. He pulled his hand out from under the bra and tugged the top of it down, so his mouth would take over the soft skin of her breast. His tongue flicked her pert nipple several times then sucked on the now tender flesh. His fingers curled inside of her as he pumped them in and out. She wrapped an arm around his head and shoulder as she surrendered completely to the pleasurable orgasm that took over.

"Good girl… I love it when you come. You made a delicious mess of my hand."

He pulled his fingers out of her and smiled at the glistening sheen on his fingers and palm of his hand. He slowly licked each digit that was within her then his palm. She got up on her knees and took his hard length in her hand and began to pump him. Her lips claimed his as his hands grasped her arms. She licked his teeth then bit his lower lip.

"Do you like being pleasured, here in the flowers?"

"What flowers? We're in the interrogation chambers, you want me to tell you about the droid." She looked at him with a seriousness about her before she gave him a mischievous grin.

Ben's mouth formed a tight line as a loud groan came through. He knows she has had those dreams before. He called her out on it when they first went to Mustafar. He thought she went along with it because the darkness of the planet was influencing her. Now, here on Naboo, she confirmed she liked it when he roughly fucked her as Kylo. He realized he took too long thinking back on Mustafar when her smile began to drop.

He placed a hand behind her head, then forced her on her back then removed his hand. He straddled her hips, keeping most of his weight off of her, grabbed her hands then placed them over her head and held them under one hand. He held back his smirk when her lips twitched up.

"Tell me about the droid." He muttered, ready to take her on the spot.

She licked her lips. "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator."

"It's carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And, somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger." He felt her wiggle under him; he began to stroke his cock. "My dirty, feral scavenger… you know I can take whatever I want."

"I'm not giving you anything. And as for you. You're a monster. My dark monster."

His hand firmly held her wrists in place as he moved his right leg away from her hip, and shoved her left leg open before repeating the process on the other side.

"I'll split you in half the way you split my face in half. I think it's a fitting punishment." He wrapped her left leg around his waist.

"You should definitely show me how much it hurt. Show me how much the wound from a lowly scavenger girl like me hurt."

She gasped out loud as he slammed into her without warning. She turned her head towards the arm that was holding her wrists down as he slid in and out of her. She leaned up just enough to begin kissing and nibbling on his arm in between her gasps. His free hand grasped her jaw and turned her face to kiss her. Their tongues battled for dominance as he began to fuck into her harder. He let go of her wrists and moved that hand under her back, lifting her up so one hand was behind her head once more and the other held her off the ground. She held onto him tightly, threading her fingers through his hair with one hand, the other firmly planted on the scar on his face. Her whispered declarations of love came between kisses before she pushed against him, throwing Ben off balance. She forced him on his back with a smug smile as she sat on him.

"Do you like being bested by this scavenger?" She rolled her hips and grabbed his hands after he grabbed her hips.

"No, you haven't bested me." He began thrusting up into her. "You won't be able to overpower me." She smiled as she yelped. He could feel he was hitting her favorite spot as her hips faltered and breath hitched again. He sat up and took her breasts in his mouth and hand. He listened to her near silent, exotic curses as she began to bounce on his length while he lingered on her breasts. He pulled out of her and laid her on her side, curling himself behind her before fully sheathing himself again. He kept a hand on her stomach to hold her in place and propped himself up with his other arm. She held onto his hand as he took her then lifted her left leg over his and loudly whimpered at the added friction. Her body nearly fell limp when she came.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous when you come. My beautiful fiancé, you like coming on my cock." She gave him a breathless nod and soft smile before pulling his head down to kiss him.

"Don't stop now, Kylo."

"Oh fuck… you are insane, you know that right?"

He forced her on her knees and continued to thrust into her from behind, hitting that sweet spot once again over and over as he went harder and faster. Their moans and grunts grew as the loud, wet slaps of skin on skin became more frequent. Her body shook under his before he finished himself off, diving deep within her, his come filling her up. He gave her a few more short thrusts as he finished spilling in her, then kissed the crook of her neck.

He delicately picked her up and kissed her forehead as he sat down.

"That was wonderful, Ben… how will I ever look over here without blushing?" She cupped his face and kissed his scar.

"I hope you always blush while looking over here. I remember how you would blush looking at our bed during your first few days on the Finalizer." He summoned her dress and underwear over. "It was adorable."

"We should finish planting everything, water them, clean up, and pack." She nuzzled against his shoulder. "And then you hold me throughout the night."

He whispered his agreement and stood them up so they could redress, then they finished planting the rest of the garden. Rey, was once again bouncing on the balls of her feet before she excitedly ran around the garden enjoying their (mostly Ben's) hard work before she broke down crying tears of happiness. Ben kissed her tears and held her while secretly thanking the force for this woman in his arms.

Once they were inside, Ben added the new garden to the gardening droid's programming. He didn't trust human caretakers, and the droids have done a splendid job with the rest of the garden. They showered next and prepared to go back to the Finalizer. BB-9E happily chirped and beeped as Rey explained to the droid what they did with the garden and their wedding plans as she packed. She softly sighed as she looked at the room once more before leaving.

"We will be back soon." Ben wrapped his free hand around her waist, and they walked out with BB-9E rolling behind them.

After Ben landed the Silencer in the hangar Mitaka cautiously approached the ship and watched as Ben helped Rey out then carried BB-9E down the ladder.

"Sir, and miss… the Knights of Ren. They are here sir. They refused to answer any questions and demanded we inform them as soon as you arrived."

"I didn't order them here. They should know when I am here, as they sense my force signature." He looked at Rey and took her by the hand. "Do not answer any of their questions. Rey and I will be in our quarters repairing her lightsaber. Only you or Hux are to approach."

"Y-yes Supreme Leader. I shall go inform General Hux, though I have been having trouble locating him."

Once they were in their quarters Ben placed the saber and Kyber crystal on the desk.

"Ben? Is something wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I don't know. We need to get this lightsaber fixed or trash it all together." He softly answered her. She sat opposite of Ben, and they began to work on the lightsaber together.

Hours later Rey growled in frustration and ran her hands through her hair before laying her head down on the desk. Ben took her hand in his and lovingly stroked his thumb over her knuckles, wanting to personally destroy the Kyber crystal at this point.

"My love, how about we go train and get this frustration out of our systems." He softly suggested.

"We can do something else that will help with frustrations." She half joked.

"We could, but I do want to spar with you as well. Since we missed two days of training, I think hitting something will help relieve tension."

"You're right." She sat back up. "I'll go change and get ready to have your ass handed to you."

"There's my beautiful scavenger." He said before kissing her hand.

They both changed into workout clothes and proceeded to the door when Ben's comlink went off. He didn't miss Rey's eye roll that followed the comlink's insistent beeping.

"You go ahead of me sweetheart. It's probably nothing, I'll join you momentarily." He softly kissed her before she left, and he walked to the comlink on the desk.

Rey hastily made her way through the halls towards their training room. Something didn't feel right; she forgot Ben sensed it earlier after arriving on the ship. Something evil was near. Just as she thought about turning back to their quarters she heard the distinct sound of something heavy being swung in the air towards her. She ducked and swiftly moved out of the way just to hear the blunt club from Ushar hit the wall she was originally walking next to. Rey stuck her hands out knocking Ushar and Ap'lek back as she stood up. She kept her right hand extended and summoned Ushar's vibromachete to her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked the two visible knights.

"You have placed the light back into our master's shadow. As Knights of Ren, we cannot allow force sensitives who have light in them to live."

"You are dumber than your helmet looks if you think you can take me out easily. When Ben finds out-"

"Our deaths will be good deaths." Ap'lek interrupted. "He won't miss you for long when he realizes you are a mistake." He swung his Mandalorian executioner's towards her.

Rey grunted as she blocked his attack then tried to kick Ushar away before thrusting the vibroblade towards him. They both swung their weapons at her; she took advantage of her size and rolled between them, slicing the back Ap'lek's knee. Ushar grabbed Rey by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She sliced the vibroblade into his right ribs causing him to let out a scream of pain. The scream was quickly silenced by the familiar sound of Ben's lightsaber igniting.

"You are so fucked now." Rey smiled knowing her beloved was here.

Ap'lek didn't have a chance to turn and face his master as Ben stabbed him through the heart from the back. Before Ben could pull the lightsaber out, he felt Rey summon the lightsaber over. The blade cut through the right side of Ap'leks chest and arm. His body and arm dropped to the floor. Rey gripped Ben's lightsaber hilt as best as she could with one hand. She swung the lightsaber down onto Ushar's shoulder. The grip he hand on her throat loosened, and she pulled away, tearing the saber through the man's torso from his shoulder down to his hip. She brought the blade back up and cut his head off. She turned to find a stunned Ben with the four remaining knights locked in his force choke. She stood ready to fight and gripped his saber in both hands. Ben walked over in a few large strides and placed his hand on her right arm pulling her to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be better once I kill them all." Her deadly eyes remained on the four knights.

"It was just these two Ushar and Ap'lek. Search their memories, don't hold back."

All four men felt the tendrils go through their minds, their memories; as Ben suggested, she was not gentle. While they made no obvious objections to Ushar and Ap'lek, the remaining four did not agree with the plan to kill her. She felt one of them, Cardo, held some sort of respect for her. That discovery just angered her even more, and she threw all four of them against the wall.

"Get the fuck off of my ship." She demanded. Ben made no effort to correct her as it was still his ship, but would soon be hers as well. "And go back to whatever miserable planet you reside. Your master will call you when you are actually needed. I will guarantee it won't be anytime soon."

The knights stood up while they held their throats. Trudgen and Vicrul leaned against the wall as they caught their breath. Ben's force choke was not merciless and only dropped because of Rey throwing them. Cardo looked to Ben.

"Master, I-" Cardo began.

"The fuck are you still doing here? You heard her, get the fuck out of here. Go back to Mustafar."

As the knights turned to leave Kuruk looked at Ben.

"General Hux is locked in a broom closet near the main hangar." He then joined the others in the lift.

Ben carefully reached for Rey's hand and deactivated his saber, much to her relief. She wasn't used to the angry vibrations or the spitting plasma that landed on her hands. She handed him his lightsaber back.

"I'm sorry I took it, again." She barely looked at him.

"Rey, what you just did... That was nothing short of amazing. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. Ap'lek did something to try to disorient us. I'm glad you are so quick on your feet. Most people cannot hold their own against one knight, let alone two." He said as he clipped his saber and cupped her face. "I'm proud of you. Lets get that cursed lightsaber repaired." He kissed her forehead, and she held his wrists before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will kill them if I see them again." She mumbled against him.

"I know, my love." He whispered against her hair. "I will gladly kill them first. You just happened to interrupt my slowly choking the life out of them." He pulled out his comlink. "Mitaka."

"Yes sir?"

"It appears General Hux is tied up in a broom closet near the main hangar. Go find him and release him." Ben waited for confirmation and was met with silence. "Mitaka."

"Apologies… sir." Mitaka cleared his voice. Mitaka was somewhat amused at the idea of Hux being locked up. "He is going to be rather upset. Perhaps I could send Stormtroopers for assistance."

"Whatever makes your job easier." Ben replied, somewhat amused.

A couple of hours later Rey was holding the Kyber crystal in her palm.

"I'm sorry we broke you! Please, please just fucking work! I'm begging you!" She pleaded with the crystal. Ben lazily ran his hand through his hair and placed his hand on top of the crystal.

"You think it hears you?"

"Your crystal is red because you hurt it while bleeding it. That is why it's so unbalanced. I figured if I talk to this one, maybe it might forgive me."

"I heard Anakin was very troublesome when he was younger. And this saber has done more wrong than good." He sighed. "Listen here you, you little shit and pathetic Kyber crystal. Straighten up or I'll throw you in the sands of Tatooine." He looked at Rey's glare. "What?"

"You are such a nerfherder at times." She sighed and placed the crystal back into the light saber hilt and closed it up. She looked over the hilt then ignited it.

They both jumped up in shock that the damn lightsaber finally cooperated and ignited.

"Ben, we did it!

"I'm a fucking genius!" He said at the same time as Rey exclaiming her excitement. He didn't have to look at her; he could feel the daggers of her eyes. "I'm kidding… it is fun to see something work after I cuss it out." He finally looked at her with a goofy smirk. "I love you, and yes, we did it."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. She couldn't stay annoyed at his puppy dog eyes and goofy grin.

"Ben, I want you to personally invite your mother and the Resistance to the wedding. Right now." She returned his smirk and he bowed his head in defeat.

"I'm only doing this at this very moment because I am absolutely exhausted." He sent the transmission request through and waited.

"Ben! Rey! This is a surprise!" Leia's face appeared on a holo. "Your engagement announcement was perfect, and the images the different news stations have found are stunning. And from what I understand, the reception of such big news has been mostly positive." The excitement was clear in Leia's eyes.

"Yeah, about that-" Ben began.

"And I'm reading-" She put reading glasses on and held a datapad. "You guys have high famed designer Yuma to design Rey's gown! Rey you are going to look amazing; I am sure of it."

"He is designing something for Ben and our Imperial robes." Rey smiled at Ben.

"Rose is over the moon so excited to say what a sweetheart Rey is and how beautiful the two of you are. Even Luke said-"

"I don't give a shit what Skywalker has to say!" Ben snarled, he took a stuttered breath as Rey rubbed his back and whispered to him that everything is ok.

"Leia, I'm sorry, but, your brother is a very sensitive subject. Please do not bring him up." Rey explained to Leia.

"Ben, what happened? No one ever explained to me what transpired."

"Now is not the time." Rey replied sternly.

"The reason for this call, we thought we would personally offer an invitation to you… and some of your friends… to our wedding." Ben said through his teeth.

"Really? Yes! I'll be there! Expect Rose and Finn as well. Rose, like I said, she is so excited for you. Chewie, oh! Lando! Yes, I'll bring Lando!"

Rey gave Ben the cheesiest smile she could as Ben looked at her as if he were being tortured.

"Leia, send us a list. Luke Skywalker is not welcome, is that clear?" Rey looked back at Leia.

"Yes. I understand. What are the wedding colors?"

"Red, black and white." Ben answered.

"And dark blue. Yuma and I just added dark blue. So, I need to order desert bluebells before I forget." She pulled one of their datapads in front of her sending instructions to the wedding coordinator.

"I cannot wait. Ben, will I get a dance at the reception?" Leia gave him a light pout.

"I'll think about it- the reception takes place after Rey's coordination. It's going to be a long day."

"I'll up my caf intake that day to have a dance with my son."

"We will send you the information shortly." Ben softly replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. I'll talk to the two of you soon."

"Oh Gods, she plans on upping her caf intake that day." Ben whined and leaned his forehead on Rey's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure she was jo- she wasn't joking?" She looked down as his hair moved while she shook his head no. "Are you sure?"

"It is possible she was joking… I remember seeing her get pumped up for a day at the floor on certain occasions. She would be all over the place, talking fast, talking over others. She is older now, she needs to think about her heart." He kissed her shoulder. "How are you holding up? After what's happened tonight? Honestly."

"I do feel a bit shaken up, but I felt prepared. All our sparing and you helping me train in the force helped. I feel different. I sensed the danger, and it wasn't weak like it was when I was a child. I knew something was about to happen. Are you ok? I know you and your knights have been through a lot."

"I'm just worried about you. Doctor Leven just started weaning you off the prescriptions, I'll be happy holding you throughout the night again. I don't want you to be afraid like before. As for my knights, I've been betrayed by just about everyone in my life. It doesn't bother me that they don't see me fit as the master of the Knights of Ren. No one will challenge me."

"I think I will be fine. Again, I feel different now. You made me realize the potential of what was sleeping deep within me, and I'm no longer afraid of my abilities. I will challenge you, to go to bed. It's getting late, and once again, we have full schedules until our wedding. And I do mean sleep. You said you were tired."

In one fluid motion he stood up while picking her up and carried her to their room. They were naked and limbs were tangled within minutes of being on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my 12th wedding anniversary! I thought I would upload two chapters to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! And for helping me with multiple chapters this weekend.

_"When one looks at our young Supreme Leader and his even younger fiancé, one might think their marriage would be one of convenience. I can easily admit that I was once one of many that viewed their engagement such views… that is until I had the privilege of not only meeting the young couple, but had the privilege of following them on a tour of their ship, and learn of a few projects in the making led by the soon to be Empress herself._

_Upon my arrival on the Finalizer, both Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his betrothed Miss Rey were kind enough to meet me on the hangar floor. The Supreme Leader, I must admit, is more intimidating than I expected in his size, hard expression, and deep voice. Miss Rey, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She is a little taller than most human females, soft features and soft spoken._

_Yes, I thought this was a simple marriage of convenience. Our Supreme Leader is nearing his thirtieth birthday, of course he would want a bride to carry his heirs. Why would he pick someone from a planet that is mostly known as a junkyard? To connect with his citizens of course. Someone of royal blood mixing with blood of a former scavenger, of course it would make him look good._

_My dear viewers, I am more than happy to report this is not the case. Within minutes, I was already catching the obvious glimpses of a young couple very much in love. While they have not known each other for long, the love they share with one another is unmatched. They were quick to admit, their relationship started out on the wrong foot. We will get to that later."_

_The Twi'lek reporter smiled before footage of both Ben and Rey took over. Both shaking hands with him and his crew before they began walking through a hall that led to one of the many conference rooms._

_"For security purposes, we were not allowed to film most of the ship and some of the meetings, but you could feel a sense of pride from the generals, officers, lieutenants, and Stormtroopers as we walked. We eventually got to speak with the crew members of our choosing. Many were excited at changes in the fleet, such as their new shift hours. Some compared their last routines to being robotic, work, eat, sleep, every day. Now they have shorter shifts, their crews divided into more shift rotations, and even get days off. Something unheard of under the former Supreme Leader. We also discussed the changes made to the Stormtrooper program. Our Supreme Leader was more than happy to call out the former program for what it was: kidnapping._

_"They once called it harvesting. Orders would go out to harvest the children as if they were nothing more than a vegetable you grab from a garden. From what I understand, it started out very subtle and no one noticed until it was too late. Not just children were taken, infants as well. Many of the men and women currently stationed in the First Order have no memories of their past lives. But, we have been trying to locate next of kin when they request to give them a choice in life they never had." Ben spoke to the interviewer, his stoic face did not match his concerned voice. "It doesn't make up for what has happened to them, but, I hope it does eventually help get some closure for these people."_

_"Did you change the Stormtrooper program to gain favor amongst your citizens?" The interviewer asked._

_"Certainly not." Ben smirked. "Public opinion of me was made a long time ago. There is nothing I can do to change it."_

_"You are selling yourself short, my love. It is a terrible habit of his." Rey smiled at Ben._

_Her beautiful smile immediately put the interviewer at ease as Ben looked to her, their eyes locked on one another's. Her eyes were bright and full of love; his eyes were hopeful and returned the same love before his stoic expression cracked in a smile of relief._

_"Speaking of gardening… Miss Rey, from what I have been told, one of your larger projects… and larger might be understated. You've decided to take on a very tedious task of trying to feed as many people as possible by setting up hundreds of thousands greenhouses throughout the settlements. Particularly on worlds where it is near impossible to grow fresh produce. Wouldn't that hurt the trade market?"_

_"Some of the more successful core worlds have been overcharging their produce to begin with. Should it interrupt their trade, then I suggest more fair prices and wages for those who actually plant and harvest all their goods. The greenhouses will take some time, unfortunately, but as you will see, we have started on the more forgotten planets and moons because they are in dire need. Ben has been gracious and paid for this project himself. So, no one has to worry about extra taxes in the areas the greenhouses and moisture farms are being located."_

_The interviewer became flabbergasted by the mention of Kylo Ren's real name._

_"Am I using the wrong name, sir?" The nervous Twi'lek blurted out._

_"No. I am the only one who may call him by his birth given name." Rey's face turned serious. "You shall address my fiance as Supreme Leader or Supreme Leader Kylo Ren; by voice or in print. He does not wish to go by his former name."_

_My dear viewers, this was the exact moment I saw our soon to be Empress emerge. This young woman is very protective of her fiancé, and we may never have the answers as to why it is still illegal to address him by his birth name, aside from their upcoming nuptials and coronation coronations. As she talked further about her projects, I could see how protective she already was of her soon to be citizens after she takes her oath and is crowned Empress. She takes her work just as serious as our Supreme Leader takes his work._

_Footage cut to Ben and Rey and the Twi'lek inside a large almost empty facility. Rey was calmly lecturing a group of people for their lack of progress and hazard work environment. Notices were given out to each facility that the Supreme Leader and his fiancé would drop in for a surprise inspection with their personal teams to check on the progress of facilities and how the construction crews were being treated. Without hesitation, she fired the man in charge then fired the person next in line. She walked around and stopped in front of a middle aged man._

_"You. You know the standards that must be reached for a less hazardous work environment. You are also familiar with the building codes the First Order has implemented."_

_"Y-yes… ma'am… my lady?"_

_"Congratulations. You are now in charge. Expect a follow up within a few weeks." She turned to Ben. "I'm done here."_

_"Did you pick this particular facility on Utapau to visit on purpose?" The interviewer asked._

_"Yes. I guarantee as soon as they received notices my fiancé and I would be making surprise visits and inspections, the core worlds made sure everything looked perfect. This world is far away; naturally they didn't think we would waste our time and resources coming out here. These worlds are in the most dire need for help. That's why I am more concerned for my facilities out here than the ones that are closely monitored in the core region."_

_"These will be closely monitored as well. I already had Lieutenant Mitaka assemble more teams to oversee the progress and training for the upcoming farmers." Ben placed a loving hand on Rey's shoulder._

_"Thankfully, the facility we visited in Utapau was the worst of the inspections. The three others on different settlements faired better, but after stern lectures, I'm sure they will be perfected soon enough. I feel a change in the air with these two young rulers._

_And sadly no, the soon to be wife of Kylo Ren did not share any details of their upcoming wedding nor the coronations, just a coy smile at me before lovingly looking at her groom to be."_

Rey giggled as she heard the man's voice over the holovideo as she stripped down to her underwear and strapless bra. She and Ben were getting their final fittings for their coronation formal wear. She walked into the room where Ben was already standing perfectly still in his dress clothes, aside from shrugging his shoulders a bit and cocking his neck as he hated how form fitting it was. His tunics were usually just loose enough he could swing his arms in combat. He felt like the seams would bust or buttons would fly. 

"Supreme Leader, I can take it out a bit more so you have an easier time moving. Now this is what you are wearing for Miss Rey's coronation, as your own coronation is more private." Yuma explained as Ben began to mess with the end of his sleeves. 

Rey walked into the room and stood next to Ben. He completely froze looking at her. Her red bodice of her dress had a v neck and lace, while her chiffon dress flowed to the floor. The back had a matching shear red cape. This woman would never cease in making him breathless. She looked up at him, tugging at the material of her cape.

"Is it too much?" She sheepishly asked.

"No. You look perfect." His gaze cast over her once more. 

"Supreme Leader, I must ask you to refrain from taking her on the spot or until after the ceremonies are long over." Yuma joked with him. "I told you he would love it." He smirked at Rey.

Rey ran her hand along Ben's arm and gave his biceps a squeeze. 

"Yuma, this feels too tight for Ben. I'm surprised he hasn't popped a seam."

"I will be fixing it immediately." Yuma said as he crossed the room. 

He grabbed a box off of the desk and brought it over to Rey, then opened the box. Inside she found a crown with white diamonds. Some were placed to look like stars, while other diamonds were placed to look like leaves. There were red pyropes placed in the middle of the stars.

"Supreme Leader helped design your crowns, though he has no clue which one you will be wearing for the wedding." Yuma nearly sang as he brought the box closer to Rey. "Go on, try it on."

Rey carefully took the strong crown out of the box and looked in the mirror ahead of her. Her hands lightly trembled as she placed it on her head. Her jaw dropped slightly as she took in her reflection. Yuma added a necklace to match the crown.

Ben's eyes widened as he watched her look at her reflection. She lightly touched the necklace; Rey recognized it as one of Padme's. Then she turned in the softest motion looking over everything and swallowed before looking at Ben. Her wide eyes were a mix of worry with a touch of excitement. Yuma began to walk over with Ben's crown.

"Yuma, can you please give us a minute?" Ben softly asked as he took Rey's hand in his.

Yuma stopped in his tracks and turned around to place the box back on the table.

"Yes, of course. But, do not ruin the dress!" He responded before he left the room.

"What's wrong?" Ben caressed her cheek.

"It is too much." She shifted her eyes to the floor. "I'm not used to it. While I've been wearing prettier clothes and some of the lovely jewels you have given me. This, all of it… it is a bit overwhelming."

"It is a lot to take in with us rushing the wedding and coronation. Should we postpone?"

"No! Please, no!" She found his eyes. "I want this, I'm just nervous."

"I'll be there to help you through it. Yuma said you helped design your dresses. Rey, you look beautiful and more elegant than ever."

"Thank you. You look as handsome as ever. Just don't flex your arm or take a deep breath until Yuma fixes this. Oh, and I will not use all the damn forks they give us at the reception. I'm grabbing one and keeping it for all the courses." She stuck her nose up in the air playfully causing Ben to let out a hard laugh until he heard one of his seams tear.

"Yuma is going to murder me now."

"No, he will murder you if you mess up this dress. I want to see your crown. Yuma! Come back in please." 

Yuma came prancing in and grabbed the box Ben's crown was in. He brought it over and opened it for Ben. Rey was somewhat disappointed his crown was more simple than hers. A thin silver band that would go around his head with black tourmaline throughout it. Ben chuckled at her.

"You didn't expect me to wear anything fancy, did you?" He flashed a smile. "You are going to end up with a closet of crowns and tiaras. I will stick with just this and only wear when I have to." He watched as Rey lifted his crown out of the box, it was heavier than she expected. She stood on her tippy toes and placed it on his head.

"It does suit you." She looked to Yuma. "Let me guess, he wanted the black band and you said no because it would blend in with his hair?"

"That's basically how the conversation went." Yuma nodded and then asked for Ben to carefully remove the jacket. "I'll fix this up and then we will try again in a few hours. Carefully help her out of the dress and hang it up." 

After Yuma left Ben helped unzip her dress and hung it up while she dressed. He could tell she was listening to the distant report on the holonews. She walked out wearing lounge pants and a tank top and pulled on his arm.

"Come, my love, let's see if he slanders us!" She pulled him to their couch and they turned the holo on.

"Did you leave it on in the bedroom?" Ben looked at her. 

"Does it matter? Oh, look how handsome you are." She grabbed his strong chin and kissed his lips.

_"As I mentioned earlier, our soon to be Emperor and Empress admitted their relationship began on the wrong foot. When they told me how they met, I had trouble believing how fast their relationship grew."_

_The footage changed to Ben and Rey sitting next to one another. Both had microphones clipped to their clothes._

_"Now… how did the two of you meet? Supreme Leader Snoke kept you busy, or I imagine he did."_

_"I was very busy instilling fear and destruction." Ben answered bluntly as Rey rolled her eyes then gave a simple nod agreeing, then patted him on the knee._

_"Well, he detained me for questioning."_

_"Was it really for questioning, or did Supreme Leader have alternative motives?" The Twi'lek laughed. Ben and Rey grinned at one another._

_"No, it was for questioning. I had information that the First Order needed. And he knew I had it." Rey looked smug. "Unfortunately for Ben, he didn't anticipate that I was strong in the force, and he somehow awakened it."_

_"Is this a metaphor?"_

_Both Ben and Rey laughed before Ben sat back a little, clearly letting Rey tell the story how she saw fit._

_"No metaphor. And because he underestimated me I happened to escape. Then we confronted each other once again and I am responsible for his scar. Well, at least two of them. You got your ass kicked that night."_

_"I was already bleeding out."_

_"Wh… what? Okay, so you were detained? Then he awakened your power, and then you scared him for life? How or when did you fall for one another?"_

_"Oh, he was smitten for me as soon as he saw me." She teased Ben._

_"Need I remind you what your face looked like when I removed my helmet?"_

_"Of course I thought you were handsome. But, it's not like I fell in love with you overnight." She choked on a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her. "It took a few days! Stop being annoyingly cute."_

_"They completely forgot they were being interviewed by this point. Lovingly taking jabs at one another and reflecting on, what else can I say but strange beginnings." Came the interviewer's voice as the footage zoomed on Ben and Rey._

"The galaxy is going to love you just from this interview." Ben laid his head down on Rey's lap. Rey had been looking out the large balcony; she felt excited by seeing all the new flowers that were added for the wedding ceremony. 

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She looked down at his peaceful face as he lay on her lap.

"I'm more ready for the day after, but, yes… I am as ready as I can be. It's a very small ceremony. I'm keeping all the attention on you." He leaned against her abdomen as she continued to glide her fingers through his locks. "I'm never leaving this spot." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you."

"And I love you, my feral scavenger." 

_"Miss Rey, what is your hope once you become Empress?"_

_"Once I become Empress, I hope we can help unite the galaxy, to end this pointless war, and to help the citizens that have been largely forgotten." She smiled then looked to Ben who was already smiling with the most adoration on his face._

  
  


The next evening Ben dressed somewhat formal, a more formal version of his everyday clothes. His sleeves were still pleated; the tunic was a softer material with silver embroidery. Rey a simple black gown with her hair up. 

He pulled on the neck of his tunic before she walked over and pulled him down for a kiss, wiping the lipstick she left on his lips off.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as her thumb wiped the red shade.

"Yeah. I am just ready to get this over with. How are you?" 

"I'm going to be kneeling to you in heels… you owe me!" She gave him a slightly serious look while he held back a retort. "I'm ready for tomorrow… except for the walk to you. I keep dreaming I will trip and somehow impale myself with my lightsaber."

Ben's eyes widened, envisioning what she dreamt. "Maybe we should leave our lightsabers in our room then?"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. 

"Supreme Leader, it's time for Miss Rey to take her seat. And for you to take yours afterward. Cameras are set up, and the press has been asked to hold off on questions. Guests have also already been seated." Mitaka's voice came through the door.

"Let's get this done and over with. Afterwards, I want you in just these heels in our bed." He took her hand and led them downstairs.

Rey followed Peavey, Mitaka, and Hux who took their seats to their right. Behind them were officials of Naboo and a few leaders of nearby worlds. The other leaders sat in front of where Ben would sit. Leia and the others sat in one of the front rows while more of Ben's officers sat in the other front row. 

Ben glanced at Rey before taking his throne before representatives from Chandrila, Naboo, and Coruscant approached, each offering a quick blessing before the High Justice of Naboo's Royal Court stepped up.

Rey noticed the vows were nearly the same as when he swore in as Supreme Leader. No wonder Ben didn't want to make a big deal about both events, and he really hates all the attention that is placed on him. He will grin and bear it for the wedding for the following day because he said everyone wants to see his bride. His high status from birth is another reason he couldn't avoid the attention. Everyone has reminded him of that fact several times. She remembers the stammer that escaped Mitaka when Ben suggested he and Rey elope, and how he wished he took Captain Peavey's offer to marry them the night he took his oath as Supreme Leader. 

She felt a light nudge from Hux. She was to stand and go place the crown on his head, then swear her oath to him as Emperor. 

She made her way to the High Justice. He stood waiting with the crown and a ring with the crest of the Emperor along with his initials. She held back a laugh thinking how hard he rolled his eyes when Yuma told him he would be presented with a ring and crown.

She turned and walked to Ben. His face was bored, but his eyes held his love for her. She leaned over and placed the crown on his head and then the ring on his pinky before kneeling before him, repeating the vows the High Justice spoke to her. Then she got up, curtseyed and walked around the back of the throne as Hux made his way to Ben next. This process went on for several minutes, making Ben wish he didn't have as many high ranking generals as he did.

Before she knew it she lightly jumped as the room echoed the statement "Long Live our Emperor." Chills went down her body as it was said, and she felt pride for her soon to be husband, then glared at Leia, Finn, Rose, and a few other Resistance members who were allowed in as they stood stoic and did not repeat the words. They were choosing to not join sides. She could only hope Ben took no notice, but it was unlikely as Leia was not far from where he sat.

  
  
  


That night he confirmed he did in fact notice it. He couldn't care less about most of the Resistance, but his mother's refusal was yet another rejection to Ben. 

"She better say it to you." He muttered as she walked into the fresher. 

"I don't care if she does. If she wants to be stubborn, that is on her. We don't need her approval." She slipped the dress off and kicked it to the side. "I'm sorry she is so stubborn Ben." She heard him plop on the bed with an irate groan into a pillow as she shimmied out of her underwear and removed her bra. As he requested earlier in the day, she walked out only wearing the heels, even though her feet were fucking killing her. He didn't lift his face off the pillow as he heard her walk towards her bed.

"We should just sleep. It'll be so busy tomorrow as we prepare for the wedding." He felt her slide onto the bed.

"Oh? Are you sure you only want to rest?" Her voice was coy. 

"Yeah, why?" He finally looked at her. She was laying on her stomach, propped on her elbows, so he could barely see her breasts. Her hair flowed down the right shoulder, and her knees were bent so her feet were in the air. "Oh… what do we have here?" He trailed his fingers from her shoulder down to her ass before he gripped one of her cheeks.

"I do believe you told me to only wear these heels to bed."

"Yes I did." 

She laughed as he flipped her over then wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to worship her body with kisses.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"You are going to look amazing. Everyone will love you. Just as I do." He began to kiss the soft peaks of her breasts.

"I don't care about all of that." She softly replied. Stroking his hair after he brought his head up from her chest to look at her. "I only care about officially becoming your wife." She felt warm all over as he smiled a beautiful toothy smile.

"I cannot wait to become your husband. And finally call you Mrs. Solo."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my 12th wedding anniversary! I thought I would upload two chapters to celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! And for helping me with multiple chapters this weekend!
> 
> And thank you [Kate](https://mobile.twitter.com/TheDinkum_Reylo) for letting me use your beautiful Reylo wedding pictures for my mood board at the bottom of this chapter! Guys, if you haven't seen her art, please follow her!

Rey groaned as she heard the annoyingly loud beeps of BB-9E on her side of the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Ben blissfully sleeping through the noise. She turned her head and looked at the droid.

"Why would I have slept in a different room?" She listened as the droid answered. "Now that is just stupid. Why should I have spent the night away from my fiancé?" More beeps. "Oh fuck tradition." She heard Ben wake up with a low laugh then she pulled the sheets around her breasts as she pushed herself off of the mattress. "What? I have women preparing a bath for me? I think I can shower on my own."

Ben sat up and ran a hand up her back and kissed her cheek.

"The bath wouldn't be a bad idea. We got a little rough last night." He got up and made his way to the fresher when BB-9E beeped at him. "I don't need help with grooming. I can shave my own face."

"If anyone cuts his hair, I will cut their hands off." Rey told BB-9E. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She watched the spheroid roll away. "I guess I'll see you in a bit." She called to Ben.

"I can't wait." He said when he came out of the fresher. She could hear the water from the fresher running and wanted nothing more than to get in the shower with him. 

Ben brought her robe over and placed it on her. 

"Go get pampered. I'll wait for you at the altar." He kissed her forehead. 

"Wait, are the halls empty?" She asked then BB-9E rolled back in confirming she could walk in the hall. There was no point in getting dressed if she was just going to get in a bath in the next room. 

As she made her way into the luxurious room next to theirs she was met with a few women hired to help with hair and make up. 

"Miss Rey, we prepared your bath. Sup- I apologize, Emperor Ren informed us of your favorite scents. And we have been informed you want to be left alone while bathing. We will order breakfast and tea for you while you relax." One of the ladies said. 

Rey said her thanks and made her way to the bath. She took off her robe and stepped into the hot water. Sliding down the tub she rested her head and felt the hot water and salts relax her muscles. She didn't realize how sore she was from the previous night until this moment. She smiled to herself thinking back on every movement and kiss. After a few minutes she washed and rinsed her hair then she began to scrub her skin. She could hear the breakfast table being set up along with whatever they were using for her makeup and hair. Then she heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Yes?"

"Miss. Rey, your food just arrived, and I brought a fresh robe for you. I apologized for not setting it up with the towels."

"Oh. Um, you may enter." She pulled her knees to her chest and curled her arms on top.

A young woman came in and placed the robe next to her towels.

"Oh, and your friend Rose is also here."

"Oh, how exciting! I was hoping to see her before the wedding. I'll be out in just a minute."

After the woman left Rey stood and let the water run down her body as she took a moment to herself. It's really here, the day of her and Ben's nuptials. She stepped out of the tub and onto the plush mat below then lightly wrapped her hair in a towel before drying her body off with the other towel and placing a lovely white robe on her body. 

She opened the door to the room and saw her ladies in waiting lined up and Rose excitedly waved to her.

"Rey, I barely know you, and I am so excited and happy for you!" Tears had formed in her eyes.

"My goodness, I can't believe you are this excited. You are so kind. Can someone bring breakfast for Rose as well?"

"Oh no, no. I'm fine." She waved off the gesture.

"Then eat some of mine… I'm so nervous, I don't feel hungry." She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea and then one for Rose.

Rey nibbled on some of her food while she and Rose talked. Rey wanted to ask about Ben's coronation and how Leia stood completely silent, but this was not the time for that. 

"Miss, please lay down on the table."

Rey looked at Rose with a confused face; Rose looked as equally confused and shrugged. Rey lay down on the table.

"It is time for your waxing." 

"My what?" Rey looked down in horror as they opened the bottom of her robe and began placing the hot wax on her upper thighs, then pressing the waxing strips over and rubbing the spots down. The hot wax felt nice if Rey was honest with herself. Until they ripped the strips off her legs with no warning. Rey let out a surprised screech and her upper body jolted in surprise. Rey covered her mouth and Rose sat at the table covering her mouth looking horrified. They repeated the process and Rey once again yelped and began laughing into her hand which caused Rose to laugh and BB-9E to roll in with its taser at the ready.

"No, BB-9E, put that away. It's fine." She tried to stop laughing as she dismissed him. Then let out a horrified gasp as they moved to her bikini line and worked their hair removal magic. Rose let out a howl of nervous laughter as Rey covered her face between yelps and laughs. Rey was relieved when they finished up after her armpits and eyebrows.

They had Rey sit down in another chair and began to blow dry her damp hair before brushing and combing it out while another woman began to apply makeup.

"I cannot believe you just witnessed all of this." Rey wiped tears from laughing too hard away. "It'll be nice to not shave for a few days. I wonder if they were going to shave Ben's face."

"You guys have really been through a lot." Rose said out of nowhere. Her eyelashes were still wet from crying during Rey's ordeal.

"We have. Before we met and after, especially afterwards." She couldn't smile at Rose as lipstick was being applied after she spoke, and Rose excused herself to the fresher.

Rey thought back to meeting him on Takodana. She remembered how hard her heart beat as she ran from him before seeing him. How imposing he looked with the mask and cowl. How confused she felt when he trapped her with the force. When she woke up on Starkiller Base, watching him remove his mask as a sign of vulnerability. That he wasn't a creature. After she had bested him out of sheer luck and him bleeding out she was able to reflect on the memories she had seen in his mind. How easy he had taken his interrogation with her compared to others, such as Poe. Then all the force bonds, diving head first into verbally attacking him until she finally realized things were not so black and white. There were many reasons why Ben became Kylo Ren, and after she understood the politics of this war and the reasons why he had to hide his face, hide his true identity. Snoke forbid anyone from knowing or speaking his true name, making it look as if the son of heroes died. She remembered the fury she felt when she saw Ben's memories the night he woke to his uncle standing over him, ready to deliver a killing blow. It was at that moment Rey decided to go to Ben and show he wasn't alone; that she really was there for him and not just words she said to him. And now here they are, both feeling more balanced between light and dark, and ready to be officially married.

Rey put the gown on and another woman helped lace it up while another tied a blue sash around her waist afterwards.

"Rose, I just thought about this… if you are here, does this mean Leia is here as well?"

"She is. She is hoping to speak to Ben before the ceremonies."

Suddenly, the waxing of Rey's body felt tame to what Ben might have gone through or about to go through. She loved Leia dearly, but the woman had terrible communicating skills when it came to her only child. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up, the force tingled, and everything went silent. She saw Ben with his back to her, fixing his tunic, beginning to turn to her.

_"Don't turn around. I'm in my gown… while I had it designed to something familiar to me, I don't want you to see me yet."_

_"As you wish. What the hell was going on earlier? I swear it felt like parts of my body, and I mean all over, were on fire at different times. Then I could hear you either yell or laugh. BB-9E rushed out of the room."_

_"They waxed me! You know, removed my body hair. Everywhere."_

_Ben didn't know how to respond. Part of him was amused and the other part aroused. He took a deep breath._

_"I'm looking forward to seeing their hard work."_

_"I'm sure you are. Has your mother spoken to you yet?"_

_"She's waiting for me to let her in. Rey, I don't think I can-"_

_"Yes you can. Demand why she stood there silently. She should have stayed on the Falcon, or guest house, or wherever the hell they are. Just don't break anything."_

_"Not even the ugly vase?" His lips turned up into a smile._

_"No, not even the ugly vase. I'll see you soon my love."_

  
  
  


Once the connection ended, Ben took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous, and Ben Solo never gets nervous; only when it comes to his lovely, feral scavenger, his desert rose. He finished adjusting his tunic and opened his door and found his mother standing feet away. After a moment he finally stepped aside to let her in.

"Ben, you look handsome as ever."

"I'm not playing your games- your compliments then straight up rejections of me. I'm sick of it."

"I cannot pledge my loyalty to you _or_ Rey. While we are under a ceasefire, there are still many that fear the First Order and your reputation. No one really knows how Rey is. I just need some time. I should have been more forthcoming with you."

"When? Just last night? Or how about my whole fucking life?"

"I was a neglectful mother, I know this! I want to be here for you now. My son, my only child, on the day of his wedding. I was there for your coronation, but I know you didn't give a shit about that cermony. You are looking forward to marrying Rey and see her crowned Empress. The love you have for her fills me with pride. And though I will not pledge my loyalty, I hope by being here for you during these important events also help with the reputation you and the First Order have within the Resistance and anyone else who have doubts. Though your own actions lately have been rectifying the past." She pulled a piece of lint off his shoulder. "If you want me and the Resistance out of the most important events, just say the word, and we will go. Today is for you and Rey."

Ben looked at his mother and could not sense ill intent, that she was genuinely trying to be there for him. 

"You can stay." He whispered. 

"Thank you. And-" She took his hand and placed something cold in his palm. "Your father would have wanted you to have these." She smiled as he opened his hand to look down at the dice from the Falcon. 

"I can't-"

"Yes you will." She closed his hand. "He always said you would have been the best pilot in the galaxy if I didn't send you away. And look at yourself, the new Emperor and the best pilot of the galaxy. Now, it's almost time. Escort me to my seat and go wait at the altar for your bride to be."

Ben put the dice in his pocket then grabbed a dark blue cape and put it on.

They walked side by side down the large staircase.

"Now, Chewie is here, Poe is not." Leia said, nearly laughing when he froze at the mention of Chewie. "Ben, he's not going to rip your arms out or anything. He would like to speak with you at some point today. But, it's almost time for the wedding."

Ben walked his mother to the front row, barely glancing at anyone. Leia sat next to Mitaka, who sat next to Hux, and then Captain Peavey.

Both Ben and Rey opted for no bridesmaids or groomsmen, much to the disappointment of their wedding planner who was going crazy in the background making sure everything was perfect and people got to their seats. He stood at the altar next to the Nabooian priest they hired to marry them. 

Rose walked to Rey's side of the aisle, giving Ben a quick thumbs up mouth "she is gorgeous" to him. She sat next to Finn. Throughout the seats were members of the First Order and several leaders and politicians. The balcony and surrounding areas had the gardenias, red andeniums, white night bloomers, and desert bluebells. He could vaguely find the cameras that were hidden to record and transmit the ceremony and the journalists were nowhere near to be seen. There were a couple of professional photographers. One for Ben, one for Rey, then they would both take pictures of the wedding ceremony and Rey's coronation. Suddenly Mahere ran to the large doors and signaled it was time to start the wedding, then ran back out and the music started. 

Ben immediately eyed the doors to see Rey walking out with Yuma holding the end of her train until she was in the center of the aisle. Everyone stood out of their chairs, and Yuma scampered away once he set her train down to flow perfectly behind her. It wasn't a very long train; it was a practical size trailing about two or three feet behind her. Half of her hair was up in one bun, the rest flowed past her shoulders. On top of her head she wore a simple tiara of white and blue diamonds. Her dress looked strikingly familiar to the outfit she wore when she first met him. An a- lined gown that had the slightest flow after her hips, material that wrapped over her breasts and down her gown. All tied by a sash that matched Ben's cape. Her bouquet of jasmine, desert bluebells, and traces of red andeniums trembled lightly in her tightly clinched hands. Seeing Ben felt like finding the last drop of water in the hot, dry desert of Jakku. Relief and love flowed through her as she looked upon her proud betrothed. Ben's eyes widened with love and pride as he took in the beauty walking toward him. He smiled as he felt his heart might jump out of his chest watching her walk to him. Rey bit her lip out of habit then smiled at him as he reached his hand for hers after she finished her walk to him. 

It was as if the world stopped as he held her hand as she placed her bouquet on a nearby stand before taking his other hand in his. His eyes were lost along the freckles that decorated her face before being swallowed by her hazel eyes. She originally got lost in the constellations of moles across his face and fell into his amber eyes. They barely heard the priest next to them speaking a formal Nabooian prayer that Mahere insisted they allow to show respect to the planet. Once again, they both reflected on their duel, how aggressive their strikes were, although only one had the intent to kill until the force separated them, to how their bond helped them familiarize each other, and how their love only deepened after she joined him on the Supremacy.

"Benjamin Solo, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to the Force's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Ben's deep voice answered.

The priest paused for a moment as he looked at Rey's name.

"Rey, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to the Force's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." 

"Now, my Emperor, repeat after me: I, Benjamin Solo."

"I, Benjamin Solo." Ben watched as she bit her lip again to stop it from quivering as the priest went on. "Take thee, Just Rey," Ben winked as he said it, and enjoyed her nervous laugh that followed. "to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in the Light, in the Dark: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to the Force's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth." He then whispered to her "Just breathe, Rey."

She took a shaky breath as the priest turned to her.

"I, Rey, take thee, Benjamin Solo, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in the Light, in the Dark: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to the Force's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth." Her voice slightly cracked as she noticed the soft tremble of Ben's chin. 

The priest brought forth their wedding bands, then handed Rey's petite platinum ring to Ben.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Ben began to slide the ring onto her finger. "Rey, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." He finished pushing the ring up.

The priest then handed Rey Ben's ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." She placed the ring on his finger. "Ben, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." She then pushed the ring up his finger; their eyes never left one another's during their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Ben brought his hand to softly cup her face then leaned forward and took her lips with his while her hand wrapped around his back. During their kiss, they could hear an applause and knew tears were shed by audience members. They smiled at each other when they pulled back from their kiss.

"It is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Solo." 

As they walked down the aisle, they noticed tears freely falling from Leia and then Rose, a few politicians and their spouses and other leaders. They walked into the Varykino home, and Ben immediately picked Rey up in a tight hug. 

"This is the happiest moment of my life; thank you, Rey, for everything." He whispered in her ear. The earring rubbing against his lips as he spoke.

She let out a light gasp as she finally let herself cry and quickly blotted her tears away with her hands.

"I feel like it is I who should be thanking you." She responded, taking a tissue he handed her.

"For kidnapping you? That's what started it all." He jokingly said as he smiled at her then helped dry her tears.

"For being so patient with me after that. As I screamed and yelled at you. You were so patient."

"All good things are worth waiting for. I would have waited lifetimes for you. Thank you, for being patient with me and for accepting me for who I am."

"My dark prince?" She grinned at him before kissing him as the photographers came in.

"I was going to say monster." He smiled as he kissed her once more before Mahere called for one of Rey's ladies to help touch up her makeup. The photographer posed Ben and began taking pictures before he asked Rey to join him, then took a few pictures of her by herself.

"The guests have all begun to make their way to the Capitoll building. We can get pictures outside in the courtyard before moving on." Mahere announced. 

"Oh fuck… I should have had Leia wait." Ben looked at Rey. "She will hold this over my head for not taking a picture with her."

"She has no room to hold anything against you, love." Rey wrapped her arms around his back. "And I'm more than willing to bet-"

"My Emperor! Your mother is here." Mahere announced.

"That is what I was willing to bet." 

They went outside and took more pictures together and individually. Rey smiled watching Ben and Leia take a few pictures. While she felt a touch of sadness not having any of her own blood here, she was happy she found Ben and gained a family with him. The photographer had Rey join Leia for a few pictures before bringing Ben back in. 

Ben cupped Rey's face with both hands. "You look so beautiful, my dear rose."

"My Emperor, my soon to be Empress! We must get to the cruisers and go to the building." Mahere put his watch away. 

When they got to their cruiser Ben helped Rey in and handed her her train to place on her lap before he got in the cruiser and drove towards the Capitol. The streets were filled with people hoping to catch a glimpse of the Emperor and his wife. Ben and Rey waved to the excited crowd. Rey's eyes were wide with excitement which Ben found adorable as the celebration before them.

Their small parade of security Stormtroopers and their assistants made their way through the city and to the Capital building. The thunderous applause as they stepped out of the cruiser was deafening. They turned and waved to the crowd and walked to make their way inside. Hux, Mitaka, and Peavey were the first to be able to congratulate them, as they didn't have a chance earlier with how quickly they were all moved away. 

After they walked upstairs they had one photographer ahead of them taking pictures of their every move, and another was on the balcony taking pictures of the crowds and of them as they walked out. 

The sea of citizens was never ending. Rey hadn't seen anything like it since visiting Coruscant. They smiled and waved to the crowd before smiling at one another, and Ben kissed her once more. Her hand lovingly caressed his scar, and once more it felt as if it was just the two of them. The force hummed around them before they broke their kiss to wave once more. Mahere escorted them to the room they would change in for Rey's coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, in the mood board here at the bottom, the two wedding pictures are by [Kate](https://mobile.twitter.com/TheDinkum_Reylo)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben placed a series of soft kisses on Rey's lips, his hand lovingly held her cheek. Her hand delicately traced his scar as she kissed him back; both ignoring Mahere as he talked about their clothes.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Ben declared through each kiss. "My beautiful wife, my desert rose."

Rey let out a light laugh and felt her cheeks blush. Not that she wasn't used to his declarations of love but once again hearing him call her his wife, it was official.

"My lord, you both must change. Careful with her zipper, the material surrounding it is rather delicate." Mahere went on. "Her coronation gown is behind this wall here. Your suit is over there." He quickly made his exit.

Ben gave her a wicked grin when they heard the door close.

"Ben, no!" She grinned at him and turned for him to help with the zipper. "You and your one track mind." 

"Can you blame me? My wife is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He unzipped the gown, trailing his fingers against her back. "Are you sure we don't have time?"

"Unfortunately, we do not. Mahere told me they will be changing my makeup for the coronation." She slipped the gown past her shoulders then looked over her right shoulder with a sultry face. "You will have me soon enough. After you kneel before me and you pledge yourself to your Empress." 

A low moan escaped Ben, and he took a step closer to her, desperation filled his eyes. 

"You love teasing me so." He whispered.

"I do, so very much." She whispered back before stepping behind the changing wall. 

Ben began to strip out of his clothes and walked to where his coronation clothes hung. 

"I don't know why they set up the walls, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked." He said as he began to dress.

"It is because Mahere tends to storm in and out of rooms when he is in a hurry." She replied. "Ben, could you help me with my dress? The bodice is almost like a corset and I can't tie it myself."

She was already walking over to him when he met her halfway across the room. Though he just saw her in the gown in the final fitting, he found himself spellbound by her beauty. He softly turned her around and began tightening the strings before tying it at the very bottom. 

"You look gorgeous, my love." Bending over he softly kissed her neck. "Are you ready for all of it?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." She softly replied, turning to look in his loving eyes. "You look as handsome as ever." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy, from our vows to standing with you in this moment. I hope our lives will always be just as beautiful-"

A soft knock on the door interrupted before Mahere entered.

"The stylists are here." Mahere said as a few people entered behind him. "Freshen up Mrs. Solo's makeup to better suit her dress for this occasion."

After a few minutes her eyes had a darker shadow and liner, and her lips were also darker. Gone was the girl who was a soft blushing bride; here was a woman about to be crowned Empress. Ben placed the necklace on her; it didn't feel as heavy as it did the first time he put it on her; she smiled as he kissed her ear, then she put the matching earrings on.

"I hope I'm not making everyone wait." She said nervously.

"I allowed enough time for you to change and freshen up as everyone takes their seats. And if you need more time, it will be yours. Remember who you are about to become: our Empress." Mahere answered reassuringly. "If you are ready, the Emperor will escort you to your throne."

"Give us just one minute, Mahere." Ben said, holding Rey's hand while she walked across the room. Once everyone left he took her by the waist and pulled her close. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I am. It's time to begin a new era, for the better." Her smile was confident and loving; she gave his hand a squeeze. "Now, the sooner I am crowned, the sooner we get through the dinner, the portraits, the mingling, the sooner we may begin our honeymoon." She lifted an eyebrow. "You don't want to delay our honeymoon."

He shook his head. "Just don't grab my thigh during the ceremony." He walked them towards the door, recalling the night he killed Snoke.

"That was by accident." She laughed.

"The squeeze I felt that night suggests otherwise." His half smile was full of humor.

He walked her to their thrones. She caught glimpses of the people who stood while they made their way through the building. She tightened her grip on his hand just once; he gave her a loving smile, and she remembered her other half would always be by her side.

He held her hand as she sat on her throne before he sat on his next hers. Just as the day before, representatives approached. This time it was representatives from Jakku, Takodana, and D'Qar. She quietly thanked them, her hands tightly grasped in her lap. The High Justice who performed Ben's coronation walked up next.

The High Justice held the book of the gray Jedi codes. Rey placed her left hand on top of the book and raised her right hand.

“Ma'am, are you willing to take the Oath?” The High Justice asked.

“I am willing.” Her voice was calm, yet firm.

“Your ladyship, Rey Kira Solo, will you solemnly swear and promise to govern the people of the Colonies, the Inner Rim, Expansion Region, Mid Rim, Outer Rim, and Unknown Regions and of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.” Her breath quickened; it felt odd already hearing the oath when Ben took it, twice: once as Supreme Leader, then yesterday as he became Emperor.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.” She hated how quiet the large room was. She was beyond thankful she didn't have to say much.

“Will you, to your utmost power, maintain the laws of the Force and other religions of all regions in our galaxy?”

“I promise.”

The High Justice handed the book to a First Order officer and extended his hand to help Rey up, as she kneeled a brooch was placed on her dress. The Emperor's and Empress's insignia was on the brooch. 

“The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me the Force.” Rey's gentle voice echoed off the walls; she could feel Ben's pride through their bond.

It was now time for Ben to make his vows to his Empress. He walked over to the High Justice and picked up her crown and ring, just as she did the day before. He tried to suppress his smile when he turned to walk towards her, placing the crown on her head before putting the ring on her middle finger on her right hand then knelt before her.

"I, Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo, Emperor Kylo Ren and Crown Prince of Alderaan do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth I will bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me the Force."

Their eyes locked for a moment before he softly kissed her cheek. He sat back down on his throne and watched as Hux, followed by Peavey, Mitaka then the representatives from Jakku, Takodana, and D'Qar swore their loyalty. 

The High Justice helped her stand and turned to the room.

“Long live our Empress, Kira Ren." 

She kept her face as calm as possible though her arms grew goosebumps as her name echoed several times. Though power was never something she dreamt of or sought after, it was now here in her very hands and she could only hope she doesn't fail her citizens.

Looking over the room was nearly overwhelmed, she hadn't noticed how many people were actually inside, she barely noticed members of the Resistance nearby. Everything was a blur when Ben first walked her to the thrones and now it felt like she was awake, as if the first part was all a dream. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the High Justice wave Ben forward. Ben offered his hand to her; she looked up at him and smiled as she took his hand.

"Long live our Emperor and Empress."

The chant echoed once more; people were standing now, applauding their new rulers. As they began to walk back to the balcony, the thunderous cheers and applause outside grew louder. The First Order Banners hang on either side of the large doors they stepped out of, and the majority of the wedding flowers that were in place for their earlier appearance had been removed. Rey knew she was in a new role now for the rest of her life, and she didn't feel the pressure of the galaxy on her shoulders like she thought she would. She had that sick feeling when she went to find Luke, as if the fate of the universe really did lay in her hands at that time in her life. In this moment and here after the fate of the galaxy really was in hers and Ben's hands; it felt almost natural. She gave a soft smile and politely waved to the crowd, lightly nudging Ben when she felt him looking at her. He waved and nodded to the crowd as well.

"You were magnificent, my love." He announced as they waved once more, prompting louder cheers from the crowd.

"You are too kind; I just sat there." She lightly laughed before looking at him. "My Renperor."

"You sat with more grace than I did- wait… Renperor?" His infamous half smile appeared. "Force, I love you. May I kiss my Empress?"

"You never need to ask."

He softly kissed her; for a brief moment it felt as if it were just the two of them. The familiar zing of touching a live wire tingled their lips causing both to smile in between the soft, gentle kisses before they could hear the crowds cheers again. They gave one last wave to the crowd and walked back inside. Their pictures were taken by their thrones as well as near the balcony.

Both were ready to call it a day and begin their honeymoon, to sneak away only to be disappointed by Mahare practically skipping across the room to escort them to the dining hall for their reception.

"How does he have so much energy?" Rey whispered, locking their arms together while they walked. 

"I was about to ask you the same question. He is a male version of you when you get an idea and run with it." 

  
  


As the dinner courses progressed and the champagne kept getting refilled, Ben and Rey's loving smiles only grew larger and less chaste kisses displayed. In the public eye they tried not to show too much affection as they wanted a more professional appearance, but tonight they put aside that notion. Rey often lovingly caressed his face, most notable the scar she had given him, even apologizing for it once more. Ben shook his head at the apology and suggested she was tipsy, that she only delivered what he deserved. 

Their first dance as husband and wife was perfect, despite Rey being convinced she would trip in her heels and secretly thanking Mahere for making her practice in heels. Dancing in front of everyone terrified Rey, but Ben reminded her it was just them and no one else. She didn't know if it was their bond or the way his piercing eyes mesmerized her; it did feel as if it were just the two of them, just like earlier in the evening. Every spin, dip, and kiss went smoothly; Rey felt she could live in this moment forever.

Ben also danced with his mother. He was so taken back from the love and pride beaming off of her during the dance he chalked it up to the champagne as well. Rey watched the two of them dance and felt happy for Leia. She knew how much Leia loved her son; deep down Ben knew it as well. It was just hard for him to accept and understand due to their complicated history. 

To Rey's surprise Hux, Mitaka, and Peavey had all volunteered to dance with her as she didn't have a father. She could sense from Mitaka that Ben had mentioned he felt bad that Rey didn't have a father figure to give her away or dance with during a briefing about the wedding and coronation. She politely agreed to have a dance with each of them, just didn't want a specific dance to coincide with the mother/son dance. Ben had one more trick up his sleeve. After he finished his dance with Leia, he kissed his mothers cheek, made his way to Rey and took her hand. She felt excited to dance with Ben again but shocked to find Finn standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her. 

"He's an important friend. I didn't think of asking him to give you away." Ben softly said to her. 

"Ah, but would you have trusted me?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck no. But, I trust you to give my bride a decent dance." Ben smirked then walked away.

"I gotta warn you; I suck at dancing." Finn warned Rey, making her laugh.

"It's fine. I suck at it as well." 

As Ben watched them carefully dance, Finn trying not to step on her toes or trip on her dress, a few rulers from distant planets came over, bowed, and offered their congratulations. He would briefly acknowledge them, but was so enamored by watching Rey dance, it was hard to pull his attention away.

Hours had passed and it was safe to say nearly everyone was drunk or tipsy. This highest quality wines, beers, and champagnes were brought in. A few bartenders were hired to make specialty drinks. Rey danced with Rose, who were both giggling over Rey's embarrassing ordeal with the women who waxed her whole body.

"Rey! I've seen your tits! And I hardly know you!" Rose laughed.

"Oh, Force! You can't tell everyone about that!"

"We're practically yelling it out for everyone to hear!" Rose snorted.

"My lord, I know we work together daily-" Captain Peavey, one of the few sober people there came up to Ben's side. "I just wanted to once again, congratulate you. You found a fine life partner, and it has been a pleasure seeing the two of you grow." He extended his hand to Ben.

Ben drunk as fuck, happily shook the man's hand. "Thank you! That's my wife!" He yelled over the music with pride. 

"Yes sir, she is." Peavey chuckled while looking over to Hux to see if he could slip the drink from Ben's hand only to see him just as plastered. 

"One thing is for sure, when the time is right, you will have some beautiful children." Peavey continued.

"As soon as her implant comes out, I'm impregnating her with a boy." He watched Rey more intently as she laughed and danced with Rose.

"Fuck yeah you are!" Hux yelled. 

Ben and Peavey looked over at Hux. He immediately straightened his back and shoved his beer over at Mitaka.

"I'm so sorry, my lord." Hux couldn't bring himself to look at Ben.

"Sorry? What have you done now?" Rey's voice chimed over them. Ben immediately found her face and grinned ear to ear as he pulled her over to him.

“My wife! My beautiful wife!" His hand squeezed her hip. "She kicked my ass, scarred my face and body, and she's mine!” He happily announced as he kissed her cheek. Rey laughed at his drunken outburst. "Go ahead, Armitage, tell Rey what you did."

"I… uh… I think I had too much to drink isall." He slurred as he watched Rey's friend Rose come over to say goodbye to Rey and Ben. "May I have-" he extended a hand towards Rose who nearly snarled at him.

"I'll kill you if you touch me." She turned back to Ben and Rey who completely stopped moving. Rey trying not to laugh, Ben drinking his beer, both pretending they didn't witness Hux's attempt to wooing Rose. "Rey, Ben, this was lovely. Congratulations. Oh, General!"

Hux lifted his embarrassed cheeks only to see Leia approaching. She hugged both Ben and Rey.

"Ben, did you want to speak with Chewie before we leave?" 

"Noooope. No. Absolutely not. Another time." Ben held Rey closer to his side.

"Leia, now is not the time to mend broken bridges." Rey responded.

"I thought I would ask, regardless. I hope to see the two of you soon." Leia smiled at them before walking out. 

Rey waved at Finn as he joined Rose and Leia. 

"Darling, I think we should head out as well." Rey placed her chin on Ben's chest. She could feel his hard pectoral muscle moving as he moved to place his beer down so he could hold her tighter.

"Whatever my Empress wishes, she shall receive."

"All the grounds at Varykino have been cleared out. No one should be near the home nor the surrounding properties. Oh and Leia said she has signed the deed on the house over to your name as a wedding gift." Hux said.

"That's not all she said. Tell me how she finished that sentence."

"Ben-" Rey placed her finger on his lips.

"That you have been borrowing it while she still owned it, so she might as well make it legal." Mitaka added.

"She is such a passive aggressive bitch." Ben growled through Rey's fingers that she placed over his mouth as he retorted. He lifted her up in his arms in a bridal carry. "Let's go home."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

As Ben carried Rey out of the reception hall he leaned towards her and kissed her. Their kiss quickly turned passionate, and Ben stopped walking to enjoy her tongue on his. Rey reluctantly pulled back from the kiss then licked her lips before smiling.

"We can't put on a show for everyone." She whispered.

"Sure we can."

"You are so very drunk my love. Wait until we get back home." She laughed at him as he gave her a little pout.

Captain Peavey approached from behind.

"My Emperor and Empress, I shall drive you back to Varykino."

Ben smiled at Rey then followed the good captain to their cruiser. Once they stepped outside they were once again met with applause and cheers. Rey waved to the people as Ben carried her to the cruiser, setting her in before giving the crowd a nod and quick wave and instructing Peavey to take them home.

  
  


They barely made it into the foyer before Ben unlaced her bodice while kissing her neck then shoved the dress down her body. She turned around, unfastening his belt while claiming his lips with hers.

Once the rest of their clothes were removed Ben ran his hands down her body and picked her up by her thighs. She enthusiastically wrapped her legs around him, grinding herself against his length while their mouths fought for dominance. He carried her over to the nearby sitting room and placed her on the couch before getting down on his knees.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Solo."

"I've been home since joining you, Ben." She ran her fingers through his hair. "As long as we are together, we are home."

He smiled as he kissed her once more then placed a trail of kisses down her body. He moved her legs over his shoulders then slowly kissed her mound, teasingly nipping her wet folds then sucking on her sensitive skin. Her fingers were locked in his hair as her hips bucked towards him. He latched his mouth on her pussy and rotated between licking her inner walls and sucking on her. His nose rubbed against her clit as she felt her orgasm rapidly building. Her moans echoed in the large room as his tongue lapped her pussy over and over again. Her body tensed as she let out a quiet yet shaky groan as she came. Her fingers gripped his hair by the roots unrelentlessly until she relaxed and took a quick breath and released his hair. She lovingly stroked the hair she had a rough grip on.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It means I did my job right." Ben said while smirking at her. 

She grabbed his face and bent towards kissing his plump, wet lips. Tasting her arousal as she deepened the kiss she grabbed his cock and gave him a few strokes. 

"I want you in me."

"Is that so?" He cocked his eyebrow up.

"Don't tease your Empress."

His eyes raked over her face as he smiled. "I'll do whatever my Empress wishes."

He sat down next to her then pulled her onto his lap. He nearly hissed through his teeth as she lowered herself onto his throbbing cock, slowly taking him inch by inch. She bounced up and down as their hands greedily explored each other's bodies. Ben firmly placed his right hand at the base of her skull as he kissed and nipped her neck while thrusting up to meet her movements. Their breath quickly turned to passionate pants; the lewd sound of his hips slapping against her wet skin grew louder as did her cries and his moans.

They came together with muffled moans as they tightly held onto each other. The bond completely opened, and their surroundings seemed to completely disappear. All they could see was each other. Their shallow breaths echoed in the space of their minds; they could feel each other's physical ecstasy and mental prosperity.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

He softly kissed her hair. "I love you too."

"Do you think we'll always be in this state of bliss?" She nuzzled against his neck.

"I hope so. I'm sure I'm bound to piss you off sooner or later." He ran his hands softly up and down her body. "You're getting cold. Let's get you in bed where I can warm you up all over again."

She slid off of his lap with a mischievous grin. "Only if you catch me." 

He watched her run away with a shake of his head, the drunken haze had been wearing off, but he still couldn't believe he was watching his wife, his Empress, run away buck naked in their large house. 

He eventually found her hiding in one of the luxurious guest rooms. He grabbed her in one of his arms as she half heartedly tried to run out of the room. He laid her down on the floor then took her on the very spot. Rey played this little cat and mouse game with him a few more times until they finally made it to their master bedroom, both collapsing on their bed purely exhausted.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon in between enjoying the beautiful peace that surrounded them and pure unadulterated lust. They took advantage of the secluded home with no one around for miles, enjoying a cup of caf while standing naked in the kitchen, making love wherever they felt like without having to worry about someone barging in or the comlink going off. The First Order had its directions to only make contact at two separate times a day: once in the morning and once in the evening. Those were the only times Ben and Rey would actually dress until the day they had to pack arrived.

  
  


"You've completely worn me out Ben. I'm surprised I can walk." She said as he softly kissed her neck while she looked over the outfits Yuma designed for them for their return to the Finalizer. Ben's was simple and similar to his normal outfit. Rey's was a light blue and she noticed not as form fitting as some of the previous outfits he designed for her.

"Then it's safe to say I satisfied my wife." He kissed her cheek and proceeded with packing a few more things.

"You've never failed to satisfy me. I was worried the first night of our honeymoon. I kept having this thought pop in my head, like what if Threepio was still in the house and ruined our honeymoon." She slid her pants on.

"If that droid ever cock blocks me, I will destroy him." His lips quirked up into a half smile and watched her observe the tunic Yuma made for her. "What's wrong?"

"It seems different than the other clothes." She put the tunic on and it fit her nicely, but again, he left just enough room that it wasn't form fitting.

"Yuma is thinking ahead of us." Ben stated as he dressed. "You are now dead center of the public eye." He walked up to her and softly placed a hand on her abdomen. "Or should I say this will be dead center for the next few months. Women in the public eye are often scrutinized after marriage. They'll be trying to see if I impregnated you. This leaves just enough room to keep them guessing until someone is either brave enough or dumb enough to ask you." 

"They'll expect me to be pregnant that fast?" Her jaw dropped when he nodded his confirmation. "That's no one's business."

"Which is why Yuma didn't make this, and I'm assuming more of your clothes, as form fitting they have been."

She looked down at his hand. "And what is your opinion about this?"

"About what?"

"Are we supposed to be trying now?"

Ben rolled his lips as he thought about her question then shook his head. "I don't think the timing is right. I'm sure a lot of leaders want their heirs as soon as possible. I want us to enjoy our time together and finish some of the projects we started."

Rey gave a small sigh of relief. "I had the same thought. I'm not ready to share you yet. And I can't imagine going through my projects with a belly as big as BB-9E." She smiled as Ben laughed. "And we don't know if I'll be able to." Her humor in her voice was gone as the thought slipped from her mouth. Deep down she secretly feared she wouldn't be able to carry children due to her years of malnutrition, even with the help of her doctors in the First Order. They have both had visions of what their children may look like, but the future was always in motion. 

Ben softly caressed her face. "Don't worry about that. Whatever our fate will be, everything will be fine. Children or no children."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Rey, you saved me. You've given me more than I could ever ask for, more than I deserve. You can never disappoint me." He pulled her closer as she tried to turn her head to hide the fact she was about to cry. Ben knew how much she hated crying. 

She smiled as she felt his kiss on her head. "You deserve all the love this galaxy can offer Ben. I'm sorry I've been the only one to really give it to you." She knew Han, Leia, and Luke loved him in their own way, but they were terrible at showing it.

"All the trials I went through while I waited for you to come into my life were worth the wait." He rubbed her back softly as her hands softly caressed his back. "Let's go look at your garden before we take our leave." She simply took his hand and led them out of the room.

  
  
  


After they returned to the Finalizer they went straight into a meeting with Ben's generals. He had been getting the daily reports on his datapad and spoke to Hux while he and Rey were on their honeymoon, but he felt it was important to show up face to face as soon as they returned. Reports showed the Kanjiklub trying to recruit more members along with trying to increase their spice and weapons dealing despite Ben outlawing the spice trade.

They also went over the progress of Rey's greenhouses and overhaul of the orphanages and foster care systems. She would soon be touring orphanages along the outer and middle rims first to personally oversee the progress just as she had with the greenhouses.

Towards the end Mitaka reluctantly brought up they had been contacted by the Resistance requesting another round of peace talks.

"She is requesting to meet on Chandrila this time." Mitaka said.

"Our schedule doesn't exactly have room to meet her for another talk. Can't we just do it over the com link?" Ben sighed as he moved his hair out of his eyes.

"We could, however, having the two of you present in the same room as the Resistance will show your willingness to negotiate. Especially if word gets out that the peace talks between our two factions gets out." Hux replied. "If you insist on ruling without intimidation then it's wise to meet them on Chandrila. However, they cannot get in the habit of requesting locations."

"I have to agree." Rey said and looked over at Ben. "I feel we need to make the time to speak with them. Our every move is being watched as we are nearing the end of your first year as Emperor and with me being crowned Empress; we must handle things delicately."

Ben nodded and looked over to Mitaka. "Go through our schedule, and let us know the earliest we can squeeze in this meeting. Preferably when we are scheduled to be at one of the surrounding planets."

"Right away my lord." Mitaka replied.

Ben and Rey stood up followed by the others in the room. 

"Have Captain Peavey begin our journey to our next destination."

_______________________________

  
  


Four months had passed by since the end of their honeymoon and just over one year since Ben killed Snoke. Ben anxiously paced through their quarters as the ship flew to Chandrila.

"Ben, it's too early for you to stress." Rey said as she emerged from their bedroom.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ben-"

"She first made it seem as if it were peace negotiations for the Resistance, but it will only be her, Chewie, and Dameron? What if there is another plan?"

"Like what?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know. They wouldn't be stupid enough to take you again. What if they try to hurt you or kill you?" He knew he sounded paranoid, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was on the horizon.

Rey rushed over and placed her hands on his arm and chest.

"Darling, you are exhausted. Come sit down with me." She took Ben's hand and walked them over to the couch.

As they both sat down she reached up and pulled Ben down, making him lay his head on her lap. He hadn't been sleeping well due to stress. Their schedules were busy, and a few planets that were still primarily known as Hutt territories were ready to declare war against one another. Finding the issue and solutions proved to be challenging. 

She idly ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as she watched his body start to relax.

"We'll need a few days to ourselves. This is unlike you to feel stressed."

"Honestly it's not unlike me at all. I was always stressed until I met you." He looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"You mean froze me in place in the woods?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were shooting at me."

"Fair enough." She jokingly conceded. "Nothing will happen to me. Nothing will happen to us. Perhaps Leia thinks that the less people present the smoother talks can go. Everyone has strong opinions and reactions." She began to braid some of his hair and sensed the possible source of his concern. "Is it because you know Chewie will be present?" 

Ben stared at the room as he thought about the last time he saw Chewbacca. It was right after Chewie shot him then set off the detonators. As the wall before him blew up in flames he came to the realization Han and Leia knew he was on the base and didn't care if he died. He had no way of knowing Han really wanted him to come home with him. 

Between his rage and hurry to not fail in bringing Rey to Snoke, Ben couldn't think straight that night. He had to cut down anyone who got in his way. He was almost in a manic mood chasing them down in the forest and was more than happy it was Finn he got to leave scarred for life. He still didn't understand why Rey didn't end his life after beating him in their duel. 

"Yes." His voice was just above a whisper. "And Chandrila isn't exactly a place full of happy memories. The only memory I am fond of is that weekend we stayed there when I proposed to you."

"This will not damper our memory of your proposal. We can request Chewie not be present-" she felt him shake his head. "Ben, if it hurts you to see him-" his large hand took her left hand and brought it to his lips.

"He will rip one if not both of my arms off. He was always so loyal to my fa-" he couldn't finish the sentence and kissed her palm instead. "Better enjoy looking at your husband with his arms. I'll have artificial arms soon." 

She smiled at her husband and turned his face towards hers. "He will not rip your arms out."

"It'll be such a shame if he does-" he nuzzled his nose between her legs. "I won't be able to finger you-"

"Ben!" She laughed, and he let out a soft chuckle. She could feel his hot breath against her skin through the fabric of her dress.

"Hopefully he won't rip out my tongue. I couldn't live without tasting you again."

"I'll rip your tongue out myself if you keep this up." She couldn't keep a straight face as he looked back up to give her a fake pout. "I love you, my monster."

"I love you too-" he nuzzled against her again with a content sigh. "Can I eat you now? This monster is _so_ hungry."

She let out a sensuous laugh as he rolled to his stomach, kissing her clothed thighs. She laid down on the couch and started pulling her dress up. Ben was more than happy to help her out. He shoved her dress up then smirked at her.

"I love it when you forgo underwear."

"There's no point when we have a mostly free dayaaaaa-" she groaned and bucked her hips as he dove his tongue into her wet walls. Her right hand grabbed his hair while her left grabbed what she could of the couch. "Oh fuck, Ben!" She felt him laugh against her sensitive skin then wantonly moaned when his mouth clamped down onto her mound. His large, thick tongue licked her thoroughly while his hands held her hips, restraining her efforts to thrust against his mouth. She tried to buck her hips again when he began to suck on her clit while inserting two of his fingers, pressing them hard against her inner walls before pumping them in and out. She began to cry out from the stimulation, begging for more.

"You love it when I eat you out, don't you?"

"Ah, yes." She breathlessly moaned. 

"But you're ready for something more. You're so wet."

"Yes, Ben please. Please" she whined as she grabbed his hand and tried to scoot back as he pumped his fingers faster. "Ben, please fuck me!"

"There's my naughty little scavenger." He pulled his fingers out. "Roll over, I want to fuck you from behind." 

He unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down just far enough. He stroked his cock as he watched Rey get on her knees. He moved the fabric of the dress that fell in the way then entered her; his hands grasped her ass as she moaned his name. He began to snap his hips back and forth and took a deep breath through his teeth as she began to rotate her hips, adding to the friction he felt inside of her.

"You needed this-" he let out a broken moan "just as much as I did." He grunted and lifted her hips higher making her moan louder. Her leg kept falling off the couch, so she tried to tuck her leg behind his, making his cock hit her harder. "Fuck… fffuck-" he began to chant as he slammed against her harder.

"Oh fuck, Ben!" She shouted as she came. Ben loved making her scream, loved how his name sounded on her lips. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she rode through her orgasm. She fell forward onto the leather cushion beneath her. His arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned over her. He held her against his body as he continued sliding in and out of her, placing soft kisses against her shoulder blade then up to her shoulder.

"Bite my shoulder-" she gasped as he slammed into her.

He lifted his head up from her shoulder "You want me to bite you?"

"Yes! Stop talking and ah!" She mewled as she smiled when he bit down on her shoulder. His hold around her waist tightened and his other hand went to the front of her throat, giving it a slight squeeze as he moved his lips to the crook of her neck and bit her once more. 

He tried to restrain his moan as he came in her then kissed the slightly red bite marks he left on her skin. 

She pushed her upper body off the couch as he pulled out of her. She felt his hot spend leaking out of her and down her legs until he ran his finger up one of the trails, shoving it back in.

"Ben." She blushed and looked at him.

"I'm just placing it back where it belongs." He gave her a wicked grin before he softly kissed her. She smiled against his lips then sat herself up on her knees. He followed her movements, cupping her face in his hand as they kissed each other softly.

"I think we should get cleaned up before we meet with your mother." She whispered.

"Couldn't let me go for another round?" He kissed her again. 

"Maybe later." 

  
  
  


Three hours later Ben looked down at the planet of Chandrila. His whole body was stiff as his eyes took in the mix between the green continents, the blue oceans, and white clouds. Rey leaned against the doorway of their bedroom watching her husband. There was nothing she could do to help calm him. His walls were up, and he would deflect the conversation by pursuing sex. 

She could feel his memories of his childhood flooding his mind: of Han holding him as a small child, Chewie carrying him around on his large hairy shoulders, how he used to laugh and felt loved. Then his memory of the night he killed his father took over and anger took over. Snoke told him killing his father would drive him further to the dark, instead it furthered his conflict. While he felt more balanced with Rey, his act of patricide would haunt him forever. His father's pained but loving eyes as he caressed Ben's face will burn his mind forever. _Monster_.

Rey took his hand and wrapped his arm around her body as she pulled him into a hug. She gave him a tight squeeze as his arms wrapped around her, and he placed his chin on her head after softly kissing her hair.

"We should go." He said with no emotion.

Hand in hand they walked to the Silencer. Two shuttles with Stormtroopers were ready to go at their command. After they greeted Hux and Mitaka they flew down to Chandrila, flying into a city that was once Ben's home. 

They landed on a skyscraper Ben recently bought just for this meeting. He sat completely still looking in the direction of the skyscraper that held his former home. Rey softly kissed his cheek effectively breaking him from his trance. He glanced at her and tried to offer a smile but looked away. His face was stoic, and his eyes held years of pain; he looked more like the Kylo Ren she met on Starkiller Base and not the Ben she quickly fell in love with.

They settled into their home, and Rey rushed out to the hallway when Ben went to the fresher. There she met with Hux and Mitaka who were patiently waiting to be let in.

"Now isn't a good time to go over the schedule for the next two days. Send the schedule and reports on the datapad; I'll contact you by comlink should we need anything."

"But the Emperor-" Hux started

"I am Empress, and I am telling you to leave things be for now. Unless you want to test Ben's patience right now."

She watched as both Hux and Mitaka straightened their backs.

"No, Empress. I do not wish to test the Emperor's patience."

"You are dismissed." She said before walking back into their home.

She saw Ben in the kitchen pouring water into a kettle.

"Where did you go?" He softly asked.

"I went over the schedule with Hux and Mitaka."

"That was unusually fast."

"Well, I told them to send it over the datapad and to leave us until they are summoned." She watched as he pursed his lips. "Ben, you know you don't want to deal with them going over a simple schedule."

"You spoil me my dear." He softly smiled as he poured the hot water into cups then placed the individual tea leaf strainers in the cups.

"I'd say you're the one who spoils me."

Their comlink went off, and Ben sighed while walking over to it.

"They really don't know how to leave us alone." He picked up the com link. "Yes?"

"My lord, we have an incoming transmission from Leia Organa."

"Oh for fucks sakes-" Ben clenched his hands and rolled his jaw. "Patch it through."

"Ben-"

"She couldn't give us one day, let alone one hour before she had to start contacting us. She wants something."

The transmission of Leia's face came through.

"Ben, Rey. How was your journey here?"

"Uneventful, why?" Ben felt Rey's hand come around his shoulder, and he placed his hand over hers. 

"No reason." She studied her son's body language. "Is this a bad time?"

"I just need you to tell me what you want."

"What makes you think I want something?" Leia asked.

"Why else would you immediately contact us as soon as we get in?" His left eye twitched from the stress he was feeling.

"Can't a mother contact her son?" 

"Leia, please. You only contact Ben when you need things discussed on _your_ terms." Rey interjected.

Leia pursed her lips in the same manner as Ben. The resemblance was uncanny. "I need Ben to speak with Chewie. Now, Ben," She noted how Ben's eyes grew, and he held his breath. "He's been wanting to speak with you for some time. I think you owe it to him."

"Ben doesn't owe anyone anything." She felt Ben's other hand wrap around her waist.

"Well, where is he? Get him on the call." Ben demanded.

"Ben, you know he wants to speak to you in person. And he wants it done before our peace talks tomorrow."

Ben's nostrils flared as he exhaled. 

"You and Chewie come to our home. _Only_ you and Chewie."

"We will be there soon." 

Rey ended the transmission and bit her lip shaking her head.

"Does she always push conversations like this? Push things for her agenda, whatever makes her feel comfortable?" Rey asked in an annoyed breath.

"It is the politician in her." Ben answered somberly.

"Ben, you don't have to have this conversation because she wants it."

"No, it needs to happen. Chewie was always there for my father, and the longer I wait the angrier the Wookie will get." He walked back to the kitchen to grab their tea. "It was nice knowing you and being married to you, my love." He winked at her as he handed her a cup.

"Oh, he will not kill you." 

Rey watched as he lifted his eyebrows before taking a sip of tea then using his com link to contact Hux.

"General Hux, Leia Organa and Chewbacca will be arriving soon. They are to be escorted to my apartment."

"As you wish, my lord." 

It was only a few minutes later Leia and Chewie arrived. Rey met them in the foyer of their large apartment. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her, when all she wanted to do was cross her arms like a child and give Leia a piece of her mind for forcing this conversation when Ben clearly wasn't ready. She nodded to Hux who escorted the pair inside the building.

"Thank you, Hux, you may leave now."

"My Empress, I do not feel that is wise."

"I appreciate your concern, general, but my order is for you to go. This is a very private matter." 

She watched as a flabbergasted Hux hesitated then walked away. Rey then walked Leia and Chewie inside where Ben stood waiting. Chewie walked in and immediately roared defensively at Ben, charging him then shoving him against a nearby wall with his large paws around his throat. Ben instinctively grasped what he could of Chewie's wrists then let go refusing to fight back, knowing he deserved this.

"Chewie!!" Rey ran to Ben's side and tried to pull the wookie away.

Chewie continued to growl and roar at Ben while Leia made her way calmly telling Chewie to release Ben.

"You knew Chewie would react this way! Why would you allow this?" Rey demanded as she tried to release his grip. "Chewie, please!"

Ben's face turned a reddish almost purple color, and his mouth and eyes watered from the pressure in his throat and lack of blood flow to his face. He looked to Rey then to Chewie. Chewie finally looked into Ben's eyes and released him. Ben slid down the wall grabbing his throat with a harsh cough and strangled, wet breath of air that followed as Chewie growled. Rey immediately kneeled next to Ben sitting him up and placing a hand on his chest asking if he could breathe.

"I know-" he wiped his chin and mouth. "I'm a terrible pup." Chewie kept growling. "Yes, selfish, arrogant, spoiled- really?" He looked up while covering his mouth to cough again. "Weak minded. Yes. Maybe I was. There isn't anything I can do to change things."

Rey pulled Ben's head to her chest. "Chewie, the night you brought me to Snoke's ship you didn't seem this angry. You weren't concerned I was going to him. Why are you suddenly so angry with him?" She listened as he mewled in response. "Because you hoped I would bring him home? You think he chose power? Chewie, that's simply not true. If Ben came home, someone worse than Snoke would have taken over. If Ben came home how do you think he would have been treated? You know what he's been through. Snoke manipulated him throughout-"

"Rey, don't make excuses for my actions." He sat back up, his complexion looked mostly normal while some of the blood vessels in his eyes had popped. He stood up, pulling Rey up as he did. "Chewie, if I could do things over again, I would. I let my anger and resentment cloud my judgment. Deep down I knew I couldn't commit to the dark side, and I still agreed to kill both of my parents because I was weak and foolish while my father was strong and brave. But I didn't stay with the First Order to become Supreme Leader or the Emperor. In a sense, I did stay for the power, because I knew I could change things, create a true democracy, to help those less fortunate than me. And unfortunately, the First Order felt more like a home than that skyscraper miles away, more than that temple I was sent to, and definitely more than the Resistance. Now I know what it feels to be home because of Rey. I will never be able to atone my actions, but I will do my damned best to help this galaxy in whatever way I can."

Chewie looked over the man who stood tall in front of him, still seeing Ben as the little pup he once was and finally seeing him as the man he grew into and softly mewled at him. Ben immediately shook his head.

"Ben, Chewie is right, your father would be proud-" Leia softly insisted as Ben stubbornly said no to Chewie's kind words.

"Are we finished?" He asked as Rey wrapped her arms around him.

"Only if you want it to be." Leia answered.

His arm went around Rey's waist; his hand lightly gripped her hip. "It has been a long day." 

Chewie mewled and reached for Ben; he shut his eyes expecting to be choked again but instead felt Chewie's paw pat his hair. A simple gesture Chewie did when he was younger to help calm him down.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for the peace negotiations." Leia said as she made her way to the door.

"What are you hiding?" Ben nearly growled.

"Nothing, Ben. It's time to get these conversations flowing." She and Chewie stepped out. "Have a good evening."

Rey placed a hand on Ben's now clammy cheek. "Oh Ben. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He softly smiled as she pulled his head down to her forehead. "See?" He moved his arms. "I have my head and both my arms."

She tried not to smile. "You nerf herder."

"Chewie just needed to get that out of his system. He's just as mentally scared as I am over my actions. I killed his best friend. But I sense he understands or at least that is my hope."

"He does understand. While he was confronting you, or rather screaming at you, I could sense he understood. He knew how neglected you were. He feels guilty for not doing more to help you, that if he helped, maybe you wouldn't have turned Snoke. He doesn't understand Snoke was in your mind up until recently." Their foreheads were still pressed together, and she ran fingers through his hair. "Perhaps you can tell him more tomorrow. He loves you like his own pup. If he didn't, he wouldn't have let me go to you."

He tilted her head towards his and claimed her lips with his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. "You're right. He would have refused to bring you, but if I know you, you would have found your way."

She smiled brightly "You're damned right I would have found my way to you. And I would have been in an awful mood because he didn't cooperate." She sighed "It has been a long day- I think a hot bath and a massage is in order." She ran her hands down to his shoulders. "You're so tense; I'll help you."

He smiled at her. "I'm already feeling more relaxed."

She pulled on his hand leading them to their bedroom.

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> Some of you may recognize the first part of this chapter. I wrote a one shot called Swim a few months ago and said I would include it in Long Live.

Rey ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping over a fallen branch that she hadn't noticed. Sweat was streaming down the side of her face. The fine hair that was too short to be pulled back into her two simple buns stuck to her forehead and cheeks. The fabric of her tunic was also sticking to her body. Her leg muscles were starting to burn as she began running up the elevated land. The trees offered plenty of shade and cover, but she was still feeling the beginnings of over exerting herself. Her heart rate was a bit elevated, and it was getting harder to pace her breathing. She ran down the hill and slowed down after she got to the bottom, finally leaning on a tree as she pulled out a water canteen. She poured some on her head before she began to drink it. She heard the snap of a twig and quickly scanned her surroundings before she began to jog away. Through the trees she could see the glistening waters of the nearby lake and smiled as she made her way through until two large strong arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her up off the ground. Letting out a shriek her hands instinctively grabbed the arms that held her, pushing them down and shoving her weight back, groaning as she heard him laugh.

“Did you really not hear me back there? I fucked up and stepped on branches trying to sneak up on you.” He softly whispered in her ear.

“I honestly thought I was further ahead. How did you find me?”

He placed her back on the ground and kissed her neck, savoring the salty taste. “Remember this is one of my childhood homes. I know the land.” He took her hand in his and began walking.

“It feels like you cheated. You know the lands and claimed you wanted to see if I could outrun you.”

He nonchalantly shrugged. “What can I say, sweetheart? I love watching you run.”

“When we get back, I would like to go to the gardens. So many fruits and vegetables were almost ripe for the picking! I can't believe I helped grow our own food!” She lovingly smiled at him.

Ben could get lost in her smile. It made him feel more alive every day. Such a simple action that he hadn't done in years, until he found her. The first time he felt his mouth twitch up he immediately suppressed it. He wasn't supposed to feel happy, feel amusement, lust, love; she opened those doors wide open.

“I know it will be the best tasting food in not just Naboo, but the whole galaxy. I’m proud of you.”

“Don't sell yourself short! You built the planter boxes and helped plant them.” She reached up and moved his hair behind his ear. He immediately brushed his hair back down.

Ben hated his ears; she loved them. Ben hated many things about himself, but she loved everything and accepted his past. He didn't understand how he became so lucky. Everyone else in his life gave up on him, but by some miracle she didn't. As he had pushed her to accept her own past, she pushed him to try to do the same. He claimed he let the past die, in reality it still ate him away. She encouraged him to heal and even communicate with his mother, whom he never stopped loving, but felt most disappointed by her when she first gave up on him. Sending him to his uncle to train him, never communicating with him until recently. 

They walked hand in hand back to their garden at the Varykino home. Like their floral gardens, the fruit and vegetable gardens were extravagant. They planned on donating most of the food to the local shelters as they only had themselves to feed. She smelled the floral scent of the flowers and ran over to them, lightly touching some of the petals as she took in more of the scents. They grabbed a couple of wicker baskets and walked into their garden. Rey's face once again lit up seeing all the different foods waiting to be picked. As he picked the hard to reach jogan fruit he peered over at her as she happily picked muja berries. He found himself smiling at her.

“My love, you look so happy, like you could do this for the rest of your life.”

“I think I could.” She smiled back before popping a berry in her mouth. “It's so delicious!” He found her to be so adorable like this. He couldn't get over the fact she gets excited and talks with her mouth full of food.

Several baskets later they were finished, each finishing their canteens of water. Ben wiped the sweat off his brow and removed his shirt.

“It's getting hot.” He huffed.

“You wouldn't be so hot if you wore lighter colors.”

He pulled her over to him, kissing her deeply. “Come, let’s go to the lake and swim.”

“Ben, you know I can’t swim.” She hesitantly followed as he tugged on her hand.

“You need a teacher.” He winked at her. “Now is the perfect time for you to learn. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”

They stripped out of their clothes when they got to the edge of the lake. Ben quickly made his way into the water as watching her strip turned him on. She frowned at how far out he already went.

"You're too far." She whined.

“You can walk over to me.”

She began to walk out to him, eyeing the toned muscles she had become so familiar with. “Is this how your father taught you?”

He looked down at the water. “Well that killed the mood.”

“Huh?” She was in front of him now; her eyes wide as she grabbed his arms.

“Nothing. No, my father taught me by throwing me in the water. ‘Alright kid, swim!’ and ‘Nawh Leia, he'll be fine. Kick your legs kid!’ Shit like that. Chewie pulled me out of the water. Han eventually taught me, starting with floating.” His arm swooped under her legs, and she fell against his other arm. She grasped the arm she fell against and gasped. “Just Breathe, Rey. I have you. Relax your body, and let me lay you on your back.”

She simply nodded as he laid her back and head into the water instructing her to straighten her body and arch her back a bit. She evened out her breath as he held her in the water. She caught him more than once glancing at her breasts. Each time, it made her blush. She didn't know why his hungry gaze always made her flustered, especially with as often as they have sex.

“I’m going to remove my arm from your legs, but will keep my arm under your back.”

Her breathing slightly increased as his arm left her legs, but she kept her form. He gazed over her body in his arms, bringing his free hand up the side of her body. His thumb grazed her breast which made her bite her lip.

“You are trying to distract me.”

He smirked. “Yes I am.” The hand that grazed her breast now went to the middle of her back while the hand that was on her back went to the back of her neck. His hands were barely touching her when he slowly moved them away.

He smiled as she floated on her own. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

“I think you should kiss me for doing so well.”

He let out a soft laugh and bent down to kiss her. His hand holding the back of her head again as her arms went behind his back and neck. She stood back up, hands never leaving his body. His hand held the small of her back until his other hand left her head, and he picked her up by the hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

He reluctantly pulled away. “Your lessons aren't over yet. If we stopped every time I was sexually aroused by you we would never get anything accomplished.” He smirked at her pout and placed her back in the water.

  
  


A few hours later he was able to get her to swim on her own without panicking. She wasn't the most elegant at it, but she wasn't struggling like she used to. With practice it would be as easy as wielding her staff or light saber. They walked back to shore toward their clothes. She stopped Ben from grabbing his clothes.

“We'll need to dry off before putting our clothes on.” She gave him a sly smile as she untied her hair. He immediately picked her up and carried her to the grassy hills nearby.

He pulled her down onto the grass with him. He sat down and led her body over him, stroking himself a few times while he hungrily looked over her body.

“Why over here?” She lowered herself onto his cock, gasping out loud as her body shook a little.

“I’d rather not have to deal with sand.” He moaned against her neck as she began to ride him. She sighed with satisfaction at how he filled her. She slowly guided herself along his length over and over again, feeling herself get wetter with each movement.

He felt her fingertips on his head as her other arm latched itself under his arm. His teeth grazed her skin, causing little bumps along her skin. He cupped her ass with one hand, massaging her breast with the other. His thumb teased her nipple causing her rhythm to falter and a louder moan to escape her mouth.

Her hands finally clamped down on his shoulders as she began to bounce up and down his cock. His hand left her ass and grasped her head, hair flowing through his fingers. As their tongues found one another, he would occasionally break the kiss to bite her lower lip. His other hand found her clit, tracing circles against it. She hissed through her teeth and stopped riding his cock. She held his wrist and began to grind against him, body shaking more at the extra pleasure his fingers were giving her. She pushed him onto his back. She began to grind against him harder and faster.

“Fuck! Ben- you feel so amazing- oh fuck.” Her grinding stopped as he grabbed her hips, and he started to slam himself up into her over and over again. He watched how her petite breasts bounced up and down as he fucked her. The sweet sound of their skin mixed with her nectar was all he heard besides her moans of pleasure.

“You like riding on my cock? Or do you like it more when I fuck you?” Her screams of ecstasy made him drive into her harder. “Yeah, you like being fucked good and hard.” He rolled them over and lifted her legs over his shoulders. “You think you can handle being in control, but you prefer it when I take over.”

Her screams and moans echoed across the distance. Her hands couldn’t grasp anything hard enough: grass broke in her grip, her fingernails scraped her scalped as she roughly ran her hand through her hair. He lifted her hips off the ground and pulled out of her.

“Ah! Ben! Please- oh.” She began to beg until she felt his tongue slide into her pussy. His arms went around her legs and rested on her hips. He kept her lower half off the ground as he began to dip his tongue deeper in her. She started to relax just a touch until he began to suck on her wet skin, her back arching even more while she cried his name. She ran her hand through his hair before firmly planting it at the roots. Grinding herself against his mouth, she felt his nose graze her skin. His tongue dove in again and again before he pumped his fingers into her, driving her over the edge. “Ben, I'm coming.” She breathlessly said, knowing he knew full well she came as he pulled his fingers out then sucked on them.

He placed her hips and legs back down. “Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself in the woods, then again in the lake?” He flipped her over onto her hands and knees, once again canting her hips up.

“I do. For someone who takes whatever he wants you were irritatingly in control of your urges earlier-"

She groaned as she felt him slam into her. He wasted no time and began pistoning into her.

“Fuck, I love how tight you are." He grunted. "I will always take what’s mine.” His hips snapped harder against her. He left one hand on her hip while the other snaked its way to her breast. “Ah fuck- Rey- fuck. You're so perfect.” His voice was a deep growl. He breathed heavier, sweat building up on his skin. She tried to push herself up, but lost her strength as he hit her favorite spot over and over again causing her to come again. He growled as he slammed into her a couple of times before he came.

He sat on his knees, still holding her hips. She pushed herself off the ground, turning her head to claim his lips with hers. She felt his hot come spill out of her as he pulled out. He took a few deep breaths through his nose then found her eyes. She knew this look; he was concerned he got too rough or said too much. She pulled him into another kiss.

“I am yours for the taking. Nothing will change that. Besides-" She stood up and he followed suit. “Rough sex is always amazing after a long, busy day. But I do feel like I need to rinse off in the lake. Or we just walk back to the house naked.”

“Let’s just grab our things. The shower will feel better than the lake. And if we fuck again, we won't have to worry about the grass and dirt.” He kissed her forehead as she laughed. She entwined their hands as they walked back for their clothes then back to the house.

  
  


They had traveled from Chandrilla to Naboo as soon as their meeting with Leia, Poe, and Chewie ended: almost immediately after it started. 

The fury in Ben's eyes were unlike anything Rey had ever seen before; even during their confrontation on Starkiller Base. Rey thought the meeting would go smoothly, until they walked towards the meeting room and saw  _ him _ : Luke Skywalker. 

After a somewhat intense confrontation Rey stormed into the meeting room and demanded to know if they invited Luke. As soon as she was given an answer she left, refusing to speak to anyone.

She ordered the Finalizer to Naboo and cleared their schedule for five days to give Ben time to calm down. 

Everyone stayed out of Ben's path; they didn't need the force to know he would have no issue in killing anyone who got in his way.

Much to Rey's relief, Ben was back to his normal self after the second day at Varykino.

  
  


BB-9E beeped at them as they made their way into the grand home. They cleaned up in the shower, and Rey made them dinner while Ben set up a fire in the fireplace. Rey had Ben teach her how to cook after the wedding, and she wasn't the best out of the two of them, but she enjoyed learning.

After dinner they cuddled on the couch enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"I don't think I've had the chance to thank you for making me come here, Rey." Ben said as he held her left hand, still admiring how good her wedding rings looked on her finger.

"No offense my love, but I feel I did the galaxy a favor. Or, in the very least, the Finalizer. I myself am still upset they brought Skywalker without telling us." She blew hair out of her eye. "This war will never end with the Resistance. Not if they keep playing mind games like this. I know the meeting was just to get you and your uncle to talk things out, but they should have been upfront about it. Now, I won't trust any request, any form of communication we get from them."

"I knew something didn't feel right. But I never suspected he would just show up as he did."

Ben softly replied watching the flames ahead of them.

"Does your mother know what happened?" She placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I've never told her. I doubt he told her. You had to try to beat it out of him." He smirked thinking about how she told him about her confrontation with Skywalker. She defended Ben and demanded the truth from his uncle even though Ben did nothing to earn her trust aside taking her verbal attacks and listening to her when she needed someone to talk to. "I hate that my family is just fucked up. The great legends that won the Imperial War just suck at being human. With my mother, everything has to be on her terms and her terms alone."

"Ben, from now on, it's only on our terms."

"Thank you. I know you love her, and you do not wish them harm, but I cannot have her thinking she is in control. She can have control of her little group, but we'll take care of the galaxy. She will no longer be able to negotiate with me.” He groaned and ran a hand down his face. “I feel she would have set this up, even if she knew."

“I don’t know about that. I would hope she would kick his ass.” Rey kissed his ear.

“That would be a sight.” He sighed with a small smile.

"Speaking of negotiations." Rey bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "I wanted to negotiate with you, about something between us."

"There are no negotiations between us. You know I'll give into anything you ask me." His eyes lowered to her lips before softly kissing them. “You are my greatest weakness.”

She sat on her knees and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I still want to talk to you about this though. Even though we just talked about it a few months ago." 

He turned his body towards her trying to catch onto what she was getting to that would require his counsel or permission. Studying her face and feeling her force signature, his eyes widened, and he gently placed a hand on her abdomen. 

"Are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "But, I would like to be. Or at least try to be. I haven't had a chance to tell you. Doctor Leven said my chances of getting pregnant have increased… and oh Ben, I keep having visions and dreams of little ones. I know we just married four months ago, and we should wait longer-"

His lips enveloped hers while a hand cupped her face. She smiled against his lips.

"Is this a yes? Or are you trying your best to silence me, my dear husband?"

"Yes. Rey, everything is settling down. Your projects are moving along smoothly. The Stormtrooper program is finally improving. Peace negations in the Hutt territories are actually proceeding. Honestly, if we wait for the right time, it might never happen because of our roles in the galaxy." He kissed her jawline. "Is your implant already out?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Practice makes perfect. When we return to the Finalizer, go to the med bay when you are ready. Oh fuck, I really need to get my temper under control."

"I'm more concerned about our kids screaming ‘fuck’ than your temperament. They’ll inherit both of our feral tempers, and we will cross that bridge when we get there. You've changed, the anger you once carried is tamer now. The pain you feel, you don't hide it, and I think that has helped. Then studying all the texts, the light, the dark, the grey, I feel you are more balanced than when we first met."

"Are you fine with Grandma Leia trying to butt into our parenting?" He gave her a half smirk.

"Let's see if I can get pregnant, then we will worry about your mother in that aspect. She will have to let go of the Resistance if she wants to be involved. I will not let our children go near our enemy."

"Holy shit, Rey. I don't think I've ever heard you refer to the Resistance as our enemy."

"They push the boundaries of negotiations. I will not allow her to hurt you anymore. I'm sure she tried her best, but her priorities were not straight; they still are not straight." She traced his jaw to his ear. "You'll be an amazing father. I can feel it."

"You'll be an attentive mother. As nurturing as you are with everyone you meet, you'll be incredible.” He looked over at BB-9E. “BB-9E, keep an eye on the fire. Put it out if the Empress and I don't come back downstairs." He stood up and took her by the hand. "I believe the bed is calling us. You're going to need something soft under you. I'm going to be rough. I'm just in one of those moods."

She grinned. "Good, I like it when you are in a rough mood."

He picked her up over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs and to their bedroom.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to get back to weekly updates with Long Live. I'm so sorry for the delays as of late!  
> And if you guys haven't noticed the updated tags, please look at them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> Guys! I send her so many chapters, new and old, she is so patient with me! I can never express enough gratitude for all of her help.

Five months had passed since Chewie's confrontation with Ben, nine months since their wedding. They had talked to Chewie a few times since then, and to Rey's relief she felt Chewie had helped Ben deal with his decisions: his actions that led him to kill his father. She knew deep down he hated himself for it. 

It was also five months since they had their meeting with his mother, Poe, Chewie, and an unannounced guest: Luke. That was a complete disaster and put a damper on their relationship with Leia and even caused a few arguments between Ben and Rey. They were scheduled to meet with the Resistance once again tomorrow, only this time on Ben's terms.

She looked at her husband resting peacefully on her lap. His soft breathing confirmed he was sleeping. She continued to run her hand through his hair as she remembered the moments leading up to their last meeting with his mother.

_ "I have a good feeling about today." She said smiling at him, watching his reflection as he braided her hair, admiring his little smirk. _

_ "What makes you so confident, my sweet desert rose?"  _

_ "Well, I feel things between us and your mother are a bit better. And then you and Chewie got to work things out." _

_ "I do love your enthusiasm. I just can't shake the bad feeling I have about this." He said with a slight shake of his head. _

_ "Perhaps it's because you have been served a lifetime of disappointments and betrayals. The fact it took you twenty-three years to fall to the dark side shows you are stronger than you know." _

_ He finished braiding her hair. "No, I was not strong. It would have been stronger to fight it-" _

_ "With Snoke in your mind? Darling-" she stood up and grabbed his hands "you must accept your strength back then, growing up with everything set up against you. I wouldn't have passed each test you did. I would have fallen before someone in my family, if I had one, tried to murder me." She cupped his cheek, her thumb lovingly caressing his scar. "Forgive me my love, I'm still angry over what happened." _

_ "You have nothing to be angry about. He's not your blood. You didn't know me back then, didn't know him. You only knew of his legend. I remember the look in your eyes when I told you what happened, what I remembered. Your eyes were pleading with me to tell you I was lying even after you accused me of it. That was the only time I was tempted to lie to you. But I needed you to know that he wasn't as great as the legends say." _

_ "He's a broken man now, filled with shame for what he did. With that said, I don't think he's tried to learn from it or moved on. It's sad, someone of his age refusing to learn from his own mistakes." _

_ "His vision became true though.” Ben’s soft voice cracked. “I brought death and destruction across the galaxy.” _

_ "He was the final push Snoke needed to send you to the dark. No one who has actively participated in this war has clean hands. No one. Each side had their set of orders and followed them through. How many innocent lives were spilled within the First Order? Those Stormtroopers were taken as babies. This is all they have ever known, and they are shot down for the armor they wear. Even if they tried to run like Finn did. The officers? Lieutenants? Generals? How many were children born into this life? If Leia continues to pretend her hands or anyone in the Resistance’s hands are clean... I’m sure she isn’t that naive, but she had years to fix things while in the Senate. And nothing was accomplished.” _

_ He took her hands and kissed them. “My Empress, the galaxy is lucky to have you. I am the most fortunate man to have you in my life.” _

  
  


_ They made their way to the Capitol Building to hold the official meeting. Rey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze when they arrived. _

_ They greeted the government officials with hand shakes after they were bowed to. Someone handed Rey flowers as they walked inside. She gave a sweet smile and thanked them. She was quick to notice, just as Ben predicted, people gave her abdomen a quick glance as she walked by them. _

_ He wrapped his left arm around her waist as they spoke with the officials while being led to the room to have the negotiations. _

_ When they arrived at the hall the officials bowed and left. Their security stood guard outside the hall. That was when they saw  _ **_him_ ** _. Rey barely had time to react, feeling her husband’s loving arm leave her waist as he reached for his lightsaber. _

_ “ _ **_You!_ ** _ ” Ben growled.  _

_ “Ben, no!” Rey placed a hand on his chest. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing here?” The fire in his eyes reminded her of their battle in the throne room. He was ready to kill his uncle. _

_ “Now, I don’t expect an Emperor to speak with such hostility.” Luke replied, folding his hands in front of him. _

_ “You dare mock my husband? After what you put him through?” Rey hissed through her teeth. “Your presence was not requested nor is it needed.” _

_ “On the contrary. My presence was requested by Leia, and it is needed. Ben, when will this end? Your endless cycle of dominance? Your need to be in control? You cannot hold the galaxy together.” _

_ “You constantly paint me as a villain. Rey and I are starting to bring the galaxy together.” His deep voice shook as he spoke. “You have no room to speak. You constantly looked to control me, control my power, all because you feared it.” _

_ “You are too dangerous to be in control of the galaxy, just like your grandfather.”  _

_ Ben lifted his right foot as he ignited his lightsaber. _

_ “Ben, stop.” Rey gasped as he delicately moved his hand in front of Rey and moved ahead of her; she looked to Luke as he stood ready, weaponless, aside his ability with the force.  _

_ Ben lifted his saber in front of him, glaring at Luke down the angry plasma of his blade, ignoring Rey’s pleas to have him lower his weapon. She placed herself in between his arms, one hand on his chest, the other on his right arm. _

_ “You let yourself fall to dark and are trying to bring Rey down the same path to destroy the light side.” _

_ Ben tried to step forward, momentarily forgetting his wife wedged herself in between his arms, pushing against him. _

_ "I'm not trying to destroy the light! I want balance! Something you never taught me. The light is not the only path! As for my wife, she made the decision herself to join me, to study both the light and the dark.” _

_ “The only path that is right is to choose the light. The dark side has never solved any of the galaxy’s problems. I’m sure you mean well. The light side of the force will bring you the balance you seek.”  _

_ “You’re wrong. We cannot strictly be light or strictly be dark. Your soul is incomplete if that is your way of thinking. Everything in life has light and dark.” He kept his lightsaber up as he felt Rey pull on his arm. She remained silent, letting the two stubborn men speak. “The only thing the light had ever offered me was Rey. She has helped me bring balance within myself. You only managed to further tip me to the dark.” _

_ “Your grandfather thought as you do. And look what he did when they built their empire. You are doomed to repeat history-”  _

_ Ben moved his left arm and stepped around Rey, charging at his uncle who disappeared before Ben reached him.  _

_ “That mother fucker!” He shouted as reclipped his lightsaber to his belt. _

_ “What just happened? Where did Luke go?” Rey asked cautiously, walking up to Ben. _

_ “Do you remember when the Force first connected us? I tried to control your mind and demanded you bring Luke Skywalker to me?” He stood facing away from her. _

_ “Yes. You said I was doing this; the effort would kill me. I still don’t know what you meant by that. Is it a force projection?” _

_ “Yes. It’s not like our bond. One can project an image of themselves, however it strains your life force.” He punched the wall he stood next to. “If that fucker dies by projecting himself here to humiliate me for a few minutes-” He growled and ran a hand through his hair before turning and leaning his back against the wall. “That coward will die by hands, and mine alone.” _

_ Rey took his hand in hers then placed her other hand on his chest. “Breathe, Ben.” She watched as he glared at the wall across from them then he finally took a deep breath. He placed a hand over hers, trying to settle down. _

_ “I can’t do it, Rey.” He looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. She could sense he felt he just failed her.  _

_ “You can, but we won’t. Leia knew what she was doing. I’m canceling the negotiations.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed his chin. “My feral Ben, I love you. We will continue to work on balancing ourselves.”  _

_ They heard footsteps down the hall and looked over to see Leia, Chewie, and Poe.  _

_ “Please take a seat in the meeting room.” Rey said to them. “I want a moment with my husband.” _

_ Rey tried not to glare at Leia as they walked by. Ben refused to acknowledge them as he concentrated on settling down. His urge to break shit was always his default. Now with Rey, it has become less of a reaction, but in this moment he wanted to destroy everything in his path. _

_ “I’ll be right back, Ben.” She kissed his hand and followed them into the room. _

_ She watched as they took their seats and looked straight at Leia. “How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are?” _

_ “I-” Leia began. _

_ “No! You do not get to speak! You just set up your son! Your son, Leia! Have you no heart, no morals? Do you have any idea what happened between Ben and your brother? Do you know your brother was the final nail in the coffin for Ben’s turn to the dark side? You had no right to try to force them to talk. Your son is a grown man, and whether he decides to talk to his uncle or anyone for that matter is up to him. There will be no talks today. You have no power or say in any decision we make. We are Emperor and Empress, and the fate of the Resistance is the last thing on our minds now. We have billions of citizens we are trying to help. I no longer have the patience for your games. From here on out, you will wait for communication from the First Order. I suggest you tread carefully. I am not as forgiving as Ben.” _

_ “Kylo Ren is forgiving?” Poe asked in a curious manner. _

_ “More than you’ll ever know.” _

_ She stormed out of the room and left with Ben. _

_ “General Leia, I have to say that your daughter in-law is terrifying.” Poe half joked. _

_ “That she is.” _

  
  


She carefully placed a pillow under Ben’s head in place of her lap and left their quarters. She swiftly made her way to the hangar and requested the Silencer be prepared for her. Someone must have alerted General Hux as he came running into the hangar bay minutes later.

“My Empress, may I help you?” He offered.

“No. I asked for the Silencer to be prepared for departure, that is all.”

“That ship belongs to the Emperor.” Hux tried to offer as a sad excuse to stop her from leaving.

“What belongs to him, belongs to me.” She raised her eyebrows.

“I must ask where you are going.” Hux pressed on.

She took a deep breath to center herself. She and Ben contacted Leia a few days prior and were set to meet her tomorrow, but Rey needed to get to her first.

“I’m going down to Takodana. It's right there.” She pointed towards the planet.

“I don’t think the Emperor-”

“General Hux, I am the Empress. I will be leaving, and I will be returning shortly.”

“He will have my neck.”

“I will deal with him myself.”

“Empress, the Silencer is ready.” A voice interrupted them.

Rey climbed into the ship and flew out of the hangar, grinning to herself because she loved flying Ben’s ship. She reached out through the force and found Leia’s force signature on Takodana. 

She landed the ship near the Falcon and climbed out. She was immediately met by Rose and Finn.

“Rey! Hi! What are you doing here?” Rose ran up to her.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, Rose. I must speak to Leia and Luke. I know they are both here. Hello Finn.” Rey replied.

“Hi Rey. I can go get them. I thought our peace talks were tomorrow?” Finn asked.

“They are, however, I need to make sure we are not in for another nasty surprise at my husband’s expense.” 

“We’re honestly surprised communications opened back up. I don’t think Leia would risk anything by unannounced guests again.” Finn offered a small smile. “Can I get you anything while I’m getting Leia and Luke?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Rey smiled back.

“Rey, you look radiant! You probably use that crazy expensive lotion. Am I right?” Rose asked.

“What? Not that I know of. I guess my skin is better now that I don’t have the sands of Jakku blasted all over it.”

“No, you just look different. A good different, of course. Sorry, I’m rambling. Leia was shaken up when she returned from the failed peace negotiations. Then when communications went silent, we weren’t sure what would happen to us.” 

“Rose, Leia has tested my husband far too much. I know you have not sworn your loyalty to us, but the galaxy does see us as Emperor and Empress. We cannot allow Leia to do as she pleases. These negotiations are not to be taken lightly. I should hope she at least learned something from this.” 

Rey looked over to see Leia and Luke following Finn.

“Rey, this is an unexpected surprise.” Leia greeted. “I suspect it is to make sure I don’t spring any more surprises on Ben.”

“Your suspicions are correct. Am I wrong in guessing you also learned that from Finn?”

“A little, but after hearing about Luke instigating a fight with Ben-”

“I did not instigate-” Luke chimed in.

“You were trying to push his limits, to anger him.”

“Well it doesn’t take much. This galaxy cannot afford another Vader or Sidious.”

“That's what you think of your nephew?” Rey interrupted the twin’s bickering. 

“It better not be. Whatever my son went through, whatever happened between you two, it has caused enough pain and suffering.”

“Leia, I would like to speak with Luke first.” Rey announced. Her serious tone left no room for discussion. Leia, Rose, and Finn looked at one another and walked away, sitting near the Falcon. “The last time you physically saw your nephew you were standing over his sleeping body, ready to strike him down. How did you expect him to react?”

“In a similar manner, to be honest.” Luke softly replied. 

“Why? Why did you do this? Why do you constantly cast so much doubt on him?” 

“Rey, you must know this will only drive him further into the dark eventually. Ben will not be able to handle the pressure, the stress-”

“You’re wrong. He’s been handling things beautifully. And then you showed up. You are someone he used to look up to, someone he loved, and then you tried to kill him after being neglected by his parents, and fighting off Snoke's influence for twenty three years. From what I understand, he found out about his lineage the year before you attempted to end his life. When he learned Darth Vader was his grandfather he finally understood why you and his parents were afraid of him, and why he thought he heard Vader and thought there was a connection to him. It was only after he killed Snoke he realized it was his influence on his mind. But hearing you three compare him to Vader when he was younger solidified the fact his own family was frightened of him. No one gave him the chance to strive in the light. You only darkened his shadow. You are still continuing to do it." She shook her head. "It is so disappointing to see you have yet to learn a lesson from your own failure, and solely blame Ben."

"You may be right, but you do realize-"

"I do realize my husband is a broken man. I knew that the moment I saw his eyes, and when I accidentally pushed into his mind I confirmed how broken he is. Ben is the only one who can fix himself; it is not my job to fix him. I will be there for him, pick up the pieces when he does fall apart, but I cannot force him to glue himself together. Only when the time is right will he do it."

"I shouldn't have said he is bringing you to the dark. You really care for him, love him. You loved him from almost the beginning. I thought you were being a silly girl letting visions cloud your judgment."

"You are quick to judge, looking for the worst in situations or people. So you will not be disappointed when things go awry."

"I had hoped to speak to Ben and get him to react to me, taunting him as if he were my enemy. Perhaps if this happened last year he would be my enemy."

"Make no mistake, you made yourself his enemy. I don't know if he will ever be ready to talk about what happened or if he will ever be able to move on. He still wakes up screaming, reaching for his lightsaber. The events of that night, from you and the padawans who hunted him down, still haunt him. I am here to tell you to stay away from any negotiations and to not attempt to speak or see my husband until one of us reaches out." She looked over to Leia. "Leia, please come over here."

She watched as Leia walked over, feeling her apprehension.

"Rey, I didn't plan on sneaking Luke into the negotiations." Leia offered. Her old eyes found Rey's young and stern eyes.

"I know you were not, however, I needed to express this point in person. I just explained to Luke he is to not have any form of contact with my husband. We know how dire the situation with the Resistance is. You are rapidly losing support of your allies, finding it harder to find trades. Your pride is standing in your way, because we have won this unnecessary war. The war ended when Ben took over as Supreme Leader. We need you to push past your pride and realize he is not the monster you feared him to be. If he had been given support throughout his life imagine how much he could have changed things if he had his family by his side and not against him. Leia, we will speak to you tomorrow.” She began to walk away then turned back to Luke. “How did you survive the force projection?”

“Real simple, I was nearby and didn’t overexert myself.” He shrugged. “Force projection should never be taken lightly. I’m sure Ben explained that to you.”

“He did. When our bond first fully opened, he told me the effort to project myself would have killed me. Then, of course through the ancient texts, it was mentioned briefly.”

She gave Rose and Finn a small smile and nod before she left. As she made the flight back to the Finalizer she saw Ben, his face was a mix of worry and anger.

“Hello my love.” She said.

“Rey, what the fuck were you thinking?” The skin beneath his left eye twitched.

“Oh, don’t be cross with me-”

“General Hux nearly had a heart attack when he explained the position you-”

“We will discuss this when I return. I’m flying, you want me to concentrate, right?” She grinned as he worked his jaw.

“Being cute isn’t going to help you.”

“I didn’t think it would.”

“I’ll see you in our quarters.”

She landed the Silencer in the nearly empty hangar then made her way to their quarters. She felt a chill go down her body; Ben was in an awful mood. She lowered the front of her dress. He said being cute wouldn’t help, but a little cleavage never hurt. As she walked in she saw her husband standing with his back to her looking out the viewport.

“Pulling your dress down will not help you either, Rey.” He said before turning to her.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Why would you go to them? Without telling me?” He began to walk towards her.

“Would you have let me go if I said I wanted to speak with Leia? With Luke?” She raised an eyebrow as she calmly replied.

His expression darkened, and his eyes raked over her body. “No.” His deep voice shook as he spoke.

“So we would have had an argument about it. Either way, you would have been upset. I wanted to personally make sure Luke wouldn’t be present tomorrow.”

“You don’t need to protect me. I can handle them myself. You had no business going down there without a squad of Stormtroopers! You are the Empress. You have people wanting to kill you as much as they want to kill me. What if something happened? To you or to-”

“I know you can handle them.” She placed her hands on his chest, noting the sweat on his forehead from getting worked up. “You also need to remember I can handle myself.”

“You need to remember it's not just you I worry about!” He delicately placed his large hand on her petite abdomen. “That I worry for this young one as well. Doctor Leven said you have to take it easy. Flying out of here to confront my family wasn’t worth the risk.” He leaned his forehead against hers. "We just found out about the pregnancy. I am already going crazy not wanting you out of my sight. To protect you both not just from the threats we can see, but the threats we are not able to see."

“Everything is fine, Ben.” Rey placed her hand over his. “Nothing happened. I feel fine, nauseated and tired, but overall, I feel perfect. I know you will do everything you can to protect us. We won't let the same thing that happened to you happen this one. If anyone tries to enter our child's mind, we will find them and destroy them." Her face was stern as she spoke before smiling. "There is good news though. I believe our silence towards the Resistance might have helped, your mother-”

“Can be very deceiving.”

“I understand. I think the Resistance is more willing to negotiate on our terms more than ever. Her force signature is conflicted as well as desperate. As for Luke, he is full of regrets. His soul will never be at peace over his actions.”

He kissed her cheek then knelt before her, kissing her stomach. “I can never stay angry with you.”

“Now, my darling dark monster, you can stay mad at me, or you can help me relax and tire me out for bed.” She pushed his hair behind his ear. “I am sorry I left without telling you.”

He stood back up and looked into her eyes, grabbing her dress as he did. “You should know to pull it down just a bit further.” He smirked as she bit her lip.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, if you haven't done so, please read the tags. 
> 
> I am trying to update every Thursday and as somsome of you have noticed... we are near the end. Because of Christmas, I will try to get 27 uploaded shortly after chapter 26.
> 
> I may extend the chapter count one more time, it just depends on how I write the chapters 28, 29, and 30. I do think it's safe to say 30 chapters is the final count.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge shout out to my Beta, [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan). She has been amazing with all of her help.
> 
>   
> Spoiler/TW:  
> Author’s note/warning: Given the subject matter for part of this chapter, I have had tags up for a few weeks now, along with reminders to read the tags and the end of chapters 24 and 25. This chapter does contain a segment involving Rey’s miscarriage. Along with the tags, this was mentioned in this story’s predecessor Just Breathe and a one shot called A New Life (this one shot will be included as a chapter soon). I know not everyone has read those fics, but the tags have been up. If you do not wish to read the details of this event, I have asterisks in place to warn you when to stop reading/skip, and asterisks on where you can continue.

The ringing of the morning alarm woke Ben and Rey. They had their schedules cleared for the day just so they could solely focus on the peace negotiations with the Resistance. Ben moved his arm and turned off the alarm. Rey lay on his other arm, and he dare not disturb her. She scooted closer to him, her arm wrapping itself around his broad chest, and sighed contently before her eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“You should go back to sleep.” He sleepily said, eyes still closed while his fingers grazed her arm.

“We should be training.” She softly replied, kissing the pectoral muscle she lay next to.

“Doctor Leven said you need to rest for the first trimester, because you are high risk.” His mutter was soft as he grazed his lips across her hair.

“But it’s so early in the pregnancy. The second trimester is so far away.” She grumbled, pausing a moment feeling a very light cramp in her lower abdomen.

“Rey, he was very insistent. With your medical history, you need to-”

“I know.” She slowly slipped her leg over his, causing him to smirk and slowly open his eyes as the rest of her body moved over his. She placed kisses on his chest and clavicle. “As you know from last night’s makeup sex, coitus is allowed.” She finished straddling his hips, pausing a brief moment, and her eyebrows creased slightly.

“Are you alright?” His hands ran up her thighs, up her hips, settling on her breasts.

“Yes. Now where were we?” She walked her fingers up his abdomen before spreading her fingers open across his chest. “I believe we were going to have some amazing morning sex.” Rey began to wiggle her hips. “And by the feel of things, I’d say you are all ready to go.”

“I’m always ready for you.” 

Ben gave her breasts a light squeeze then sat up, licking her left nipple, leaving a wet stripe in its wake before repeating the action on the right breast. His right hand softly massaged her left breast. She arched her chest forward, leaned her head back, and let out a sensuous sigh as his tongue lapped her nipple again. She thread her fingers through his hair, giving it a light tug as he began to suck on her breast. She slowly shifted her hips, running her wet slit along his erection. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer as he moaned into her breast. One hand slowly traveled to cup her ass, and she ground herself along his cock over and over again. His other hand held the back of her neck as he left a wet trail of kisses up her breast, neck, and jaw. Her grip on his hair tightened while her free hand grasped his bicep, nails digging into his skin while his lips found hers.

“I need you in me.” She whimpered against his mouth, causing him to laugh.

“You need to stop sliding up and down my cock then, and just take it.” Ben watched as she lifted herself off of his cock, glistening with her arousal. He took a deep breath as he helped guide her back down. “Fuck, Rey.” He muttered as she took him to the hilt. “I’ll never get over how beautiful you look when you take my cock, the way you bite your lip as you take every inch of it.” He smiled as she softly laughed, grabbing his hand and placing it right above her pussy.

“You fill me so well, Ben. I still feel like you’ll break me.” She leaned forward, placed a hand on his shoulder and began to ride him. His hand pulled her head towards him, his lips crashing against hers. Their tongues danced together as she continued to glide up and down his length. As Rey broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan Ben bit the soft flesh below her ear. Her body shuddered as he moved his lips lower and sucked on her pulse point. She orgasmed moments later. Ben praised her on how beautiful she looked when she came.

“Ben, I want you on top, but take it slow, I’m a bit sore from last night.” She panted against his shoulder.

She felt him shift his body and slowly climbed off of him, laying on her back as he positioned himself over her. He softly kissed her as he reentered her, slowly grinding in and out of her. He moaned into their kiss, reveling in feeling her fingers gripping and pulling his hair once more. He softly grunted when he came, cupping her jaw with his hand as he kissed her before pulling out.

“Honestly, this is my favorite way to wake up.” She beamed and moved his hair from his sweaty forehead.

“Mine too, but you said you're sore from last night. I wasn’t that rough.” He thumb grazed her chin.

“Everything is just sensitive now. It’s fine.” She kissed him and began to sit up.

“Do you think you need to see the doctor?”

“No. I love how protective you are, but I’m fine. Let’s go shower and get ready for the negotiations.”

  
  


Two hours later they met with Leia, Chewie, Finn, Poe, Rose, and D'acy. Rey took a deep breath and put her hand on her still flat abdomen after she sat down, placing her free hand on Ben's right hand. 

"General Leia, thank you for meeting with us. As you are the one who pushed for peace negotiations, I wish for you to proceed." Ben stared blankly at his mother.

"Thank you. The Resistance has been able to recognize since you and Rey-" Leia began.

"She is the Empress. You  _ will  _ address us by our titles." Ben coldly interrupted. 

"Ever since the Emperor first rose to power as Supreme Leader to when he and the Empress were crowned, we have noticed changes, mostly for the better. While I personally feel labor camps for those who have broken the law, new and old a bit extreme, that can be a conversation for another time.” Leia took a small breath and looked at her son in the eyes. “I feel it really is time for a ceasefire between the Resistance and the First Order.”

“Are you ready to renounce the Resistance?” Ben asked.

“Not renounce.” Leia lightly shook her head. “I believe our two factions can coexist in peace.”

“You do realize, you and your rebels will have to stop attacking my army? Stop your propaganda against the Empress and myself.” His cold eyes looked over at Poe then back to Leia.

“Yes, of course. We never campaigned against-” 

“We can open more trade routes, so you may have easier access to food and medical supplies. Perhaps your fleet can help deliver cargos to the planets that are still lacking an ample supply. While we have decreased the taxes that were placed on the trades routes, we are still dealing with price inflations. Sometimes it is nearly impossible finding those overcharging desperate citizens. The Empress’s projects are still in their early stages of developments. While we believe setting up these greenhouses will help in the long run, we still have people starving.” Ben gave Rey’s hand a soft squeeze. She hated the idea of people starving or suffering under their watch.

“We would be more than willing to help. Our number of Resistance members is low-” Leia replied.

“I  _ wonder why _ our numbers have dwindled so low. They mercilessly followed us across the galaxy after tracking us through hyperspace. We lost more than half the fleet that night.” Poe muttered.

“That’s enough.” Leia hissed through her teeth.

“You will not be able to recruit any more members to the Resistance.” Rey firmly stated. “The Resistance, while may have started as a noble cause, is a dying faction. Your hands are just as stained as the First Order’s, but in order to move on, we must have the same goals in mind. The Emperor and I want peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy. We have no interest in drawing out this war. It is time to let old things die. Leia, your time in the Senate only worked to help those who did not need help. We must focus on those who are less fortunate than those who reaped the benefits of being born in wealthier families, more prosperous planets and moons. When citizens feel like they matter and they can actually do something with their lives, the need to rise against governments goes down. Theft and violence goes down. Most people steal because they have no choice. We will always have to deal with gangs and smugglers, but if we have the chance to give them a better life, in the end, our citizens will flourish. Change takes time. We cannot ignore those who need our help most. But we cannot have you questioning our methods of punishments when the Empire was far more severe. Furthermore, we cannot have the Resistance or any other faction continue fruitless campaigns against us. I believe we have been more than fair to the Resistance, especially compared to others such as the Kanjiklub.”

“Well, no one will miss them if they are wiped out from the galaxy.” Leia half heartedly joked.

“Someone might. We don’t know the circumstances of how that particular gang came to be, but we will end their faction and still grant mercy should they agree to our terms. The same goes with the Resistance.”

“So, from what I am understanding, this is the meeting to make the ceasefire agreement? If we walk away-”

“You will no longer be at our mercy.” Rey finished for Leia. Ben looked at Rey and crossed his legs, already half hard at listening and watching her take over, his wife, his Empress.

The rest of the Resistance members shifted uncomfortably and looked at Leia for guidance, for answers. Finn looked to Rey looking for a sign of hope as she kept her face passive. He no longer wanted to be at war with his friend, but he would not join the First Order. Not after everything he went through growing up, training to be a Stormtrooper.

“Let’s get down to it then. I assume you have everything drafted up and files ready for me to sign?” Leia cast her eyes to both Ben and Rey.

“We do.” Ben answered. Mitaka pulled out a datapad and looked to Ben who nodded towards Leia.

Mitaka walked over to the Resistance’s leader and went over the terms of the ceasefire. Leia read through each page before signing her name. Before long the ceasefire agreement between the First Order and the Resistance of 37ABY was signed. Ben allowed himself to smile at Rey, finally feeling victorious since he joined the war, only joining Snoke because he had no place to go because he thought the First Order stood for something else. Now, under his and Rey’s watch, it is changing to more of what he had expected. 

Once the meeting ended, Ben and Rey stood together. Rey winced and turned away from everyone momentarily as she placed her hand on her lower abdomen once more. A cold chill went down her body as the cramping turned into a stabbing pain as she stood. During the meeting she felt the pain increase and did her best to ignore it, particularly while she spoke, not wanting to alarm Ben. She felt Ben’s hand on her back and looked at him.

“Are you alright?” He softly whispered. 

“I think I would like to lay down when we get home.” 

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll have Mitaka send the order to have the shuttle ready to go. Sit back down and drink more water.” He kissed her cheek and watched her slowly take her seat before walking over to Mitaka, whispering his orders to him.

Hux glared at Leia as she and the other Resistance members prepared to leave. He felt someone else’s eyes on him and looked around to see Rose glaring at him. The fire in her eyes simply unnerved him. Leia walked over to Ben.

“Thank you, Ben.” She looked up at her son.

"Thank you for finally coming to your senses." He replied not looking at her, gesturing for Hux to come over.

"You're still angry with me." 

"You don't need the force to see that. Do you?" He turned to Hux. "Escort the Empress back to the shuttle. We will be leaving shortly."

"Yes, my lord." Hux swiftly replied then walked over to Rey.

"Is she okay?" Leia pointed to Rey, who looked paler than earlier.

"I don't think she is feeling well. You'll have to forgive our abrupt departure." He began to walk away when he saw Hux walking Rey out of the room with Stormtroopers ahead and behind them.

"Ben. I would like to try to fix things between us, finally get to know you." Leia's wide eyes watched as Ben stopped walking. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I am ready for that yet. You need to remember you haven't been in charge of me since I was ten years old. You haven't been my mother in twenty years. You were nothing but a stranger to me for thirteen years, absent for six, and a nuisance for the past year and a half, almost two years." 

"I know. And there is nothing I can do to change the past, to make amends. I would like to try to. If not for us, maybe Rey, or any children you may have one day."

"I must go now. I can sense Rey is distressed. Our bond is opening. My only concern is that she is well." With that he swiftly walked out of the room, hurrying to their command shuttle. 

“Wait! Why is she distressed? Ben!”

"Back to the Finalizer. Inform Captain Peavey our next destination will be Eadu." Ben said as he walked aboard the shuttle then swiftly made his way over to Rey.

Hazel eyes glanced up to his amber eyes. He could feel her pain. She couldn't shut off their bond. Rey tried to keep a straight posture, wanting nothing more than to lay on her side with her legs curled to her chest. His gloved hand softly cupped her chin.

"Should I summon Doctor Leven to our quarters?" He whispered.

"No." 

"Should we go to the med bay?"

"No."

"Rey."

"I'll be fine, Ben. I'm probably dehydrated. I read that can cause pain." Rey's eyes left his and looked to the durasteel floor below them.

Ben stood by her side during the flight to the Finalizer, then he took her hand as they walked off the shuttle and to their quarters. 

Rey changed out of her dress and into a simple tank top and lounge pants before getting on the bed, pulling her favorite blanket over her body. Ben sat in their living room going over reports on a datapad when he felt a small shift in the force. He quietly walked into the bedroom and softly pecked her cheek as she slept, hesitant to wake her as he could still feel her pain through their bond. Something was making him uneasy, and he couldn't pinpoint it. He pursed his lips and went back to the living room to finish going over the reports.

*************************************************************************************************************

Rey woke thirty minutes later with a moan. She curled her legs tighter to her body as the cramping felt worse. Her skin felt cold as she felt a wetness in her underwear. She sat up and moved the blanket and looked down at her legs.

“No.” She whispered seeing the faint trace of blood seeping through the outside of her sleep pants.

Rey got off the bed and walked to the ‘fresher, taking slow, shuddering breaths as she tried to remain calm. She held her abdomen once more and placed her hand on the doorway before stepping into the fresher. She pulled her pants and underwear down when she got next to the toilet and looked down, shaking her head as her body began to tremble. Horror struck as she saw the confirmation of blood.

"No, nonono-" Rey collapsed to her knees stifling sobs to try to calm down, trying to feel the lifeform within her. "You're okay. You have to be." Rey searched harder, sniffling in between gasps until she let herself scream. The screams of agony echoed throughout the quarters as the terrible truth hit her.

Ben ran into the bathroom as fast as he could, freezing in the doorway. He looked at his wife screaming on the floor, her pants partly down with blood on her legs, hands, and clothing. Taking a hopeless deep breath he tapped his comlink.

"Summon Doctor Leven to my quarters." 

Ben knelt next to Rey, whose screams faded into desperate cries. 

"I lost our child." Rey said between gasps, her face never coming up to look at him. She felt him reach out for her and turned her body further away from him, apologizing over and over again. Ben shook his head, tears shed from his eyes as he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. When it sounded like she was hyperventilating he scooted closer and delicately pulled her upper body against his chest. 

"Don't apologize." It was all Ben could muster as her muffled cries into his chest began to slow down. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down before proceeding to finish removing her pants. He heard the buzz at their door and placed the comforter over Rey's waist.

*************************************************************************************************************

After Ben let doctor Leven and his medical droid in, Ben held her hand as the doctor took a blood sample. His grim expression was confirmation enough. They quietly left the bedroom after a quick vital reading. Rey's vacant expression as she stared at the ceiling through the exam and blood test was jarring for Ben.

"Miscarriage?" Ben stood by the view port, not sure how much longer he could keep his emotions intact.

"My Lord, I-" Doctor Leven sighed. "I did warn the two of you that her hcg levels were low. That the chance of this being a viable-"

"Yes. I know what you said!" He sighed. "Is there nothing you can do for her?"

"The fetus-"

Ben swiftly turned and stormed toward Leven. "My child, that was my child!0 Do not use such cold terms as fetus. It was a human child for fuck sakes!"

"My apologies, my Emperor." Leven nervously swallowed. "There is nothing I can do for her recovery. The fact this happened so early in her pregnancy should make the physical recovery easier for the Empress."

"But mentally? She is already blaming herself." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's my fault she is blaming herself. I was angry she flew down to the planet-"

"She would have blamed herself regardless. You can only be there for her. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

  
  


Doctor Leven took his leave and Ben took a few deep breaths to compose himself before walking back into the bedroom. Rey who was all cried out looked out the small viewport they had in their room. She briefly looked over at Ben before shifting her gaze back to the viewport.

"I've ruined the sheets."

"No, you haven't ruined anything." Ben crouched next to her side of the bed and took her hand, bringing her fingers to his mouth. "Doctor Leven has ordered bed rest." He rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. "My love-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her broken voice was high pitched as tears began to form in her eyes.

  
  


Ben eventually helped her back to the 'fresher and helped clean her up while the droids changed their sheets.

She only left the bed if she needed the 'fresher for three days, barely touched her food, and hardly spoke.

On the fourth day she finally began walking around their quarters, but still refused to speak and didn't have an appetite. She ate just enough to end the hunger pain, and that was all. Ben was trying to be patient with her but hated seeing her like this. Ben felt selfish for wanting Rey to speak to him, to act somewhat like her old self.

Three weeks later he was on a holocall in the living room when she aimlessly walked in. Ben watched as she thumbed through his old notes he wrote while at Luke's temple. 

"You do not have to babysit me." She coldly said when he ended the holocall.

"I'm not." He glared at her. "You do not need to act hostile towards me, especially after weeks of silence."

"Please, you are watching my every move. I'm not some fragile thing that must be pampered."

Ben stood up. "I have never treated you as some fragile thing. If anything I have always treated you as an equal."

"Why else have you locked yourself in our quarters other than to watch me?"

"I am worried about you."

"You have no reason to be." She scoffed.

"The fuck I don't. Rey, we just lost our child, and you are practically starving yourself. I almost feel like you have been punishing yourself!" 

"I am not."

"You keep forgetting to close your side of the bond. I feel how hungry you are. I heard the self loathing things you've been thinking about yourself. How you felt you disappointed me."

"You are being intrusive." She growled at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Do me a favor and block everything you feel from me."

"Rey." Ben began walking over to her, but she immediately turned away.

"Don't come near me."

"Then block your side of the bond!” He growled in frustration as she walked away. “Get back over here! We are not finished with this conversation!" He yelled as she walked away.

"I am. Stop following me. Stop trying to make this conversation happen. You are acting just like your mother!"

"Damn it Rey!" He followed her to their bedroom. "I've been worried sick about you! You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"You don't understand-"

"The fuck I don't! You are not the only one who lost a child!” Ben’s voice boomed as he towered over Rey. “Though I wasn’t the one carrying the child, I still felt their presence in those wonderful weeks we knew. I know what it's like to hate yourself, and you shouldn’t feel this way.” He straightened his posture. “Or should I be stating the obvious? You are not doing yourself any favors by punishing yourself. Starving yourself will only decrease your chances of carrying a child in the future, and that is  _ if _ you want to try again. I’m going to guess and say no-”

“Of course I want to try again! I-”

“Then fucking eat! I will not stand idly by and watch my wife destroy herself over something that millions of women go through. You are allowed to feel devastated, but stop punishing yourself.” Ben’s lower lip trembled and his pleading eyes bore down into hers. “Please.”

“You think it’s my fault.” She meekly replied, feeling a tear run down her face.

“No.” Ben adamantly shook his head.

“You do. The night before, you said I took a chance flying out to confront your family, to confront Skywalker. You reminded me Doctor Leven said to take it easy.”

“My desert rose, this would have happened even if you stayed put. I was wrong to overreact like that.”

“Were you? Because your fear came true.”

“I was wrong, and I do not blame you.” Ben securely placed his hand behind Rey’s head and placed his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I need you to take care of yourself now. Remember your self worth. You have never needed my approval. You have never needed to worry what I think of you. You are the love of my life, my equal in everything. I will always be here for you.”

Rey weakly wrapped her arms around Ben’s back. She felt the deep rise and fall of his chest as he took a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heart as it slowed down from its fast beats in the midst of their argument.

“I knew there was a possibility of- I just held onto hope.” She whispered against his shirt.

“Hope is a good thing. Never lose hope, even in the darkest of situations.” 

“I am a little hungry.”

“I’d say you're more than a little hungry.”

“I’m used to feeling hunger. I grew numb to it. I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies. You’re going to eat, then finally take a shower. Your hair is greasy.” He smirked while kissing the top of her head.

Rey smiled against his chest and sighed contently. She knew Ben was right: she should never lose hope. Now was the time for her to pick herself up and try to begin the long road to healing. The visions she has had of their children was the hope she held onto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was not a pleasant chapter. I have known for a long time I was going to write this, and this was extremely difficult for me to write. As mentioned in the author’s note, this was mentioned in Just Breathe and A New Life. Should you want a feel good spoiler for next week’s chapter, please read A New Life as this will be part of chapter 27. Or you can wait for an EARLY update for Long Live. I will upload chapter 27 on Tuesday, 12/22/2020.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic! We're almost there!

The two champagne flutes clinked as Ben and Rey smiled at one another. A toast to mark their one year wedding anniversary. After a sip of champagne, Ben softly kissed Rey’s lips then she laid her head on his shoulder.

“The sunset looks beautiful.” She whispered, grinning as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Chandrila has some of the most beautiful sunsets I have seen. The butterflies should start glowing soon.”

“Aw, I love them so much. Almost as much as I love you.” She turned her face and kissed his neck, taking her time along his scar.

“Almost as much? Should I be jealous of butterflies next?”

Rey snorted against his neck. “No.” She placed one final kiss on his neck. “I’m glad we came to Chandrila. I love Naboo, but it is just so massive. A bit much for a short stay.”

“I agree. I do have to admit, I was hoping for more time before we get back to our daily duties."

"I'm sure we will find it soon. Ben," Rey leaned back to find his eyes. "I want to try again." She watched as he vehemently shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's too soon." Ben swiftly answered. "It's only been three months since it happened, you are just now starting to act like your old self. You aren't blaming yourself as much. I think we should wait a little longer.”

“But Ben-”

“I said no.” Ben’s sad eyes found her hopeful eyes, hope that was quickly dissipating in front of him. “I’m sorry. If something happens again, I can’t see you go through that so soon.” He sighed looking at the sunset ahead of him. “Let’s try again in another” -he took a quick sip of his champagne- “three or four months. See what Doctor Leven says.”

“Okay.” Rey’s reply was soft making Ben sigh. She gave him a peck on the cheek before sipping her champagne.

“Let’s not let this ruin the night.”

“I’m not.” It was her turn. “I’m a little disappointed because you spoil me, but I understand. I should have asked another time.”

“No. I’ve sensed this has been on your mind lately. Particularly training the other day you wondered how you would be able to fight me or anyone else with a belly. It was a cute concern.”

“Well, come along then.” Rey stood up. “As, I’ve said before, practice makes perfect. And it's a bit chilly. I’d rather go inside and have you warm me up in whatever room you chose.”

Ben stood up after her. “Sweetheart, you’ll be lucky if we make it through the door.”

  
  
  


Six months later, Ben and Rey were walking to their main conference room to go over the morning reports with General Hux. Rey yawned for the third time before they reached the doors.

“Do you want a cup of caf? Or some tea? You look exhausted.” Ben looked down at Rey, arms linked together. Rey placed her head against his bicep.

“I am. I don’t know what it is, aside from staying up late and going over the reports from Florrum, Ryloth, and Geonosis. I’m ready to fire the officials in charge of my greenhouses. At least the new orphanages have been decent. I will have to personally go unannounced to inspect some soon and hope for the best. I think you should come with me of course.” 

“You know I’ll be more than happy to.” He looked over to see General Hux waiting for them. “General Hux.”

“My Emperor, Empress. Shall we begin?” Hux said as he followed them into the room.

“Proceed General.” Ben said as Rey sat down.

“There are multiple reports that the Kanjiklub seeks your heads.” Hux began, turning on a display of the reports.

“We’ve known about the death threats.” Ben interrupted.

“Yes, but the sources for the newest rumors are from our own spies and not just reports from concerned citizens or public officials near their territories. The threats range anywhere from decapitation, bombing buildings you two are scheduled to appear at, to infiltrating our Star Destroyers.”

“It appears our retaliation over a year ago did not teach them a lesson.” Ben replied.

“No sir, unfortunately it just irritated the hive. I personally feel we must strike them down once and for all.” Hux replied with a curl of his lip. “Let the galaxy know that none shall threaten the Emperor and Empress, nor the First Order!”

“We cannot attack by word of mouth alone.” Ben sighed.

“Empress, your opinion, please.” Hux looked to an unusually quiet Rey. “Empress?”

Ben turned to Rey to see her resting on the back of the chair, her eyes slightly open. “Rey?”

“What?” She whispered.

“Did you hear anything General Hux just said?”

Rey sat up with a small gasp. “General Hux, please forgive me. Ben, I will need that cup of caf after all. Something about a threat?”

Hux let out an irritated sigh. “The threats against your life and the Emperor’s life have increased. Our spies confirmed the Kanjiklub have made most of the death threats. I believe they will make an attempt sooner or later, especially with public knowledge of the current schedule. I say we destroy them!”

“General Hux, we simply cannot attack them because they made a threat. Arrest the people making the threat, or plans. But we cannot simply kill them.”

“Unless what? You or your husband are killed?”

“I’m sure we can figure something out. We cannot start another war with them. Have Mitaka alter our schedule, and securely contact the next five officials to let them know the new dates and that this is confidential.” Ben said.

“Emperor, with all due respect, we cannot let those heathens run around threatening the lives of the galaxy’s leaders!” Hux stood dumbfounded. The Kylo Ren over two years ago would have let the galaxy burn.

“We cannot execute everyone. Our lives will always be threatened. However, we can arrest those who have made credible threats, try them, and they can be sent to jail or the work camps.” Ben replied, sensing Hux’s agitation. “If you know the responsible parties, put a bounty on their heads, but I want them alive.”

“Yes my lord.” Hux typed in the new orders and sent them to Mitaka as instructed.

“Now, let's go over the new training programs for the Stormtroopers.” Rey softly said while taking the cup of caf Ben brought to her from across the room.

  
  


Ben and Rey went to the training room after the meeting with Hux. They skipped their early morning training because Rey was once again too tired to wake up. A trend Ben had noticed within the last week and a half. His overprotective side wanted to send her to the medbay but knew she would refuse. He had gotten up without her the last several days and meditated then trained with the training droids while he let her catch up on her rest.

“Breathe, just breathe Rey.” Ben slowly walked around her as she levitated while meditating. “Reach out into the force. There you go. What do you feel?”

“Peace. Warmth. Inside myself.” She smiled with her eyes shut. “It feels as if the galaxy is balanced for the time being.”

Ben stopped walking when he saw her frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Are we balanced? Or do we need to worry about threats I cannot sense?” She opened her eyes and looked at Ben.

“I still struggle with my darkness. If anything, you are more balanced in between the light and the dark. You could be considered grey; we just don’t have anyone to confirm. I cannot sense anyone out there. There are force sensitives out there, but I cannot sense anyone else like us, strength wise. We just have to be ready. We will have to eventually reach out I suppose and offer to teach those who are force sensitive, that is if Skywalker doesn’t find them first, starting with your friend.”

“Skywalker isn’t interested in teaching the ways of the Jedi. He agrees it's time for the Jedi to die.” She lowered her legs, so she was standing and no longer floating.

“The old ways of the Jedi, yes. I want anyone like us to learn the ways of the Force. If we are lucky we can maintain balance in our lifetime and- it’s getting late. You’ve been tired. You should probably go to bed soon.”

“What? Oh don’t act like I’m an old lady.” She smirked as they walked out of the training room.

“I’m not. But you have been acting like an old woman. Do I need to get you a walker? Hearing aids for your selective hearing?” Ben wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“What’s that dear? No sex tonight? If you insist I go to bed early-” She laughed when he picked her up over his shoulders and walked her back to their quarters.

  
  


Rey faintly heard Ben's alarm blaring next to them. Ben reached over and slammed the alarm off before rolling back over, holding Rey in his arms, placing soft kisses on her temple before drifting off to sleep again waiting for the second alarm. When the second alarm went off, Rey slightly pushed him towards the alarm. He turned it off and lightly caressed her cheek.

“Did you want to train this morning? You look exhausted, again.” He whispered.

She couldn't find the energy to open her eyes. “I did want to train with you. I just can't muster the energy, perhaps later?”

“Of course. Whatever feels good for you. I’ll see you later.” He kissed her forehead then moved out of bed. He changed into workout clothes and freshened up a bit before heading to their nearby training room. He had noticed Rey's energy had been low, which was unusual for her. She usually had endless energy that could go on for days at a time. 

After an hour of working out, he headed back to their room to shower and get ready for a meeting that they were both to attend. Upon entering their quarters, there was no sign she had made her way through the living room. Peaking through their bedroom door it appeared she hadn't even moved since he left. He silently made his way to the fresher and took a shower. Perhaps her current project was stressing her out. She would normally wake up with him or shortly after.

After showering and getting dressed he softly made his way to their bed and knelt down next to it, lightly taking her hand. “My love, you need to wake up. We have a meeting in thirty minutes.”

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on his hand before finding his face and closing her eyes again. “What time is it?”

“7:30.” He watched her try to sit up with a groan, seeing her face pale. “Lay back down. Do you want a med droid?”

She shook her head as she laid back down. “I'm so sorry, love. Please make an excuse for me. I don't feel like myself this morning.”

“No, don't apologize. Just rest. I'll check on you later.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek and proceeded to the scheduled meeting.

Upon entering the conference room, he saw General Hux and Mitaka. Mitaka set out the data pads while Hux looked smug about something. When they saw Ben walk in they both bowed. Hux looked past Ben then looked back at him.

“Is the Empress not attending?” Hux inquired.

“She seems to have fallen ill.”

“Oh well, we shall hope for a quick recovery then. I did have some news for her, although it would be better coming from you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Ben lifted his brows.

“Unkar Plutt was found violating the antislavery and trafficking law, once again forcing the people in the surrounding Niima outpost into slavery. He has been sent to the hard labor camps.”

“She would be interested to hear about this. And what of the people who were enslaved?”

"Released and brought to the homeless shelter. Empress's local staff will have them fill out the appropriate paperwork to find real work. There is still a lot of work to be done on Jakku amongst other planets to make it easier to find real work. From what I understand, the multiple greenhouses she ordered are still being constructed. Most of the freed scavengers will most likely be employed at one of the many manufactured farms unless they enlist in the Stormtrooper program.” Mitaka answered while pulling up a blueprint of one of the multiple greenhouses being built on Jakku and other barren planets.

“Good. She will be relieved that the programs are starting to show progress on planets like Jakku. She isn't used to politics or being in charge of projects like this. I fear the stress may have gotten to her.”

“My lord, if I may, even though she is not used to it, the Empress has done a fine job of taking care of the people you placed in her charge. Loyalty towards the First Order has spiked since she has joined us.” Hux added.

“I'll pass on your compliment Hux, unless you see her before me. Now, let’s get the holo calls started. I know Plutt isn't the only one violating my law. I want updates from our representatives from Yavin, Lothal, and Felucia. Hutt activity in spice runs and trafficking is declining, but still high in the outer rim.”

Rey woke about an hour after Ben left and made her way to the fresher. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hand to catch the water, drinking it then putting some on the back of her neck. She still had time to go to the meeting. She quickly showered and dressed. Walking as fast as she could to the conference room she crossed paths with Hux. The meeting had ended, she was angry with herself for not waking on time. She shook it off and approached the general.

“General Hux, is the meeting already over?”

“Ah, Empress!” He quickly bowed to her. “Yes, ma'am, I am afraid you missed it. However, Emperor Ren said you were ill.”

“He must have been mistaken. I feel better now. Do you have a report I can go over?”

“Yes my lady.” He grabbed a datapad, typing in his passcode. “I will forward the report to you." He could feel her eyes on him. “Actually I will sign off of this datapad and hand it over to you.”

She felt cold. His words were muffled as she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea hit her. He was still talking as he handed her the datapad. She began to reach for it, grabbing his wrist and throwing up instead. Bile landed on his sleeve, hand, her hand, the datapad, the floor, and his boots. She tried to cover her mouth in time, but it happened so fast. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. 

“Oh force! I am so sorry!!” She swallowed and took a step back trying to fend off another wave of nausea.

Hux couldn't hide the look of disgust. “No… ma'am” -he took a shallow breath- “it’s quite alright. MITAKA! Let’s get you to the medbay. MITAKA!!” Mitaka came skidding to a stop next to them. “Take the Empress to the medbay. I'll find the Emperor.”

“Yes sir. Empress, please follow me.” Mitaka’s eyes widened in horror as she turned away from him. “Emperor Ren will have my head if he finds out I was assigned to take you to the medbay and let you go back to your room. Please don't put me in that position!” Mitaka begged as she tried to walk away. She finally complied, clearly embarrassed by what just happened. “It is ok my lady. You are not the first one to vomit on this ship.” Mitaka determined not to upset her any further walked her to the medbay in silence. Hux opted to go shower and change his uniform before finding Ben.

Ben had gone back to their room to check on her, surprised to find her gone. His brows furrowed trying to decide where she wandered off to. She had closed off her side of the bond. Was she angry at him? What did he do? He couldn't recall doing anything to upset her. He looked down at the datapad and noted the date. Her cycle was due. He looked into a directory to the planet that was nearby. After studying the information for a few minutes, he commed the hangar bay to have his Silencer prepared for take off. He would fly down for flowers and her favorite treats to help cheer her up. It would still be a few hours before he would be back. He chewed the inside of his cheek, guessing she was in the training room getting her frustrations out.

Rey sat on the exam table after ordering Mitaka to go back to his duties and waited for the med droid to come back. It had taken a sample of her blood after checking her for a fever and going over her symptoms. She also took something to help ease her nausea. She felt different, that was for sure. Something was depleting her energy. She couldn't eat, could barely drink, and felt so sick. Her birth control implant had been taken out just over three months ago, and she had to deal with similar symptoms as her body's hormones had to regulate after that. Could she be pregnant already? Their recent miscarriage left her feeling devastated. The doctors who first examined her over two years ago told her getting pregnant might be impossible given how malnourished she was growing up.

The med droid came back in, interrupting her thoughts. “No viruses detected. Blood test shows hcg levels of 225,000. Positive pregnancy. Would you like a scan of your womb? Any other ultrasounds must be done by Doctor Leven.”

Rey's mouth dropped. Time felt like it suddenly stopped. “I'm sorry, am I? Am I pregnant?”

“Affirmative. Hcg levels are higher than the last test you and the Emperor had ordered. Do you want me to scan you now?”

She remembered Ben's sorrowful eyes after they found out she wasn't pregnant, that she had in fact miscarried. “Yes, please, but do not inform the Emperor.” She quickly laid down on her back. Watching the droid scan her. “Can you please project your findings.”

“Doctor Leven should be present.”

“Please!” Desperation was in her voice, even knowing the droid could not understand. The droid projected a faint blue image. She could barely see a small figure, more alien looking than anything she had seen, but it had limbs, and the lines next to her blood pressure readings, showed the child’s heartbeat. “Do not report this to Leven nor my husband. I wish to tell him myself.”

“Yes my lady. Congratulations are in order.”

She left as fast as she could. She felt like she was walking on air. How was she going to tell Ben? This had to be special, especially as this was confirmed months after their loss. She walked right into a freshened up Hux.

To his effort, he tried to not look annoyed. “Ah, come to ruin another uniform? Your husband, the  _ Emperor, _ is going to kill me if he finds out you are walking around.”

“The med droid gave me something to help- hang on. I thought you were going to find him?”

“I haven't been able to locate him, ma'am.”

“Perfect! I need your help!”

“Why? I mean, what do you need assistance with?”

“I want to make Ben's favorite breakfast-"

“I apologize, my lady!” Stifling back a laugh “I don't help with domestic stuff. MITAKA!!” Like clockwork, Mitaka was there. “Please assist the Empress.”

“Oh no! You know far too much already. That’s it, you are both helping me!” She grabbed the fabric of their sleeves and began walking with them. “Please go grab the freshest bantha steak the kitchens have, then eggs, potato, onions, tomatoes, peppers, and whatever fresh fruits we have, and meet me at my quarters in less than ten minutes.”

“My lady, no one is allowed in your quarters, especially when the Emperor is off ship!” Mitaka stammered out.

“He's what?!" Rey shrieked.

“I'm sorry, my lady. He took his Silencer. He should be back in an hour or two.” Mitaka answered.

Rey thought about the date and smirked. He went down because he thought she was on her cycle. He's bringing her something to cheer her up. “No, this is perfect. It gives us plenty of time to make him something delicious.”

“We have a full staff and kitchen droids!” Hux, almost on the verge of a whine.

“Are you not following my orders?” Rey raised an eyebrow.

Both men quickly answered no and ran to the kitchens and met her back at her quarters. 

“As you know, Ben and I tend to cook for ourselves when we get a chance. I wanted to do something for him, however I'm not very good with the bantha steaks. Please explain to me what to do.”

They walked to the kitchen with the food they gathered, Hux seething that he had to help. She placed the bantha steak on a cutting board and began to cut into it as Hux instructed before she choked back a new round of bile rising in her throat. Hux had his suspicions and waved fresh peppermint under her nose. “Empress, I must ask you to wash your hands again and sit down. Mitaka, we have some slicing and dicing to do. And Empress, I must ask you to never have me do this again.” He slid the cutting board to Mitaka, supervising him. “No, no, cut along the grain!! Oh for fucks sakes let me do that. You cut the vegetables then fruit.” Both men worked as fast as they could to prepare the food.

“I can cook it, but the feel of the meat, it made me queasy. I guess, I'm still not used to fresh food?” She tried to lie. Hux saw right through it. Mitaka seemed blissfully ignorant.

“You need to be careful with how long it cooks for Empress. He prefers the steak to have red in it. It’s already seasoned and ready to go.” He moved for Rey to start cooking it at the stove. “Now make sure to add the butter. I thought he taught you how to cook?”

“He did! I just have trouble cooking the bantha steaks.” Her attention quickly turned when Ben walked through the doors. They all turned when they heard him place something down in the living room and heard his footsteps coming towards them. Both men bowed when he entered and stood at attention.

Ben's left eye twitched. He was not expecting anyone but Rey in the room, especially as he forbade anyone from entering the room if he was not present. “What is going on here?”

“We told Empress you didn't want anyone in here!” Hux jumping on the defense. Mitaka’s brows sweat, waiting for retaliation.

“I needed help. I felt so bad for missing the meeting, and then of course I couldn't find you, so, I thought I would make you your favorite.”

He stood there, both confused and slightly amused that she would take some of his highest ranking men and make them help her cook. “We have a full kitchen staff and droids to hel-"

“Fuck! I overcooked the meat!” She screamed. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

Ben quickly came to her side, helping her remove the steak and eggs. “It's fine my Empress. Hux and Mitaka, you may leave now.” He turned her around to face him, wiping her face with his thumbs.

After they left the room Mitaka whispered, “You did tell her we had a full staff and droids.”

“That I did. I would expect more strange behavior from her in the near future. Trust me.”

Ben held her tight, trying to calm her down. “Why are you so upset?” Kissing her wet cheeks.

“I don't know!” His soft kisses upon her cheeks helped calm her down. “Where did you go?” She sniffled.

“I wanted to get you something, to help you feel better.” Still holding her face, whispering against her skin. He felt her smile against his face. “It's really not much. The blue gardenias you like, one of the varieties that glow at night, and of course some of the finest chocolates I could find.” She lightly laughed, finally looking up at him.

“You are always so sweet to me.”

“Breakfast smells delicious, or should I say lunch? I am starving. You made a lot of food.” He grabbed her hand and the plate of food, then had her sit at their dining table before placing the plate down. “You haven't eaten yet either.” He brought the fork to her lips. She took a small bite, afraid of getting sick again. He walked over to his desk and brought her the sweet smelling flowers and her sweets. She grabbed the flowers and inhaled deeply, smiling as he grabbed a vase to place them in before sitting down to take a bite. “This is really good.”

“I over cooked it though.”

“Bantha steaks can be a bit tricky to cook. This is the best dish you've made so far. And I don’t think it was from all the help you received. Why did you have them help you?”

“I couldn’t remember the steps to prepare this particular dish. Originally I was just going to have them bring the food to the room for me to prepare, but the texture of the meat got to me.”

Ben traced his fingers along her chin and looked into her eyes. “Rey, are you still feeling sick?”

Rey quickly smiled and took a breath. Her smile faltered, and she looked down at his other hand holding hers, then found his eyes again. 

“Ben, I- Oh Ben. I have news. You are going to be a father!” His eyes widened and his hand tightened on hers.

“Pregnant? You are pregnant?” His lips trembled as he smiled. “Are you sure?”

“I'm pregnant.” Crying as she knew he liked to hear the exact words.

Ben pulled her to his lap, hugging her tightly then grabbed her face to kiss her. “Really? Open the bond. Let me feel, please.”

“I forgot, sorry!” She had closed her side of the bond earlier, so he wouldn't feel how sick she felt. Opening it back up, she felt their strength of the bond and his light. It took a few minutes as he held her, searching through their bond, then he took a deep breath and smiled.

“There you are, young one. Have you seen Doctor Leven yet?” Placing a hand on her abdomen kissing her forehead.

“Just the med droid. I threw up on Hux earlier.” She felt him laugh against her neck. “We can go to him, if you want to see it.”

“Yes. Absolutely. After we eat.” She scrunched her nose up at his suggestion. “You're not hungry? Ok, I'll finish the meal you made, then we will go.” Ben chuckled once more. “What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall the moment you threw up on Hux.”

“It wasn’t pretty.” Rey groaned.

After Ben finished his breakfast, in record time, they walked to the medbay. Doctor Leven was waiting for them with his med droid.

“Emperor, Empress. How may I help you today?” Doctor Leven bowed to the couple.

“I know your droid already told you I am expecting.” Rey replied with a small smile.

“It did. The readings from earlier are very promising. Please come to the back room for privacy, and we will conduct the ultrasound.”

Rey dressed in the medical gown and sat on the table, then the doctor began the ultrasound. Ben was already bursting with pride watching the image come to life along with its strong heartbeat.

“It is just as you suspected, Empress. Although your cycles are still irregular, you conceived shortly after the implant was removed. The readings indicate you are just finishing the first trimester at twelve weeks.” Doctor Leven smiled at Ben and Rey. 

“I knew it! I knew I got you pregnant as soon as that implant came out! I’m a man!” Ben’s large smile was contagious, and she couldn’t help but laugh and smile back at her husband’s victorious claim.

“Darling, the amount of tries doesn’t make you any more or less of a man. I was surprised you caved at three months and not four.” She caressed his face.

“Let me revel in this.” He kissed her palm. “Look at our baby! We made this!”

“Do you want to know the gender? The initial blood test alone already gave me the answer, but we may be able to see it with our own eyes-” Doctor Leven asked.

“No.” They both answered at the same time.

“I want to be surprised.” Rey offered.

“I already know what we are having.” Ben replied confidently. He looked at her still flat belly. “When will she start showing?” He looked at Rey in the eyes. “You’re beautiful as you are, and I cannot wait to see how beautiful you will look with a pregnant stomach.”

“I told you, I might as well shove BB-9E up my dress and you’ll see.” Rey looked down at her belly. She had noticed subtle changes, but attributed it to bloating.

“Empress, have you had no other symptoms? You mentioned fatigue.” Leven pressed on.

“Well, now that I think of it, I have felt somewhat nauseous throughout the last couple of weeks. This morning was the only time I’ve actually gotten sick.”

“No. You got sick after the banquet on Coruscant two months ago. You were mad that a woman touched my shoulder. We thought you were sick that night because of how angry you were at me.” Ben smirked at Rey.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Rey laughed as Doctor Leven typed notes on her file. “I don’t recall being that mad.”

“My love, you have a temper that rivals my own.” He looked at Doctor Leven. “Does she need to take any precautions?”

“But darling, everyone knows you belong to me.” She returned Ben’s smirk with a mischievous smirk of her own.

“No. Everything is looking perfect. Empress, listen to your body and tell me if you have any concerns.” He paused. “Wait, you have a scheduled visit on the planet Sullust. I have to insist, Empress, you do not go. My Emperor, you may go. Your mask alone will filter out the toxic air, however, I believe it is too risky for the Empress to go.”

“Thank you, Doctor Leven.”

“Ben, I wanted to see the new Star Destroyers in person.” Rey frowned as Doctor Leven took his leave.

“You heard what he said. I agree with Doctor Leven.” Ben brought her dress over. “Even with as far as you are in the pregnancy, nothing is worth the risk.” 

That night Ben fell asleep with his hand on Rey’s abdomen, feeling their child’s energy, and looking for any sign that someone may be trying to harm the child. He would not let history repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 will be delayed due to New Years Eve. I will try to get it up soon. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic.

Rey gave Ben a playful pout as he packed his belongings for his upcoming trip. He glanced up at her and tried not to smile.

“My dear, I will be back before you know it,” Ben said as he walked to the closet for a few tunics.

“I know, but, I think this will be the longest we’ve been away from each other. It’s a little weird if you think about it.” Rey took the pants he just packed out of the suitcase and refolded them to her liking before placing them back in.

“The longest since the last time we were forcibly separated by Kanjiklub. I cannot wait to end their existence.” He smirked as Rey refolded his clothes and walked over with his tunics then placed them on the bed. He folded one and placed it in the suitcase. “It has been quite the change since we met. We both spent so many years in solitude.” As he folded another tunic Rey pulled the one he just placed in and refolded it then placed the tunic back in. “Now we spend nearly every waking moment together. Not that I am complaining.” Ben handed her the tunic he just folded.

“I never thought I would be around anyone else to be perfectly honest. It felt odd being around so many people when I first went with Chewie to the Resistance. Then your uncle, more antisocial than I am or was, acted like a callous old man just, so I would stop pestering him.” She refolded the tunic and put it in the suitcase. “I am still amazed how well we get along and balance one another.” Rey extended her arm waiting for the final tunic. Ben smiled and handed it to her. 

“We’ve gotten in some good arguments though.”

“And the makeup sex is just exquisite.” Rey raised an eyebrow before putting the garment in the suitcase. 

“That it is.” He looked at the clothes she refolded. “You are so silly. You needed to repack my suitcase?” Ben tilted Rey’s chin and softly kissed her.

“I’ve been feeling the need to rearrange things lately. I really want to take apart a droid and reassemble it.” She gave him a small smile then looked away.

“What’s wrong? I know something is bothering you,” Ben asked, studying her freckles on her cheeks.

“I still don’t like how long you’ll be gone,” she softly whispered.

“Doctor Leven said it is safer for you to stay here. I’ll be back before you know it. You can take over the bed like you normally try to.”

“I like sleeping on your chest.” She tried to smile, but her cheeks just wouldn’t commit to it.

“What else is on your mind?”

“What about the death threats?” Rey looked up to her husband through her eyelashes.

Ben sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

“Is this what you're worried about? Our lives will always be threatened, unfortunately. I’m not worried about it.” Ben ran his hand up and down her back to help relax her.

“Ben, the threats have been getting more and more specific, even after we abruptly changed the schedules.”

“Rey, take a deep breath. It will be fine. I’ll have a few squadrons of Stormtroopers. I’m more worried about your safety. I think General Hux should stay aboard in case anything happens.”

“I’d rather he was with you. Hux’s brain is programmed to think of all possible scenarios. Since when did Hux become so trustworthy?” Rey joked as she leaned against Ben’s shoulder.

“I don’t trust him. I do feel a shift with him, but he is more trustworthy than he was when I first killed Snoke. Would you feel better if I came back a day early?” The hand that rubbed her back now settled around her shoulder and held her close to his body.

“Maybe, I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“I feel it too, but I cannot let every bad feeling get in the way of life.” He whispered into her hair then softly kissed her. “I’ll come back. I promise.”

The next morning Rey and BB-9E followed Ben to the hangar where multiple shuttles were waiting. Rey watched as a Stormtrooper took Ben’s things aboard his shuttle then looked at General Hux as he was going over details with Mitaka.

“Don’t look so glum, Rey.”

“Please reschedule this meeting.” Her pleading eyes looked up to his. She leaned into the hand that cupped her face and placed her hand over his.

“I’m afraid it’s just not possible. I’ll be back soon.” Ben lovingly rubbed his thumb on her cheek and placed his hand on her still small belly. “I need you to take care of yourself and not worry about me. Remember, Empress, you are in charge of everyone on this ship.”

“You had to get serious with me? Emperor,” she kissed him on the lips then smiled, “I’m in charge of the whole damn galaxy.”

Ben lightly laughed. “Yes you are. I love you, and I love our young one. BB-9E, take care of her.”

“I love you too, Ben.” Rey smiled as he pulled away. She clasped her hands in front of her and watched as Ben spoke to Hux and Mitaka.

“Mitaka, if she goes to the medbay or asks for a med droid, I am to be alerted immediately. Any sign of distress, you will bring her to Doctor Leven.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Mitaka bowed and walked to Rey and bowed to her. “My Empress, the Emperor will be back in three standard days. He has some of our best troops.”

“I appreciate the attempt to reassure me, but it does nothing to calm my nerves. I want to go over the newest reports from the meeting this morning, Lieutenant Mitaka.”

“Yes, my Empress. We could shift the time of the morning meetings if you would like.” 

“That would be perfect.” Rey’s eyes never left Ben. He turned and gave her a final wave of his hand then boarded the shuttle. 

Once the shuttles carrying Ben and the teams of Stormtroopers took off Rey left the hangar and walked to the bridge as Mitaka went over the morning report. Ben was right, she was Empress, and she couldn’t negate her duties. She went about her morning routine after checking in with Captain Peavey. She walked parts of the ship and checked in on several crews to make sure protocols were followed and possibly see how the overall morale was. Ever since she and Ben called for changes for the crew’s working hours they had seen a positive change throughout the fleet.

A few hours later Rey was on a holo with Ben and Sullust’s as well as Kuat’s top engineers to discuss the future designs and technological advances for the fleet. Ben was primarily on Sullust to oversee some of the Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters that were currently under construction. Kuat was another planet the First Order’s ships were constructed on. 

At one point during the meeting, as the lead engineer explained making all Tie Fighters and eventually Star Destroyers stealthy would take years to achieve, Rey nearly fell asleep again. While she found the topic itself fascinating and enjoyed seeing how the technology worked, she could barely keep her eyes open. Mitaka would clear his throat if Rey began to zone out, earning Rey a knowing smirk from Ben. 

Almost immediately after the meeting with Ben and the engineers ended she was in a meeting with D’Qar for updates on her projects. Rey couldn’t help but feel relieved the meeting was with her representatives on D’Qar and not a planet such as Jakku. Due to D’Qar being a more hospital environment, resources were easier to acquire. Barren planets such as her old home were harder to help and often made her feel stressed by the end of the meetings which would lead to her feeling guilty for being stressed from those meetings. 

Before Rey knew it, the day had passed. She lounged on their bed, reading through Ben’s notes from his earlier studies of both the light and dark side as BB-9E sat nearby. She smiled as she felt the lovely tingle and warmth of their bond opening. She moved her eyes from the paper in her hand to see Ben laying next to her.

“Hello my monster.” 

“My desert rose,” Ben smirked at her, “how are you feeling?”

“I haven’t gotten sick today. Honestly all I want to do is sleep. My energy just feels depleted.”

“Well, it is late. Maybe you should put the notes down and sleep.”

“I'm tired, but I feel restless.” Rey put the notes down. “Your handwriting is beautiful.”

“Have you tried to remember your ocean? Perhaps that can help you fall asleep.” Ben moved his body towards her and softly kissed her cheek.

“I honestly just want to take a droid apart then reassemble it.” Rey ran a hand through his hair. “I love our bond. I feel bad that no one else is as lucky as we are.”

“It’s a good thing you like me then.” Ben joked. “Imagine if we stayed enemies how awkward that could get with the bond opening at random. Since training together, we have more control over it.” He looked down at her belly. “And how is our young one?” He softly kissed her stomach before caressing her abdomen gently with his hand.

“He is fine.”

“He? I think it is a girl.” Ben raised his eyebrow at her.

“We’ll see.” Rey winked. She loved seeing how Ben’s eyes lit up with pure love and adoration. “My love, could you hold me until I fall asleep?”

“You know I will.” Ben laid down and opened his arms for her. As soon as she laid down on his chest his arms encircled her petite frame. The bond remained open until they were both in a deep slumber.

The next day Rey began her daily routine. She barely made it to the fresher before she succumbed to morning sickness. After she showered, brushed her teeth and hair then dressed she went to the morning briefing where they discussed reports and the fleet along with Ben’s schedule. There were no new reports of the threats made towards Rey and Ben by Kanjiklub which made Rey feel unsettled. In the weeks leading to Ben’s visit to Sullust there had been multiple reports, within the last few days the reported threats had lessened which only increased the terrible feeling Rey could not shake off.

Rey did her best to ignore the anxiety she was feeling. She tried to convince herself the feeling wouldn’t let up because of her fear of abandonment, although she knew Ben Solo would never leave her. At one point she silently cursed herself as she read through a report thinking she must have become too dependent on him and couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the independent scavenger from Jakku when it felt as if her whole body slammed into a wall, followed by the piercing pain through her side. Rey ran as fast as she could to the bridge all while trying to open the bond.

“Captain Peavey, have you heard from the Emperor or General Hux?” Rey shouted as she ran into the bridge.

“We just lost communications, Empress.” Captain Peavey calmly replied. He looked confused as to why Rey came running in such a panic.

“Someone has to be able to open communications!”

“I’m sure we will get the-”

“Empress! Captain! There’s been an attack!”

“Kanjiklub?” Rey asked as the crew began to quickly move about to find out exactly what happened. The bond wasn’t opened fully. Rey could feel moments of intense pain.

“Nothing confirmed, Empress.”

“Send reinforcements immediately.” Rey demanded.

“Yes Empress!”

“My Empress,” Captain Peavey walked towards her, “you must be prepared-”

“I will not leave my husband or our Stormtroopers behind.” Rey’s panicked eyes looked at the older captain.

“Incoming transmission from General Hux,” someone called out.

“Patch it through!” Captain Peavey called out. Rey took a deep breath. She felt as if she were having an out of body experience. Her body felt numb. She couldn’t move. She could feel her pulse at her fingertips. She could barely hear the racket of the room as orders were given out for Tie Fighters and for an on ground assault and the communications team receiving scattered messages.

“We’re under-” Hux’s voice came through with white noise interrupting and explosions in the background. “-Emperor-” Rey’s brow furrowed as she tried to hear the general’s voice over the noise surrounding him, “-impaled. He is bleeding out-”

“General Hux, can he walk to a shuttle?” Rey asked.

“No-” The transmission cut in and out again. “-unconscious.” White noise came through again. “-are severely damaged.”

“My Empress, Captain Peavey, our ground troops just confirmed the Emperor is injured.” Mitaka announced standing next to a communications officer.

“-are moving him to their medical facility. Do not remove the shrapnel! He’ll likely bleed out!” Hux’s voice rang through.

“I want the Steadfast and the Conqueror to report to Sullust immediately. They are to assist the ground and air troops then make room for men and women until we can randevu with them.” Rey calmly commanded. “Get every analyst we have to confirm who is behind this attack. I feel it was Kanjiklub, but we must know for sure.”

“Yes, Empress.” Captain Peavey responded.

“My Empress!” Hux huffed. They could hear him along with several people running. “You must,”

“I know what I have to do, General Hux. Captain Peavey.” Rey took a shaky breath. “We are to jump to hyperspace. Take us to Takodana.”

“Yes, Empress.”

Rey’s mouth formed a tight line and her eyes burned as she looked at the planet of Sullust one last time before the ship began to turn. She stood strong when she felt the jolt of the ship as it went into hyperspace. Rey tightened her fist as she could feel Leia’s reaction across the galaxy. Ben’s life force felt weak, and it frightened her. She felt as if she would get sick as his pain came through in waves from their bond. She couldn’t allow herself to focus on his pain and their bond while she followed protocols. 

Both the Steadfast and Conqueror arrived at Sullust within the hour as they were the closest ships. An hour after their arrival, confirmations of this being an attack by Kanjiklub arrived. Their members infiltrated the First Order shipyards where Ben was overseeing the new construction of the Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters during his trip.

“How many confirmed deaths?” Rey asked rubbing her temple to help alleviate a headache.

“One hundred and fifty two, Empress. Another one hundred and fifty shipmen are unaccounted for. Forty nine stormtroopers are among the dead.” Mitaka answered.

Rey slowly paced the room and ground her teeth as she listened to the lieutenant. She called for her and Ben’s advisors to meet with her to discuss repercussions, but her mind was already made up.

“I want every last member of Kanjiklub eliminated.” Rey’s voice was calm, but her rage threatened to spill over any given moment.

“Ma’am, that may not be possible to find every-”

“Yes, I know it is next to impossible to find every insect within that faction!” Rey snapped, not bothering to look at whoever spoke to her. “They dared to attack the First Order, tried to kill my husband. A message must be delivered.

“My Empress,” Mitaka nervously looked at Rey, “the Guavian Death Gang have offered assistance in retaliation after our transmissions for finding those responsible went out.”

“Why would they help us?” Rey looked over at Mitaka. 

“They have been requesting an audience with the Emperor in hopes to strike a deal with weapons trading.”

“Oh. Very well then. I accept their help to offer. I want Kanjiklub to be no more. You are all dismissed.” Rey looked out the viewport of the room and listened as chairs scooted back and everyone left.

“Empress, perhaps you should rest?” Mitaka offered.

“My husband and our squadrons are still waiting to be retrieved. I cannot rest until I know everyone is accounted for,” Rey replied. “And the people of Sullust, how many widows, widowers, and orphans were made today? We must help them in whatever way possible.”

“Yes, my Empress. We shall assemble a team to assess the damages and what the families will need for their recovery and mourning period.”

“There is no time frame for mourning, Mitaka. Nothing we do can bring back the dead, but we must offer help. I wish to be alone now.”

“Yes, Empress.” Mitaka bowed before he left.

After the doors shut Rey sighed and turned around. Through their bond, Rey could see Ben’s unconscious body on the table before her as if he were really here. His pale complexion was paler than usual due to blood loss. His clothes had been removed, and she could tell he was floating in a bacta tank from how his hair appeared to be floating. His body was covered in scratches, and the right side of his abdomen had a large fresh wound. She walked over to where he lay before her and reached across his forehead.

“Oh Ben.” Rey gasped out. “I promise, I will do whatever is necessary to avenge you while taking care of our people.” She closed her eyes and placed her free hand on her abdomen and sensed their child. It’s light warmed her, and she hoped to pass the warm feeling to Ben. “Do you feel that? Our beautiful child loves you so much. I need you to come back to me Sweetheart.” Rey could feel the bond closing again and opened her eyes to look at Ben. She sadly smiled seeing his face had relaxed since the bond opened. After the bond closed she looked at her bacta covered hand, still amazed at how their connection worked. 

“Empress?” Mitaka’s voice came over her comlink.

“Yes Lieutenant?” Rey responded while looking for something to clean her hand.

“General Organa wishes to speak with you.”

“I’ll speak with her once I am in my quarters.” 

“Yes, ma’am. General Hux also just reported in. The Emperor is unconscious, but now stable.”

“Thank you, Mitaka.” Rey gave up on finding a napkin and just wiped her hand on her pants. She knew she would be hearing from Leia. She was surprised it took her this long to contact the First Order.

Rey swiftly made her way back to her and Ben’s quarters, her stomach growling loudly by the time she reached the doors. A reminder she hadn’t had anything to eat yet. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water before putting an order in for dinner. She sighed and sat down at their desk and asked for the holo to be put through. When Leia’s image appeared before Rey, her old eyes instantly reminded Rey of Ben’s. Her eyes were full of worry and sorrow though her face did not show it. 

“Rey,” Leia began.

“I did not have time to contact you earlier. Things were, well as you can imagine, chaotic. Ben will be fine.”

“No, I understand more than anyone that you couldn’t reach out to me. What happened?”

“A terror attack on Sullust. Ben was overseeing the plans and construction of two Star Destroyers and the newer models of Tie Fighters. Kanjiklub has been threatening retaliation ever since Ben struck some of their members down after they kidnapped me.”

“And tried to murder you,” Leia added.

“Communications were spotty when the attack first happened. We received reports from General Hux, our squadron that went with Ben, and the representatives from Sullust that a bomb was placed in the shipyard. Ben was impaled by shrapnel. Hux believes he saw Ben try to block the civilian engineers with the Force, but the blast was more powerful. Ben, Hux, several of the troops, and the engineers were thrown against a wall from the blast. Ben temporarily lost consciousness after hitting the back of his head, then he was impaled. Hux went on to explain as he and some of the Stormtroopers tried to move him he slipped in and out of consciousness. He was probably ready to ignite his lightsaber and murder everyone.” Rey lightly laughed to herself. “We just received word he is in stable condition, but is not awake yet. However, through our bond, I was able to see him. All things considered, he looks well.”

Leia softly smiled at Rey. “You’re doing a great job Rey. It can be difficult staying strong while your personal life may be affected.”

“I have no choice to begin with. So many lives were at stake. I couldn’t just ignore them despite my husband’s life being on the line.”

“How can we assist you?”

“Stay out of the First Order’s way. I have ordered death sentences for Kanjiklub,” Rey coldly responded.

“As you should!” Leia surprisingly responded. “The fact they were still a large gang after what they did to you was shocking. I think you granted them clemency long enough.”

“Are you agreeing because this was your son that was hurt?”

“Maybe a little.” Leia winked at Rey before her solemn expression returned. “I miss him. I was scared that he would pass believing I never truly cared for him.”

“I think deep down he still believes it. There’s many scars that need to heal. He does love you. He’s never stopped.”

“Thank you, Rey. I appreciate it.” Leia sighed, blinking her eyes several times to prevent herself from shedding tears. “How are you? Are you holding up alright?”

“Honestly, I've just got some free time to myself. I haven’t had a chance to really think about it.” Rey’s attention turned to the droid that delivered her food. “I think I’ll have my meal and try to sleep on it. My advisors suggested this hours ago.”

“I would have to agree with them. Rey, should you need anything, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Leia.”

“I’ll leave you to your meal. Try to rest. I’m glad you have your bond with Ben to help you through this time. May the Force be with you.”

Rey gave Leia a small smile before she ended the transmission. BB-9E beeped at her as she sat perfectly still minutes after the holo ended, but it took the rumbling of her stomach to remind her she was going to eat and try to rest. 

She walked over to the tray of food and ate in silence. She hated how quiet it was aside from the worried thoughts that ran rampant through her head. She patted BB-9E on its head as she walked to her bedroom after she ate and crawled onto her bed. She pulled Ben’s pillow towards her face and deeply inhaled, smelling his sweet scent from his shampoo and just Ben. His natural scent was always so alluring to her. The toll from the day’s events finally emerged as her body and mind succumbed to exhaustion, and she drifted to sleep holding Ben’s pillow.

Several hours later her comlink went off. Rey sat up quickly and answered it.

“Yes?” She rubbed her eye as she answered. When no reply came she huffed. “What is it?”

“There’s my feral scavenger.” Ben’s exhausted voice came through.

“Ben!” Rey gasped. Ben softly chuckled at how quickly her tone changed.

“Force, it’s so good to hear your voice.” 

“You didn’t have to use the comlink, silly.” 

“Well, I did open the bond, but you were sound asleep. That and I couldn’t keep the bond open. I’m worn out.”

“You need to rest, Ben.”

“I will. I just needed to hear your voice. General Hux said you followed protocol. I’m proud of you. When I came to, I thought they were going to tell me you came down and slaughtered the remaining kanjiklub members that were captured.”

“I still want to. I knew what I needed to do earlier. I know our flagship would have been a target had we remained. I hated leaving you and our troops behind.”

“But you didn’t. You made sure the surviving squad members would be picked up by the nearest Star Destroyers. And Mitaka said you already put in the orders to help families of lost loved ones as well as the injured. I’ve said it before, the galaxy is lucky to have you as it’s Empress.”

“They are lucky to have you as well. When can you return to me?”

“I plan on finishing the last meetings, which are delayed, obviously. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I plan on privately meeting with families of the victims here. I need to do something, and at the moment, that’s all I have.”

“We’ll figure it out. I want you to sleep now, my love.”

“Can we open the bond, so I can see your breasts?” Ben half heartedly joked, smiling as Rey laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“Goodnight, Ben.” 

“Oh, now I’m sad.”

“No, I think you are just high on whatever drugs they gave you.” 

“I refused medication.”

“As sexy as that is, do not put your body through any more pain than what it has already gone through.” Rey smiled as Ben groaned.

“I’ll get you to cave eventually. Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! Unless I end it at 29 lol 😂😅.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said throughout this fic, and along the note I left in chapter one: thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! Because of you this fic and a good chunk of my other fics are a smoother read. I cannot tell you how much your friendship, your time, your suggestions, and the funny gifs mean to me. Thank you for all of your support with my fics and being there when I needed someone to talk to.

A week had passed since the attack. Ben was still recovering in the hospital. The bacta tank helped with his outside wounds, internal wounds were taking longer. It was decided Rey and the Finalizer would remain out of sight as a precaution as forces hunted down members of the Kanjiklub. Their military strategist tried to talk Rey into hiding onboard another one of their Star Destroyers, but she refused. Leia and the Resistance also offered refuge that Rey politely declined. Should the situation become dire enough she would have taken the Silencer to Ahch-To, but she did not want to abandon the crew of the Finalizer.

When things began to settle down Rey sent Doctor Leven and his medical team, along with several squadrons for protection to Sullust to assist with his recovery. The doctor there explained he needed to have additional surgery before he could be cleared to travel. Ben being the stubborn man that he is, sent the doctor and his team back to the Finalizer to care for Rey and her pregnancy. A pregnancy they have yet to announce. When the doctor and his team returned Rey promptly sent them back. Their bond was opening when the doctor arrived in Ben’s med room again after surgery.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ben sighed and rubbed his temple. 

“I apologize, my Lord. The Empress,” Doctor Leven began.

“The Empress is pregnant and is supposed to be closely monitored by you!” Ben stood up, his hands balled into fists. He slowly walked over to Doctor Leven.

“She insisted you receive the best medical care possible.”

“Doctor Leven, you know she is high risk. And are you forgetting the fact the child she is carrying is my heir? Should anything happen to me, she is carrying the last of my bloodline.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“And if she miscarries again, what will that do to her mental health?”

“I-”

“I was in power before the Empress; you will follow my orders. Return to the Empress at once!”

When the doors closed behind Doctor Leven and his team Ben turned to Rey. 

“Do you think this is funny?” Ben asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Not really.” Rey sat on the viewfinder of their quarters, her knees pulled to her chest with her chin resting between them. “I wanted you to have the best care.”

“And I want you and our child under the best care. Rey, you know our child’s life and your life are at stake if anything happens.”

“I think you are overreacting.” Rey lifted her head off of her knees. Through their bond she could feel how tender his side felt. “Sit down.”

“I don’t give a fuck if I am over reacting.”

“I said sit your ass down!” Rey shouted.

“Yes, my love.” Ben winked at her. “I love it when you boss me around.”

“I cannot believe you just got turned on by that.” Rey looked at the obvious bulge in his pants.

“What can I say, sweetheart, I love a woman who can kick my ass.” Ben sat back down on the bed, ignoring the pain he felt on the side. He placed his hands behind his head and smiled at Rey. “Do you want to help me?”

“No, I don’t think I will. You have been stubborn, and I think you need to be punished.” Rey smiled mischievously at Ben.

“Is that a promise?” Ben raised his eyebrows.

“You are hopeless sometimes,” Rey sighed and shook her head. “I need to get to a meeting.”

“Wait, you’re really going to leave me like this?” Ben sat up straighter and moved his arms down.

“You have hands, use them.” Rey gestured to his hands, “rather large hands that should do the job just fine.”

“It doesn’t feel as good as your pussy.” Ben gave her his smoldering puppy eyes.

“I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you, my desert rose.” Ben sighed as the connection ended and looked down at his cock. “I need to get the fuck out of here.”

  
  


Five miserable days later, Ben Solo was on his way back to his wife, the love of his life and their unborn child. While part of him was worried how fast Rey ordered the annihilation of the members of Kanjiklub, he couldn’t help but feel proud of her. The attempt on his life, and hers if she were present, was a stupid choice to make. Anyone would have retaliated, especially with the army and naval forces the First Order carries. The timing of the aid she sent to the families who were affected by the attack also impressed him. Lieutenant Mitaka reported to Ben and General Hux after the morning meetings with Rey. The time differences between the Finalizer and Sullust made it difficult for Ben and Rey to be on the same schedule, especially since Rey took full responsibility for everything, including what Ben was personally overseeing. Despite his objections she insisted he take the time to rest and heal.

Rey was trying her best to conceal her excitement and slight worry as her husband and his crew made their way to the randevu point with the Finalizer. Rey made sure several ships from their Navy escorted them back, while the Finalizer was also surrounded by other Star Destroyers. She wasn’t going to risk their reunion being disrupted. She slowly walked the command bridge, making small talk with some of the officers for updated reports. She liked interacting with the crew. She wanted to make sure they knew she saw them even though Ben could still be a bit oblivious at times. She blamed it on his years of solitude, keeping to himself because of the monster in his head. His social skills have improved, but like hers, they could use improvement. Rey mostly needs to watch her mouth and not say the first thing that comes to mind.

“My Empress, they are almost here,” Mitaka softly called to Rey as she walked around the command bridge.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Rey began to walk out. “Prepare our troops for the Emperor’s arrival.” 

  
  


By the time she arrived at the hangar where Ben and the squadrons would arrive, the Stormtroopers, Lieutenants, and Officers were all lined up. Rey took a deep breath and quickly straightened her outfit. She watched as the Star Destroyers appeared just off in the distance and smiled to herself as she waited patiently. Rey was always good about waiting, but the time apart from Ben was less than tolerable. She did consider herself lucky that they had their bond, but she hated being separated from her other half. She watched as the shuttles made their way out of the Star Destroyers. She knew Ben would probably find the extra security completely unnecessary, but she knew he would do the same if it were her traveling, even without the assasination attempts. Ben knew damned well Rey could take care of herself, but he would still insist on the extra troops.

The silence of the room was interrupted by the buzzing of the shuttles landing, and hissing of the ramps lowering. All troops stood at attention waiting for the Emperor. Stormtroopers walked out first and lined up. Then, he finally appeared, walking down the ramp with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. His expression softened as soon as he found her. Rey stood out of course. She was his beacon of light. And she definitely looked like a beacon of light as she was wearing an all white outfit with a sheer cape flowing down. General Hux appeared behind Ben, and they walked towards Rey. 

Ben looked at her as if it was the first time he laid eyes on her. It had been less than two weeks, and they had talked through their bond, but that lovely feeling of being whole, coming home to his wife took over. And while she always showed excellent leadership skills, Rey stepping up and taking over all duties made Ben swell with pride. As she stood before him, she looked like she trained for this role her whole life.

“My Empress,” he greeted her.

“My Emperor.” She was torn between wanting to fall into his arms or smacking an arm for scaring her, for not rescheduling the visit, for being the stubborn man he was.

“Empress,” General Hux kneeled before her. “Please accept my apologies for my failure to foresee this attack.”

“General Hux, no one could have predicted this. You kept my husband alive by making sure no one removed the shrapnel and evacuated not only our troops, but the shipyard workers. There is no reason to apologize, and I must thank you that your loyalty to the Emperor has not faltered.”

General Hux, who normally doesn’t miss the opportunity to talk or go on and on about extracting revenge and crushing enemies, was oddly silent as he nodded and stood back up, then took his place standing behind Ben.

“You’re late,” Rey whispered to Ben.

“I know. I’ll make it up to you.” Ben gave her a half smirk and looked her over once more, taking a double look at her belly that now looked somewhat swollen instead of the flat belly she still had when he left. “Look at our young one growing.” His half smirk quickly spread to a loving smile, and he fell to a knee, placing a hand to her stomach. He felt the growing babe’s force energy and how light it felt. 

Rey smiled down at her husband. If anyone had suspected she was with child he just confirmed it in front of everyone. He finally stood up and placed a hand on the small of her back then pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” He kissed her cheek then took her by the hand and walked them out of the hangar. “And my love, I have to say, I am so fucking proud of you. I knew you would be a fair and powerful Empress that wouldn’t take shit from anyone. You should have seen everyone’s shocked faces when word got around you called for the annihilation of Kanjiklub.”

“Darling, I wouldn’t call it annihilation… just-” Rey bit her lip trying not to smile as she felt her husband stare in anticipation. Through their bond she could feel him practically singing  _ annihilation _ . “Aggressive negotiations without the negotiations. Fine! I ordered them to be slaughtered like the pigs they were for their treasonous act. I was surprised by how quickly systems commed us to inform us of bases or hideouts.”

“You just proved to this galaxy you aren’t just a pretty figure by my side, that you took your role seriously.”

“The only thing I had trouble with was how to handle your mother.”

“Oh?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“She offered their services and actually backed up my decision to act against Kanjiklub. I felt if I accepted her offers for help, she would try to take over.”

“I feel you are right.” He took a deep breath. “She wouldn’t intentionally, it's just the politician and Rebel leader in her. You know she has almost zero boundaries.” Ben smirked at Rey and looked at the tiny swell of her abdomen. “I can’t believe how much you changed in such a short amount of time, how much our baby has grown.” He smiled as Rey smiled, placing a hand on the small bump.

“He is doing well,” she replied.

“He?”

“Yes, I know we are having a son.”

“Interesting, I’m sure it is a girl.” Ben winked at her.

“Well, I’m the one growing the eyeballs and arms. I know it's a boy.” Rey lightly giggled and pulled his hand to feel her belly. They stopped walking, forgetting they had staff following them.

“Our child is very content.” Ben heard Hux clear his throat, and he and Rey began walking again. “I did speak to her, Leia. She made sure she got through the coms.”

“How did that go?”

“She cried. I didn’t know she was capable of crying.”

“Ben, you are her son.” 

“I know. I know. She made sure she spoke to me at least once a day. She offered to come to Sullust as well. I just wasn’t ready to see her.”

“That’s understandable, love. It’s hard to trust her, to let her back in. I understand why you felt you couldn’t go back to her. At least she is finally trying.”

“One small step at a time, I guess. Did you tell her about your pregnancy?”

“Oh goodness no! Even if we were on the best of terms, that wouldn’t have been the time to tell her. I suppose we will have to tell her eventually, but for now, let's keep it quiet a little longer.”

  
  


Two months later Ben and Rey were getting ready for their first public appearance since the attack. Rey stood before her husband in just her underwear and strapless bra as he knelt before her with his ear to her round, pregnant belly. His large hands splayed on either side of his head as she ran her fingers through his thick hair smiling down at him.

“My desert rose, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy or content before in my life. Everything feels perfect.” Ben smiled as he felt the smallest of movements from their unborn child. Not only was he enjoying the butterfly whispers of movements, he was also sensing if anyone or anything dark was trying to attack their child, as it happened to him while he was still in Leia’s womb. He couldn’t blame his mother for not knowing what to do then. How could anyone know her unborn child was targeted so soon after the old Emperor’s defeat.

“My love, it will be even more perfect once he arrives,” Rey replied.

“You mean she?” He looked up and gave her a wink.

Ben finally stood and pulled Rey by her waist towards him, whispering his affections before softly planting his lips on hers. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting this moment to end. Even perfect moments end, or at least that's what the comlink said as it beeped, interrupting their sweet moment. Ben hesitantly pulled away from her with a soft sigh and a fake pout before he pressed the comlink.

“What is it?” Ben answered causing Rey to laugh and whisper he was so rude.

“My Emperor and Empress, it is almost time,” Mitaka’s voice came through the room.

“Yes, we understand. We will be there shortly.” He watched Rey as she put on her gown and ran her hand down the swell of her abdomen, holding her stomach with the other hand. She looked like a goddess, and she was his. She flashed him a smile then turned around so he could help close the back of her dress, not that she needed help; she just liked it when he did help.

“Thank you.”

“Force you look so beautiful.” He began to braid her hair. No matter how many times Ben has said it, his statement always made Rey blush and smile.

“I hate to kill this moment, but are you ready to see them? See your mother again?”

“It’s been so long. Not since,” Ben’s voice trailed off. He hadn’t physically seen his mother since the treaty, since Rey’s miscarriage. They never spoke to Leia about their loss. They still haven’t announced Rey’s current pregnancy, but there was no hiding it now, not that they wanted to hide it. 

Rey lovingly caressed Ben’s cheek after he finished placing the braid in her hair. Their loss was hard to talk about and neither pushed the conversation.

“It’s time my love. Besides, I think you owe me a few dances. I love being lost in your arms with the music playing in the distance.”

“We’ll try, but Leia is going to be obsessing over her grandchild.” 

“I will have my dances with my husband.”

“Yes you will.” 

  
  


The charity ball was in full swing by the time Ben and Rey arrived. They both foolishly hoped for once they could enter a room without being introduced and were of course wrong in thinking so. The whole room came to a standstill as everyone bowed and curtsied. Rey ignored most of the curious double takes as they walked by, people were obviously staring at her pregnant belly. Across the room, Ben and Rey could feel a spike in Leia’s force energy. She was overcome with joy and excitement along with a touch of sadness she pushed away.

Ben and Rey stopped in the middle of the room, he placed his hand on the small of her back and held her hand with the other, and the music restarted.

“We need to get at least one dance in, unless she runs over here as fast as her little legs can and pushes me out of the way to dance with our child.” Ben winked. He couldn’t help but smirk as he thought of his mother actually physically removing him so she could coo at Rey’s belly.

“She is watching. I don’t know where she came from, but I see her now,” Rey giggled.

Across the room General Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka walked towards Leia to properly greet her now that they were in alliance, all while scanning the room for any potential threats. Hux and his team had already gone through the room and security protocols several times earlier in the day.

“General Hux,” Leia greeted while peeking at Ben and Rey again.

“Princess Leia,” Hux responded. His eyebrows perked up at the sight of Rose approaching with the traitor Finn and the pilot Poe. Before he let himself think, the words “May I,” slipped out of his mouth and everyone paused and looked at him. The ginger haired man could feel perspiration develop on his forehead.

“Why, yes General Hux, what a lovely gesture of unity,” Leia responded knowing he was interested in the spirited Rose that stood nearby.

Though General Hux would never admit it outloud, he was actually grateful for Organa’s quick thinking and saving him the disgrace of embarrassment from the rejection that would have followed.

Leia led the dance towards Ben and Rey and slyly smiled as she and Hux danced near them.

“You two cannot avoid me forever, or should I say, you three?” Leia raised her eyebrows at her son and daughter in law.

“Oh Leia, we wouldn’t avoid you.” Rey smiled. “Awe, Ben look, Mitaka is actually dancing… with Rose!”

Ben, Leia, and Hux looked over to see the bashful Lieutenant dancing with the young woman. Finn stood on the side with his lips firmly pressed together. Poe pat Finn on the back and led a dance towards Mitaka and Rose.

“Oh what an idiot, why didn’t he just ask her himself?” Ben muttered looking at Finn although it partly meant it for Hux.

“I don’t know, darling, but this makes for an interesting evening indeed. Look at him, he is trying to be so protective of Rose. Mitaka couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to.”

“You’d be surprised what the Lieutenant is capable of.”

  
  


A few dances later, Ben, Rey, and Leia stood to the side while Leia admired and cooed as Ben predicted, about her future grandchild. 

“Ben, Rey, I know you two are very private, but why did you keep this a secret? I thought I felt many things across the galaxy: excitement, sadness, pure joy, a beacon of light. I wonder if this was like the light you sensed when you were younger Ben?” Leia smiled and finally looked up at Ben and Rey. “I’m so happy for the two of you. Any plans for the birth yet?”

“I would like to go to Naboo when the time comes. I can’t imagine laboring on the Star Destroyer, it’s not as pretty to look at.” Rey answered.

“Sweetie, nothing about labor and delivery is pretty. But Naboo would be a lovely planet to welcome your child. Oh! Chewie and Lando need to see this for themselves!” Leia declared and looked around the room. “Wookies stand out in a crowd, but I cannot see him!”

“You’re too short. I see him. He’s over there. I didn’t know Calrissian was here,” Ben replied.

“Lando?” Rey asked before she remembered the stories she heard of Lando.

“I used to call him my uncle.”

“There they are!” Lando’s smooth voice caught their attention. They saw the man walking towards them with arms wide open, a charming smile, his cape gracefully bellowing behind him as he walked. “How are you doing, little starfighter?” 

“Awe! That is the cutest nickname!” Rey sang with a small laugh.

“Uncle Lando,” Ben replied. “Aren’t I a little old for that nickname?”

“Nope! You’ll always be little starfighter to me kid. Hello, hello. I’m Lando Calrission, Ben’s unofficial uncle.” Lando bowed to them both with poise. 

“Stop showing off, Lando. We all know you’re about to get a crick in your back for bowing so low,” Leia joked. “Look! I have a grandchild on the way.”

“You kept that a secret from your mother? Are you completely insane?” Lando asked as Chewie walked up behind him and Leia before walking to Ben and Rey, growling his greetings and congratulations. Rey let Chewie place a paw on her stomach, and he let out a soft growl and rubbed Ben’s hair.

“No. Not completely,” Ben replied sarcastically.

“We needed to keep this to ourselves for personal reasons.” Rey cut in, leaning against Ben’s chest as she wrapped her arms around him as he securely placed an arm around her waist.

“I had to make sure. You know women always find everything out eventually. I think the last time I saw Leia this happy was after you were born, Ben. I’m happy for you all!” Lando exclaimed. He gave his farewell as others began to line up to greet Ben and Rey.

  
  


Towards the end of the night, Leia pulled Rey to the side.

“I’m sure Ben told you, Snoke was always there. I was just too foolish to realize it until it was too late… do you suspect?”

“No. So far, everything seems fine. Ben is more worried than I am, and rightfully so. He checks on our baby multiple times a day, petrified they will be targeted like he was.”

“From the very beginning, my son was attacked. I didn’t know what to do, or say to anyone. We defeated the last known sith lord, who else was out there? Who else would know about my child? I was afraid everyone would think I was crazy. Then, when he was a baby and toddler, we couldn’t decide if some of his fits were abnormal due to his force abilities. Things would float or fly through the air,” Leia let out a heavy and pained sigh. “When he was old enough to speak, he would tell us to stay away from him because the voice in his head told him we hated him. My first job as a mother, aside from loving my child, is to protect him, and I failed because I didn’t ask for help. If you or Ben ever suspect-”

“We will ask for help, Leia. Ben knows it wasn’t completely your fault. He has been trying to work through everything. Twenty-nine years of Snoke torturing him is a lot to recover from,” Rey whispered.

“I keep saying it, but I have you to thank for reminding him who he really is,” Leia whispered back, fighting tears that threatened to spill over.

“What’s all the secrecy?” Ben asked as he walked up behind Rey and wrapped his arms around Rey’s stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder.

“I'm just telling your mother about the last time we were at a banquet, and I nearly threw a woman out for touching your shoulder.” Rey turned and kissed his cheek.

"You are a terrible liar Rey." Ben softly kissed her back. "You can keep your secret." He looked over to Leia. "Would you like to be there when the baby is born?"

Leia's eyes widened with surprise, things had been so rocky with Ben she never would have guessed he would actually want her present.

"Not actually in the room of course, just in the house. I don't like the idea of people watching me push the baby out," Rey said half-heartedly.

"I would love to be there!" Leia worked hard to contain her excitement. She wanted to shout her happiness through the rooftops. "I can also help set up anything you may need for the young one."

Ben slowly nodded, half already regretting his offer to his mother. He knew Leia couldn’t help but get over excited and could only hope she wouldn’t go crazy with prepping and planning for his child’s arrival. He could feel Rey’s happiness spike after he made the offer to Leia then felt Rey turn towards him.

“I’m starting to get a little tired. We can go over details of what needs to be done another time. I just cannot risk falling asleep as soon as I sit down, right Ben?”

“She falls asleep during briefings, so we’ve had to adjust schedules to her more alert times.” Ben grinned down at Rey.

“It’s exhausting growing eyeballs.” Rey smiled at Ben.

“It can be quite tiring. I’ll let the two of you go then.” Leia smiled, stopping herself from pulling the two into her small arms for a hug. 

Rey nudged Ben, and his upper lip curled when he looked down at Rey then he awkwardly placed his arm up and pulled his mom into a side hug, which Leia happily accepted. He quickly stepped back before Leia got too comfortable holding her son. He wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist, and they bid their farewells. 

  
  


Once they got back to their quarters, Ben stepped out momentarily to go over orders with Hux and Peavey. While Rey was tired, she mostly wanted to leave to spend some one on one time with Ben. She started tinkering with one of the droids that cleans their quarters once they leave. By the time Ben came back, only minutes later, she completely dismantled the droid and had begun putting it back together. Ben looked down at her completely perplexed, but highly amused. His wife, the Empress, pregnant and in a formal gown, sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of the droid and tools. Her once calloused fingers now soft and well manicured were sprinkled with oil that rubbed off from the droid. She looked up at Ben and smiled at him.

“I thought you were tired.” Ben knelt down next to her.

“I was a little tired, but to be honest, you being so nice to your mother made me want something more.” 

“So you murdered one of our droids?” He raised his eyebrows and kissed her forehead.

“Not murdered… just, I’m reassembling it!”

“Reassembling can wait.” 

His deep baritone struck the fire deep within her core. His smoldering eyes were enough to almost make her moan out loud. He took her by the hands and walked them back to the bedroom.

Ben kissed and sucked on her neck as he unzipped her dress and slowly slid it off of her body. His hands slowly explored her stomach then up to her covered breasts, splaying his fingers across them before delicately pinching her nipples, smiling as she gasped.

“I want to hear you make that noise for the rest of my life,” Ben softly whispered next to her ear then nipped her earlobe.

“Keep touching me.” 

Rey arched back as one of his hands trailed back down and slipped under the waistline of her underwear. Ben’s fingers softly teased her sensitive nub. He could feel how she wanted to beg for more and continued to tease her with soft touches, watching her breasts rise and fall as she grew more and more aroused. He finally moved one finger to her slit and slowly rubbed her back and forth. His cock throbbed at feeling how wet she was for him. 

“Beg for it,” he muttered before taking her lips with his as he felt her try to clench around the lone digit that teased her. “Go on, beg for it. You know you want to.” His thumb pressed her clit with just enough pressure to make her whole body shudder along with her low moan.

“Please,” Rey whispered against his lips. “Please, Ben, give it to me.” 

“Give it to you? So demanding. Ow!” Ben pulled back after Rey squeezed his groan for teasing her still. “Alright, Sweetheart, I’ll give it to you. Then, I’ll have you beg for more.” 

Ben pulled her underwear down before he started stripping out of his own clothes, watching her as she removed her bra and slowly crawled across their bed. He watched as she lay on her side and crooked her finger at him with a sly smile. He took his length in his hand and gave himself a few slow strokes to help ease the throbbing pain then crawled on the bed and moved her so she was on her hands and knees. He leaned over her shoulder and began softly kissing her, their tongues teasing each other until she broke the kiss.

“You do know how I want this, right Kylo?” Rey raised an eyebrow. 

“Whenever you call me Kylo, you want me to fuck you hard and fast.” Ben spread her legs wider and began to finger her. “Because you are a needy little thing aren’t you?”

“Yes I am,” Rey whimpered as she bucked her hips, her toes already curling from pleasure.

Ben and Rey let out a mix of a hiss and a moan when he fully sheathed himself in her. Following Rey’s needy demands, he thrust in and out of her quickly, slamming into her until she screamed in between kisses. Their tongues mimicked the movements of their hips, while one of Ben’s hands teased and groped her breasts. With each of Rey’s screams Ben smiled in satisfaction. He loved hearing her unravel beneath him. He moved his mouth down her neck and along her shoulder then traveled along her back. Rey’s nails dug into their sheets as he continued to pistoned in and out. Rey’s pleasure built up until she felt it snap throughout her body. Waves of ecstasy traveled up and down as her orgasm took over, tears that she didn’t realize formed fell down her cheeks. Ben followed shortly after with a low growl. He laid on his side and pulled her against his body, wiped her tears away with both thumbs and kissed her forehead.

“What’s wrong?” He worriedly asked. 

“I don’t know. I just love being with you.” Rey laughed as she cried. Her damn hormones were getting the best of her. “I love you, and I can’t stop crying.”

“Breathe, just breathe, Rey,” he softly whispered with a loving smile when she hiccuped between happy whimpers then pulled the covers over them. “I thought you were crying because the sex was bad,” he jokingly added.

“Are you capable of bad sex?” Rey laughed and moved his hair behind his ear. Her fingers lovingly caressed his ear as she spoke.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He let out a soft laugh and rubbed her back up and down.

“I don’t think you are. In fact” -she trailed her hand from his ear down to his pectoral, tracing the scar she gave him- “I’m ready for more when you are.”

“Again, a needy little thing.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I do. I love you, my scavenger.”

“And I love you, my monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking fluffy... 
> 
> And that's the sweet and delicious end to Long Live. With the last two chapters I've gotten a lot of comments here on Ao3, Twitter, and Facebook about Just Breathe's sequel now the prequel is finished... with that I say... I'm sorry you will have to wait a little longer. Just Breathe's sequel, The Story, is in the works. 
> 
> My current projects are [Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) and this upcoming multichapter Breylo: Ethics of Psychology. Chapter one will be available next Thursday.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
